


Tras las nubes

by JudalSaiju



Category: MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi, grand master of demonic cultivation - Fandom, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Boda, Compromiso, Español, M/M, MDZS - Freeform, Mo Dao Zu Shi - Freeform, NSFW, Nadie muere, WangXian, canonverse, escenas nsfw, extra 1, felicidad wangxian, post novela
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 73,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudalSaiju/pseuds/JudalSaiju
Summary: Serie de extras autoconclusivos.Primer extra: Tras las nubes.:. Este primer extra está enfocado en la boda Wangxian una vez que vuelven de su fuga tras las muerte de Jin GuangYao; una vez en Gusu Lan deberán adaptarse a su nueva vida y contar tanto con el apoyo como la desaprobación de su relación; pese a todo, Wei Wuxian y Lan WangJi celebrarán su boda oficialmente dentro del clan Lan. Y será durante esta experiencia que vivan una breve aventura casual en su camino a ello.Este fic es Canonverse. Si bien no es obligatorio leer las novelas para comprenderlo pero es demasiado recomendable el haberlas leido ya que no he tenido reparos en poner detalles y "spoilers" en algunas ocasiones.Este fic esta centrado entre el extra de "Banquete" y previo a "incienso 1"La única pareja es WangXian.Todas las imagenes que se utilicen en mis historias cuentan con apropiados permisos de sus autores.Disfruten y dejen algun mensaje si les place :3





	1. Tras las nubes .:. Primer extra: "Otoño"

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia originalmente tiene imagenes que inspiraron varias escenas; las autoras de dicho arte me autorizaron para usarlas pero poner imagenes en ao3 es taaaaaan ridiculamente tardado y complejo, de manera que si desean leer con las ilustraciones, por favor diríganse al link de esta misma historia en: [ Wattpad, aquí les dejo el link. Por el contrario, si sólo desean leer el texto, adelante ¡y gracias!](https://www.wattpad.com/788804474-tras-las-nubes-primer-extra-oto%C3%B1o)  
También, hice una edición completa de este cap en word, son casi 190 paginas, y el editor en ao3 cambia un poco los espacios a como estaban en word (otro punto para wattpad), en vista de que es un fic muy largo, me tomaré la licencia de no volver a revisar el capítulo en el editor de ao3. Una disculpa por cualquier molestia que esto puede causar.  
También, agh, ao3 me hizo partir en dos el cap debido a la extensión ¬¬#  
Disfruten

MO DA ZU SHI

By Tsuki no Youkai

Tras las nubes .:. primer extra: "Otoño"

En las altas montañas de Gusu, más alla de donde la mayoría de las personas se aventuraban a viajar se encontraba Cloud Recesses, la ciudad donde la Secta Lan se había establecido hacía siglos; un lugar oculto y perene ante la suciedad de un mundo externo y que era rígido en sus leyes para mantener así el orden de su propia sociedad.

Suspiró.

Habían sido ya 3 meses, ahora volvían a ese lugar (¡al cual había prometido él jamás volver!) después de su furtivo encuentro con MianMian, y haber sido descubiertos en su romántico momento por la pequeña hija de la antigua cultivadora.

4000 reglas

¡4000!

—Tal vez tu tío decida dispararme una flecha desde esta distancia— Wei Wuxian sonrió— Oh Lan Zhan, ¡protégeme! —dijo antes de abrazarlo por la espalda.

—Mn—. Wei Wuxian estrujó su cintura mientras sumergía su rostro en la espalda del alto hombre frente a él— Hablaré con él antes, espera en el Jingshi.

—Uh-uh, ¿piensas esconderme allí? —sonrió pícaramente— Puedo prepararte una sorpresa cuando vuelvas—. Y tal como esperaba, obtuvo la respuesta que quería de parte del miembro del clan Lan: _desconcierto_.

La risa de un hombre resonó en el silencio de Cloud Recesses, suspiró, irritado; hacía ya tiempo había sido informado por otros miembros de la secta acerca de la llegada de Lan WangJi y Wei Wuxian, el cerdo que había ensuciado el nombre no sólo de su propia secta, sino también de la secta Lan ¿Cuánto más pensaba arrebatarle a WangJi?

—Iré a recibirles—. Lan XiChen estaba por dejar una delicada taza de té sobre la mesa cuando el mayor frente a él, Lan QiRen, negó argumentando: “si tuvo el descaro de irse sin dar explicación alguna después de la derrota de Jin GuangYao, entonces que entre con el pueril recibimiento que le corresponde”. 

Entraron en silencio, algunos viejos conocidos se acercaron y les saludaron; tanto JingYi como Sizhui no dudaron en explicarles su situación ante los ojos de la secta Lan. Fueron al Jingshi donde decidieron permanecer por unos minutos, antes de que el mismo Lan WangJi decidiera salir para poder conversar con su tío y hermano.

—Ve, ve HanGuang-Jun, no me meteré en problemas, lo prometo~ —Lan WangJi asintió, y cuando estuvo por abrir la puerta escuchó a su descarado compañero de cultivación burlarse una vez más— De todos modos, ya he copiado las reglas del clan~ Esperaré aquí por ti, mi querido Lan Er-gege~

Lan WangJi tropezó, un momento breve sin embargo, fue más que suficiente para haber sido apreciado; Wei Wuxian lo vio partir después de cerrar la puerta del Jingshi, dejándolo sólo. Wei Ying e recostó sobre el piso… había un poco de polvo, pero era de esperarse pues nadie tenía autorizado entrar allí a excepción de Zewu-Jun, el líder de la secta Lan. —¿Debería limpiar? Lan Zhan odia la suciedad… pero si el maestro Lan QiRen no me quiere aquí y HanGuang-Jun decide que nos vayamos habré hecho todo para nada~ qué pereza~ — observó el lugar una vez más, sonrió.

Oh bueno, incluso si era una sorpresa tan pobre, seguro se asombraría.

Camino con paciencia hasta el salón donde sabría estarían tanto el líder del clan como su tío. Paz en cada paso, no se sentía presionado de alguna forma; 13 años habían pasado y sólo ahora estaba conociendo consuelo a su largo luto. 

Se adentro por los bellos pasillos de un amplio salón, la madera brillante y pulida, las cortinas bellamente decoradas y la luz emergente por las ventanas. En una mesa de té, pudo vislumbrar la silueta de su hermano y tío quienes le invitaron a unírsele. Lan WangJi agradeció la hospitalidad antes de sentarse con elegancia propia de él —¿Llamas hospitalidad a volver a tu hogar?—Lan QiRen negó.

—La comida enviada al Jingshi—. dijo únicamente.

—El maestro Wei seguro estará hambriento también—. XiChen miró a su hermano, se veía distinto, sonrió suavemente; ciertamente el final feliz por fin había alcanzado a su hermano, incluso cuando a él, el destino le había arrebatado a sus dos hermanos jurados dejándole no más que desconsuelo, incertidumbre y confusión.

—La buena educación tiene que mostrarse, incluso con los mocosos insolentes que encontraran la comida plana y sin sabor—, afirmo Lan QiRen.

—Él… —HanGuang-Jun tomó una cálida taza de té— Wei Ying estará agradecido por el gesto, incluso cuando no puedas creerlo, tío. Incluso si la comida no complace sus gustos, traemos algo de comida con nosotros.

—Pero por supuesto— Lan QiRen suspiró con cansancio—, ¿cómo olvidar que harás lo que sea por hacer esta visita llevadera para él? …Harías cualquier cosa sin importarte las consecuencias, sólo por Wei Ying.

—Tío— Lan XiChen intervino—, después de estos meses WangJi vuelve para descansar de su viaje, mientras las reglas se respeten, no debería haber problema en como decida tratar al maestro Wei—. Lan QiRen asintió al mismo tiempo que afirmaba que “tal sería el caso si ese pequeño demonio respetara las reglas, pero Wei Ying nunca respetó, ni respetará las reglas”.

—No es nuestro deseo el importunar a la secta Lan, si nuestra presencia resulta incómoda o indeseada, partiremos sin dudarlo; hemos decidido tal desde mucho antes de llegar—. Lan QiRen observó a Lan WangJi, severidad en su rostro: irritación y tristeza entremezcladas. Lan QiRen sabía de sobra que al ser aquel su sobrino más joven, y al haber sido él mismo el que había estado a cargo de la crianza de los dos Jade de Gusu Lan… no podía sino sentir cierta debilidad por ambos.

—Si nuestra presencia es tan incomoda para el clan, nosotros partiremos, hemos decidido eso ya.—Lan QiRen observo a Lan WangJi, en su interior sabía que tenía un punto tierno por él y su hermano mayor, los había criado el mismo ¡por supuesto que no podía ser sino débil!

—No es necesario— se maldijo en su interior al mismo tiempo que se prometió meditar durante unos días como castigo por su falta de autocontrol—, pero al menos asígnale un lugar distinto para dormir, ya bastante escandaloso fue la primera vez que lo trajiste aquí —Lan QiRen le miró duramente.

Lan XiChen sintió su corazón enternecerse al mirar el rejuvenecido rostro de su hermano, quien a pesar de su aparente indiferencia parecía debatirse interiormente acerca de su respuesta—: No —dijo finalmente—. Wei Ying y yo hemos hecho 3 reverencias, él es mi compañero de cultivo, no me apartaré de él.

—¡Q-qué tontería! —exclamó Lan QiRen; Lan WangJi depositó sus cristalinos ojos sobre Lan XiChen quien le miraba con asombro. El dorado de sus pupilas reflejaba no más sino verdad y seguridad.

Lan XiChen asintió, una sonrisa casi nostálgica adornó su rostro— Tío —intervino—, si WangJi dice que así ha sido, debemos creerle.

—¿Piensas apoyar semejante idea XiChen? —miró a Lan WangJi— ¿Hay testigos de semejante boda? ¿Con la bendición de que miembro de tu familia has contado para hacer lo que te plazca? ¡Sin vergüenza! —Lan QiRen evidencio su irritación con una fuerte reprimenda. —WangJi, ¿qué absurda idea ha introducido Wei Ying en tu mente? ¿¡Piensas que él respetara una promesa en la nada!? Wei Ying siempre está jugando, sólo buscando diversión todo el tiempo, ¿en verdad piensas creer en sus palabras?

Lan WangJi se incorporó con tranquilidad— Mn— asintió—, confío en Wei Ying; tal como él confía en mí—. Con tranquilidad, Lan WangJi abandonó el lugar con calma, en su rostro parecía denotarse la paz que no había mostrado en años. Lan XiChen le vio partir, seguro que su hermano jamás mentiría ante semejante situación.

Lan QiRen negó mientras sujetaba sus cienes, —¿Le has oído? ¿Escapó para… unirse con ese sujeto?

—Así parece.

—¿Cree en las palabras de ese mocoso indomable que sólo vive haciendo tonterías?

—WangJi lo hace. —Lan XiChen asintió, cuestionándose lo mismo.

—¡Tonterías! ¿Reverenciarse en medio de la nada? Alguien de la posición de WangJi no se supone que haga este tipo de acciones, ¿¡es qué acaso o siente vergüenza ya!? —Lan XiChen miró en la claridad de su té, ciertamente eso no podía considerarse una boda, al menos no para personas del rango que su hermano menor ostentaba.

El camino hacia el Jingshi fue tranquilo, algunos jóvenes cultivadores le saludaron cortésmente, incluso algunos le preguntaron por Wei Wuxian y sonrieron ante el conocimiento de que ambos estaban bien. Lan WangJi continuó su camino hasta sus habitaciones, en las cuales encontró a Wei Wuxian limpiando con inusual tranquilidad. Observó al joven de alegre mirada; habían decidido “fugarse” (como Wei Wuxian solía llamar su pequeña aventura) y eventualmente aceptar sus sentimientos de forma mutua.

…En la mente de Lan WangJi, no existía lugar para las dudas: era feliz.  
Con cierta tranquilidad, HanGuang-Jun solía pensar que Wei Wuxian se sentiría de la misma forma, incluso cuando el joven podía ser un bromista… para él era real que ambos estaban felices en dicha relación, inclusive bajo la mirada severa de otros.

¿Deberían abandonar Gusu Lan?

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Lan WangJi se sintió ajeno al lugar donde había crecido.

Lan WangJi observó a Wei Wuxian, quien acababa de divisarle, sonriente. HanGuang-Jun negó, no le había importado anteriormente, y en ese momento le importaba aún menos si otros hablaban.

—¡Bienvenido, cariño~! — Lan WangJi sintió sus orejas arder, cerró la puerta del Jingshi y caminó hasta el joven que, una vez que lo vio caminar con tanta decisión, retrocedió —¡Modales, HanGuang-Jun!

—Tú empezaste.

Wei Wuxian le miró galantemente —¡Pero tú eres alguien de buena educación~! ¡El noble HanGuang-Jun no caería en juegos sucios como los mios~ anda mejor ve a bañarte…! —Lan WangJi se acercó más— ¡Misericordia HanGuang-Jun~! — sin esfuerzo alguno, Lan WangJi tiró de su brazo y lo atrajo hacía él, abrazándole. —Lan Zhan, es temprano para esto… —la cercanía le permitió percibir el penetrante aroma a sándalo que Lan WangJi llevaba donde si, tan embriagante como solía parecerle una jarra de La sonrisa del emperador; un aroma, sin embargo, que prefería sobre cualquiera. —Lan Zhan… —las manos de Lan WangJi descendieron por su espalda, sujetando su cadera e incluso estrujando su trasero—¿Modales?

—Wei Ying— el hombre en sus brazos afirmó— Nuestra estancia será corta.

Wei Wuxian entrecerró los ojos, un deje de comprensión y nostalgia en ambas pupilas grisáceas mientras correspondía al abrazo—¿Te han sermoneado? —Lan Zhan negó. Wei Ying levantó la vista, mirándolo con atención, si Lan Zhan negaba algo, entonces era no: HanGuang-Jun no mentiría. —Por mi está bien, no me importa, ¿pero no querías pasar un tiempo aquí? Si estás preocupado porque no me comporte… confía en mí, puedo manejarlo, no tan bien como tú, pero podría…

—No tienes que hacerlo, no tienes que forzarte a nada. —Wei Ying lo observó con recelo; ¿Por qué afirmaba algo así? ¿no sería mejor para su condición que él se comportara? Evitaría problemas con Lan QiRen y también evitaría cualquier posible complicación con Lan XiChen.

—Bien, si eso quieres… — le miró coquetamente —entonces olvidémonos de los modales, Lan Er-gege~ — dijo antes de entrecerrar sus ojos y sujetar por sobre la blanca túnica la intimidad de HanGuang-Jun.

—¡Wei Ying, tú-!

—Sí, yo~ —depositó un suave beso en los cálidos labios de Lan WangJi, un beso que aumento en ritmo y profundidad; Wei Wuxian lo jalo con él a la habitación interior del Jingshi —. El baño está preparado, vamos~ —rio ante la ansiedad que HanGuang-Jun evidenciaba— Espera, espera~ —sintió sus ropajes ser removidos con urgencia —Sólo no me hagas gritar hoy, piensa que hará tu tío si me escucha ¡Escándalo~!... ¡Las reglas…! ¡El pudor del honorable HanGua — dejo escapar un gemido ante la súbita caricia que Lan WangJi proporcionó a su propia intimidad— Lan Zhan— dijo cuando sintió su cuerpo ser estrujado—, deprisa… ¡Vamos~! — dijo antes de saltar y sujetar entre sus piernas a Lan WangJi, quien lo cargo hasta el baño del Jingshi!

Cuando la tarde llego a Cloud Recesses, Lan WangJi ya estaba nuevamente vestido y arreglado; observó a Wei Wuxian quien le miraba desde la cama, recostado sobre su estómago —Tan guapo, HanGuang-Jun~ — el aludido lo miró antes de caminar hacia él, Wei Wuxian se incorporó levemente y recibió el beso que su marido depositó con suavidad en sus ahora hinchados labios. —¿Te vas?

—Quiero hablar con mi hermano.

—Entonces, mientras estás fuera, limpiaré ese desastre~ —señaló la bañera destrozada en el lugar. HanGuang-Jun se había encargado de lidiar con el agua regada pero aún faltaba deshacerse de la madera ahora inservible.

—Yo lo haré cuando vuelva.

Wei Wuxian sonrió ante dicha afirmación— Está bien, Wei Wuxian se comportará como un buen niño de 3 años~ —dijo con ternura.

Lan WangJi le miró con serenidad—Descansa —. fue lo único que dijo antes de salir del lugar. Wei Wuxian sonrió durante unos segundos, pero una vez que escucho a Lan WangJi alejarse, su sonrisa desapareció. Se incorporó con lentitud; su cuerpo dolía y aunque la intimidad con HanGuang-Jun era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado y disfrutaba, no podía negar que siempre terminaba adolorido de alguna forma.

Se vistió con lentitud y pereza, acomodó su ropa con calma y observó su imagen en un bello y olvidado espejo que había encontrado durante la mañana; sorpresa en su rostro, después sus cejas se juntaron con cierta molestia, apretó los labios con suavidad: Mo Xuanyu tenía un rostro lindo y agradable a la vista pero por alguna razón con el rostro de ese muchacho era difícil ocultar ciertas emociones que no habría tenido dificultad en ocultar con su cuerpo original…  
¿desde cuándo había comenzado a molestarle algo semejante como las facciones de Mo XuanYu?

Recogió superficialmente la habitación, sólo lo suficiente para fingir que nada había pasado allí (como si alguien más se atreviera a entrar) y abandonó el lugar.

Caminó con tranquilidad por el lugar, encontró a Manzanita justo donde habrían dicho Sizhui y JingYi que estaría; el fuerte burro descansaba al lado de una pequeña montaña de manzanas, seguramente antes enorme para haber satisfecho al grado de hacer dormir al glotón animal. Varios conejos saltaban alrededor.

Wei Wuxian se sentó al lado de Manzanita y se recostó en la espalda del animal, el cual movió las orejas y levanto su cabeza, aunque una vez que lo vio volvió a recostarse. —Parece ser que estoy causándole problemas a Lan Zhan… ¡Será mejor que te atasques de comida Manzanita, no parece que estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo!

Observó sus alrededores antes de cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar del canto de las aves; no fue sino algunos minutos después que escucho suaves pisadas acercarse hacia donde él se encontraba, se detuvieron y ello provocó que abriera sus ojos con pereza —¿Lan Zhan? —observó con atención al hombre frente a él, se incorporó rápidamente —Zewu-Jun.

—Quisiera intercambiar algunas palabras con usted, maestro Wei.

Wei Wuxian se incorporó y siguió a Lan XiChen, bajaron por una pequeña colina, Lan XiChen no decía palabra alguna, el viento soplaba con calma y la tarde comenzaba a esconderse tras las montañas de Gusu, ¿era tan tarde? —Uh, líder de la secta, HanGuang-Jun quería hablar contigo y fue a buscarte hace un— Zewu-Jun se volvió a mirarle con atención.

—¿Por qué decidieron volver ahora? —interrumpió Lan XiChen, un poco ansioso, un poco inquieto, un poco curioso y también un poco molesto.

—HanGuang-Jun quería venir.

—¿Y usted? — Lan XiChen le miró con seriedad, ninguna sonrisa adornando su rostro; exigía la misma seriedad con la que él era tratado ahora mismo. —No recuerdo que su estancia aquí haya sido tan grata en ninguna de las ocasiones en las que estuvo aquí —. desvió su mirada al horizonte —¿Decidió venir y ser recluido en estas montañas, en una casa solitaria a la mitad de las montañas finalmente?

—Yo simplemente… —río— voy donde Lan Zhan. —resto importancia a la súbita advertencia que Lan XiChen le daba acerca de la historia de sus padres y el amor prohibido que alguna vez compartieron—. Si quiere ir al norte, al oeste, al sur o al este ¡no me importa! Simplemente quiero ir con él.

—¿Y si esta vez decide encerrarte por fin? —Lan XiChen le miró con cierta severidad— ¿Qué harás, maestro Wei?

—Él no lo hará, — le miró con decisión.

XiChen negó. —No me malentienda, realmente estoy feliz que WangJi esté aquí, pero estoy preocupado por la actitud que tomará hacía usted. Mi tío tampoco está feliz ahora mismo.

—Pero no es la presencia de HanGuang-Jun la que le molesta, sino la mía.

—WangJi dijo que ustedes han hecho tres reverencias... —Wei Wuxian rio ante las palabras —Que juraron ante los cielos y la tierra.

—También ante nuestros ancestros y padres.

—¿Hay registro de ello? Una boda en medio de la nada, —suspiró—…maestro Wei, creo que comprende que eso no puede considerarse una boda—Wei Wuxian le miró seriamente —. No es mi intención juzgarlos, pero el que vivan juntos ahora mismo como lo están haciendo… no es diferente a… —Lan XiChen busco la palabra correcta, pensó en varias pero todas llevaban a un inevitable insulto y él, pese a todo, no deseaba importunar a la persona que su hermano claramente amaba.

—¿Un concubinato? —completó Wei Wuxian— Zewu-Jun —Wei Wuxian cuestionó—, ¿estás acusándonos? —Lan XiChen iba a hablar cuando Wei Wuxian interrumpió —Incluso si así fuera, Lan Zhan fue quien lo propuso, le advertí que su tío lo arrojaría a un lago en una jaula para cerdos*, ¿crees que le importó cuando nos acostamos por primera vez?

_*Nota: referencia al cap 111._

Las mejillas de Lan XiChen enrojecieron, Wei Wuxian rio. —Lamento haber sido tan directo, no era algo que debas escuchar ciertamente, mucho menos de mí.

No fue sino hasta algunos minutos después, que Lan XiChen decidió hablar nuevamente: —Maestro Wei, — suspiró — si fuera mi decisión, ya te habría encerrado aquí en Gusu, —Wei Wuxian le observó con serenidad en su rostro —así me aseguraría que fueras incapaz de herir a WangJi en cuanto decidieras irte.—la expresión de Wei Ying cambió por una un tanto molesta, se defendió recordándole a Lan XiChen acerca de cómo ignoraba los sentimientos de Lan WangJi hasta hacia algunos meses.

—Líder de la secta, estás siendo demasiado duro conmigo, yo era ignorante de sus sentimientos. —su mirada aún dura, consciente de su falla mas no por ello dispuesto a aceptar culpas injustas. —No tienes que preocuparte por Lan Zhan, yo…

Zewu-Jun no dudo en interrumpir nuevamente— Incluso si fue así, …fui yo quien observó a WangJi ahogarse durante 13 años en soledad, 13 años de su vida que no volverán… sé que es irracional de mi parte, aún asi no puedo evitarlo. —Lan XiChen desvió su mirada, recordando los agonizantes años en los que vio sumergido a su hermano —Maestro Wei, no puede pedirme que no esté preocupado —miró a Wei Wuxian—, no _tienes_ derecho a pedírmelo. —pronunció, fuera de formalismos y palabras amables.

Sin más comentarios, Lan XiChen le abandonó allí, alejándose con tranquilidad. Wei Wuxian volvió su atención al horizonte: —Y yo aquí, preocupándome por Lan QiRen cuando es Lan XiChen quien está furioso.

Esa misma noche se realizó un banquete para bienvenida del segundo amo del clan Lan, Wei Wuxian había sentido emoción al principio, pero ésta pronto se disipó al recordar el plano sabor de la comida del clan Lan. Tan sólo un sorbo de la sopa frente a él le recordó lo estricto de las reglas de la secta: las verduras encurtidas le recordaron que sin importar su apogeo y riqueza, la secta Lan vivía en humildad y recato. Sonrió con nostalgia, ¡debió haber comido algo antes de subir la montaña!

Dio un nuevo sorbo a su sopa, no había nada allí; observó a Lan Zhan limpiar la comisura de sus labios, incluso cuando estaba muy seguro que hacía tan sólo un instante él había terminado su propia sopa; Wei Wuxian sonrió.

Cuando la noche cayó sobre ellos, Lan Zhan le ofreció comida que su paladar disfrutaría ¡Vaya ironía! Y él que se había preocupado por no violar ninguna regla, pero resultaba ser Er-gege quien las violaba por él ¡Ironía!*

_*Nota: esto es del extra banquete, donde realmente Lan Zhan se come la comida en lugar de Wei Wuxian con la intención de que no ofenda a su familia (porque Wei Wuxian se estaba forzando a comerla para no avergonzar a Lan Zhan); por supuesto mas tarde le ofrece comida que preparó el mismo :v_

Al siguiente día, Sizhui, JingYi y otros dos miembros de la secta Lan lo esperaban en el campo donde Manzanita descansaba; fue un cálido recibimiento donde incluso recibió algunos pastelillos que habían comprado los más jóvenes para él. Sonrió ante los comentarios de los chicos y sus aventuras yendo a cacerías nocturnas con Wen Ning. 

—¿Qué tal usted, superior Wei? —pregunto Sizhui respecto a las cacerías. —Eso es a lo que se ha dedicado los últimos meses junto con HanGuang-Jun ¿no es asi?

Wei Wuxian se carcajeo suavemente, —Pues eso y otras cosas, cosas de adultos~, aunque no espero que lo comprendan, aún son jóvenes. — los chicos se sonrojaron ligeramente, se miraron entre ellos y asintieron.

—Bien, eso… ¿era de esperarse? —dijo uno de los chicos que había conocido durante su viaje y encuentro con Xue Yang.

—Desde que vimos que HanGuang-Jun lo ató con su cinta, sabíamos que iría enserio, así que no es algo que nos sorprenda. Aunque hubiera sido lindo haber ido a su boda, ya sabe… ah, esto es un poco embarazoso. —JingYi negó con rapidez —¿¡Es normal que sea vergonzoso, no!?

Wei Wuxian los observó en silencio, un deje de sorpresa en su mirada. —El tío Ning también lo dijo, que ustedes debían seguir su camino en solitario… me dijo que no debía seguirlos por un tiempo; fue justo como dijo, debían tener ya sabe …privacidad, l-las parejas necesitan momentos a solas...—Sizhui dijo con tranquilidad, aunque un rubor se asomaba por sus mejillas. Pronto JingYi comenzó a burlarse acerca del romanticismo que el joven Sizhui podía expresar en algunas ocasiones, y por supuesto no dudo en recordarle acerca de la colección de poemas románticos donde una vez supo cómo Wei Wuxian había logrado ver a un bello demonio flor en su vida previa.

Wei Wuxian sintió nostalgia en su corazón; “Así que los jóvenes no tienen problema aceptando nuestra relación… pero para los ancianos esto es vergonzoso.” Alzo la visa y vio a HanGuang-Jun caminar hacia ellos, se levantó con prisa, y sin dudar un solo instante se arrojó hacía él; sus brazos abiertos poco antes de aprisionar el cuello de Lan WangJi— ¡Lan Zhan, te extrañé!

Esa misma noche Wei Wuxian no dudo en treparse sobre HanGuang-Jun como veces antes lo había hecho, con ambas piernas a los lados del Jade, Wei Wuxian desató su salvaje cabello, comenzó a desamarrar el cincho de Lan WangJi y le desvistió con cierta prisa—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Lan WangJi.

—¡Los ancianos son ancianos! —no entendía si quiera el porqué, pero se estaba quejando. —Hazme gritar hoy, Lan Er-gege~ ¡Quiero que me escuchen! —_definitivamente_ se estaba quejando.

—…Desvergonzado. —dijo antes de atraerlo hacía él y comenzar a morder su cuello. Sus manos se deslizaron por la suave seda negra que envolvía su piel; con prontitud HanGuang-Jun fue descubriendo su pecho, dejando a la vista los dos rosados pezones, los beso antes de morderlos y acariciar el trasero de Wei Wuxian; su esposo gimió.

El sonido de la madera crujiendo llegó a sus oídos, pero ambos lo ignoraron y continuaron con el ritual que tanto disfrutaban. —¿Te gusta este cuerpo, Lan Zhan?—“Mn” fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. —¿Más que mi cuerpo real? —Sin advertencia, Lan WangJi tomó la cinta de autorregulación de su frente y comenzó a darle vueltas sobre las manos de Wei Wuxian, quien le dejo hacerlo sin dificultad alguna: sabía que Lan Zhan disfrutaba de atándolo y a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Wei Wuxian sintió su torso aún más desnudo y las mordidas que HanGuang-Jun dejaba sobre él no hacían sino excitarle más. —Ah, Lan Zhan quiero que tú…— las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta por un instante, Lan WangJi sintió el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian tensarse, pero cuando iba a moverse, fue abrazado con fuerza por el antiguo patriarca Yiling—. Vamos a bañarnos, deberíamos ir a bañarnos~ ¡el agua aún debe estar tibia, HanGuang-Jun~! — No obtuvo respuesta — Lan Zhan quiero bañarme ahora mismo, así que deberíam— sin advertencia, Lan WangJi lo obligó a sentarse nuevamente, le miró de forma serena, casi seductora… y sin aviso alguno, se giró con rapidez observando tras de él: lo que fuera que Wei Ying hubiera visto, él también lo vería.

Dos penetrantes ojos dorados centrados en la figura ahora desconcertada (y avergonzada) de Lan XiChen.

Lan XiChen desvió la vista, después volvió su mirada hacia ambos hombres; Lan WangJi endureció su mirada: el torso desnudo de su esposo y sus ahora enrojecidos pezones y labios, su ropa colgando de su espalda… semidesnudo. HanGuang-Jun sintió fuego en su interior. Rápidamente quitó de encima suyo su túnica blanca y cubrió el cuerpo de Wei Ying. —No lo mires, hermano.

Lan XiChen se sorprendió ante el comentario, Wei Wuxian fue envuelto con la túnica y recargado contra el pecho del segundo jade del clan Lan —Yo no… estaba mirándolo, WangJi —. dijo Lan XiChen con una suave risa sincera.

—HanGuang-Jun… desamárrame, esto es vergonzoso—, dijo Wei Wuxian con un deje en su voz de lo que parecía ser vergüenza. Sintió los brazos del hombre presionarlo más —¡No bebas vinagre*! ¡Es tu hermano!

_*Acorde a exiled rebles, la frase de “beber vinagre hace referencia a que alguien esté celoso, es una frase que se uso una vez en la novela._

Una vez que ambos estuvieron presentables, Lan XiChen les expresó que la única razón de estar allí había sido que había sentido la fuerte necesidad de expresarles su apoyo durante su estancia en Cloud Recesses.

Había pensado llamar a la puerta, pero debido a su usual costumbre de entrar tranquilamente al Jingshi de su hermano cuando más jóvenes, asumió que podría entrar sin advertencia —. Estoy tan avergonzado, acepten mis disculpas. —Lan XiChen se recriminó a si mismo, pensando: “WangJi no está sólo en este lugar más… debí informar de mi llegada ¡qué embarazoso!”—observó a Wei Wuxian acomodar su ropa rápidamente, parecía apresurado, _mucho más_ que su propio hermano. En lo profundo de su mente, Lan XiChen pensó que tal vez Wei Wuxian sentía incluso más vergüenza que el mismo Lan WangJi al haber sido descubiertos aquella noche.

Wei Wuxian dio una furtiva mirada a Lan XiChen, cuyas mejillas seguían ardiendo. ¿Por qué Zewu-Jun se desplazaría a semejantes horas fuera de sus habitaciones pese al toque de queda? Todos sabían que desde la muerte del último de sus hermanos jurados éste sufría problemas para concebir el sueño, tanto así que el mismo Lan QiRen había otorgado a Zewu-Jun un permiso para deambular durante la madrugada si tal requería.

—Necesitaba que lo supieran cuanto antes. — dijo Lan XiChen antes de irse del Jingshi.

Así fue como la pareja había obtenido el apoyo del líder de la secta Gusu Lan.  
Lan QiRen negó ante el olor a especies picantes, ¡su col favorita mordisqueada por un cerdo!

Una mañana cálida en la cual su cuerpo no estaba tan adolorido por el trato que Lan Zhan le daba durante las noches, Wei Wuxian caminaba por un oscuro y tranquilo sendero; entre sus manos una bola de arroz la cual comía con deguste. A lo largo de su pequeño paseo, encontró algunos alumnos de Gusu Lan los cuales había conocido durante su largo viaje con Lan WangJi. Los jóvenes cultivadores no dudaron en pedir consejos para sus cacerías nocturnas; Wei Wuxian se sentó sobre una piedra sin elegancia alguna y habló acerca de sus experiencias.

El cuerpo de Mo Xuanyu no era particularmente fuerte físicamente, era algo que constantemente molestaba a Wei Wuxian pues dormir con HanGuang-Jun exigía una resistencia que no sentía ser capaz de cubrir con un cuerpo tan débil como el que poseía. Llevaba ya una semana yendo por el mismo sendero alejado de la secta Gusu Lan pero aun cuando caminaba durante al menos dos horas, no sentía que la fuerza en sus piernas o abdomen mejoraran… el cuerpo de Mo Xuanyu simplemente parecía ser el tipo de cuerpo que no ganaría musculatura rápidamente, tan diferente al suyo.

—¡Maestro Wei! — escuchó el llamado de seis chicos, entre ellos los dos previos que había conocido y a los que había aconsejado días previos —¿Nos contaría más?—Wei Wuxian los miró con alegría,

—¡Claro!

Eventualmente las semanas pasaron y su cuerpo había ganado algo de fuerza; incluso cuando no había logrado que músculos se desarrollaran sustancialmente, ahora tenía más resistencia ¡estaba seguro que incluso HanGuang-Jun lo había percibido! Además, era más firme, incluso con el cuerpo de Mo Xuanyu siendo particularmente lindo y (para su molestia personal) acariciable… “demasiado suave, demasiado delicado”, pensaba él.

Sus viajes por el lejano sendero se hicieron una costumbre diaria y, cuando ya había pasado más de un mes haciendo lo mismo, ya tenía más de 20 jóvenes esperando por sus consejos y recomendaciones diariamente; incluso JingYi y Sizhui se habían unido a sus “clases”.

Habían pasado casi 2 meses desde que había vuelto a Cloud Recesses y se sentía profundamente complacido al momento, no sólo porque su esfuerzo físico daba frutos, sino también porque había confirmado que la cultivación demoniaca parecía fascinante para los jóvenes discípulos de Gusu Lan.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Sólo un poco!

—¡Por favor!

Escucho a los jóvenes cultivadores continuar su típica petición de ver más su cultivo demoniaco, de aprender de él algunas técnicas— No.

—¡¿Por qué no?! 

—¡No lo practicaremos, no tiene que preocuparse por nuestra mente o corazones!

—¡Sólo queremos saber cómo se hace!

—¡Por favor, maestro Wei!

—No —dijo nuevamente, esta vez en un tono casi severo.  
Súbitamente Wei Wuxian se incorporó, sonrió y les giñó coqueta y desvergonzadamente, ruborizándolos ante semejante y descarada exhibición —Me voy ya~, su HanGuang-Jun seguro estará molesto si se entera que paso tanto tiempo con jóvenes hermosos, ¡adiós~! — dijo dejando pasmados a varios de los chicos ahí.

JingYi súbitamente gritó—: L-lo hizo de nuevo ¡¿…Por qué seguimos cayendo por ese viejo truco!? Nos distrae avergonzándonos y luego se va, ¡parecemos unos mocosos! ¡Nos trata como niños!

—El superior Wei no quiere heredar ninguna enseñanza acerca de su cultivo demoniaco—. Sizhui dijo— Debemos respetar su decisión.

Durante los días en los cuales continuó dando consejos (ya no sólo para las cacerías nocturnas, sino incluso de combate y hasta de música), Wei Wuxian también instruyó a jóvenes que no comprendían del todo las clases de sus estrictos maestros. Conforme el tiempo avanzó, su público se había estado incrementando y, contrario a lo que pensó podría ser una molestia ¡…Era divertido!

Las calificaciones de varios cultivadores jóvenes aumentaron y el rumor de que el antiguo patriarca YiLing daba consejos sobre cultivación no pudo sino incrementarse más entre los chicos. Wei Wuxian lo encontraba divertido y satisfactorio, jamás antes había encontrado la misma felicidad que ahora sentía pues cuando había sido el principal discípulo de la secta Jiang era aún muy joven ¡y todo era tan fácil para él que… simplemente era un juego!

…Un juego… para el joven talentoso que alguna vez fue, un juego para alguien con habilidades innatas…

Pero ahora, poder compartir lo que sabía con chicos que estaban tan interesados en oírle acerca de sus conocimientos ¡realmente lo disfrutaba! Wei Wuxian rio, pensando en desde cuando enseñar se podría convertir en parte de su rutina: “¿Uh, será la edad? ¿He envejecido tanto en este lugar?”, pensaba él.

Eventualmente se unió a su grupo de escuchas un joven el cual era arrogante, pero con hermosos ojos enormes. El joven amo Jin Ling estaba en Gusu Lan por “casualidad”; por la misma casualidad de que JingYi había escrito una carta para él, invitándole a Gusu a escuchar las pláticas de Wei Wuxian con respecto a las cacerías… él había rechazado en otra carta la invitación… pero no había tardado mucho en haber llegado a Gusu Lan.

“Espero estés comportándote como un hombre digno, no quisiera que ensuciaras el nombre de HanGuang-Jun porque eres descarado”, había sido lo que le había dicho a Wei Wuxian en cuanto lo vio; Wei Wuxian había reído fuertemente al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba sin advertencia, avergonzándolo. No obstante, pese a las protestas de Jin Ling, el joven jamás rechazo uno sólo de sus abrazos, ni siquiera por el antes famoso hecho de ser un “enfermo manga cortada”, la enfermedad sin cura, como él mismo lo había llamado. Además, Wei Wuxian estaba complacido con el hecho de que Fairy no pudiese entrar a Cloud Recesses; Wei Wuxian jamás había estado tan de acuerdo como ahora con una regla como “Las mascotas están prohibidas”.  


-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una tarde como cualquier otra, Wei Wuxian se encontraba de particular buen ánimo, llevaba con él un poco de comida picante para molestar a HanGuang-Jun; cuando lo vio concentrado mientras escribía, sintió un poco de culpa, pero después negó y se arrojó al interior de la sala donde el Segundo Jade trabajaba. —¡Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan prueba esto! ¡Es mi especialidad~! —estiró dos delicados palillos hasta la boca de HanGuang-Jun y le hizo probar el ardiente sabor de su escalofriante platillo. —¿Está bueno, está bueno?

El rostro de HanGuang-Jun se ensombreció por un momento, no obstante, no dudo en contestar: —Muy bueno.

La risa de Wei Wuxian llenó el lugar, —Oh vamos~, no tienes que soportarlo, si quieres tomar algo ¡te traeré un poco de té para que sacies tu sed! —Instantes antes de que Wei Wuxian pudiese incorporarse, Lan WangJi lo atrajo hacía él con rapidez y fuerza, descubrió su pecho y depositó unos besos sobre su cuello y torso. —¡L-Lan Zhan…! Lan Er-gege… ¿q-qué haces? ¡Ah!

HanGuang-Jun lamió el pezón izquierdo de Wei Wuxian, —Saciando mi sed. —fue lo único que dijo antes de hacer a Wei Wuxian caer sobre el suelo y continuar con la exploración de su cuerpo.

—Ah… Lan Er-gege… agh…—el sonido de la tela removiéndose y las manos de HanGuang-Jun sobre intimas zonas— Lan Zhan… ah~ — podía escuchar las suaves exhalaciones de Wei Wuxian y los suspiros que daba ante cada caricia, incluso cuando sintió una intromisión en su cuerpo, Wei Wuxian parecía mantener su voz bajo control… ¿estaba intentando respetar las reglas del clan Gusu?

Lan WangJi embistió con más fuerza, haciendo a Wei Wuxian perder algo del control que aún tenía. Acarició su miembro hasta que este explotó entre ambos, continuó arremetiendo contra su amante hasta que se sintió liberarse dentro de él.

Wei Wuxian resoplaba con cansancio y satisfacción. —No tenía esto en mente HanGuang-Jun —se incorporó ligeramente, mordiendo el lóbulo de Lan WangJi —, tampoco esperaba que quisieras hacerlo aquí… ¿No te cansas de mí~? —Wei Wuxian sintió el miembro de Lan WangJi, aun en su interior, endurecerse nuevamente.

—No.

Después de que abandonó el elegante salón, Wei Wuxian sintió un poco de vergüenza pues de entre sus piernas descendía el cálido líquido que HanGuang-Jun no había tenido reparo en dejar dentro de él.

Debía apurarse a llegar al Jingshi y bañarse; caminó con lentitud y elegancia, tal como su tío Jiang Fengmian le había instruído cuando le criaba para ser un caballero; Wei Wuxian sonrió. Si no hubiera sido por la amabilidad del anterior líder de la secta Yunmeng Jiang, él jamás hubiera sido lo que alguna vez fue… ni la magia de un núcleo dorado, ni el volar en una espada, ni siquiera la gracia de tocar la flauta para encantar a lindas señori— ¡Oh no! —rio: si Lan Zhan supiera sobre lo que acaba de pensar, seguro bebería vinagre por él nuevamente.  


Durante su camino de vuelta, saludo a algunos estudiantes de Gusu Lan, estos le reverenciaron y para su sorpresa, no se sentía tan incomodo como en un principio; de alguna forma él realmente se estaba convirtiendo en un maestro. Suspiró con una risa ahogada, la pegajosa sensación entre sus piernas aumentaba ¡necesitaba ese baño!

Se detuvo al escuchar una voz conocida llamarle— Maestro—. Se volvió para ver al hombre mayor que le observaba duramente. Wei Wuxian levanto sus manos frente a su rostro e hizo un movimiento con ellas, saludando formalmente.

—Sígueme. —Así, todos sus esfuerzos por haber evitado encontrarse con Lan QiRen habían desaparecido en un instante. Lan QiRen le interrogó sobre su vida actual, que pensaba hacer y cuando satisfizo sus falsas dudas, finalmente preguntó acerca de su situación con Lan WangJi. —Es un concubinato, ¡es deshonroso!

—No lo es, HanGuang-Jun y yo realmente tuvimos tres reverencias.

—¿Alguna bendición si quiera recibieron? —Wei Wuxian le miró por un instante, cuando pensaba hablar, fue interrumpido —¡Por supuesto que ninguna! Sólo alguien como tú podría arrastrar a tan deshonroso estado a WangJi. No sólo lo empujaste a sentimientos impulsivos y extremos, también le haces vivir en una relación fincada en una de tus bromas sin sentido e incluso… — desvió la mirada molesta —incluso viven como si fueran un matrimonio.

—No es verdad, realmente nosotros lo juramos. —Lan QiRen le miró molesto —Y sobre sus sentimientos: tal vez si HanGuang-Jun me hubiera dicho como se sentía hace 13 años no habría pasado todo lo que ocurrió; yo simplemente seguí viviendo como pensé que debía y siempre pensé que él quería traerme a este lugar para retenerme como prisionero. —Wei Wuxian le miró con insólita seriedad— Si he de ser culpado de algo, será sólo de no haberme percatado de su fuerte pasión por mí desde antes.

Lan QiRen entrecerró los ojos, mirándole con desaprobación; Wei Wuxian le miró con desinterés, el mismo desinterés que siempre mostró. —También he escuchado que estás reuniéndote con estudiantes nuestros, detenlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso sus calificaciones no han aumentado? ¿Acaso no han disminuido los accidentes en las cacerías nocturnas? Son estudiantes de ustedes pero han venido a mí por consejo, no es como si les estuviera enseñando mi cultivo demoniaco. —Lan QiRen lo observó con serenidad, —Simplemente quiero que piensen más allá de las reglas, no veo nada de malo en los métodos que les enseño para protegerse a si mismo frente a criaturas allá afuera. Maestro Lan, no podrá negar que yo fui un estudiante brillante cuando estuve aquí en Gusu; mi teoría no estaba equivocada, incluso si alguien más lo había pensado, nadie fue capaz de fundar el cultivo demoniaco como yo lo hice, —rio suavemente— incluso si no le agrado, no puede negar que fui verdaderamente un cultivador espléndido, ¡incluso antes de que cultivara el camino demoniaco!

—¡WEI YING! —Lan QiRen le miró con ira— ¡Insolente, fuera de mi vista! — Wei Wuxian no necesitó de más para abandonar con rapidez el lugar, tal vez demasiada prisa: —¡Caminar demasiado rapido está prohibido en Cloud Recess! — La risa de Wei Wuxian resonó en sus oídos. 

Habían pasado dos días desde aquel particular encuentro con Lan QiRen, nada malo había ocurrido así que se mantuvo con buen humor, incluso había leído unos textos de HanGuang-Jun para poder comprender mejor las técnicas de Gusu Lan. Todo había sido extremadamente tranquilo de no haber sido por un pequeño desacuerdo que había tenido la noche anterior.

Ese particular día iba tarde, pero había decido ir en Manzanita, porque su parte trasera dolía en demasía… realmente HanGuang-Jun parecía sentir celos del tiempo que él pasaba con los jóvenes del clan, pero esta vez Wei Wuxian no había dejado pasar la oportunidad de recriminarle su situación en Gusu Lan: “¿Acaso yo me quejo de las horas que tú te vas y das lecciones?” incluso había ido tan lejos como para decir “¡Me aburro estando yo aquí solo! No pienso quedarme encerrado esperando por ti todo el día”. Wei Wuxian suspiró —…Lan Zhan—, dijo con un deje de amargura, al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba sus ojos, la noche anterior había sido tal vez más ruda de lo que hubiera deseado… física y emocionalmente hablando. 

Cuando llegó al lugar de siempre, vio a sólo 5 jóvenes ahí, esperándolo. —¿Le ocurrió algo al resto? —preguntó Wei Wuxian, los chicos negaron; un deje de disgusto en el rostro de los jóvenes. Lan Sizhui iba a hablar cuando JingYi lo interrumpió.

—Hay una nueva regla en el muro —dijo irritado.

Jin Ling dijo con burla—: “No acercarse a Wei Ying”. —Wei Wuxian rio suavemente; así que ahí estaba la respuesta de Lan QiRen… asi acababa lo que más diversión le había dado en los últimos días en Cloud Recesses.

A algunos metros de la montaña donde las reglas se alzaban talladas, Lan QiRen las observaba con absoluto respeto, asintió: eso debía bastar.

Al día siguiente, Wei Wuxian nuevamente se dirigió al lugar usual, y para su sorpresa encontró a cinco chicos que pese a la nueva imposición mantenían la cercanía con él; Wei Wuxian sintió una desconcertante emoción que estaba lejos de algún acto rebelde: se sentía motivado.

Con el paso de otros dos días, Wei Wuxian llegó aún más temprano de lo usual, aquella tarde sólo encontró a Jin Ling, quien practicaba con su espada los movimientos propios de la secta Yunmeng Jiang.

—Eso ha sido hermoso —dijo con serenidad. Jin Ling se volvió para verlo, sintió sus brazos ser reacomodados en una posición más alta—, pero sería mejor si elevas tu guardia; no sólo es un movimiento hecho para ser hermoso.

—Mi tío siempre dice que esto…— Jin Ling guardó silencio, recordando que varias veces había escuchado que Wei Wuxian había sido el primer estudiante de su generación en Yunmeng. —¿Conoces todas las técnicas de la secta Yunmeng Jiang?

—¡La mayoría!, ¡me enseñó tu propio abuelo! —Jin Ling le miró con interés.—Te las enseñaré si eso quieres, todas y cada una, después de todo tú también eres miembro del clan.

—Yo… bueno yo, se supone que yo heredaré Lanling Jin; si mi tío más joven no hubiera hecho lo que hizo…—

Wei Wuxian golpeó su espalda —Eres hijo de mi Shijie, ¡debes ser fuerte! ¡No cargues con culpas que no son tuyas! —revolvió su cabello, ganándose un “¡Ey, detente!” como respuesta, —tu padre también era más fuerte de lo que yo pensaba, compórtate como tal. —el joven maestro Jin sujetó su mano contra su cabeza, y algo parecido a un sonrojo apareció, Wei Wuxian se rio ante la timidez del joven hijo de Jin Zixuan.

—¡N-no te rías de mí!

Así pasaron la tarde, y no fue sino hasta poco antes de que el sol se pusiera que los otros 4 miembros de la secta Lan se les unieron; las manos de algunos de ellos se encontraban manchadas de tinta; Wei Wuxian sonrió misteriosamente— ¿Les han hecho copiar las reglas?—incluso cuando Sizhui no dijo nada al respecto, JingYi y otro joven de la secta no negaron en afirmarlo: seguían quebrantando la más reciente regla de la secta Gusu Lan.

Aquel día Wei Wuxian les explicó principios acerca de la cultivación y él como poder convertir su energía en una extensión de su cuerpo para protegerse y usarla como un arma de ser necesario; en algún punto el antiguo patriarca YiLing intentó mostrar su propia energía espiritual tan sólo para confirmar la debilidad de esta en su actual cuerpo.— Bien, tal vez Sizhui podría mostrar este principio mejor que yo mismo. —dijo antes de reír y observar a Shizui representar su ejemplo con facilidad.  
Wei Wuxian miró sus manos, sonrió ante sus delicados dedos, demasiado delicados a comparación de como los suyos habían sido alguna vez; ¿era por el entrenamiento? Incluso cuando él no solía entrenar tanto como otros discípulos sus manos eran fuertes y también tenían asperezas propias de cualquier cultivador… las manos de Mo Xuanyu eran suaves, delicadas… acariciables…

¿Cómo se sentiría Lan WangJi al respecto?  
Wei Wuxian sonrió suavemente… estaba molesto.

Cuando finalmente el sol se ocultó y la hora _xú_* se hizo presente, todos se dirigieron de vuelta al corazón de la secta Lan, debían ir a cenar y también lavarse antes del toque de queda.  
  
_*Nota: la hora xú sería el equivalente a las 7-8 pm. No busque tanto de esto, sean indulgentes hahaha._

Súbitamente Jin Ling alcanzó a Wei Wuxian y suavemente dijo: —Mo Xuanyu nunca fue bueno cultivando, pero era muy bueno memorizando patrones y dibujos mágicos… me enseñó algunas cosas… solía ser tímido, pero también era ridículamente amable...—Wei Wuxian le miró sin comprender —La persona que le enseñaba cultivación a Mo Xuanyu fue elegido por mi tío más joven —Jin Ling le miró con atención —Tú poder espiritual es nulo ¿no? Enserio es patético.

Wei Ying le observó de forma serena, casi condescendiente. —Ey, ¡gracias por tu amabilidad!

Esperaba una reacción estrepitosa del joven heredero de aquel pavorreal, pero no obtuvo tal— A veces me pregunto si Mo Xuanyu era tan malo como creíamos… o si sólo mi tío más joven no quería otro rival en Lanling Jin. Mo XuanYu era… él… —Wei Wuxian le miró con cierta curiosidad— …realmente no tenía mucho talento, pero se esforzaba ¿sabes? Aun así Mo XuanYu simplemente no progresaba, ¿no debió mejorar al menos un poco?. —los hermosos ojos que también compartía Shijie le miraron con atención—: El resto piénsalo tú mismo.

Sin más palabras que no fueran las de despedida y buenas noches, Wei Wuxian llego al Jingshi; observo a Lan WangJi levantarse desde donde estaba e invitarle a tomar un baño antes de cenar; sin embargo, Wei Wuxian no dudo en arrojarse a sus brazos y rodearle con las piernas —¡Lan Zhan! —el aludido le observó serenamente —¡Lan Zhan! —llamó nuevamente.

—Mn.

—¿Qué opinas de mis manos? —HanGuang-Jun le observó con nula expresión en su rostro — ¡Lo reformularé! ¿Te gusta más este cuerpo que el mío? —hubo un silencio que Wei Wuxian no dejo pasar. —Lan Er-gege —Wei Wuxian sonrió—, ¿será posible que te guste más este yo que mi yo anterior?

—No.

—¡Entonces dilo! —rio antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja derecha— ¡¿Quién es tu dulce esposo que disfruta contigo en la cama!?—dijo desvergonzadamente— ¿¡A quién prefieres!?

—¿Por qué estas preguntando este tipo de cosas, Wei Ying?

Wei Wuxian le observó con una sonrisa. —Contesta, contesta~ —Lan WangJi miró al joven por un instante, después comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la bañera con agua caliente que había preparado para Wei Wuxian, el cual seguía firmemente sujeto a él. —HanGuang-Jun~

—Wei Ying —Wei Wuxian se separó ligeramente de él, había algo en la voz de HanGuang-Jun, algo que incluso parecía _irritación_ —¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas? — Lan WangJi no podría mentir, simplemente no lo haría porque sería romper las reglas de su secta. Los brillantes y grandes ojos grises de Mo Xuanyu le miraron expectantes; súbitamente se soltó de su abrazo y caminó hacia la bañera.

—Vale, no tienes que responder si no quieres.

—Wei Ying, ¿qué ocurre?

—Nada, —empezó a desvestirse— no ocurre nada, en la secta Lan nunca ocurre nada. Voy a bañarme, HanGuang-Jun.

En silencio, Wei Wuxian tomó el jabón de una mesa al lado de la bañera y empezó a lavar su cuerpo. Era ridículo, ¡lo sabía! pero aun así estaba molesto.

¿Qué era diferente? HanGuang-Jun siempre había sabido que era él en el cuerpo de un extraño, ¿por qué ahora le importaba siquiera?

Miro su reflejo en el espejo de bronce que estaba depositado en la misma mesa; “No tiene un mal rostro”, pensó, “¿Estos son celos? ¿Así es como se siente Lan Zhan cuando me ve con alguien más?”, dejó el espejo y continuó lavando su cabello, “Que sentimiento más insoportable”.

Una vez que salió del baño, fue directo a acostarse, Lan WangJi no dijo nada, lo abrazó por la espalda y besó su nuca; era claro que Wei Wuxian no quería continuar con su rutina esa noche. El joven apretó su mano y se recargó contra el pecho de HanGuang-Jun, —Perdona, estoy molesto. —Un monosílabo fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta, pero por la suavidad de la voz y el nuevo beso en su nuca supo que estaba bien. —Tu tío puede ser muy insistente, dijo que vivimos en concubinato, uno deshonroso… y que prácticamente te arrojé a la jaula de los cerdos*— rio suavemente — HanGuang-Jun~ ¿Yo te arroje acaso?

—Fui yo quien te arrojó.

—¿Me pervertiste?

—Mn. —Wei Wuxian sonrió suavemente ante la afirmación, cerro sus ojos y decidió dormir.

*_nota: en la novela, cap 111 hace referencia a esto como un castigo para las parejas que tienen sexo sin haberse casado._

En la oscuridad de la noche, dos figuras se desplazaban con rapidez; podían escuchar el pasto ser aplastado bajo sus pies y el crujir de las desafortunadas ramas que encontraban en su camino, el frio viento de Gusu no les detenía en su emprenda para llegar hasta el destino que tenían marcado desde la tarde. JingYi sonrió una vez que vio el alto muro de las reglas en Cloud Recesses.

Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, vislumbraron una silueta que silenciosamente tallaba caracteres en la roca; se acercaron más y cuando JingYi divisó la figura frente a él sintió su corazón salir de su cuerpo. —¿Sizhui? — el aludido se volvió a verlo con gran sorpresa en sus ojos.

—¿¡JingYi!?, ¿¡Joven amo Jin Ling?! —ambos muchachos le miraron con asombro— Yo, esto… — sintió rubor subir a sus mejillas. Tanto JingYi como Jin Ling se acercaron al muro y observaron lo escrito bajo la regla 4001:

“No acercarse a Wei Ying”

_Excepto: _

_ Lan Sizhui _

Decía.

Jingyi rio suavemente, incluso cuando los caracteres aún no estaban marcados con suficiente claridad, era posible leerlos.

Jin Ling caminó con decisión y le pidió a Sizhui la piedra con la que había escrito su nombre, bajo de él anotó el suyo; en pocos minutos también el nombre de Jingyi estaba bajo la lista de excepto. Sonrieron ante su obra.

—Estaremos muertos mañana.

—Puedo volver a la Koi Tower.

—Típico de la joven ama, ¿vas a huir?

—¿…Quieres venir?

—Iré. —afirmó JingYi.

En silencio pensaban retirarse con la misma rapidez con la que habían llegado, sin embargo, cuando dieron media vuelta observaron una alta silueta vestida de blanco. Pudieron sentir su corazón latir sobre sus oídos.

  * ••

Había decido ir allí desde que había escuchado a Wei Wuxian y Lan WangJi; originalmente sólo había planeado ir e invitarles a tomar té y disfrutar de la luz de la luna, pero al escuchar que estaban en una conversación intima había preferido retirarse del lugar, al menos hasta que escucho a Wei Wuxian quejarse abiertamente: “No ocurre nada, en la secta Lan nunca ocurre nada. Voy a bañarme, HanGuang-Jun”.

Por supuesto que el maestro Wei lo sabía, era natural que estuviera molesto.

Sabía que su tío no aprobaba el “matrimonio” de su hermano, …en general varios de los ancianos no lo aprobaban tampoco, la mayoría no lo consideraba real. No obstante, no era ese rechazo el que causaba problemas a su hermano sino el de Lan QiRen, quien les había criado. Lan XiChen pensaba que si bien podrían ignorar el pensamiento de su apreciable tío, no tenían el corazón para ello, ¿Cómo podrían ser tan malagradecidos? ¿Cómo podrían olvidarse de todas las veces que les protegió o enseñó?

Además… debía aceptar que él también tenía dudas acerca de esa pasional y estrepitosa relación. Lan XiChen pensaba que incluso si Wei Wuxian deseaba causarle problemas a Lan WangJi en la menor medida posible, no le prestaría tanta importancia a algo como una regla más en un muro el cual siempre había (quisiera o no) ignorado.

…Sin embargo, por aquella actitud irritada y claramente agraviada…

…El maestro Wei… realmente sonaba decaído.

  * ••  


¿Había él juzgado con demasiada severidad?  
Era verdad que le había reclamado a Wei Wuxian en el templo Guanyin, le había guardado rencor por los años en los que su hermano agonizó debido a su luto, de las heridas que cargaba en su espalda como resultado de su pasión…

Lan XiChen sonrió a los tres jóvenes que le miraban con cierto pánico en sus rostros.

…pensaba que el joven maestro Wei se había burlado de Lan WangJi cuando se insinuaba a él en las noches, cuando le torturaba para incitarlo a que le echara del Receso de las nubes, pero no era tal el caso… simplemente Wei Wuxian era… torpe en el amor.

—Interesante idea la suya. —dijo a los jóvenes; sus suaves y amables ojos se posaron en ellos, Sizhui le miró con paz en sus pupilas, JingYi y el joven amo de Lanling Jin mantenían algo de pánico en sus jóvenes rostros.

_“Wei ying, estoy aquí.”_

_“Lárgate.”_

_“Wei Ying.”_

_“…Lárgate.”_

_“…Wei Ying…”_

_“¡Lárgate!”_

Lan XiChen suspiró, ¿cómo no querer proteger lo más preciado de su ser más amado?

Se acercó al muro y estiró su mano a JingYi, éste lo miró sin comprender por unos instantes, después depositó sobre la mano del líder de la secta Lan, la piedra con la que habían grabado sus nombres.

Bajo el nombre de Jingyi, Lan XiChen escribió su nombre con excelsa caligrafía. Antes de dar la vuelta escribió por encima del nombre de Sizhui un hermoso “Lan”, —WangJi tendrá que venir en persona a terminarlo.

La calidez que lo rodeaba era tan cómoda que la única razón por la cual había decidido abrir sus ojos era el insistente sonido húmedo que acariciaba sus oídos y cuello —Lan Zhan. —se volvió a ver al segundo hermano Lan.

—No quería despertarte. —Wei Wuxian sonrió ante la declaración.

—No te creo, HanGuang-Jun~, —posó sus dos brazos detrás de su cabeza, reposando— HanGuang-Jun~ no te veo besarme~ —abrió su boca y Lan WangJi no necesitó mayor invitación para bajar hasta sus labios y devorarlo a profundidad.

—Wei Ying— dijo entre besos, una y otra vez; el calor subía a las mejillas de Wei Wuxian, especialmente cuando sintió las manos de su marido recorrer su espalda.

—Lan Er-gege~ estás acariciando el lugar equivocado, —dijo provocativamente— mejor acaríciame aquí~ —guio su mano a su entrepierna.

—Son las 5.

—¿Y? Tú me despertaste, hazte responsable: se un hombre. —Lan WangJi le miró serenamente, y fue así como sin expresión alguna acarició el joven cuerpo con el que dormía. Una vez que vio a Wei Wuxian retorcerse bajo él y exhalar con desesperación, Lan WangJi decidió retirar la ropa de dormir de Wei Wuxian. Depositó suaves besos a lo largo de su rostro, su barbilla y cuello; los pezones y el delicado abdomen fueron atacados, …la piel de su cadera, la suavidad de la piel en el interior de sus piernas…

Wei Wuxian tragó saliva, tratando de suprimir su extasiada voz— Lan Zhan, ¿te gusta este cuerpo?—Lan WangJi se detuvo, después continuó con su tarea, tomó a Wei Wuxian en su boca y lo acarició lentamente con sus labios —Lan… Lan Zhan…— podía sentir cada bombeo que el Jade daba sobre él… mas correctamente sobre Mo XuanYu, aunque realmente era él quien estaba allí presente, recibiendo cada gesto.—¡E-Er-gege…! — el ritmo que HanGuang-Jun llevaba aceleró por momentos y disminuyó en otros. Wei Wuxian enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Lan WangJi, él hermoso hombre de Gusu Lan sabía bien lo que disfrutaba el hombre bajo él—¡P-para, detente! —pidió —¡Lan Er-gege me voy a venir, …para! —no obstante, la advertencia hizo nada para detener al segundo maestro Lan; Wei Wuxian cubrió su boca, ahogando su grito de placer.

—¿Wei Ying, por qué te silencias?

—T-tú…— un jadeante Wei Wuxian le miró con lágrimas en los ojos — ¿N-no eres tú el que dijo que no debía ser tan escandaloso?

Lan WangJi le miró en silencio—: Quería oírlo. — sentenció. Wei Wuxian rio suavemente, después empezó a besar el pecho de Lan WangJi.

—Estoy celoso, ¡no dejaré que escuches a Mo XuanYu~! —dijo antes de tomar la intimidad de Lan WangJi en su propia boca.

—¡R-rídiculo! 

Lo sabía.  
Lo sabía bien.  


…Era ridículo, pero no podía evitar sentirse molesto por ello. Jamás le había molestado antes, pero desde que había vuelto a Gusu Lan se cuestionaba si Mo XuanYu hubiera tenido un mejor recibimiento, si hubiera sido mejor ser un cultivador sin talento y sin una pisca de poder espiritual…

…Tal vez, si tan solo no fuera ‘Wei Wuxian’ su situación podría mejorar, aunque fuera un poco ¿podrían aceptarlo y tan sólo dejarlo en paz?

Qué estupidez, ¿desde cuándo le importaba ser aceptado?  
HanGuang-Jun estaba en lo correcto: ridículo.

Moviendo su cabeza con rapidez, se deslizó por el resto de la hombría de su marido, —_“¿Realmente no te molesta que te meta en tantos problemas, Lan Zhan?”_— pensó, mientras introducía a Lan WangJi profundamente en su garganta, le escuchó gruñir de placer. —_“Incluso si tu estás bien con ello, ¿…enserio crees que yo estoy bien con eso?”—_

Una vez que Lan WangJi había salido del Jingshi, Wei Wuxian se incorporó de la cama decidido a dibujar. Tomó papel y los pinceles de HanGuang-Jun, frotó la tabla de tinta con delicadeza y sumergió suavemente la punta del pincel. Con suaves trazos y una inexplicable soltura, casi como un talento natural, Wei Wuxian inició su retrato.

Wei Wuxian sonrió, su cuerpo se movía con tanta naturalidad… claro, Jin Ling había dicho que Mo XuanYu también era capaz de dibujar, ¿…podría ser por eso que ahora era capaz de dibujar? Sonrió; el cuerpo tenía memoria, era algo que no podía negar pues cuando volvió al mundo, incluso tocando con una flauta tan espantosamente hecha, había sentido la dureza en sus dedos y la dificultad en moverlos.

Suspiro.

  * ••

—No te creo—. dijo Jin Ling al ver el dibujo. Sizhui sonreía suavemente.

—Soy yo~, te estoy diciendo que así me veía, ¡ese hermoso joven ahí: soy yo! —sonrió con orgullo— ¿Ves mi porte varonil~?

—¿Realmente tenías esa figura? —Jin Ling le miró con desconfianza. Tanto JingYi como la joven ama dudaban de la veracidad de tales relatos, por ello cuando Wei Wuxian vislumbró a Lan XiChen no dudo en llamarlo.

—Zewu-Jun, diles, diles~—. señaló su propio dibujo y los chicos frente a él le miraron expectantes, incluso los otros tres jóvenes de la secta Lan que habían decidido ir en contra de la más reciente regla de la secta, le miraron con curiosidad.

Lan XiChen asintió: —En efecto, es su mismo retrato. Joven maestro Wei, ¿lo ha hecho usted?

—¡Dicen que lo exageré! —hizo rodar sus ojos con fastidio— ¡¿Por qué habría de mentir cuando fui un joven tan bien parecido!? ¡El cuarto de mi generación! ¿escucharon? —miró a los jóvenes con burla —¡Sueñen con esa posición~! —los muchachos que dudaron de él exclamaron un “¡EY!”

Wei Wuxian se burló de los chicos y les reclamó por no haberle creído desde un principio, además les contó una breve historia de su pelea al lado de Lan WangJi contra una tal tortuga de la matanza. JingYi le interrumpió. —Pero tu rostro no esta mal ahora, no eres como solías verte pero ¿qué esta mal en el rostro de ese lunático?

Wei Wuxian le miró seriamente —¿Por qué dices algo semejante?

—Sólo digo que pareciera que te estas quejando, pero el cuerpo que te ofrecieron esta bien también, — elevó los hombros con desinterés— No te ves igual de masculino porque tus hombros son más angostos y tu rostro menos angulado, pero ¿acaso no eres lindo? Seguro a HanGuang-Jun no le molesta que…— la dura mirada que Wei Wuxian le dio, hizo que parara.

—Tienes razón, tienes razón~— dijo alegremente, más su mirada se mantenía endurecida.  
Wei Wuxian dio media vuelta en silencio.

El retrato de Wei Wuxian se mantuvo en las manos de Lan XiChen, quien le observó retirarse.

Sintió el pasto bajo su cabeza, se recostó con tranquilidad y suspiró: —Esto está mal, nunca había sido tan irracional—. desvió su mirada hacia un lado, observó las flores mecerse ante la suave brisa de Gusu, y pese a lo ridículo que era, sentía que éstas se burlaban de él. —HanGuang-Jun~ ¿qué me hiciste? —detuvo su súbita declaración cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse, se volvió ligeramente y observó a Lan XiChen aproximarse a él. —Líder de la secta, ¿algo está mal?

—Joven maestro Wei, ¿por qué te has molestado? —Wei Wuxian elevó los hombros como si no comprendiera. —No sólo hoy, sino ayer también.

—Líder de la secta ¿nos espiaste? —Wei Wuxian le miró con burla, —Zewu-Jun lamento que nos hayas escuchado mientras jugábamos~ — dijo intentando distraer su atención. Lan XiChen sonrió.

Como si tal recurso funcionara contra Lan XiChen: —Recuerdo un joven maestro Wei muy astuto, —Wei Wuxian le observó sentarse— tan inteligente que varias veces notó cosas que ni WangJi, ni yo no notamos antes; verdaderamente un prodigioso cultivador. —Wei Wuxian no pronunció palabra alguna, ya no recordaba como lidiar con los elogios, mucho menos con los de alguien tan destacable como Lan XiChen. —¿Siente celos de su propio cuerpo hoy en día?

Wei Wuxian sonrió, —Es vergonzoso si lo dice así, Zewu-Jun.

—No hay otra forma de decirlo. —Wei Wuxian miró al frente, tratando de evitar el tema. —Maestro Wei, ¿usted aceptaría una ceremonia formal de matrimonio? Me parece que su posición en la secta podría ser establecida de forma apropiada —un “Pfff” sonó en el lugar. —¿No le parece apropiado acaso?

—¡Zewu-Jun! —sonrió ampliamente —No fue sino HanGuang-Jun quien quiso casarse en medio de la nada, ¿además, por qué habría de importarme una ceremonia formal a mí? Desde que murió el tío Jiang y rompí mis relaciones con la secta Yunmeng Jiang ya no tengo familia que necesite acuda a mi boda. Además, ¡HanGuang-Jun fue quien dijo que no necesitábamos una ceremonia! —su brillante sonrisa se mantuvo en su rostro.

—Sin embargo, Maestro Wei, si celebrásemos su matrimonio de forma formal podríamos evitar este tipo de comentarios desafortunado.

Wei Wuxian suspiró—: …De haber sabido que estaría en esta deshonrosa posición*… bien, incluso si lo hubiera sabido, probablemente hubiera aceptado porque yo mismo le dije a Lan Zhan… —infló sus mejillas y junto sus labios, haciendo un puchero— ¡Qué podía hacer conmigo lo que él quisiera! —Lan XiChen sintió un ligero rubor llegar a sus mejillas. —El maestro QiRen me acusa de promiscuo, pone una regla en contra mío… y la comida de Gusu Lan sigue siendo tan insípida como siempre~ —Esto último fue dicho con una clara lamentación.

_*Nota: sexo sin matrimonio en China antigua era visto muy mal y como digno de alguien promiscuo._

—Con mayor razón aún, maestro Wei; WangJi seguramente habrá hablado con usted acerca de esto.

—No~, Lan Zhan no ha dicho nada sobre esto. A Lan Zhan no le ofende si dicen que vivimos en concubinato, realmente es genial HanGuang-Jun~, “lejos de los asuntos banales”.

Lan XiChen le miró serenamente— Acepte mi propuesta: casarse con Lan WangJi. Este desagradable episodio será reescrito y le aseguro que podremos establecernos como la familia que ya somos—. Wei Wuxian le miró con cierta sorpresa en los ojos.

—Incluso si acepto, ¿recuerdas quién soy? Seré breve con esto Zewu-Jun: soy el hijo de un sirviente, el patriarca YiLing, el fundador de un camino torcido que va contra todo lo que tu secta respeta, —sonrió con alegría — y también soy pobre. —miró al hermano de su esposo con serenidad —Cuando era joven, cuando vivía en Yunmeng, mi tío dijo que no tendría que preocuparme por mi boda ¡Qué yo definitivamente podría casarme con quien yo amara! ¿Cuántos tienen semejante privilegio? Yo sólo soy el hijo de sus viejos amigos, no sabe lo mucho que significó para mí eso. —sintió nostalgia al recordar las amables sonrisas de Jiang Fengmian— Pero todo cambió una vez que los Wen atacaron al Clan y saquearon el lugar —negó suavemente. —Líder de la secta, por supuesto que acepto casarme con HanGuang-Jun, pero mi gran boda y regalos nupciales definitivamente no los esperen; sea como sea, mi boda me deja en el deshonor, al final seguiré teniendo el estatus que tengo*.  


  
_*Nota: D: me puse a leer todo lo que pude de las bodas chinas, particularmente de las antiguas. Casarse sin dinero era muy deshonroso, realmente antes solo podían casarse entre familias de las mismas condiciones económicas, de lo contrario era mal visto. Además, nuestro Wei WuQian no tiene un solo peso para la dote, regalos nupciales… ni nada. Para familias adineradas de la época eso sería lo mismo que tratar con una concubina a la que están comprando (porque no tiene nada económico que aportar a la familia). _  
Lo que trato de decir cuando Wei Wuxian dice eso de “el estatus que tengo” es que Wei Wuxian está declarando que incluso si se casa en una gran ceremonia, para los demás será como si lo hubiesen comprado, y no lo verán como una honrosa pareja.  
Muy sad lo de los matrimonios chinos antiguos. 

—Si ese es el problema, yo pagaré tu dote y los regalos nupciales. — Wei Wuxian se giró con rapidez, asombrado ante las palabras que acaba de oír y más aún por provenir de quien provenían.

—No juegues con mi ya alterado corazón. — sonrió suavemente—No te involucres en cosas de adultos, niño~

—¡¿N-niño!? ¡En algunos años más seré un adulto!—observó duramente a Wei Wuxian; los grandes ojos de Jin Ling le miraron con regaño en ellos, eran los mismos ojos que la bella Jiang Yanli —Claro que pagaré por tu boda, siempre y cuando tanto Zewu-Jun como HanGuang-Jun tengan el valor de ir y hablar formalmente sobre este compromiso conmigo, ya que soy yo quien heredará el cargo de líder del Clan Lanling Jin.—abrió sus brazos con la elegancia propia de un príncipe.

—Jin Ling, —Wei Wuxian le miró con severidad —no te involucres en esto, no tienes porque intervenir; además yo no soy miembro de tu clan*.

_*nota: el clan está formado por la familia, la secta está formada por practicantes del mismo cultivo… esto no me lo inventé, sólo aclaro.  
Recordemos que sus bodas eran pagadas por los padres o la familia_

—¿Ah? ¿Escuché mal? —con arrogancia y orgullo la pequeña ama Jin se irguió con la belleza de un pavorreal —La última vez que supe, Mo XuanYu era hijo de mi abuelo.

—¿UH? —Wei Wuxian le miró con cansancio. Lan XiChen les observó detenidamente; al menos hasta que la risa de Wei Wuxian llegó a sus oídos—¡Vale, vale! ¿Entonces estás diciendo que me tienen que pedir en matrimonio, no~? —Jin Ling asintió con orgullo —¿Por qué soy miembro del clan Lanling Jin? —Wei Wuxian rio abiertamente— y como Jin GuanShan ya está muerto, el que deberá estar de acuerdo y presentarme a mi nueva familia y ser responsable de mí, eres tú~

—¡¡Así es como se hacen todos los compromisos nupciales!! —sintió furia, ¡estaba subestimándolo a él! —¿¡Pero qué vas a saber tú de formalidades!? —Wei Wuxian le miró con burla— ¡¿Y qué tiene de malo que yo sea el que esté a cargo!? —sintió rubor subir a sus mejillas.

Descansaba su espalda contra la de Lan WangJi, le escuchaba tocar el Guqin en su hora de práctica diaria; Wei Wuxian sonrió ante la suavidad de las notas. Podía sentir cada musculo de la espalda del hombre tras él moverse con suavidad, delicadeza y control.

Wei Wuxian dejo su cabeza recargarse sobre la espalda de su marido, quien sin dificultad era más alto que él. —Wei Ying.

—¿Mnmm?

—Mi hermano me dijo acerca de su sugerencia.

—Ya estamos casados, HanGuang-Jun~

—Wei Ying, una boda ortodoxa…

—¿Tú también, Lan Zhan~? —el aludido se volvió a verlo, Wei Wuxian se incorporó y abrazó su cuello. —Oye, enséñame el lenguaje del Guqin.—dijo para distraerlo, Lan WangJi dejó su cabeza desviarse hacia atrás, descansándola sobre el pecho de Wei Wuxian, tratando de escuchar su corazón.

—Mn. —tocó algunas notas con soltura y delicadeza. —Te enseñaré. —Wei Wuxian acercó su rostro, observando los largos y blancos dedos moverse por las vibrantes cuerdas con suavidad y prontitud; _clang, clang_, antes de cada nota. Las manos de Lan WangJi se movían a lo largo del instrumento y paraban las vibraciones de algunas otras pronunciando a veces un nostálgico vibrato. Wei Wuxian observaba con atención.

—¿Eso qué significa, Lan Zhan? —Lan WangJi se volvió a él, y con rapidez puso un corto y suave beso en los labios del desconcertado Wei Ying. —Oye, —sonrió— me gusta tu forma de enseñar. Sigue, sigue, quiero saber más, HanGuang-Jun~

Lan WangJi tocó unas notas más, Wei Wuxian se acercó a él sonriendo con coquetería —¿Y eso que significa?, ¿es algo obsceno~? —el antiguo patriarca mostró su escarlata lengua sin descaro alguno; Lan WangJi cubrió su boca y profundizó en el descarado joven que le sujetaba por el cuello. Lan WangJi percibió que el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian empezaba a responder, en su espalda sintió una presión tan íntima y desvergonzada.

Continuo su beso, anhelando más de Wei Wuxian…

…siempre anhelando…

—L-Lan Zhan…- dijo Wei Ying cuando Lan WangJi rompió el beso; un hilo de saliva les unía sutilmente —Si le enseñas a alguien más así, me voy a enojar… enserio me enfureceré, Lan Er-gege~ —sus grandes ojos brillaban con alegría, su sonrisa era amplia y complaciente; era como si la flor de un melocotón se abriera en medio de una tormenta de invierno.

Lan WangJi le miró con atención, la claridad de sus ojos claros cual cristal; sus pupilas pupilas enfocando con inusual interés a su amor de juventud. Wei Wuxian no supo porqué pero sintió algo de nerviosismo ante la mirada que le daba.  
Los dedos de Lan WangJi se deslizaban a lo largo de las cuerdas, punzando una y otra.

Wei Wuxian desvió la mirada, sintiendo algo de calor subir a sus mejillas —¿Puedes dejar de mirarme ya?

—No puedo.

—Ah, uh, ¿enserio? —rio suave, forzadamente. —Y-y ¿Qué estás diciendo con el guqin? —sintió el cuerpo de Lan WangJi girarse y presionarse contra él, haciéndolo recostar. Wei Wuxian desvió la mirada nuevamente, no le gustaba nada… se sentía nervioso.  
Lan WangJi le regaló una de sus poco usuales sonrisas, después se acercó a su oído y susurró…  
  
Un grito quedo ahogado en la garganta de Wei Wuxian; tragó saliva y miró con sorpresa a Lan WangJi. HanGuang-Jun continuaba sonriendo con suavidad, etéreo… de no ser por aquellas orejas que ardían para él.

—Qué vergonzoso, Lan Er-gege~ —sintió las manos de Lan WangJi sujetar su miembro y empezar a estrujarlo por encima de la ropa —¡AH! —exclamó con sorpresa antes de reír suavemente— Ahora entiendo porque tu tío me detesta tanto, ¡en verdad soy un cerdo espantoso!

Wei Wuxian sujeto la intimidad de HanGuang-Jun, la estrujó y movió al mismo tiempo que Lan WangJi hacia lo mismo con él; estaban mirándose con atención, disfrutando del trato que uno daba al otro cuando escucharon una suave voz llamar tras la puerta del Jingshi. 

Wei Wuxian tuvo que morder su lengua para no reír ampliamente ante la súbita intromisión que Lan XiChen había hecho. La noche no había caído aun, así que decidió dejar a los Jade Gemelos en el Jingshi y salir buscando que el frio viento de Gusu le ayudara a calmar su ahora _muy_ buen ánimo.

Sonrió ampliamente, ¡no podía creerlo!  
¡Lan Zhan diciendo obscenidades!  
¡Lan Zhan!  
¡Obs-ce-ni-da-des!

Sin saber porque, rio tontamente al mismo tiempo que ponía sus manos sobre su cuello, sintiendo su acelerado corazón latir con furia —¡Lan Er-gege! —rio— ¡Enserio me gustas hasta la muerte~!

Continuo con su camino hasta que vislumbro a tres chicos saludarlo, se acercaron a él con inusual alegría, exceptuando quizá a la joven ama Jin que le miraba con aburrimiento.

—Wei Wuxian, tenemos una misión e iremos al pueblo de Caiyi en tres días— dijo alegre JingYi.

El rostro del antiguo patriarca se iluminó. —¡Yo voy! —después no pudo evitar burlarse de JingYi —Esos deseos de ir a la ciudad tuyos ¿Es ahí donde compras tus libros _secretos_? —JingYi le miró molesto al mismo tiempo que enrojecía.

—¡No lo digas _así_, suena horrible! —dijo al recordar la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto por todos acerca de su gusto por la literatura romántica.

Conversaron tan sólo un poco acerca de sus actividades del día, de cuál sería su tarea en el pueblo de Caiyi, donde habían sido llamados tan sólo para exorcizar una pequeña zona del área comercial que había sido alcanzada por espíritus.

—¿Por qué me miras asi? —dijo de pronto Wei Wuxian a Jin Ling. El aludido volvió el rostro y le ignoró; tanto JingYi como Sizhui se miraron sin comprender.

—Ha estado de mal humor todo el día. —dijo JingYi, haciendo que Wei Wuxian riera.

—¡¿Qué te parece gracioso!? —gritó irritado.

—¡Tú, A-Ling~ —la suavidad y cercanía que tal sobrenombre producía hizo a Jin Ling molestarse más. Cuando comenzó a reclamarle acerca de cómo osaba llamarlo así cuando ni siquiera su tío le había llamado así en su infancia provocó que Sizhui tratara de intervenir suavizando la situación. —Deja de ser tan exagerado, Jin Rulan~

—¡¿Cómo te atreves!? ¡No me llames por ese nombre, Wei Ying!

Wei Wuxian rio— ¿Por qué no? Yo fui el que eligió ese nombre para ti de todas formas~. —Sizhui, JingYi y Jin Ling le miraron sorprendidos. —¡En verdad! —recordó cuando la hermosa Jiang Yanli fue hasta él, cuando ambos rieron de la forma en la que Jiang Cheng elegia nombres. Sonrió con nostalgia y ternura—Shijie me dio el honor.

¿Era eso verdad? Jin Ling le observo confundido, jamás había escuchado que su nombre hubiera sido elegido por el mismísimo Patriarca YiLing, ¿en tanto estima lo había tenido su madre? ¿tanto que incluso encomendó a él la tarea de elegir el nombre del futuro heredero de la prestigiosa secta Lanling Jin?

Antes de que Jin Ling pudiera decir algo al respecto, Wei Wuxian revolvió suavemente su flequillo, irritándolo nuevamente “¡Wei Ying, déjame en paz!”, exclamó.

Después de unos minutos conversando, Wei Wuxian se excusó y decidió continuar con su camino, sin embargo, la manga izquierda de su ropa fue tirada suavemente, se volvió y observó a Jing Ling mirarle con molestia. —Wei Ying, conversar… necesito conversar contigo —. el joven hijo de Shijie pidió a Wei Wuxian seguirlo hasta donde él era hospedado.

La suavidad de una taza de té posada sobre la mesa; suaves, lentos y elegantes movimientos acompañaban cada palabra y también una cálida sonrisa. HanGuang-Jun asintió, confirmando sus sospechas.

Lan XiChen le miraba serenamente —Creo que tan sólo es natural su inconformidad con esta situación. —Lan WangJi confirmó —El maestro Wei dijo que fuiste tú el que propuso una celebración tan poco ceremoniosa. —su hermano le miró con aparente serenidad. —No es necesario que sientas ese nerviosismo —negó —No me agrada sermonear, lo sabes WangJi. No obstante, espero esto te ayude a reflexionar más profundamente en tus decisiones cuando estas incluyan la vida de otra persona.

—Fue imprudente de mi parte, hermano. —miró hacía la puerta por un instante —Wei Ying debe estar molesto; no pensé que el tío usaría la ceremonia en nuestra contra. —Lan XiChen asintió— Primeramente, revisaré el muro de reglas, como has sugerido, también hablaré con Wei Ying, ahora entiendo porque ha actuado así.

—En parte, que el maestro Wei haya mostrado ese tipo de comportamiento… nuestra secta es culpable de ello, le hemos hecho sentir desplazado; hemos sido descorteses con él.

Lan XiChen desplazó un papel enrollado, Lan WangJi lo abrió y pudo vislumbrar el retrato que Wei Wuxian había pintado de sí mismo; los ojos de HanGuang-Jun evidenciaron un brillo que Zewu-Jun conocía bien. —¿Aún tienes aquel retrato que él hizo de ti?

Las orejas de Lan WangJi ardieron— ¿Lo sabias? —Lan XiChen sonrió. —No… no lo tengo más, se perdió cuando los Wen quemaron Cloud Recesses.

  * ••

La habitación donde se encontraban no era nada fuera de lo común, una típica habitación de Gusu Lan. Ahora que la veía a detalle, incluso tras la remodelación de Cloud Recesses, el estilo había sido fielmente conservado.

—Toma asiento —dijo con formalidad Jin Ling. Wei Wuxian hizo lo pedido y le observó expectante. —Voy muy enserio con mi propuesta.

—Ya te dije que no te involucres, en verdad no es algo en lo que tengas que inmiscuirte; lo último que quieres en este momento son problemas. —Jin Ling le observó con un deje de molestia. —En verdad te agradezco que quieras ayudar pero Jin GuangYao realmente dejo una situación difícil para ti, por eso creo que…— Jin Ling le interrumpió.

—¿Y qué que lo haya hecho?, ¿crees que a los ancianos en Lanling Jin les importará algo como esto? Están muy ocupados maldiciendo a mi tío más joven y viendo que otros crímenes pudo haber cometido. —le miró conflictuado. —Mira, Wei Ying… no creas que es una decisión infantil o algo asi, tengo una razón de honor para esto… yo… —suspiró— Nunca le he contado a alguien acerca de esto ¿me oyes? No lo repitas en tu vida, te lo prohíbo.

—HanGuang-Jun y yo compartimos todo~

Jin Ling entrecerró su ojo derecho, su ceja moviéndose con fastidio. —Agh, ya, entiendo… pero nadie más —suspiró. —Mo XuanYu… —miró hacia el piso, avergonzado — Cuando Mo XuanYu fue llevado a Lanling Jin… era, bien, ¿supongo era un poco más joven que yo?

Wei Wuxian le miró con atención, —No era muy alto, además era delgado y siempre obedecía todo lo que los maestros dijeran: Si le decían que practicara hasta el amanecer, él simplemente lo hacía; si le decían que debía comer esto o aquello, ni si quiera preguntaba si había otra cosa ¿no es estúpido? …Claramente no sé qué se supone sentía Mo XuanYu al ser un bastardo, pero estaba en medio de Koi Tower, disfrutando de todos los lujos posibles y seguía comportándose como un mocoso tímido que no tenía derecho a exigir nada.

Wei Ying suspiró: —Bien, realmente no puedes pedir que las personas sean como tú quieras, mucho menos que alguien que jamás ha vivido en semejante ambiente cambie de la noche a la mañana.

—El tío dice que tú siempre fuiste escandaloso, incluso cuando recién llegaste a Yunmeng Jiang.

Con un suave movimiento de hombros, Wei Wuxian restó importancia a la comparación —Yo soy yo, Mo XuanYu… —sonrió con burla, al darse cuenta de sus propias palabras —…es Mo XuanYu. —Jin Ling se movió incomodo en el pequeño cojín donde descansaba — ¿Eso era todo lo que querías hablar?

—No—dijo con irritación. —Ese sujeto, él realmente trabajaba duro, pero nunca mejoró ni un poco. Lo único que él podía hacer bien era dibujar patrones y amuletos, tenía muy buena memoria en mi opinión.

_[Flashback] _

Un pequeño joven amo observó al adolescente que todos llamaban el “nuevo hijo de Jin GuanShan”; era un muchacho silencioso y obediente; le parecía irritante y extraño que el adolescente fuera tan complaciente. Cuando Jin Ling fue llamado hacia el interior de un pequeño salón, olvidó su vago interés en Mo XuanYu y entró con su maestro al área donde transcurría la mayor parte de su tiempo estudiando.

Durante una pequeña travesura en la cual Jin Ling había escapado de sus cuidadores se encontró a si mismo siguiendo a un agotado muchacho de no más de 15 años, eventualmente había llegado a una enorme residencia y se había introducido al lado de él como si nada ocurriese: —¿Pequeño joven amo Jin Ling?—el aludido le miró con desinterés.

—¿Vives aquí? Pensé el abuelo te dejaría dormir en la residencia principal.—algunos sirvientes saludaron rápidamente al notar al pequeño que acompañaba a Mo XuanYu.

—N-no, primero debo ser reconocido… —notó que el pequeño no dejaba de seguirle —¿Pequeño joven amo?

—Me estoy ocultando de ellos, —dijo sin mucho interés, refiriéndose a sus guardias —si me ocultas bien, te recompensaré _valorosamente_.—

Mo XuanYu sonrió: —Valerosamente.

—Eso fue lo que dije, —Jin Ling sintió vergüenza. —¿d-dices que lo dije mal? ¡Le diré a los guardias que te castiguen, y-yo no hablo mal, no necesito que nadie me eduque!

_[Fin del flashblack]_

Jin Ling suspiró. —Eventualmente me agradó estar con él, porque aunque era demasiado complaciente era amable con todos, además él comenzó a enseñarme lo que sabía de sellos y patrones… realmente entendía cómo explicar su uso, sabía cómo unificar y unir los conceptos dentro de los patrones… Mo XuanYu podía recordar tantas cosas y a veces sólo tenía que mirarlas una vez para poder reproducirlas —sin saber porque, sonrió —¡Era impresionante! —súbitamente desvió su atención a Wei Wuxian, quien le miraba atentamente.

Wei Wuxian comprendía todo, así había sido como Mo XuanYu había sido capaz de usar aquella invocación de automutilación—¿Por qué estas contándome esto?

El heredero a Lanling Jin paró por unos instantes, después miró hacía la puerta de su habitación. —En una ocasión… fui a buscarlo durante la noche…

_[Flashback] _

Había logrado escapar una vez más de sus guardias, sabía de sobra que lo regañarían cuando lograran encontrarlo, pero esta vez había decidido ir a la habitación de Mo XuanYu, e incluso cuando supieran que él podría estar allí, si Mo XuanYu fingiera que no era verdad, no podrían ir en contra de las palabras del “nuevo hijo de Jin GuanShan” y buscar entre su habitación.

El hijo de la familia Mo no estaba en sus habitaciones cuando él llegó, así que decidió esperarle; Jin Ling no supo en que momento ocurrió mas se quedó dormido esperando, escondido tras un baúl y algunos cojines. El sonido de movimientos en la habitación le hizo despertar —¿Tío XuanYu? —sus ojos mostraban gran sorpresa ante lo que veía ahora mismo, y no sólo él estaba sorprendido.

Una linda muchacha cuyos ojos estaban decorados con polvos morados y labios rosados y pequeños se volvió a él completamente; la sorpresa en sus ojos se volvió terror.

—¡Espera! ¡Puedo explicarlo! —el niño se incorporó, se alejó de él observándolo a detalle. —¡No te asustes, Jin Ling! —sintió lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos y aun cuando intentaba respirar algo le impedía que el aire llenara sus pulmones. —P-puedo explicarlo, yo… ¡Enserio puedo! —estiró su mano hacía él, su blanca mano cubierta con dejes de polvo rosado. —…Puedo… explicarlo…

Jin Ling se acercó a él después de haberlo visto completamente, su mirada aún más sorprendida y sus ojos brillantes e infantiles —¡Tío Xuanyu, pareces un hada!

No recordaba bien lo que habían hablado después de eso, pero recordaba bien que Mo XuanYu se había apresurado a retirar el maquillaje de encima de él, también recordaba que lo había ocultado en un gran bulto de ropa, así que cuando sus guardias habían ido a buscarle, Mo XuanYu simplemente había fingido que había estado dormido desde que había terminado su entrenamiento.

En una tarde en la cual ambos practicaban movimientos de cultivación básicos, Jin Ling preguntó a Mo XuanYu el porqué a veces usaba “eso” y Mo XuanYu no pudo dar una explicación certera a ello.

—No es que no sepa que está mal… yo sólo… a veces pienso que debí haber sido diferente. Aunque supongo el líder de la secta no habría estado conforme con una hija. —Jin Ling escuchaba hablar al adolescente que sonreía nostálgicamente —Bien, soy un chico ¿cierto? No puedo tener la vida que me gustaría, no puedo usar “eso” o seguro me golpearán, y obviamente no podré tener una boda enorme donde pueda usar flores u ornamentos en la cabeza. —rio suavemente— Tu tío XianYu hará lo mejor para ser un buen hombre.

Incluso si pudiera tener una boda digna una vez que fuera aceptado como miembro del clan Lanling Jin, su matrimonio sería elegido por los lectores de las estrellas y sus propios padres; buscarían para él una señorita de buena familia y aumentarían la fortuna familiar para entablar una buena relación entre ellas.

Mo Xuanyu tomó del piso a un pequeño cachorro quien movía la cola, —Ey, Fairy, a veces pienso que eres tan afortunado de ser un perro—. lo puso sobre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza al tiempo que el pequeño cachorro saltaba sobre él e intentaba lamer su cara.

Jin Ling observó el sonriente pero nostálgico rostro de su joven tío.

—¿Tío XuanYu por qué siempre asumes que las cosas acabarán mal?

—¿Eh? —Jin Ling se incorporó frente a él y se irguió con orgullo y altanería. —¿De que hablas? No podrán ser diferentes, mira cuantos meses llevo y aún no logro mejorar en el cultivo y…

—No tienes porque aceptar las cosas, ¿quieres una boda enorme, no? ¿ponerte “eso” como las chicas? —señaló sus mejillas, recordándole el rosado colorete que escondía secretamente en su habitación. —Yo voy a elegir a esa persona ¿Qué dices? Buscaremos un chico que te guste, y podrás usar lo que tu quieras, no importa si es un chico pobre… —observó tras el hombro de Mo XuanYu, varios metros lejos de ellos, Jin GuangYao y Nie Huaisang hablaban sin prestarles importancia mientras descendían unas escaleras. — te lo prometo, haré de tu boda una realidad.

Mo XuanYu sonrió resplandecientemente, —Estaré esperando por tu promesa entonces, Jin Ling.

Durante su viaje a la secta Yunmeng Jiang, Jin Ling fue informado de la muerte de su abuelo y la partida de Mo XuanYu. Cuando volvió a pasar tiempo en la secta Lanling Jin, fue informado de lo que había ocurrido, de cómo Mo XuanYu había acosado a su tío, de cómo Jin Guangyao había decidido expulsarlo sin más.

Durante los siguientes años de su vida, no fue sino hasta que Jin Ling tuvo 12 años que viajó hacía una montaña cercana a la villa Mo, buscando una presa que cazar había tenido un breve encuentro con el sujeto que había deshonrado a su familia; un muchacho más alto en definitiva, su cabello en una coleta y también un cuerpo mejor formado. Mo XuanYu cortaba leña y, cuando notó su presencia, había sonreído alegremente poco antes de caminar con prisa a su encuentro.

_[Fin del flashback]_

—Me dijo una y otra vez que era una mentira, pero seguí insultándolo y les ordené a los que me acompañaban que se lo llevaran lejos de mí… No pude creerle ni en ese momento.

Durante años, todos me dijeron que Mo XuanYu estaba loco, que eso había pasado, pero después de que ustedes expusieron a mi tío joven,… —Wei Wuxian miró las manos de Jin Ling, el chico temblaba— ¿Y si en realidad mi tío, Jin GuangYao mintió? ¿Enserio no le importó destruir a Mo XuanYu asi? —sonrió, recordando al tímido joven que alguna vez conoció en Lanling Jin— ¿…No es lógico pensar eso? Ja, hice todo lo que Mo XuanYu temía que ocurriera, al final yo también le di la espalda.

—Jin GuangYao era un sujeto listo, no hay necesidad de que te culpes. Seguramente, incluso Mo XuanYu no te hubiera culpado, en verdad no tienes porque… — fue interrumpido.

—Ah, cállate, ¿tú que puedes saber de ese sujeto? Era ridículamente sentimental —observó a Wei Wuxian. — ¿Sabes que fue lo último que le dije? “Lárgate, asqueroso manga cortada”. —se incorporó, sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza, su boca apretada. Wei Wuxian se incorporó también, se acercó a él. —Una vez me dijiste, —tragó saliva— que había dos palabras que alguna vez tendría que decir… era verdad. —Wei Wuxian suspiró— Mo XuanYu no está más en este mundo, pero realmente quisiera decirle cuanto lo siento.

El hombre que ahora era dueño del cuerpo de su tío posó una mano sobre su hombro—Oye, Jin Ling…— el muchacho de brillantes ojos le miró de reojo. —Más vale que mis ropajes nupciales hagan avergonzar a la Luna misma.

Jin Ling le miró con sorpresa, con un rapido movimiento limpió las dos traviesas lágrimas que luchaba por contener. Jin Rulan sonrió: —…Wei Ying. —Y aunque su voz no permitió que abandonara sonido alguno, Wei Wuxian pudo leer sus labios, los cuales formaban una sutil palabra de agradecimiento.

Aquella noche, Wei Wuxian volvió al Jingshi con un deje de nostalgia, no era como si no supiera el tipo de vida que había tenido el antiguo dueño del cuerpo que ahora le pertenecía, no obstante, de alguna forma le había sentir un poco mal.

Wei Wuxian se arrojó sobre Lan WangJi, quien en ese momento corregía tareas de sus alumnos, —Lan Zhan~ lo he estado pensando~ …está bien si te gusta Mo XuanYu también~ ¡pero sólo un poco~!— el segundo maestro Lan le miró de forma serena, después dejó de lado el pincel que traía en sus manos.

—¿Por qué dices cosas así?

—No es nada~ —súbitamente su rostro se tornó serio— Sólo digo que dejaré de ser tan infantil respecto a eso, HanGuang-Jun.

Lan WangJi suspiró.

—No me refiero a eso. Wei Ying, ¿Por qué haces comparaciones? Sabes bien que no puedo contestar.

—¿Cómo que no? —iba a separarse de su abrazo, cuando sintió las manos de Lan WangJi dirigirse a su trasero y estrujarlo. —¡Ey! —sonrió con coquetería —¡Lan Er-gege~ que atrevido~!

—Wei Ying, en el pasado… —Wei Wuxian abrazó su cuello, sonriendo frente a él. —Sólo pude besarte una vez. —“Oh sí fue enserio grandioso~”, dijo el hombre en sus brazos. —Todas tus preguntas esa noche, no puedo contestarlas —masajeo los glúteos de Mo XuanYu— No te miré… nunca te miré con ‘ese’ tipo de atención.

—¡¿Qué dices!? ¡¿Desperdiciaste la oportunidad de admirar mi gran cuerpo?! ¡Imperdonable! Lan Zhan, si me hubieras llevado a ese lugar oculto detrás de la montaña te aseguro que tendríamos un _gran_ recuerdo de esa noche, pero tuviste que quedarte callado todos estos años e incluso cuando volví no pudiste decirme una sola palabra: ¡Sufrí por tu culpa! ¡Enserio pensé que habías odiado que te tocara! ¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos por primera vez en la bañera? ¡¿Sabes lo que pensé después de que nos masturbamos aquella vez!?

—¡Tú-! ¡…No digas ese tipo de cosas vergonzosas!

—¡Nos masturbamos y fue muy bueno, lo disfrute muchísimo~! —vio las orejas del Lan WangJi sonrojarse —Además, —Wei Wuxian le miró con seriedad —ahí me di cuenta que ya no podría volver a verte de otra forma, Lan Zhan.

HanGuang-Jun le miró serenamente. Wei Wuxian le sonrió abiertamente —Bueno, entonces como no puedes comparar nuestros cuerpos ¿qué tal nuestros labios? ¿Recuerdos los labios del Patriarca YiLing? ¿Eh, eh? ¿Los recuerdas, Lan Zhan?

Las orejas del segundo Jade se tornaron rojizas aún más. —Yo…

—Los recuerdas ¿no~? —observó el contrariado rostro de Lan WangJi. —Mi trasero era más musculoso, mis piernas también, ¡y mi espalda! —Wei Wuxian acercó sus labios a los de Lan WangJi.— ¿…Sabes que más era diferente~?

Pensaba que conseguiría que Lan WangJi se sintiera tan avergonzado, pero para su sorpresa, sólo había conseguido que la mirada del hombre se oscureciera: —Descarado. —dijo antes de besarlo con suavidad; Wei Wuxian se sorprendió ante el sutil acto, había pensado que conseguiría una reacción más explosiva del hombre pero para su sorpresa había conseguido despertar al suave Lan WangJi que a veces se hacía presente durante sus noches.

Wei Wuxian intentó atraer a Lan WangJi al piso, pero el hombre no se lo permitió, sentándolo en sus piernas, exhaló, suaves besos depositados en su cuello y las manos de Lan WangJi desatando su cinturón y separando lentamente sus ropas dejando al descubierto la suave y tersa piel que Mo XuanYu había dejado para él. Wei Wuxian sonrió, _“Espero que de alguna forma, estés feliz con esto, Jin XuanYu”._

Emitió un suave gemido al sentir los labios de Lan WangJi tomar entre ellos uno de sus pezones, _“Mira que estoy dejando de mi esposo te toque… no… si no fuera por ti, no podría estar aquí… espero te parezca un trato justo”, _rio suavemente, atrayendo la atención de Lan WangJi.

—Eso es extraño, ¿pensé que te gustaba? —

—¿Eh? —Wei Wuxian le miró confundido, después rio nuevamente —¡Me gusta, me gusta~! —acercó sus caderas a las de Lan WangJi, rozándo, incitándolo— Sólo que pensé en algo. —Lan WangJi le miró con tensión en su rostro —No pienses mal, Lan Zhan, ¿por qué siempre tienes que beber vinagre? —se acercó a sus labios, se detuvo a una corta distancia y dio un rapido y sutil lametazo a los labios del aturdido HanGuang-Jun. —¿Te habría gustado si hubiera sido una mujer? —Lan WangJi suspiró, se dejó caer al piso, llevando a Wei Wuxian con él.

—No lo sé.

—Pude haber sido una chica linda, con grandes pechos… yo tendría grandes pechos, ¿te hubiera gustado que usara escote? Lo habría usado~

—No.

—Tendría unas lindas caderas, seguro te gustaría eso.

—No.

—¡Tan sólo imagíname~! —recargó sus brazos en Lan WangJi y le sonrió—: ¡Visualízalo! una chica linda con grandes pechos y una linda cadera, seguro tendría unas piernas… ¿supongo te gustaría una chica pequeña? —miro confundido hacia el piso —¿o te gustan altas?

—Wei Ying.

—Bueno, definitivamente usaría ropa provocativa… si fuera para ti usaría algo aún más…— Lan WangJi acarició su cabeza.

—No.

—¿Te pondrías más celoso? — no obtuvo respuestas —Lan Zhan ¿…podría ser que siempre te han gustado los chicos? Si es por eso, ¿de que tipo de gustan? ¿altos? ¿bajos? ¿te gustan los cuerpos fuertes? Puedo hacer más ejercicio… —movió su cabeza hacia la mano de Lan WangJi, amaba cuando Lan WangJi lo acariciaba con ternura.

—Me gusta. —Wei Wuxian le miró con atención, “¿Hm?” fue lo que salió de su boca. —Me gusta… estás bien como estas.

—¿Qué clase de respuesta vacía es esa? —negó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Yo… —su rostro mostraba serenidad, pero la duda en su voz evidenciaba que no estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba —Yo… ¿Qué opinas de mí?

—¿Preguntas si me gustas? ¿Enserio? —besó la punta de la nariz de Lan WangJi —Lan Er-gege, ni de broma dejaría que otro hombre me hiciera lo que tú me haces; si fuera otro, lo mataría sin dudarlo. —sonrió— ¿Te lo dije no? “Sólo puedes ser tú”, jamás otro hombre me había gustado, y te aseguro que jamás otro hombre me gustará ¡…Lan Er-gege es tan genial~ Lan Er-gege es tan guapo~! —Lan WangJi desvió la mirada avergonzado*.

_*Nota: OMG Lan WangJi siendo vulnerable D:!!! (lamento que meta mis notas así pero antes las ponía al pie de pagina y como escribo caps tan largos siempre, se perdían mucho los lectores en ellas XD lidien conmigo). _

—N-no me llames así, te he dicho que— Wei Wuxian separó sus piernas y se montó en él.

—No me culpes, todo es porque Lan Er-gege está siendo tan erótico~ —Wei Wuxian le miró seductoramente, los grandes ojos de los que había sido dueño Mo XuanYu y sus largas pestañas podrían describirlo tal como un encantador espíritu del bosque, y su piel nívea no hacía sino mejorar y enmarcar sus tiernas pero delicadas facciones. Lan Zhan sintió su corazón agitarse.

En su mente, HanGuang-Jun comenzó a repetir preceptos: “Justicia, rectitud, virtud, justicia, rectitud…”

—Oye, Lan Er-gege… ¿puedo _hacértelo_ esta vez? —-Lan WangJi le miró confundido por un instante, después miró al techo sobre él, después a Wei Wuxian. —Está bien si no quieres~ —Wei Wuxian sonrió con inusual alegría, un deje bromista resonó en su voz. —No me mires así, me avergüenzas… no es divertido~

Lan WangJi se incorporó suavemente, con un ligero temblor llevó su mano hasta Wei Wuxian, se posó en su rostro sutilmente, provocando cosquillas en el muchacho sobre él; Wei Wuxian le miró confundido por un instante, los largos dedos de Lan WangJi se deslizaron hasta su nuca y lentamente lo atrajeron hacía él. Los grisáceos ojos de Wei Wuxian se abrieron con sorpresa por un instante… tan sólo para después cerrarse y sentir sus labios ser cubiertos por los de Lan WangJi.

—Wei Ying —pronunció Lan WangJi al sentir los labios de Wei Wuxian sobre su cuello, podía sentir su piel ser desnudada poco a poco. Era vergonzoso, tan vergonzoso…

¿Por qué… si quiera se avergonzaba?

Le había hecho eso a Wei Wuxian tantas veces ya, ¿por qué sentía esa vulnerabilidad tan presente ahora?

¿Sentía miedo?

O…

Sus orejas ardieron fieramente.  
Wei Wuxian deslizó sus dedos por la marmórea piel, cuando sintió sus manos acercase al lugar que Lan WangJi tantas veces había acariciado para él, dudo. ¿Realmente estaba bien? ¿estaba seguro HanGuang-Jun de dejar que él…?  
  
Wei Wuxian tragó, y sin saber porque, se avergonzó.

—Wei Ying

—Es que… es como si estuviera… es… —se alejó del cuerpo de Lan WangJi —No sé que es… yo… no sé si puedo hacer esto, ¡no creí que me dejaras llegar tan lejos~! —rio avergonzado— Esto es humillante, de muchas formas. —sin saber porque, Wei Wuxian terminó de retirar su propia ropa, Lan WangJi se incorporó suavemente, sentándose. —Tal vez es porque, —sin advertencia Wei Ying se sentó sobre Lan WangJi— realmente me gusta cuando tú me lo haces, HanGuang-Jun~

El aludido le miró con una mezcla de desconcierto y serenidad: —Equidad.

—¿Uhm? —Wei Wuxian le miró por debajo de sus pestañas, sus manos acariciando bruscamente el miembro de Lan WangJi.

—Equidad. —dijo HanGuang-Jun antes de tomar con sus propias manos las partes privadas de su pareja. —Todo lo que tú vivas, lo viviré contigo. —los grises ojos de Wei Wuxian evidenciaron su sorpresa, después rio suave, discreta, tímidamente. Sintió su cuerpo ser empujado con agresión hacia él piso, separó sus piernas y acarició con su pie izquierdo el muslo de Lan WangJi.

—¡Tan agresivo, Lan Er-gege~! —sintió su pulso acelerarse, las manos de Lan WangJi le estrujaban y tiraban de aquella parte de su sensible cuerpo. —¡Ah…! Más… más suave, Er-gege…~

—Lo mismo digo.

—A ti te gusta así…—sintió la mano del hombre cernirse con mayor fuerza sobre él. —¡Para, para, duele! —Lan WangJi se detuvo por un momento, observó a Wei Wuxian quien auténticamente le miraba con preocupación.

—Yo… lo sien—

—Shhh— Wei Wuxian puso un dedo sobre sus labios. —Dijiste que no había necesidad de esas palabras —. Con tranquilidad, Wei Wuxian guio las manos de Lan WangJi hasta su entrada, un “Ah” escapó de sus labios al sentir los dedos ligeramente humedecidos (por haberle estrujado con fuerza antes) acariciar aquel lugar insistentemente. Cerro sus ojos por impulso al percibir que un dedo de Lan WangJi se abría camino a través de la piel que impedía su avance. Wei Wuxian exhaló; el segundo hermano Lan deslizó otro dedo en su interior, moviéndo ambos con un ritmo al que el antiguo patriarca YiLing se acostumbraba cada vez más… era como si ambos cuerpos hubieran comenzado a ser compatibles a pesar de todo. Wei Wuxian sonrió ante el pensamiento.

Gimió sin vergüenza alguna al sentir otro dedo de Lan WangJi en su interior, estiró su pierna derecha con éxtasis, Lan WangJi estaba haciéndolo apropósito, ¡¿creía que no se daba cuenta?!  
¡Por supuesto que sabía que él lo había notado hacía tiempo!  
Lan WangJi realmente era adorable memorizando todo lo que a él le gustaba, recordando las partes de su cuerpo que disfrutaban hasta llevarlo al éxtasis.

HanGuang-Jun era tan endemoniadamente considerado.

Sintió los dedos de Lan WangJi abandonar su cuerpo, no obstante, su cuerpo no tuvo la oportunidad de descansar antes de sentir la intromisión de HanGuang-Jun, quien había comenzado a llenarlo.

Siempre era Lan WangJi quien decidida el ritmo y la frecuencia, siempre era Lan WangJi quien lo tomaba y acariciaba en lo profundo… siempre era Lan WangJi quien controlaba todo.  
Wei Wuxian sintió un deje de molestia y diversión, ¿quién se creía que era HanGuang-Jun?

Sin advertencia, Wei Wuxian empujó a Lan WangJi, obligándolo a sentarse con él _sobre él_. —L-Lan Zhan, mi buen Lan Zhan… —le dijo al contrariado HanGuang-Jun. Podía sentir su cuerpo ser inundado más de lo usual: —¿E-es profundo? ¿Te gusta~? —el hombre frente a él sintió sus orejas arder nuevamente, Lan WangJi sujetó las caderas de Wei Wuxian e intento levantarle para liberar algo del interior de su cuerpo. —¡No! —Wei Ying se abrazó a su cuello.

—Wei Ying, vas a lastimarte.

—Siempre duele al principio, ¿qué más da~? —Lan WangJi le miró confundido, ¿siempre era doloroso para Wei Ying? —Déjame estar arriba, me gusta cómo se siente…— Lan WangJi lo observó moverse lentamente, su ojos entrecerrados y llorosos.

—Si te duele, no deberías, —se detuvo— Si duele siempre, no deberíamos…— Wei Ying le interrumpió y forzando su propio cuerpo, comenzó a moverse en un vaivén obsceno y lascivo.

—¡Me gustas! —Wei Wuxian exclamó con fuerza— ¡Me gustas!—Lan WangJi mordió su labio inferior fuertemente, causando una ligera herida. —¡Enserio me gustas Er-gege! —tomó las manos de Lan WangJi y le obligó a moverlas al ritmo que él dictaba, sintió los dedos de HanGuang-Jun apretar con fuerza la piel bajo ellos: — ¡Te quiero, te quiero Lan Zhan!

Súbitamente su boca fue silenciada, una de las manos de Lan WangJi habían abandonado su lugar sobre sus caderas y ahora mismo ahogaba sus gemidos, Wei Wuxian le observó con diversión: el rostro impávido de Lan WangJi, enrojecidas orejas delatándolo. Wei Wuxian no dudo en dejar a su enrojecida lengua recorrer la mano de quien ahora le obligaba a guardar silencio —: ¿Te da vergüenza? —dijo Wei Wuxian ahogadamente, tras su mano. —¿Pensé que te gustaba que los demás supieran que soy tuyo?

HanGuang-Jun liberó suavemente su boca, Wei Wuxian recorría con suaves besos los dedos del Segundo Jade. —Me gustas, —súbitamente Lan WangJi movió sus caderas haciendo que el inmóvil Wei Wuxian gimiera nuevamente —Te quiero, Wei Ying. —confesó Lan WangJi para deleite del hombre que ahora se movía a la par de él, disfrutando del sexo entre ambos.

—Lan Zhan…— Wei Wuxian sintió su cuerpo ser inundado nuevamente. Había pensado en exclamar una obscenidad cuando escuchó a HanGuang-Jun gemir suavemente; le observó con atención: el HanGuang-Jun frente a él estaba hecho un desastre, su respiración agitada y el cuerpo perlado por sudor…

Wei Wuxian sonrió. Esa era una penetración demasiado profunda, era dolorosa, pero también era placentera, estúpidamente placentera… tan placentera que el mismísimo HanGuang-Jun estaba perdiendo el control. Wei Wuxian rio con diversión: —¿Sabes qué acabo de descubrir, Lan Er-gege? —el hombre le miró, un erótico beso llego hasta sus labios —Esta es mi posición favorita~*.

_* Referencia al extra incienso 1 donde Wei Wuxian declara que es su posición favorita aunque sea dolorosa.  
Anyway en mi headcanon, a Wei Wuxian le gusta esa posición mucho más que otras porque acaba de notar que Lan WangJi se excita profundamente con ella, tanto que pierde algo de su control y gime para él XD asi que… Wei Wuxian realmente la disfruta porque puede ver a Lan WangJi descontrolado y eso lo encuentra tanto lindo como halagador, porque le recuerda un tanto a cuando HanGuang-Jun se emborracha XD_

La noche había sido agitada, seguramente habrían molestado a más de uno; era tan vergonzoso. Lan WangJi observó el bulto bajo el edredón que se movía hacía él, lucho internamente por evitar una sonrisa escapar de su control.

Habían tomado un baño después de su rutina nocturna y ahora Wei Wuxian se encontraba en su fase “Lan Zhan tengo frio, tengo sueño y me duele todo”; Lan WangJi sintió una irracional alegría llenar su corazón ante ello.

—Lan Zhan~ —como amaba esos momentos —Tengo frio~, —si hubiera sabido que así habría sido su vida antes, él jamás habría dejado a Wei Ying continuar como el patriarca YiLing, hubiera hecho lo imposible — tengo sueño~, —lo impensable si fuera necesario — me duele todo~. —con tal de haber podido disfrutar esos años a su lado.

Si él hubiese dejado a sus sentimientos expresarse habría podido intentar razonar con Wei Ying, habrían podido haber descubierto el plan de Jiang GuangYao e incluso el dueño original del cuerpo de Wei Wuxian seguiría vivo.

—Lan Zhan~ —el calor de Wei Wuxian al acomodarse para dormir sobre su pecho le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, como si hubiera despertado de un furtivo sueño lleno de nostalgia. —¿En que piensas?

Wei Wuxian podría ser disparatado y simpático ante todos, pero varios parecían olvidar lo extremadamente agudo que podría ser en su pensamiento y habilidades de observación; Lan WangJi admiraba eso de Wei Ying.

—Varón… —dijo. El muchacho en su pecho levantó el rostro para mirar a Lan WangJi, quien ahora había bajado su rostro para él —mujer, niño o anciano. — un “¿uh?” provino de su interlocutor. —Si era en esa forma en la que volvías a este mundo… Wei Ying, habría aceptado cualquier cosa con tal de poder estar a tu lado nuevamente, incluso si jamás hubiese podido tocarte, —acarició el húmedo cabello de su esposo— lo que fuera, si tan sólo pudiera verte una vez más.

Wei Wuxian mostró asombró por un momento, jamás había escuchado a Lan WangJi decir sus sentimientos de aquella forma, ¿la calidez del momento?, ¿un viejo miedo que habría surgido de la nada?, ¿tan sólo una pesadilla?

_“Wei Ying”,_ pensó Lan WangJi,_ “durante esos años me preguntaba si tras esperarte una vida, tú, tal vez, podrías intercambiar una mirada conmigo…” _

Wei Wuxian sonrió antes de descansar su cabeza sobre Lan WangJi.

“…_Jamás esperé tanto”._

—Ah, HanGuang-Jun, tu corazón está acelerado.

—Mn.

—Me gusta cuando eres honesto. —Lan WangJi cubrió con el edredón la espalda del hombre que reposaba sobre él. —…Gracias, Lan Zhan.

Caminaba con cansancio, aunque jamás desganado. Wei Wuxian observó lo bello de las hojas otoñales, que danzaban a la mitad de los amplios jardines de Cloud Recesses. Después de un momento de observación dejó una sonrisa escapar; en Yunmeng solían tener otoños tan coloridos como en Gusu… Era casi, como si volviera a su propio hogar. —¿Maestro Wei? —su atención fue atraída por uno de los dos hombres que acompañaba en ese momento. —¿Ocurre algo? —Wei Wuxian negó y continuó siguiendo a los Jade gemelos.

Ese día Wei Wuxian había sido levantado tan sólo un poco después de que la hora del almuerzo fuera dictada, estaba agotado de la noche anterior, pero el miembro de la secta que había ido a despertarlo había indicado que tanto Lan XiChen como Lan WangJi lo esperaban; Wei Wuxian tuvo que hacer lo mejor por juntar fuerzas, incorporarse, arreglarse y salir del lugar con un rostro tan brillante como podía.

Llegaron a un salón privado, se sorprendió al ver allí a Jing Ling, quien a su lado tenía un cojín vacío; Lan XiChen le pidió sentarse al lado del desconcertado adolescente. —¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Wei Wuxian.

—Es una broma, —Jin Ling observó sus manos vacías —No traigo nada, no se hacer esto, ¿qué hago? —Wei Wuxian volvió a preguntar —¿Cómo que qué? ¿No recuerdas que dije que vinieran ambos a pedir un compromiso con el miembro de nuestro clan? Tienes una memoria pésima —volvió su mirada a Lan XiChen —No esperaba que en verdad el líder de la secta Lan y HanGuang-Jun vinieran.

—Oh —Wei Wuxian estaba…

El hombre de poco más de 20 años observó a Lan XiChen, quien sonreía amablemente.

…tan divertido con la situación.

—Nada de “Oh”, es vergonzoso no tener un regalo para ellos. —Lan XiChen tosió suavemente, llamando su atención; Jin Ling se enderezó.

—Futuro líder de la secta Lanling Jin, deseo presentar una propuesta formal de alianza y amistad entre las dos familias. —Jin Ling miró a Wei Wuxian, quien mordió su labio inferior y lucho por no reír.

—…Bien, eso está bien, ¿no? — un “pfff” escapó del control de Wei Wuxian, Jin Ling le miró molesto. Lan WangJi observó al hombre que luchaba por controlar sus deseos de reír. —C-cállate, no se supone que hables cuando están hablando los representantes. —dijo avergonzado, pero autoritariamente. Wei Wuxian abrió la boca, dispuesto a contestarle ante semejante grosería.

—Wei Ying. —dijo Lan WangJi suavemente, pero bastó para atraer la atención del hombre sentado frente a él a tan sólo un metro de distancia.

—Modales, ¿no? —dijo antes bajar ligeramente el rostro y sonreír alegremente.

Lan XiChen observaba con una suave sonrisa, la misma que siempre acompañaba su amable y dulce personalidad, sutil como las brisas de primavera pero decidida a ir contra cualquier tormenta que se presentara. En su interior, Lan XiChen sintió desconcierto; siempre pensó que Wei Wuxian tenía total control sobre Lan WangJi… ahora notaba que tal vez no era el caso…

_…Equidad…_

—Si están de acuerdo ambas partes, parece evidente que deberíamos evitar cualquier tipo de ceremonia de presentación; esta claro que ellos se conocen desde tiempo atrás. —Jin Ling observó a Lan XiChen, el hombre realmente estaba tomándose esto enserio…

…El líder de la secta Gusu Lan lo estaba tomando enserio, a él, un muchacho de poco más de 15 años.

Jin Ling sintió orgullo en su interior… —Hm, realmente esto es sólo una formalidad, pero la secta Lanling Jin esta complacida por poder establecer esto de forma apropiada. —…y respeto, un profundo respeto hacía Zewu-Jun.

Lan XiChen tomó de su lado derecho una objeto envuelto en suave tela blanca, lo abrió frente a Wei Wuxian y Jin Ling, era una bella caja de madera lacada donde se mostraba una vista de las montañas de Gusu; era un regalo humilde aunque hermoso, tal como las reglas de la secta Lan dictaban.

Jin Ling pensaba en tomarlo cuando sintió profunda incomodidad, ¿qué se supone que entregaría él? Un regalo de presentación nupcial debía ser algo personal, algo pensado para honrar a la familia con la que se hacía el “trato” de entablar conversación, pero él no había preparado nada.

Realmente él jamás pensó que Lan XiChen y HanGuang-Jun irían ante él.  
Qué vergonzoso.

—No tengo preparado nada. —dijo finalmente. Lan XiChen sonrió, Wei Wuxian desvió la mirada; así como había tenido el descaro de callarlo frente a los Lan, no pensaba sacarlo de esta. 

—No hay necesidad de preocuparse por detalles en este punto. —Wei Wuxian le miró con un deje de sorpresa en sus ojos; realmente esperaba comprensión por parte de Lan XiChen aunque jamás pensó que el Líder de la secta Lan estuviera siendo tan condescendiente.

—Nombre de nacimiento Lan Zhan, nombre de cortesía Lan WangJi. —Wei Ying no supo el porqué pero una ridícula emoción le atacó súbitamente, desvió la mirada nuevamente, como si tratará de ocultarse de la vista de los demás; su corazón acelerado y una torpe sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Lan XiChen miró expectante, pasaron algunos segundos hasta que Jin Rulan comprendió que él debía proseguir, un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro debido a la vergüenza de ser inexperto en el manejo de dichos asuntos: —Nombre de nacimiento Wei Ying, nombre de cortesía Wei Wuxian. —Lan WangJi separó ligeramente sus labios, como si deseara decir algo, después los cerró y apretó; Lan WangJi tenía la impresión de que si alguien lo veía en ese momento podría incluso encontrar chispas de vida en el interior de sus ojos.

Ambos líderes iban a saludarse para concluir el mutuo acuerdo del matrimonio entre ambas sectas, pero antes de que pudieran iniciar siquiera, tanto Wei Wuxian como Lan WangJi estaban reverenciándose.

Lan XiChen, sonrió antes de apurarse a reverenciar también, “Dicen que están aquí porque les place, ¿no es verdad?”, pensó, “Es verdad,” miró a Wei Wuxian, “ustedes realmente están conectados.”

No era una ceremonia como tal, sólo una presentación formal que realmente no habría sido necesaria de no haber sido porque Jin Ling la había solicitado de forma arrogante y soberbia; Jin Rulan sabía bien que había hablado de más, que esta vez habían sido suficientemente corteses con él y le habían permitido conservar la cara tan sólo porque la buena educación en Gusu Lan era ampliamente apreciado.

Una vez que Lan XiChen abandonó la sala, Jin Ling se incorporó para seguirle, a la mitad del corredor le había solicitado unas palabras y había decidió pedirle le enseñara y lo guiara para que pudiera desempeñarse como un buen líder para su secta. Dicha petición había desconcertado a Lan XiChen pero había aceptado amablemente a su solicitud.

En el interior del salón, tanto Wei Wuxian como Lan WangJi se mantenían sentados en el mismo cojín, inmóviles.

—Lan Zhan, —dijo suavemente Wei Wuxian, su corazón seguía acelerado —Iré con algunos chicos de la secta a la ciudad de Caiyi en dos días…

—Iré.

—No tienes que, tú tienes las lecciones y todo eso.

—Iré. —Wei Wuxian rio suavemente mientras decía “Vale, irás, irás”. —Mi hermano también irá.

  * ••

La ciudad de Caiyi seguía igual que como la recordaba, el lugar era pacífico y el comercio parecía florecer mucho más que cuando los Wen dominaban por sobre todas las sectas.

Aquel día se desplazaban sólo 5 personas pues Lan XiChen y Lan WangJi se unirían a ellos más tarde. —¿No te da vergüenza usar eso? —dijo Jin Ling, quien seguía mirando la bella chaqueta hanfu* con las nubes de Gusu Lan que Wei Wuxian vestía. Jin Ling suspiró— ¡Ya quítatela, no eres un Lan aún!

_*una prenda que va sobre la ropa típica (hanfu), a partir de este punto la denominaré únicamente hanfu, pero me refiero a la “chaqueta” como tal, que va encima (como la que Lan WangJi usa encima de su ropa… espero entiendan a lo que me refiero!) _

El comentario provocó que Wei Wuxian riera fuertemente, —¡No! —y agitó su mano como si fuera el joven maestro de una noble familia. — Es regalo de Zewu-Jun~ —tanto Sizhui, JingYi y MonJi Lan parecían mostrarse bastante ecuánimes con la nueva situación que se les presentaba. —¿Por qué me avergonzaría? ¡Esto tengo que mostrarlo al mundo!

—¡Debería darte vergüenza! —Jin Ling cruzó los brazos. —Aún no eres parte de su familia y ya estas vistiendo prendas del clan Lan*  
_  
*nota: lo había dicho antes, pero lo repito: clan = miembros de la familia, secta = miembros de la sociedad (secta). _

—Que eso no te preocupe, líder de la secta Lanling Jin~, Zewu-Jun me dijo que podía llamarlo “hermano”. —JingYi no pudo evitar exclamar un “Ey, eso enserio lo hace de la familia” —¿Verdad~? —Wei Wuxian no pudo evitar sonreír aún más ante ello.

—Ciertamente, —Sizhui se volvió para ver a Wei Wuxian, quien no parecía tener reparos en sentarse sin elegancia alguna sobre Manzanita, incluso cuando vestía tan delicado hanfu. —Debe estar feliz, Maestro Wei, HanGuang-Jun igual.

—¿Me veo feliz? —dijo Wei Wuxian mientras mordía una manzana que había robado de la canasta del testarudo burro (que relincho ante tal robo). —No lo sé~ estoy muy seguro que siempre actúo así~ —sonrió al recordar la noche anterior junto a HanGuang-Jun.

—Pero, maestro Wei, usualmente toma uno o dos años bordar un hanfu como ese, ¿cómo el líder de la secta le entregó semejante regalo en tan poco tiempo? —preguntó MonJi, el mayor de los tres junior de Gusu Lan que le acompañaba ese día; su rostro hermoso y su figura alta.

Wei Wuxian continuó comiendo la manzana que había robado antes, negándose a contestar.

_[Flashback]_

Toco suavemente la puerta y espero a que se le permitiera entrar; aquella vez sólo encontró a Wei Wuxian en el interior de Jingshi y para su sorpresa, fue cortésmente invitado a sentarse y tomar té como si tratara con un anfitrión en lugar de un familiar. Sabía que el primer discípulo de la secta Yunmeng Jiang había sido educado de una forma noble aun si no había sido una educación tan estricta como en Gusu… No obstante, era una placentera sorpresa.

Después de intercambiar algunas amigables palabras, Wei Ying dijo—: HanGuang-Jun debe estar dando lecciones, pero eso ya lo sabe, de manera que es conmigo con quien quiere hablar.

—No le quitaré mucho tiempo, maestro Wei. —Lan XiChen entregó una bella caja de madera.

—¿Para mí? —observó el regalo frente a él. —¿Pensé que había aclarado que no esperaran regalos nupciales de mi parte? Jin Ling se encargará de mis ropas —tocó con la punta de su dedo varias veces la superficie de la bella caja de madera— y pagará la mitad de la celebración, creo que es justo Zewu-Jun, no soy una novia*. —Lan XiChen asintió, era tan solo algo lógico —Pero además que page eso por mí, no hay forma de que le pida que me de regalos para entregar a ustedes, me temo.

_*nota: las noviAs pagan la boda, el hombre paga el banquete en China. Claramente Wuxian no es una novia ¿no? Es un novio; pero Lan WangJi tampoco puede ser el único en pagar un banquete (como novio) así que simplemente ambos pagaran una parte de la novia y una parte del novio._

—Es tan sólo natural, maestro Wei. —con un suave movimiento empujó delicadamente la caja hacia Wei Wuxian. —No obstante, este no es un regalo nupcial, tan solo es un regalo que quería darle a usted desde hacía ya tiempo atrás.

—¿Hace tiempo? —Wei Wuxian abrió la caja y observó un bello hanfu con el delicado bordado de nubes del Clan Lan. —Oh, gracias Zewu-Jun —dijo con sinceridad, aún sin comprender bien el porqué de la prisa de Lan XiChen por entregar dicha prenda. Observó a detalle, algunos hilos rojizos podrían distinguirse entre el tejido y brillaban sutilmente al movimiento. —¡Oh!

—¿Le gusta el rojo, no es verdad? —Wei Wuxian asintió. —Esta prenda fue hecha para usted hacía ya varios años atrás; cuando WangJi vino a mí y me contó de sus deseos por traer a alguien aquí… —los grandes ojos del hombre frente a él le enfocaron. —Sabía que era usted, sabía que WangJi no lo sacaría de su mente: conozco a mi hermano. 

Wei Wuxian posó sus dedos sobre las nubes bordadas —Lan Zhan…

—Estaba muy molesto.

—¿Molesto?

—Porque usted no podía ver dentro del corazón de WangJi, y él jamás podría poner sus sentimientos en palabras; pensé que si le daba este hanfu como obsequio… usted podría comprender a WangJi —. suspiró— Incluso, me plantee… —Wei Wuxian le observaba con atención —…que si fuera necesario, ayudaría a WangJi a traerle aquí y esconderle.

—Me lo pidió varias veces, pero yo… estaba convencido que planeaba encarcelarme y obligarme a dejar mi cultivo. No sabia que sus intenciones… no sabía nada.

—Lo lamento, maestro Wei. —su interlocutor le miró confundido y preguntó “¿por qué?” —Si WangJi hubiese deseado ocultar aquí al maestro Wei, si WangJi hubiese deseado encerrar al mismísimo Patriarca YiLing aquí en Gusu Lan; yo en definitiva lo hubiera ayudado. —Wei Wuxian lo miró con sorpresa —Lo lamento, incluso en contra de tu voluntad, no habría podido negarle ayuda con ello… porque era doloroso verlo… en verdad lo lamento.

Wei Wuxian conocía la historia de los padres de ambos Jade, seguramente habría sido duro para ambos hermanos pensar si quiera en dicha posibilidad… incluso si Lan Zhan jamás pensó en encerrarle, realmente Lan XiChen lo había considerado con tal de poder satisfacer los deseos de su hermano.  
Si no hubiera sido por Lan Zhan, su futuro (como el auténtico Wei Wuxian) habría sido muy distinto al actual.

Wei Wuxian inspiró profundamente antes de hablar: —Yo soy quien lo lamenta, …por haberte hecho considerar tan horrible posibilidad. Discúlpame Zewu-Jun.

—“Hermano”, —dijo Lan XiChen antes de incorporarse — después de todo, maestro Wei…

_[Fin del flashback]_

“…Ya eres parte de mi familia.”

Wei Wuxian miró nuevamente el hanfu, sonrió.

Aquel día habían bajado a la ciudad de Caiyi para verificar unas recientes quejas de espíritus invadiendo un pequeño barrio de la ciudad; habían decidido ir a investigar el lugar los más jóvenes mientras que Wei Wuxian había optado por dejar la diversión para ellos e ir a sacar provecho de la nada ligera bolsa con dinero que ahora llevaba entre sus ropas.

—¡Tres jarras! —dijo al vendedor —¡Olvídalo, que sean cinco! —el vendedor no dudo en correr por el vino que su tan destacable cliente pedía. Disfrutó del fuerte licor mientras observaba a los comerciantes llevar de un lado a otro bienes para transportar en sus botes; sonrió, recordando cuando él mismo solía disfrutar de esos paseos.

Iba por la cuarta jarra de La sonrisa del emperador cuando sus sentidos le alertaron de peligro; volvió la vista y pudo ver Jiang Cheng observarle desde la distancia, su rostro se mostraba claramente irritado.  
Wei Wuxian levanto suavemente su vaso, brindando en su nombre; el hombre movió su rostro con una dirección. Wei Ying, depositó dinero en la mesa, tomó la otra jarra de vino y siguió al hombre hasta un área dentro del bosque con gran cantidad de matorrales y troncos viejos y huecos.

—¿Cómo estás, Jiang Cheng?

—¿Por qué estas vistiendo eso?

Wei Wuxian rio suavemente —¿No es suficientemente claro?

—Dijeron que habían decidido viajar juntos por las cacerías nocturnas.

—Eso también~ —Jiang Cheng le miró irritado.

—Entonces son amantes, como pensé. —escupió— Y ¿dijiste que yo había insultado a Lan WangJi? —Wei Wuxian le miró duramente.

—No metas a Lan Zhan en esto; ¿quieres insultarme? Hazlo. Cuando preguntaste, las cosas entre nosotros no eran así. —Wei Wuxian sonrió —Alégrate Jiang Cheng, ¡eres el primero que me conoce y no es de Gusu que sabe que me voy a casar con Lan Zhan!

—¿¡No te da vergüenza!? —

Wei Wuxian hizo algunos ademanes con sus manos, como si sostuviera elegantes abanicos en ellos. —Mira mi vergüenza. —rio— Oh no, se esfumo, allá va~

—¡¡Wei Wuxian!! —el aludido le miró serenamente, caminó por los alrededores, observando el ambiente que le rodeaba, las posibles salidas y también los posibles obstáculos; lo último que necesitaba era una pelea en ese punto de su vida. —¡Siempre eres así, haces las cosas y no explicas nada! —Jiang Cheng le miró irritado —¡Haces las cosas según tu conveniencia y no tomas en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás!

—Ya, entiendo; disculpa.

—¡¡Cállate!! —Wei Wuxian le observó, después al cielo; ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado desde que los chicos habían ido a buscar la famosa casa e investigarla? Sabía que no era algo grave, y la única razón por la cual habían enviado a estos particulares chicos a una misión tan pequeña era por la vieja amistad del líder de la aldea con Gusu Lan desde generaciones antes.

Suspiro, ¿volverían pronto? ¿y si lo buscaban? —Jiang Cheng, —Wei Ying se volvió hacia el líder de la secta Yunmeng Jiang, —no te entiendo. —sin advertencia alguna, Jiang Cheng hizo a su anillo resplandecer; descargas eléctricas evidenciando su molestia. —¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿El núcleo? Olvídalo, ya tengo uno nuevo. —para su sorpresa, Jiang Cheng sabía que eso era una mentira, aparentemente Jin Ling y él hablaban de Mo XuanYu más de lo que esperaba. —Bien, pero este cuerpo puede formar uno, así que no dejes que te moleste; no es como si me debas algo.

Cuando notó que las descargas eléctricas aumentaron, Wei Wuxian no dudo en evidenciar que en su cintura cargaba a ChenQing.

—Pudiste haberme dicho, —dijo irritado —En lugar de eso, te fuiste sin más explicación aquella noche —recordó cuando Jiang GuangYao murió, cuando pidió información de su paradero y cuando Lan QiRen simplemente ignoró la pregunta. —Pensé que volverías a Yunmeng eventualmente.

Wei Wuxian negó: —¿De que hablas? —irritación en su voz. —Han pasado meses Jiang Cheng, ¿no está claro?

—¿No está claro qué? ¿Esa ridiculez? —dijo señalando el hanfu con los bordados del clan Lan. —Wei Wuxian sintió una presión en su cuello, realmente había pasado algo de tiempo desde que se había molestado con alguien.

—Hmp, ¿enserio no te das cuenta? —se burló—: No pienso volver a Yunmeng, no a la secta; no tengo razón para volver. —Jiang Cheng le miró molesto, más descargas saliendo del anillo, reluciendo frente a él. —No es una ridiculez, me quedaré con Lan Zhan, no estoy vistiendo esto como un juego; es un regalo de Zewu-Jun: respétalo.

—Eres un… —sin más, Zidian se liberó cubierto en su totalidad por descargas y brillos violáceos. —…Ni siquiera puedes cumplir tu promesa—. Dijo antes de arrojar con fuerza el látigo de su madre. —¡Traidor!

Wei Wuxian se movió con rapidez, evitando el primer golpe; giró sobre su espalda y logró esquivar un segundo ataque. —¡Jiang Cheng, para! —su atención fue capturada por un pequeño agujero en el piso que ahora estaba al descubierto tras el ataque de Zidian.

…No pudo evitarlo, en sólo un instante la imagen de Lan WangJi llegó a su mente; Zidian voló hacía él una vez más.  
Internamente, Wei Wuxian se maldijo, el hanfu obsequio de Lan XiChen se dañaría… y además, Jiang Cheng tenía razón: él, Wei Wuxian, tenía un complejo de héroe.

  
Observó el látigo estar a instantes de llegar hasta él y golpearle. Entonces, dos blancas luces desviaron el ataque: “¡Plang!” resonó al contacto del metal con Zidian, una tercera persona descendió del cielo, espada desenfundada, y finalmente una cuarta persona se les unió, aunque este joven llevaba las ropas doradas propias de su secta.

—¡Tío!

—¡A un lado Jin Ling!

—¡¿Qué está haciendo, líder de la secta?! —JingYi le miró con atención. Sizhui volvió su atención a Wei Wuxian, no parecía herido; Wen Yuan sintió estabilidad en su corazón una vez más. Sabía que Wei Wuxian era lo suficientemente poderoso para protegerse, sin embargo, no podía evitar querer ayudarle. Además, aunque los chicos jamás pensaron que podría ser herido de gravedad, ninguno realmente comprendía por qué Wei Wuxian había permanecido estático en medio del campo, negándose a mover un solo pie incluso cuando Zidian iba a hacía él.

Habían sido informados por el vendedor al que Wei Wuxian había comprado el vino que éste se había ido en compañía de alguien que vestía una túnica morada y un rostro mal humorado. A su vez, Jin Ling había sido muy insistente desde la mañana con respecto a cómo Fairy se encontraba inquieto; había sido un gran problema toda la mañana porque habían tenido que dividir su atención entre mantener a Fairy lejos de Wei Wuxian y mantener lo más tranquilo posible al temeroso Patriarca YiLing.

Finalmente, tanto los estudiantes de Gusu Lan habían decidido montar en sus espadas y (con un gran esfuerzo y peleando un poco en el camino) habían arrastrado a Jin Ling con ellos también. Habían visto el cielo cambiar ante la liberación de energía, habían visto el brillo violáceo de Zidian y supieron que no podría ser sino el escenario que ya imaginaban. Y al ver que Wei Wuxian estaba a punto de ser golpeado por Zidian, tanto JingYi como Sizhui se lanzaron a bloquear el ataque con sus espadas.

Ahora la situación entre los individuos presentes era tan sólo un poco distinta a la primera vez que habían conocido a Wei Wuxian; los juniors observaron a Jiang Cheng, mientras Jin Ling intentaba dialogar con él.

—No se metan. —Jiang Cheng pronunció.

Wei Wuxian no pudo sino estar de acuerdo, “No necesito que unos niños me protejan ¿saben?”, dijo.

—¡¿Niños!? —exclamaron JingYi y Jin Ling, sin embargo, Sizhui y MonJi parecieron no prestar importancia a la comparación.

—Superior Wei, —Sizhui enfundó su espada. —¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué estás siendo atacado?

—Nada, nada~ —se inclinó y pareció esculcar entre la hierba; suspiro. —Vaya, que mal. —dijo para si mismo. Se incorporó y podía verse que por la posición de sus manos, llevaba algo entre ellas. —¿Pudieron resolver el caso?

—Resuelto.

—Excelente, ¿quieren ir a comer? —los tres chicos Lan le miraron sin comprender, pero asintieron. JingYi exclamó: “¡No tan picante!” —Vale, vale~ —Wei Wuxian observó a Jin Ling, quien negó. Sonrió, era tan solo natural que él se quedara con Jiang Cheng.

—Wei Wuxian, —le miró con irritación el único miembro de la que una vez fue su familia. —No pienses si quiera que estoy agradecido por _eso_.

JingYi le miró molesto, no tenía idea que pasaba ¡pero era tan descortés que incluso a él lo ofendía! 

—Nunca pedí tu agradecimiento, no tendrías porque. —volvió su rostro y vio un gran y hermoso perro que movía su cola con excitación, el animal quiso saltar sobre él —¡¡Jin Ling!! — el hijo de Shijie insistía en que la única razón por la cual Fairy se arrojaba hacía él así era porque recordaba el olor de Mo XuanYu, pero saber aquello no hacía sino aterrar aún más al ya temeroso Wei Wuxian— ¡Quítalo, quítalo! ¡¡AYUDA!! —No recordaba mucho, pero sabía que tanto Sizhui como JingYi lo habían sujetado por la espalda y le habían obligado a seguir caminando mientras la joven ama había silbado para llamar al hermoso husky que constantemente le acompañaba. MonJi fue el último en alejarse, una dura mirada posó sobre Jiang Cheng, quien no dudo en corresponderla.

Así, los chicos volvieron con Wei Wuxian quien había comprado una pequeña canasta tejida y había colocado dos pequeños conejos dentro; eran demasiado pequeños, aun rosados y con poco pelo sobre ellos.

—¿Por eso no te moviste? —Wei Wuxian colocó un poco de hierba dentro de la canasta e intentó darle la forma de una madriguera. —¿Estás mal de la cabeza? —pregunto JingYi.

—A Lan Zhan le gustan los conejos— JingYi resopló — ¡No pude evitarlo, me recordaron a HanGuang-Jun~!

Cuando terminaban de cenar, tanto Lan WangJi como Lan XiChen les alcanzaron; rentaron habitaciones en una posada y decidieron pasar la noche allí.

Wei Wuxian sujetaba alfalfa que mojaba en leche de un pequeño cuenco y la acercaba a los hambrientos animales, suspiró; no estaba hecho para eso… ¿Tal vez simplemente los animales lo odiaban?

Escuchó la puerta abrirse —Lan Zhan, —un monosílabo como respuesta fue lo que obtuvo —¿pudieron hablar con tu tío? — nuevamente obtuvo la misma respuesta. —¿Qué con ese ánimo? —se volvió, —Seguro se volvió loco cuando le dijeron que tomamos la decisión de formalizar esto y ahora mismo está enfermo en cama.

Lan WangJi se acercó hasta Wei Wuxian —¿Qué haces?

—¡Amamantando~! —volvió su rostro a la canasta que contenía ambos conejos blancos. —Este de aquí, no creo sobreviva; no come nada y es más pequeño. Sólo estaban vivos estos dos, los demás estaban muertos así que la madre debió haber sido cazada y no pudo volver por ellos.

—¿Dónde los encontraste? —no obtuvo respuesta —Wei Ying.

—Ya sabes dónde, ¿por qué estás preguntándome~? Mejor dime como alimentar a estos dos. —Wei Wuxian estaba en lo correcto; los chicos le habían informado a él y a Lan XiChen lo que había ocurrido con Jiang Cheng.

A la mañana siguiente Wei Wuxian despertó y encontró la cama vacía, como solía ser pues típicamente él se despertaba mucho después que Lan WangJi. Volvió su atención a la canasta que estaba cerca de un área cálida; había una nota al lado “Alimentación completa”, decía; rio ante la nota.

Ambos hermanos caminaban con tranquilidad, observaron el lugar de destino y se acercaron a la casa de té; entre el cantar de las aves y el girar de las ruedas distinguían las voces de los vendedores animando Caiyi.  
Entraron al establecimiento y tal como habían sido informados, ahí estaban tanto Jin Ling como Jiang Cheng.

—Sandu Shengshou— Jiang Cheng volvió su mirada al escuchar su nombre honorario. No estaba sorprendido, pero en definitiva tampoco contento con verlos desde la mañana.

—¿Qué les trajo hasta aquí Zewu-Jun y HanGuang-Jun? —dio una mirada rápida a Jin Ling, quien desvió el rostro, confirmando que había sido él quien había delatado su ubicación.

Suavemente Lan XiChen pronunció—: El penoso hecho de ayer, —Jiang Cheng le miró con dureza, como si estuviera a punto de escupir que no pensaba disculparse por semejante hecho. —Esperamos no se repita.

—Me extraña, Zewu-Jun, —dijo invitándoles a su mesa; ambos Jade tomaron asiento. —Wei Wuxian dio a entender que apruebas esto.

—Lo hago. —Jiang Cheng miró a HanGuang-Jun; no daba crédito a semejante ridiculez, pero si el mismo Zewu-Jun planeaba involucrarse entonces en definitiva tendría que darle algo de crédito a Wei Wuxian.

—Nosotros hablábamos al principio, las cosas se salieron de control. Wei Wuxian puede ser alguien desquiciante si se lo propone, lo saben bien.

—Jiang Wanyin —pronunció HanGuang-Jun—, me disculpo por la franqueza de mis palabras, no obstante, si Wei Ying cometió un error o no, él ahora es parte de mi clan Gusu Lan. Si tuviera que recibir castigo alguno, no es asunto que concierna al clan Yunmeng Jiang.

Jiang Cheng le miró duramente.

__“Lamento ser franco, pero no importa si Wei Wuxian está   
equivocado o no, el es parte de mi clan Yunmeng Jiang.  
Incluso si se necesitara tener en cuenta, su castigo no es asunto  
de tu clan Gusu Lan.”

—¿Cuántos años espero HanGuang-Jun para decir eso?— siseó brevemente. — Sin embargo, —bebió de su té antes de continuar —el que lo consideren de su clan, no lo hace de su familia. —Lan WangJi le miró serenamente. —Cuando esté en su registro familiar, será allí HanGuang-Jun, cuando puedas decir que Wei Wuxian forma parte del clan Gusu Lan.

Los ojos de Lan WangJi se oscurecieron, recordó la plática el día anterior con los ancianos; su hermano y él habían hablado durante un largo tiempo acerca de las intenciones se HanGuang-Jun por formalizar su relación con Wei Wuxian y su deseo de tener la aprobación de la familia Lan para así poder incorporarlo como miembro de su familia. Había sido una larga plática, había tomado tiempo pero algunos de los miembros más ancianos habían comenzado a aceptar la relación; incluso uno de ellos le había felicitado por haber continuado con una pasión semejante por tantos años. Sin embargo, su tío, su propio tío no había podido aceptarlo, se negaba a dar su aprobación y, sin ella, el nombre de Wei Wuxian no podría ser escrito en el registro familiar.

Lan XiChen recordaba claramente cuando el fundador de la cultivación demoniaca le había dicho “Mi estatus no cambiará”, y en cierta forma, se sentía culpable pues ni él, ni Lan WangJi habían logrado mejorar sustancialmente su situación ante los ojos de la familia Lan.

Observó a WangJi: se veía firme y en calma, pero sabía bien que estaba irritado e incluso triste por aquel hecho.

—Lo estará. —dijo suavemente Lan WangJi. —Yo mismo lo escribiré. —Jiang Cheng volvió su atención a su taza de té; dando por concluida la conversación.

Durante su camino por la ciudad de Caiyi, Jiang Cheng pudo ver a Wei Wuxian comprar artículos poco usuales; no era que lo hubiera estado siguiendo, simplemente había tenido la mala suerte de haberse encontrado a los juniors de la secta Lan y a éste comprando. Observó a Jin Ling quien no dudo en acercarse a ellos y conversar alegremente.

Jiang Cheng se preguntaba, ¿realmente este sujeto piensa llegar tan lejos con su broma? Negó, era inaudito. Pensaba irse del lugar cuando vio a Wei Wuxian tomar con sus dedos algo de un recipiente y, sin advertencia, cubrir los labios de Jin Ling con ello; vio a Jin Ling enfurecerse y comenzar a protestar, pero Wei Wuxian sólo rio. Instantes después, repitió la misma acción con Lan Sizhui y Lan MonJi, escapando sólo Lan JingYi quien retrocedió en cuanto vio cercano el humedecido dedo de Wei Wuxian.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —rápidamente Jiang Cheng se acercó al lugar, Wei Wuxian le sonrió como si nada ocurriese. Jin Ling dio una mirada preocupada a su tío: sus labios humedecidos en bálsamo protector.

—¿No es obvio? —sonrió —El otoño pronto terminará, el frio es terrible por aquí; la gente de Gusu está acostumbrada, pero mírame a mí, tengo la boca llena de cortadas.

—No intentes estas cosas con Jin Ling. —el joven de casi 16 años negó, afirmando que no era un asunto realmente importante. —No vuelvas a hacer esto.

—¿De que diablos hablas? —Wei Wuxian le miró irritado, como si estuviera implícito un sucio mensaje.

—Tú… —ambos puños cerrados, aclaró: —No intentes ser como mi hermana. —dijo finalmente Jiang Cheng. Wei Wuxian recordó cuando Jiang Yanli solía poner sobre los labios de Jiang Fengmiang, Jiang Cheng y él mismo, bálsamo en los labios para protegerlos del calor de Lotus PieX

Los chicos les miraban sin comprender, súbitamente JingYi exclamó—: ¡Es usted muy insolente, líder de la sec…!— Wei Wuxian se volvió hacia él rápidamente y puso bálsamo en sus labios, silenciándolo— ¿¡QUÉ HACES!?—dijo avergonzado; Wei Wuxian rio suavemente.

—Hmnp, ¿qué haces también, Wei Wuxian? ¿Comprar maquillaje? Risible; auténticamente risible es como te verías con pintura encima. —sonrió con arrogancia, antes de llamar a Jin Ling para que le siguiera. Jin Ling dio un suave movimiento de cabeza, excusándose.

Wei Wuxian volvió su atención al negocio del hombre que miraba confundido la escena; el vendedor tenía una buena colección de ungüentos medicinales, bálsamos y cremas, nada de maquillaje.  
Wei Wuxian sonrió, “Bien, si tú lo dices~” dijo antes de alejarse con los confundidos muchachos.

Aquella tarde, mientras Wei Wuxian comía en la posada donde se hospedaba con los demás Lan, recibió un extraño obsequio envuelto en papel, un niño aseguraba que un hombre que daba miedo le había pagado para entregar el objeto. Wei Wuxian sonrió antes de tomar el humilde paquete, lo abrió y sacó una tela de un rojo poco uniforme, anexada venía una nota con buena caligrafía: “Risible e hilarante”, decía.

HanGuang-Jun observó el objeto con indiferencia, la sonrisa de Lan XiChen parecía reflejar un grado de tensión en ella. JingYi no dudo en protestar abiertamente e incluso la comisura en los labios de Sizhui parecía haber perdido su usual y amable suavidad.

—Muy bien, —dijo Wei Wuxian con una sonrisa burlona adornando su rostro— te lo has buscado tú mismo, Jiang Wanyin~ —pronunció antes de reír y volver a envolver el velo de novia pobremente fabricado.

Aquella noche Jiang Cheng había tomado un largo baño, había trenzado su cabello y ahora descansaba plácidamente en su habitación; ¿habría hecho mal? ¿habría hecho bien? Ya no era una cuestión que pudiera resolver de forma vacía (y tampoco le importaba en demasía). Tomo una copa y se sirvió alcohol, bebió solo, como solía hacerlo desde que se había distanciado de una gran cantidad de amigos… incluido él.  
Suspiró.

Era más que asumir una realidad.  
Wei Wuxian le había dejado su núcleo… ¿lo había hecho por él?

…Por supuesto que lo había hecho por él, pero ¡le irritaba tanto! Wei Wuxian había sido tan arrogante que incluso sin su núcleo no temió a nada, él simplemente había decidido confiar en sus talentos y su suerte para seguir adelante… ¿y él? Él se había sumergido en la depresión y la ira, había temido lo peor, había visto su mundo colapsar una vez que vio su núcleo fundido.  


Suspiró nuevamente.

—Vete al diablo. —se sirvió más alcohol y bebió.

El sonido de tres golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención; escuchó la voz de una dulce chica quien decía llevarle la cena, Jiang Cheng le exigió retirarse; él jamás había pedido que subieran la cena para él. Ante la insistencia de la chica, se incorporó y abrió la puerta de mala gana; vio a una chica retirarse una vez que el sujeto con una capa sobre él, le entregaba algo de dinero.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunto inmediatamente, sabiendo de sobra que era Wei Wuxian quien ocultaba su figura bajo aquella oscura capa.

—Hablar~

—Lárgate.

—Hablarás conmigo adentro, ¿o lo harás aquí afuera, líder de la secta~? —amenazó con burla. Jiang Cheng le miró irritado —Escándalo, ¡qué escándalo~!

—Cállate y pasa. —dijo antes de cerrar tras él la puerta. Una vez dentro Wei Wuxian se sentó cómodamente y tomó un poco de licor sin ser invitado. —Maldita sea, no ensucies la botella; toma un vaso si piensas beber, tendré que desechar la botella por tu culpa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Puedo contagiarte la ‘enfermedad de los manga cortada’? —recordó cuando Jin Ling había dicho algo semejante. —Yo también pensé que Mo XuanYu me había contagiado, pero te aseguro que no es sino el _efecto HanGuang-Jun_~

—¡No digas estupideces! —le miró duramente. —¿Dónde está el sujeto que amaba coquetear con las mujeres? Ahora sólo veo un sujeto… —le miró, pensando que decir— que es “eso”. —Wei Wuxian rio— Si sólo viniste a esto, vete.

—Jiang Cheng, no sé si te molesta que sea yo, o si te molestan todos los manga cortada —tomó un poco más de licor—, pero te aseguro que si no fuera Lan Zhan, definitivamente sería… —¿qué se supone que sería? Se preguntó Wei Wuxian. — Bien, en realidad sigo siendo como antes, ¡enserio disfruto coquetear! …pero decidí enfocar mis esfuerzos en Er-Gege~

Jiang Cheng sintió su ojo derecho temblar, estaba furioso—: Vete. Ahora. Fuera.

Wei Wuxian sonrió… Jiang Cheng no podía verlo pues todo el rostro de Wei Wuxian estaba cubierto por la capa que vestía, pero lo conocía lo suficiente ¡y sabía de sobra que el antiguo patriarca YiLing estaba sonriendo!

—Wei Wuxian vete, no quiero que me…—el joven varón descubrió su rostro rápidamente, Jiang Cheng le miró por varios segundos...

¡¿Qué diablos?!

—¿Qué tal? ¿Qué tal?

¡¡¡Wei Wuxian!!!

—¿Qué opinas, Jiang Cheng? —de los bolsillos de sus mangas sacó un velo rojo de pobre hechura, el regalo de Jiang Cheng.  
Wei Wuxian Iba a colocarlo en su propia cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente. Wei Ying volvió su rostro y vio a Lan WangJi en la puerta.

El segundo hermano Lan lo miró, Wei Wuxian le sonrió con suavidad, casi ternura.

Jiang Cheng miraba a Wei Wuxian, estupefacto.

Lan WangJi estaba ensimismado en la imagen de Wei Wuxian, y de no haber sido porque notó el pobre velo rojo que Wei Wuxian estaba a punto de colocar sobre su cabeza para Jiang Cheng, su atención hubiese continuado fija en la imagen de Wei Wuxian. El líder de la secta Jiang realmente parecía asombrado ante lo que veía; los dientes de Lan WangJi se presionaron uno contra el otro, endureció sus facciones y fue directo hacía Wei Wuxian. Con rapidez y cierta fuerza tomó la mano de Wei Wuxian y con un (_casi)_ suave tirón le obligo a levantarse con prontitud.  
Wei Wuxian le miró confundido.

—E-espera… Sólo estoy mostrándole que no me veo mal, ¡vamos~! —Lan WangJi no preguntó ni respondió; envolvió la cintura de Wei Wuxian con su brazo izquierdo y cubrió el rostro de su esposo con su mano derecha.

—_“Ocultarlo… llevarlo a casa y ocultarlo allí”. —_pensaba el segundo Jade mientras se llevaba con prisa al joven; Lan WangJi pudo escuchar la risa de Wei Wuxian resonar tímbricamente.

—Vale, vale; nos iremos~ Sólo deja le muestro rápido como me veo con el velo~

—No.

Jiang Cheng mantenía su rostro lleno de incomprensión ante lo que acaba de ver.

—Sólo un momento, anda HanGuang-Jun~ ¡Por favor~!

—No. —dijo con autoridad. Wei Wuxian rio al notar el tono severo con el que Lan WangJi había rechazado su petición.

—Lan Er-gege~ ¡Estás bebiendo vinagre innecesariamente~!

Una vez fuera de la habitación, Wei Wuxian no dudo en cubrir rapido su cara y caminar al lado de HanGuang-Jun, quien seguía sujetándolo con fuerza por la cintura, —Para, nos veremos muy raros si haces eso… —Lan WangJi no dijo nada. —Lan Zhan, no aprietes tanto… —nuevamente fue ignorado— descubrirán eventualmente que soy un hombre, no soy tan bajo, ¿No te avergonzaría si descubren que somos amantes a pensar de ser hombres? —Wei Wuxian no lo esperaba, no obstante, Lan WangJi continuó ignorando sus sandeces. —Ey, HanGuang-Jun, me descubriré la cara si sigues haciendo esto…

—No. —y finalmente Lan WangJi respondía, ¿tantos celos tenía de que Wei Wuxian se mostrara al público así?

—¿Cómo supiste que vendría? —intentó soltarse, pero el agarre de HanGuang-Jun era demasiado. —Un poco~ HanGuang-Jun, dame un poco de espacio al menos, en verdad está doliéndome la cadera… —la mano sobre su cintura no se movió— Lan Zhan… por favor, estas usando demasiada fuerza. —no pudo separarse de Lan WangJi ni un centímetro, pero al menos la presión sobre su piel había disminuido inmediatamente.

Wei Wuxian suspiró —No le dije a nadie que planeaba hacer esto, estaba seguro que no se darían cuenta… además ya deberías estar durmiendo, ¿por qué estas despierto?

—…Sizhui.

—¿Lo dices enserio?

¿Qué? ¿Sizhui lo había descubierto? ¿él le había dicho a HanGuang-Jun? ¿En que momento? Wei Wuxian no lograba recordar que hubiera sido descubierto en ningún momento; incluso durante la mañana, cuando había comprado el maquillaje, había dejado a los chicos viendo en otra tienda.

—Dijo que te siguió, había algo sospechoso en tí; descubrió tu compra.

—¿Me siguió? —Wei Wuxian estuvo a punto de chocar con una pareja que venía hacia ellos, Lan WangJi lo sujetó con más cercanía aún. Escucharon a la pareja reír suavemente mientras se alejaba. —HanGuang-Jun, empezarán a hablar si sigues sujetándome así.

—Sizhui estaba preocupado.

—¿¿Por mí?? —Wei Wuxian sonrió suavemente, Lan WangJi pudo vislumbrar el escarlata de sus labios bajo la oscura capa que cubría el resto de su rostro. —¡Sizhui preocupado por su hermano Xian! ¡A-Yuan sigue siendo tan dulce~! —su sonrisa desapareció al notar que HanGuang-Jun dejaba de mirarlo y volvía su vista al frente, había un deje de irritación en él. — Lan Zhan~ mírame~ —No hubo contestación — Lan Er-gege, mírame~ —sintió los dedos del hombre presionar con fuerza su piel. —Suave, suave, ey, espera, te digo que estas bebiendo vinagre innecesariamente, soy tuyo~

—No.

—¿No?

—No… — Lan WangJi pareció estar a punto de volver el rostro, sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, desvió su atención al frente. —Tú y yo hablaremos. —fue lo único que dijo sin importar cuanto más Wei Wuxian intentó llamar su atención a lo largo del camino hasta la posada donde se hospedaban los Lan.

Una vez en su habitación, Lan WangJi soltó a Wei Wuxian y se sentó frente a una mesa donde había una tetera que ahora ya no humeaba; Wei Wuxian supo entonces que seguramente Lan WangJi había esperado a que volviera durante algún tiempo antes de decidir salir a buscarle.

—Lan Zhan… —súbitamente Wei Wuxian sintió su garganta contraerse bajo una extraña fuerza, ¿culpa tal vez? —HanGuang-Jun… —intentó hablar nuevamente —, calentaré el té para ti. —Hubo un momentáneo silencio antes de que HanGuang-Jun contestara: “Mn”.

Sin más comentarios torpes, Wei Wuxian dejo que la capa con la que se había estado cubriendo se deslizara hasta el suelo en una insonora caída; caminó y encendió un sutil fuego en el pequeño espacio designado para ello, colocó la fría tetera de hierro y espero envuelto en un silencio incomodo y amargo.

¿Estaba HanGuang-Jun tan molesto con él por haber salido a mitad de la noche?

¿Estaba HanGuang-Jun tan molesto porque había decidido maquillar su rostro?

¿Estaba HanGuang-Jun tan molesto porque había ido donde Jiang Cheng solo?  
¿Incluso cuando había sido tan sólo un broma?

¿…Desconfiaba de él a tal grado…?

—No. —escuchó a Lan WangJi decir.

—¿No? —Wei Wuxian volvió sus ojos hacía HanGuang-Jun, este no lo miraba sino a sus puños sobre la mesa. —¿Por qué dices ‘no’? —antes, Lan WangJi le había negado las respuestas que pedía, suponía que eventualmente tendría lo que quería saber, pero no esperaba que HanGuang-Jun pudiera ser tan reacio a confesar que era lo que deseaba exactamente. Sabía que tendría que presionar, pero realmente no sabía cómo preguntar…

…Había un deje de culpa en Wei Wuxian y no entendía bien el porqué de dicha culpa pero ahora mismo sentía que había hecho algo incorrecto…

…Algo _demasiado_ incorrecto…

¿Habría sido la hora? Había pensado en que era un buen momento pues los Lan dormirían; no quería involucrarlos más en sus problemas.

¿Era el maquillaje? A HanGuang-Jun podría molestarle, nunca había pensado seriamente en ello y cuando se lo había preguntado antes (cuando recién había vuelto a la vida), Lan WangJi jamás había dado evidencias de alguna emoción, así que no sabía si odiaba verlo con maquillaje realmente.

¿Era porque había decido ir solo tal vez? Eso…

—No lo hagas más.

Acaso, realmente… ¿Lan Zhan dudaba de la veracidad de su afecto por él?  
Wei Wuxian suspiró.

—¿Hacer? —el antiguo patriarca YiLing dejó la tetera en el fuego y volvió hacía le mesa, Lan WangJi le miró con serenidad. —Oh, HanGuang-Jun, es verdad que ahora puedo entender más lo que dices y lo que no, pero me temo que no puedo ser tan bueno como Zewu-Jun y…

—No te muestres así. —el comentario tomó por inesperado a Wei Wuxian, estiro su mano hacía Lan WangJi, quien no dudo en tirar de él y hacerle sentar sobre sus piernas.

—¿Tanto te molesta? ¿Enserio? —Wei Wuxian le miró serenamente, tomó el puño de su propia ropa dispuesto a limpiar la pintura de su rostro, la mano de Lan WangJi se posó sobre la suya, deteniéndolo. —¿Eh? ¿Pero no dijiste…? —miró en la profundidad de los ojos del segundo maestro Lan.

—Frente a otra persona… no te muestres asi. —dijo _lastimosamente._

Wei Wuxian le miró con sorpresa por un segundo, después sonrió— Oh… ¿no quieres que nadie más me vea así?, ¿es por eso que estás tan molesto? —Wei Wuxian le abrazó del cuello. —Mi tonto, tonto Lan Zhan —dio un suave beso a su rostro, dejando una sutil marca escarlata en la blanca mejilla de Lan WangJi—, a veces me sorprende lo infantil que puedes ser~ —Wei Wuxian sintió su corazón reconfortarse— ¿Te gusta cómo me veo, Lan Er-gege? —Lan WangJi no respondió

Wei Wuxian movió sugestivamente sus hombros; había decidido estudiar el cuerpo de Mo XuanYu a consciencia, y había de hecho, descubierto cosas útiles acerca del no tan formidable pero en definitiva agraciado nuevo cuerpo que poseía. —Lan Er-gege~ Creo que me veo bien, creo que me veo enserio muy bien~ No creo que con mi anterior cuerpo hubiera logrado ver así, ¿sabes~? Siempre pensé que las chicas tardaban horas haciendo esto, ahora veo porque se tardan y lo aprecio un poco más~ —la boca de Lan WangJi se tensó nuevamente —, pero no voltearía a verlas, yo tengo a **mi** tonto, _tonto_ Lan Zhan~

Dio otro suave beso a la otra mejilla de Lan WangJi, —Así que deja de beber vinagre por mi…—se acercó a su oído derecho— pensé que ya te había dicho que me gustabas hasta la muerte, que te quería… pensé —tomó las manos de Lan WangJi y las deslizó a lo largo de su cuerpo suavemente, hasta dejarlas en su cadera— que era muy obvio que sólo dejaría que tú me tocaras de tan descarada manera, Er-gege~ — los ojos de Lan WangJi se volvieron a él; Wei Wuxian sonrió sensualmente.

Lan WangJi lo hizo separarse de él ligeramente, acarició su rostro con la punta de sus dedos y con ello se llevó un poco de la pintura de sus labios. —¿Te gusta como me veo? — Wei Wuxian se movió suavemente sobre Lan WangJi; podía sentir el cuerpo del segundo jade reaccionar bajo él y le era obvio que lo disfrutaba pues una dureza presionaba entre sus glúteos: no podía sino ser el cuerpo de Lan WangJi complacido con su imagen —Lan Er-gege, dime, ¿te gusta cómo me veo? —presionó aún más —Yo, si quieres, …podría hacerlo para ti… —intentó mover sus caderas lascivamente cuando sintió la mano de Lan WangJi sujetarlo en su lugar, descubriendo sus intenciones.

—Me gusta. — confesó. Wei Wuxian iba a hablar cuando sintió a Lan WangJi ir por su cuello y comenzar a desvestirlo con urgencia. —Me gusta, Wei Ying. —Wei Wuxian no supo el porqué pero sintió calor subir a su rostro. En su camino a la posada donde se hospedaba Jiang Cheng, había encontrado a un sujeto que había chocado con él, había visto su rostro por accidente y le había halagado amablemente, confundiéndolo con una chica; en aquel momento Wei Wuxian no había hecho comentario alguno y había vuelto a cubrirse pero ahora…

—Lan Zhan… —mordió su labios y entrecerró sus ojos al sentir la boca de Lan WangJi rozar su piel, sus dedos recorriendo sus hombros hasta dejarlos desnudos; Wei Wuxian tragó. —Te lo prometo, no dejaré que nadie más me vea así, te lo prometo, Er-gege~. —dijo con voz casi nasal, más como un ruego que como una solemne promesa.

Lan WangJi se detuvo en la exploración de su cuello y subió hasta la altura del rostro de Wei Wuxian: sus ojos entrecerrados, sus labios parcialmente abiertos y un inusual rubor en sus mejillas… un rubor que Lan WangJi sólo lograba vislumbrar poco antes de llevarlo al éxtasis.

—Recuerda lo que has dicho. —dijo antes de tomar su boca con la suya y sumergirse en la profundidad de la misma. Wei Wuxian rodeo la cintura de Lan WangJi con sus piernas. Sintió a Lan WangJi endurecerse más bajo él, sintió su boca ser explorada y las manos de HanGuang-Jun desnudarle con mayor urgencia que antes; Wei Ying rodeo su cuello con más fuerza y dirigió sus manos hasta el nudo tras la cinta con el emblema de la familia Lan.

Antes de siquiera desatarla, Wei Ying se encontraba en el piso ya, siendo despojado de las pocas prendas que aún quedaban sobre él; jaló aquella cinta y se apresuró a despojar a Lan WangJi de las prendas que envolvían solemnemente su cuerpo —HanGuang-Jun~ —decía mientras le ayudaba a desvestirse. —Rápido~ —separó sus piernas, listo para recibirle, pero entonces el hombre sobre él le miró con atención. Wei Wuxian le miró confundido por un momento.

—¿Qué ocurre? —al no obtener respuesta, Wei Wuxian se incorporó suavemente, desató su cabello (el cual llevaba como Mo XuanYu solía peinarlo aquella noche) y al soltarlo, su cabello ondeo sobre sus hombros. —¿Esta mejor así? —recordó como a HanGuang-Jun le gustaba jugar con su cabello siempre que podía. Lan WangJi le miró por un instante, después acarició su rostro antes de dar un suave beso en su frente.— ¿Lan Zhan? —preguntó antes de sentir las manos de Lan WangJi abandonar sus muslos y acariciar el rosado punto que esperaba por HanGuang-Jun. Wei Wuxian notó algo extraño en las caricias que recibía; de la nada se vio aprisionado contra el piso nuevamente; un segundo beso sobre su frente.

—Dijiste que siempre dolía. —el antiguo patriarca le miró confundido por un instante, después recordó aquel desafortunado comentario.

—También dije que sólo era el principio~ después se siente tan~ bien~ —de la nada sintió el dedo de Lan WangJi entrar en él con extraña suavidad. —¿Qué estás haciendo Lan Zhan? —cuestionó entre suspiros al sentir que la intromisión no le causaba molestia alguna, ni siquiera cuando dos dedos comenzaron a acariciarlo. Wei Wuxian gimió suavemente. —Ah~ Lan Zhan…

Sintió los dedos de su esposo abandonarlo, miró con atención al frente y notó que Lan WangJi introducía sus dedos en el tarro de bálsamo para labios que había comprado en la mañana.

—¿Sabes que no es así como se usa, verdad? —Lan WangJi sacó los dedos cubiertos por la semilíquida sustancia y volvió a su tarea, acariciando con suavidad el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian, incitándolo en cada movimiento. — ¡Bien, úsalo como quieras! —sintió su cuerpo temblar bajo las caricias— ¡¡Es tuyo ahora, tuyo!! — gimió descaradamente al sentir los dedos de Lan WangJi acariciar cierto punto dentro de él.

Wei Wuxian iba a acariciar la intimidad de Lan WangJi cuando este detuvo su mano.

—No.

—¿Por qué no~? —le miró con burla, después rio suavemente antes de comenzar a exclamar escandalosamente—: ¡No puede ser Lan Zhan~ No pares~! —Lan WangJi le miró con dureza, Wei Wuxian sabía de sobra cuanto amaba escucharlo hablar así.

—No… tan fuerte. 

Wei Wuxian sonrió —: Entonces apresúrate y hazme callar porque se siente diferente a lo usual y —sintió su cuerpo ser estimulado en el interior nuevamente, dejo expuesto su cuello y estiró sus piernas con placer— Ah~ ahí, ahí ~ —miró a Lan WangJi observarle con escrupulosidad, como si grabara en su mente la imagen de él tirado sobre la seda de sus ropas, disfrutando de sus atenciones. Notó entonces que HanGuang-Jun volvía a tomar más de aquella sustancia y envolvía su propio cuerpo en ella. Wei Wuxian estiró su mano hasta tomar el miembro de Lan WangJi, se sentía resbaloso y extraño. —Vaya uso que le estás dando, mañana tendré que comprar otro para usarlo como se supone debería~ —no obtuvo respuesta diferente a la de sentir su cuerpo ser abandonado por los dedos que hasta hacia un momento lo acariciaban; alzo el rostro lo suficiente para sentir sus labios recibir un suave beso, uno que fue intensificándose a medida que también su cuerpo comenzó a ser invadido por HanGuang-Jun; su piel y músculos cedieron con suavidad ante la intromisión y un deje de alivio también le hizo sentir satisfacción.

Rodeo con sus piernas la cadera de Lan WangJi nuevamente, dejo a sus manos correr a lo largo de las cicatrices que el hombre portaba como evidencia del castigo que una vez debió sufrir por haber dejado a sus sentimientos superarlo. Una a una las embestidas de su esposo empezaron a llenarle con mayor profundidad, giro suavemente su cadera, ayudándole a dirigir el movimiento. Gimió entre besos y mientras con una mano seguía acariciando su cuerpo, con la otra fue hasta el adorno que sujetaba firmemente el cabello de Lan WangJi, liberándolo. Wei Wuxian soltó el objeto, dejándolo caer en un metálico sonido que no hizo sino combinarse con sus cada vez más intensos gemidos.

—Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan~ —exclamó escandalosamente. —Despacio~ —y sólo ahora notaba que la lubricación provocaba un efecto que no esperaba; sintió su espalda ser curveada con mayor fuerza y sus piernas alzarse más ante el impulso que Lan WangJi no dudaba en proporcionar con cada embestida. —¡Ah! ¡Lan Zhan! —exclamó al verse con mayor angulación de lo que cómodamente podía tolerar…

…pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan a gusto ante la estimulación que recibía.  
Interiormente se maldijo, preguntándose en que momento él había dejado que sus conocimientos sobre el sexo le exigieran dejarse someter tan bruscamente ante el placer.

Rio ante ello y Lan WangJi se detuvo, observándolo; Wei Wuxian comprendió entonces que tal vez HanGuang-Jun no encontraba tan complaciente lo que podría considerar una burla a su desempeño: —Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan~ —dijo mientras sujetaba su rostro con sus manos —HanGuang-Jun~ ¿dónde aprendiste como hacerlo con un hombre?

Lan WangJi le miró con neutralidad, un deje de timidez podía vislumbrarse tras dicha faceta; Wei Wuxian se rio de_ él_.

—¿Estás avergonzado? —se sujeto a su cuello, sintiendo su cuerpo desplazarse bruscamente ante cada embestida que el segundo hermano daba. —¡Ah! ¡Sí~, estás avergonzado~! ¡A mí no me engañas, veo tus orejas Er-gege! —le miró con sensualidad, el labial sobre su boca se corrió mucho más una vez que comenzó a besar con fiereza a Lan WangJi. —¿Sabes Lan Zhan? —dijo entre besos — …el qué te avergüence confesarme como aprendiste a _hacérmelo_… —en un último beso, mordió el labio inferior de Lan WangJi por un instante, antes de soltarlo con un húmedo sonido. —…Lan Er-gege, eso es tan lindo~

HanGuang-Jun se detuvo, observándole. Wei Wuxian sonreía, su labial ligeramente corrido y sus parpados aun decorados con rojo, su piel resplandecía por el sudor de sus cuerpos y su cabello desordenado sobre rostro. La boca de Lan WangJi se tensó con fuerza.

—Wei Ying, el que _tú,_ de entre todas las personas que conozco, piense que _eso _es “lindo” te convierte a ti mismo en alguien “lindo”. —sin advertencia lo volteó bocabajo; Wei Wuxian exclamó un “¡Para!” ante el cambio de posición y lo que sabía se vendría para él.

Wei Wuxian sintió su pecho presionarse contra sus manos al sentir el peso de Lan WangJi sobre él, sintió también la firmeza de aquellos fuertes dedos sobre su cadera, elevándola para HanGuang-Jun.

Pese a que nunca dejo de ser llenado por Lan WangJi, Wei Wuxian no pudo evitar apretar los dientes ante la profunda intromisión que ahora sentía ante cada embestida. Anteriormente, cuando lo habían hecho en dicha posición, sentía un poco más de dolor del usual, sin embargo, tal como Lan WangJi había demostrado desde que habían iniciado esa noche, el lubricante parecía hacer para ambos las cosas mucho más afables.

No pudo evitar empezar a gemir con fuerza ante la profunda estimulación dentro de su cuerpo… por eso odiaba esa posición, era tan fácil de hacerle perder el control, tan fácil de hacerle sentir placer, tan fácil de controlar…

Si Lan WangJi le decía que no gritara, entonces no gritaría con tal de complacerlo.

Si Lan WangJi le decía que no gimiera, entonces no gemiría con tal de complacerlo.

Si Lan WangJi le decía que le confesara como se sentía, entonces él no dudaría en confesar todo lo que disfrutaba de hacerlo con él…

…era tan manejable que se sentía tan ajeno a él mismo…

…Tan dócil…

—¡Lan Er-gege… despacio! —dijo más como una broma que como una necesidad; podía sentir su cuerpo ser atacado y aún así sentir la suavidad entre la interacción de ambos a pesar de la rudeza de los movimientos de ambos cuerpos.

Wei Wuxian rio cuando notó que Lan WangJi realmente escuchaba su petición, de manera que decidió presionarlo agregando: —Una profunda, nueve superficiales~ —se volvió sobre su hombro, mirando a Lan WangJi con una coqueta sonrisa— eso decían los libros de Huaisang que leíamos en Gusu~ decían que en verdad era placentero, ¡quiero sentirlo, Er-gege~!

—¡Desvergonzado!

—Lo soy~ —giro suavemente su espalda y sujetó con su mano derecha la cabeza de Lan WangJi, atrayéndola hacía él. —¿Entonces, HanGuang-Jun? ¿Cómo sabias que podíamos hacerlo así? ¿No deberías enseñarme? HanGuang-Jun, qué egoísta~ —notó la tensión en el rostro de Lan WangJi, —¿Por qué no lo intentamos~? anda: 1 profunda y 9 superfic- ¡AH! —el hombre tras de él tomó con su mano el rostro de Wei Wuxian y lo besó, sin embargo, en dicho movimiento también le obligó a rectificar su espalda y enderezarse; Wei Wuxian sintió la presión sobre su cuerpo incrementarse. Sus labios se encontraban sellados pero podía sentir las embestidas de Lan WangJi reiniciar, sin embargo no seguían el patrón que él había dicho, más bien seguían un ritmo alentado y después acelerado; Wei Wuxian sintió su rostro enrojecer y su propio cuerpo temblar antes de explotar y ensuciar tanto su abdomen como el piso.

Sintió su cuerpo perder fuerza y ceder ante el impulso de Lan WangJi, se dejo hacer y ser acomodado por él hombre tras él, para su sorpresa no dudo mucho en nuevamente comenzar a excitarse ante el placer que seguía experimentado ante una nueva penetración, gimió suavemente: —Ah~ Lan Er-gege, ¿otra vez? —preguntó descaradamente, incluso cuando sabía que HanGuang-Jun no había terminado aún. Su cuerpo seguía debilitado así que no dudo en mantenerse dócil, no era como si hubiese deseado otra cosa de cualquier forma.

Lan WangJi le obligó a rectificar nuevamente su espalda y se acercó hasta su oído: —¿Wei Ying, te gusta?

Wei Wuxian se sorprendió ante la pregunta, después se volvió hacía Lan WangJi suavemente, mirándolo de reojo, sonrió descaradamente ante el hombre que acaba de susurrar en su oído.

—¿El sexo o Lan Er-gege? —rio ante la confusión en el rostro de Lan WangJi —¡HanGuang-Jun me gusta~! ¡El sexo también me gusta~!—las orejas de Lan WangJi se tornaron de un profundo rojo escarlata. —El sexo con Lan Er-gege es aún mejor~

—¡Tú! —exclamó con aspereza. Wei Wuxian sintió entonces nuevamente su cuerpo ser atacado en un patrón rítmico; y para su sorpresa, sintió como vergonzosamente Lan WangJi le hacía pronunciar sonidos con tal vez demasiado más volumen del que quisiera.

—P-para…

—¿Te gusta?

—S-sí…

—Grítalo.

—¿Q-qué? Van a oírnos…

—Grítalo. —el rostro de Wei Wuxian volvió a sentir calor, aun sensible por la previa interacción que había tenido… por eso odiaba ser tan dócil cuando estaba con HanGuang-Jun.

—¡Me gusta, me gusta! ¡Enserio me gusta mucho lo que me haces~! —exclamó. —¡Me encanta, Lan Er-gege~! —Poco después escuchó un suspiro por parte de Lan WangJi quien acaba de abandonar su autocontrol; Wei Wuxian sintió en su cuerpo el calor húmedo que Lan Zhan había liberado en su interior y sonrió, sus mejillas aún enrojecidas por la previa excitación. Dejo a Lan WangJi abrazarle nuevamente y ambos se dejaron caer sobre las ropas de Wei Wuxian que se encontraban esparcidas en el piso.

Wei Wuxian suspiró, HanGuang-Jun no abandonaba su cuerpo y el calor de sus cuerpos seguía siendo compartido; suaves besos depositados a lo largo de su cuello y Wei Wuxian no pudo evitar decir: —HanGuang-Jun~ eres un desvergonzado… ahora no tendré cara por la mañana— los besos continuaron cubriendo su cuello, pudo percibir incluso como algunas partes eran succionadas con ímpetu— Lan Zhan, tengo sueño, tengo frio… me duele todo~

Lan WangJi salió lentamente de él y colocó sobre ellos la parte superior de su túnica, cubriéndolos. Para Wei Wuxian fue obvio que Lan WangJi deseaba descansar un poco antes de preparar el baño para él; Wei Ying, se giró hacía él, sonrió y lo abrazó —¿Entonces? —Lan WangJi le miró sin comprender— No escaparas de esta, Lan Er-gege~ ¿Cómo sabías como hacerlo conmigo desde la primera vez?

El segundo hermano Lan lo miró por un momento y, seguro de que no abandonaría su empresa por descubrir su secreto, contestó—: Libros.

—Ohhh, —sorpresa en su rostro, después una picara sonrisa— Lan Zhan~ ¿tienes libros sobre mangas cortadas? —el aludido no contestó nuevamente; negándose a confesar que una vez que se dio cuenta que Wei Wuxian había vuelto a la vida había decidido satisfacer su curiosidad… incluso cuando jamás cruzó por su mente que podría utilizar dicho conocimiento con la persona que tanto anhelaba.

Lan WangJi le miró impávido, Wei Wuxian sonrió ampliamente— HanGuang-Jun, Lan Zhan, Lan Er-gege~ deberás mostrarme esos libros, debemos aprender juntos~ ¿O acaso no soy tu compañero de cultivo después de todo~?

Lan WangJi guio su mano hasta el rostro de Wei Wuxian, retiró suavemente algo de la pintura de sus ojos, y con suavidad esbozo una efímera sonrisa al momento que contestaba con un —Mn.  
Wei Wuxian sonrió ampliamente.

Permanecieron en silencio abrazados durante largo o corto tiempo, ninguno de los dos era muy consciente de ello. Wei Wuxian sintió el sueño comenzar a invadirlo cuando notó un poco de alfalfa en el piso. —Oh… olvide los conejos. —pensaba en incorporarse a pesar del dolor en su cuerpo cuando Lan WangJi le detuvo.

—Mi hermano los tiene.

—¿Los dejaste con él? ¿Está bien eso?

—…No podía cuidarlos, fui por ti. —Wei Wuxian volvió a recostarse. —No le molesta.

—Estoy abusando de mi cuñado sin siquiera haberme casado… —rio suavemente antes de dejar el sueño comenzar a invadirle, sintió a Lan WangJi incorporarse, seguramente dispuesto a preparar el baño para él como siempre lo hacía. —Soy una madre desobligada~

—Ridículo.

A la mañana siguiente Wei Wuxian despertó después de las nueve de la mañana en definitiva; Lan WangJi no estaba a su lado (como era costumbre). Wei Wuxian se incorporó, se sentía fresco y renovado después de haber sido cargado y bañado por Lan WangJi durante la madrugada, sus ropas estaban limpias e incluso olía suavemente, seguramente porque Lan WangJi había aplicado alguna loción a su cuerpo. Sonrió, dispuesto a salir detrás del biombo que dividía la recamara, separando la cama del resto de la habitación.

Escucho un suave movimiento y fue entonces que notó que no estaba sólo, dispuesto a gritar el nombre de su amado, se detuvo al notar una profunda y amable risa. Wei Wuxian se mantuvo tras el biombo, en silencio.

—No te disculpes, no me molesta.

—Aun así.

—Pero el maestro Wei no sonaba muy feliz con eso, WangJi, ¿podría ser que le pidieras que gritara así? —Wei Wuxian mordió su labio inferior, no era como si su rostro no fuera grueso pero aún así, pensar que de entre todas las personas allí había sido escuchado por Lan XiChen ¡deshonor, deshonor!

—…Perdona. —Lan XiChen rio nuevamente. —Seré más cuidadoso, yo… eso fue…

—No me molesta, está bien mientras estés… —sonrió— estén, mientras ambos estén bien con ello, no te preocupes por pequeñeces.

¿¡Pequeñeces!?

Wei Wuxian no se sentía como tal avergonzado, pero en definitiva había un grado de incomodidad en salir ahora mismo y enfrentarse cara a cara con el testigo de todos los sonidos que habrían dejado salir durante su rutina nocturna… pero Zewu-Jun ahora mismo era tan comprensible que sólo lo denominaba “pequeñeces”, ¿qué clase de hombre era ese?  
Negó: Lan Zhan seguía siendo genial, ¡el mejor!

No fue sino hasta que Lan XiChen abandonó el lugar que Wei Wuxian decidió salir detrás del biombo. Lan WangJi leía un texto en silencio, le vio caminar hasta él con cierta duda —No puedo ver a Zewu-Jun ahora mismo.

—No le importa.

—Aunque digas eso, ¡te dije que nos escucharían! —se sentó a su lado, sus labios juntos y las mejillas infladas, inconforme con su situación. —Es tu hermano, ¿Qué va a importarte? El que quedó como un descarado fui yo.

—No le importa. —Wei Wuxian siguió viéndole con inconformidad. —Lo compré para ti. —señaló con la vista dos botellas de la Sonrisa del emperador, Wei Wuxian sonrió por un instante, después le miró nuevamente inconforme.

—Que insulso Lan Zhan, comprándome con alcohol. —estiró su mano hasta tomar la primera jarra del fuerte licor. —Odio ser un hombre tan barato. —dijo antes de empezar a beber; poco después notó la canasta con los conejos al lado de Lan WangJi, preguntó acerca de ellos: “Alimentados exitosamente”, fue la respuesta que recibió.

Una vez que Wei Wuxian terminó de beber, se incorporó, arregló su ropa y se miró al espejo: su cabello ligeramente ondulado, tan distinto al cabello fuertemente lacio que tenía en su anterior cuerpo… Mo XuanYu definitivamente había tenido unos padres atractivos pues su rostro era en definitiva lindo, pero ese cabello* en definitiva no le encantaba; dio una mirada a Lan WangJi.

*nota: el cabello lacio es signo de belleza en china, lacio y negro, eso es el standard.

—¿Completamente liso o esto? —preguntó sin advertencia. Lan WangJi alzo la vista y observó a su esposo señalarle su cabello.

HanGuang-Jun pensaba en no responder dicha pregunta, ¿habían vuelto sus inseguridades? —Er-gege, ¿Cuál te gusta más? Anda contesta, ponme de buen humor~ me lo debes~

Lan WangJi dejó el libro que leía por un momento, —El cabello de Wei Ying es hermoso; mientras el dueño de ese cabello sea Wei Ying, estaré complacido.

Wei Wuxian sonrió ante el comentario y sin más dudas, se dispuso a bajar al comedor para “desayunar”, aunque Lan WangJi afirmó que sería almorzar por la hora. Lan WangJi iba a acompañarle cuando Wei Wuxian afirmó que solo iría por la comida y volvería con él inmediatamente después.

—No me tardaré, no te preocupes, —con un rapido movimiento llego hasta Lan WangJi y dio un rapido beso en su mejilla izquierda —confía en _Xian-Xian~, _sólo dejaré que tú abuses de mí tan suciamente~ —dijo mientras le giñaba.

Una vez que cerró la puerta, Lan WangJi volvió su atención al libro, después miró la puerta por un instante y volvió a mirar el libro, —¿XianXian?

Una vez fuera, Wei Wuxian caminó con prisa, ¡realmente estaba hambriento! Sonrió sin descaro alguno, ¡¡qué buena noche~!!  
Incluso cuando lo había hecho con Lan WangJi varias veces, nunca había tenido una mañana tan cómoda como esa, aunque debía aceptar que disfrutaba de la rudeza de sus encuentros previos, en definitiva, debería tener nuevamente algo para ayudarse cuando estuviese de humor para ello. Mientras caminaba, pensó: _“Le diré a Lan Zhan, ¡necesitamos comprar más bálsamo antes de volver a Cloud Recesses! ¡Lo necesitamos!”_

Cuando estaba por dar la vuelta en las escaleras se encontró de frente con quien menos deseaba ver en ese mismo momento —Buenos días… —desvió la mirada, incomodo. —Zewu-Jun.

—Buenos días. —Wei Wuxian intentó excusarse rápidamente y huir del lugar. —¿Irás a almorzar? Te acompañaré, no pude dormir hasta tarde así que dormí más de lo normal.

Wei Wuxian no pudo evitar pensar: _“¡Mentira! Tanto tú como Lan Zhan estaban despiertos desde antes… ¡no me repitas que no te dejamos dormir!”._ Wei Wuxian camino hacia la escalera, siendo seguido por el líder de la secta Gusu Lan. —Ah, es verdad, lo lamento mucho.

¡Lan Zhan tenía la culpa de todo!

—No tienes porqué, —rio suavemente —No me molesta.

¡Lan XiChen era un santo! ¡Un santo absoluto!

Wei Wuxian no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, una vez en la planta baja Wei Wuxian pensaba pedir que subieran su comida a la habitación, pero al ver a Lan XiChen sentarse a su lado y ordenar comida para él también, no pudo decir más. Permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos, y probablemente su incomodidad fue leída por el hábil Lan XiChen quien repitió que no debía sentirse así.

—Alguien que siempre se ha autorregulado tan estrictamente como WangJi, me alegra que pueda dejarlo cuando está contigo. Maestro Wei, he visto a mi hermano revelarse contra el clan entero, incluso contra varias sectas, tan sólo por protegerte… —la incómoda expresión de Wei Wuxian empezó a suavizarse. —No dejaré a mi hermano solo, no permitiré que vuelva a ser castigado por los fuertes sentimientos que tiene hacía ti.

A la mente de Wei Wuxian llegaron recuerdos de las cicatrices sobre el cuerpo de Lan WangJi; sin percatarse si quiera, su expresión se mostró nostálgica; para Lan XiChen era obvio lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Mientras estés dispuesto a quedarte a su lado, también te protegeré a ti… —Wei Wuxian le miró. Lan XiChen sonrió ampliamente. —Aunque estoy seguro que WangJi no querrá que me inmiscuya para nada en ello, pero no dudes que te apoyaré si lo necesitaras.

—¿Lo dices por Jiang Cheng? —Wei Wuxian sintió la carga sobre sus hombros aligerarse; la fuerte vergüenza que había sentido hacía unos momentos comenzaba a disiparse entre los aires de familiaridad que ahora mismo sentía compartía con el hermano de su amado. —Jiang Cheng habla mucho, pero no le prestes importancia, siempre es más hiriente con las palabras de lo que se percata. —Lan XiChen negó suavemente.

—Maestro Wei… cuando volvamos a Cloud Recesses, bien, —vio a una de las jóvenes trabajadoras de la posada traer comida para ellos y dejarla sobre la mesa— es posible que haya cierta tensión.

Wei Wuxian le miró con sorpresa, después tomó un bocado y lo ingirió. Así que era eso, lo que Lan WangJi no había querido decirle y la razón la cual había guardado tan herméticamente el cómo había sido su reunión con los mayores de la secta. —¿Dijeron que no? —preguntó instantáneamente Wei Wuxian. —“No queremos al sucio Patriarca YiLing aquí en Gusu Lan”, imagino dijeron. —Lan XiChen tomó un bocado de su propia comida. —O tal vez fue el hecho de que no sólo soy Wei Wuxian, sino que también este cuerpo es el de un hombre; ambas cosas deben enfurecerles.

Y era verdad.  
Lan XiChen lo sabía. Realmente los ancianos del clan se sentían molestos por ambos hechos, pero también era cierto que la principal razón por la cual no lo querían allí era porque era justamente él: _Wei Wuxian_.

…Wei Wuxian, el que había seguido el camino demoniaco, el que había trastornado al siempre recto Lan WangJi, el que había provocado su caída y que se sublevara contra su propia familia…

Wei Wuxian sonrió, —Si Jin GuangYao no hubiera revelado que soy Wei Wuxian, tal vez lo habría logrado como Mo XuanYu. —tomó un bocado más de su alimento, por alguna razón tragar no le resultó tan fácil como la primera vez. —Yo tampoco me querría cerca, no los culpo.

—WangJi no te dijo nada al respecto.

—Qué va. —sonrió falsamente. —HanGuang-Jun es genial, ¿no te lo dije? “Ajeno a las cosas banales”. —y aunque no quiso que fuera así, un deje de molestia atravesó su garganta, haciéndolo claro en la burla que su voz expresó. —Avisaré a Jin Ling, no tiene caso que invierta tiempo y dinero en algo como mi boda.

—No te apresures Maestro Wei, aún no hemos dicho la última palabra. —sonrió nuevamente —Además, yo soy el líder de la secta, no voy a anteponer a los ancianos sobre los deseos de WangJi. —No era como que no pudiera escuchar a Lan XiChen, pero sabía de sobra que no era sólo algo como ‘hacer lo que el líder de la secta dice’; él no tenía nadie más quien respondiera o le juzgara pero para HanGuang-Jun o el mismo Zewu-Jun debía ser importante contar con las aprobaciones de su clan.

—Mn. —dijo sin percatarse. Lan XiChen sonrió suavemente ante el monosílabo.

—Es inesperado, —Wei Wuxian le miró confundido— que ustedes dos sean tan similares.

Wei Wuxian abandonó el comedor cuando vio a Lan WangJi en la puerta que conectaba con las escaleras, se disculpó con Lan XiChen y ambos abandonaron el lugar, volviendo a su habitación. Lan WangJi no pronunció palabra alguna durante el camino, Wei Wuxian le seguía en paz y silencio.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Me encontré con Zewu-Jun, quería almorzar, por eso no volví rápidamente.

—No me refiero a eso. —Wei Wuxian sonrió suavemente, caminó hasta la ventana y se sentó en el marco de esta.

—Lamento las molestias HanGuang-Jun. —estiró su mano hacía él, Lan WangJi caminó hasta él. —Es que siempre estoy causándote problemas.

—Ya te había dicho que no era necesario que usáramos esas palabras entre nosotros, Wei Ying, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo mi hermano? —Wei Wuxian no dudo en tomar la túnica de Lan Zhan y jalarlo hacía él, haciendo que tropezara por el súbito movimiento. Wei Wuxian se abrazó a su abdomen.

—No te voy a dejar ir. —Lan WangJi le miró por un instante, se recargó contra el marco de la ventana, mirando hacia el exterior. — ¿Me oíste HanGuang-Jun? —le estrujó mientras sonreía. —Tú solo te condenaste, lidia conmigo, Lan Er-gege~

El segundo hermano Lan posó sus manos sobre los hombros del hombre sentado sobre el marco de la ventana—Mn. —Wei Wuxian sonrió. Lan WangJi continuó observando por fuera de la ventana. —Jiang Wanyin está mirando.

—¡Déjalo que miré! —dijo sin pensar Wei Wuxian.

Después de un instante, se separó ligeramente de Lan WangJi, volvió el rostro y vio hacía la calle. —Oh, realmente es él… se ve furioso. —al lado de un molesto líder de la secta Jiang, el joven Jin Ling daba furtivas miradas tímidas hacia donde ambos estaban, avergonzado por lo que había visto.

Vio como Jiang Cheng le hacia un movimiento brusco de cabeza, algo similar a un “¡Baja ahora mismo!”; Wei Wuxian rio ante eso.

—¿Me cree su sirviente?

—Hablaré con él. —dijo Lan WangJi antes de ser nuevamente abrazado. —Wei Ying.

—No, tú no te iras~ Te quedarás conmigo, me consolarás porque tu familia me odia, y volveremos a jugar con ese raro uso que le diste a mi bálsamo… y me comprarás más, porque realmente no soporto el frio viento en Cloud Recesses, ¡en invierno no quiero imaginarlo! —volvió su rostro hacía la calle y sin dudarlo, le mostró la lengua al líder del Clan Jiang; inmediatamente Jiang Cheng enfureció y abandonó el lugar junto con Jin Ling.

Al día siguiente, los miembros del clan Lan decidieron retomar su camino hacia Gusu Lan, Wei Wuxian parecía llevar un muy buen ánimo nuevamente; sobre Manzanita llevaban una canasta grande con manzanas para el gruñón burro y también otra pequeña canasta con los dos conejos que Wei Wuxian había decidido llevar con ellos, además algunos “artículos de necesidad” (o así los había llamado Wei Wuxian) que habían decidido comprar antes de partir.

Wei Wuxian sonrió mientras tomaba un poco más de alcohol.

—Oculta eso bien, el señor Lan QiRen se molestará si lo ve. —dijo JingYi con un deje de molestia. Wei Wuxian le ofreció la jarra con la Sonrisa del emperador. —¡No puedo tomar aquí! —súbitamente se sonrojó —¡Q-quiero decir, está prohibido! —dijo al recordar que con ellos se encontraba presente el mismísimo líder de su secta.

—¿Qué cosas dices? Estamos fuera de Gusu Lan~

—Wei Ying.

Wei Wuxian sonrió ante la suave llamada de atención de Lan WangJi; Zewu-Jun caminó con una sonrisa en el rostro; realmente no le preocupaba si el joven JingYi tomaba un poco… siempre y cuando fuera antes de llegar a Gusu Lan, él podría perdonarlo. Lan XiChen se volvió y miró a JingYi beber rápidamente un trago, Lan XiChen sonrió.

—Superior Wei, parece tener buen ánimo desde ayer. —atinó a decir Sizhui. Wei Wuxian sonrió y estiró hacía él su brazo, ofreciendo a ChenQing.

—Toca algo~ —Sizhui le miró confundido.

—Y-yo no sé tocar bien la flauta. —Wei Wuxian le miró con una gran sonrisa y burla en su rostro.

—Qué vergüenza Sizhui, ¡yo te enseñé un par de veces!

—N-no es verdad. —dudó.

—¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Qué desilusión!

Wei Wuxian sonrió ante el rostro confundido de Sizhui; por supuesto que era una mentira pero verlo confundido entre su pasado a veces le parecía divertido pues podía ver las mismas expresiones confusas del pequeño A-Yuan que incluso tras todos esos años aún seguían allí si se buscaban correctamente, _“Mi buen A-Yuan ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que eras tú?”_, se preguntó Wei Wuxian.

—Enséñeme. —dijo avergonzado. —Aprenderé rápido. — la sutil sonrisa en el rostro de Wei Wuxian se tornó en una ínfima, afirmó con suavidad, emocionado.

—Trato hecho, te enseñaré. —Wei Wuxian no lo notó, pero Lan XiChen le observaba por el rabillo del ojo. —Esta vez no tienes permitido olvidarlo.

Lan XiChen desvió nuevamente su atención a Lan WangJi, quien caminaba guiando las riendas de Manzanita. Lan WangJi era feliz en ese mismo momento, lo sabía completamente. Centro nuevamente su atención en el sonriente Wei Wuxian.  
Lan XiChen suspiró. 

Cuando su madre murió, se prometió hacer todo por jamás ver a Lan WangJi anhelar algo como anheló afuera de la cabaña donde su madre jamás pudo volver para recibirlos; tras la muerte del Patriarca YiLing, se dio cuenta de la miserable forma en la que había fallado… el sello del clan Wen, las marcas en la espalda de Lan WangJi, la infinita nostalgia que no abandonó a Lan WangJi durante 13 años…

…había fallado…  
…le había fallado a la persona que más quería en el mundo…

La risa de los jóvenes de Gusu Lan mezclada con la de Wei Wuxian le hizo volver a la realidad.  
Zewu-Jun sonrió.

No volvería a fallar.  


Recordó el rostro de Wei Wuxian cuando supo de la decisión de los ancianos de Gusu; una expresión que paso de la nostalgia al optimismo, como si nada le importase y simplemente decidiera ir por aquello que deseaba. Lan WangJi y Wei Wuxian eran muy similares, era sólo la forma de expresarse lo que era distinto.

Volvió su atención al frente, pudo vislumbrar dos figuras esperar sentadas sobre dos grandes rocas, reconoció a ambas personas y con un suave movimiento de cabeza saludo. Las risas pararon.

—Wei Wuxian, — Jiang Cheng le miró con irritación.

—Jiang Cheng, ¿qué te trae hasta aquí? —dijo mientras se acomodaba en la espalda de Manzanita. Lan WangJi se acercó hasta él y ante ese movimiento, Wei Wuxian no dudo en recargarse sobre el brazo derecho de Lan WangJi.

—Deja de hacer eso, es vergonzoso.

—¿Vergonzoso? —sonrió burlonamente —Jiang Cheng, aun no sabes que tan vergonzoso puedo ser~

—¡Eres un…! —Lan WangJi le observó con atención. —HanGuang-Jun, al menos deberías reconocer que no se comporta como debería, es insolente, hablador, le importa poco o nada lo que los demás piensen y es un descarado.

Wei Wuxian sonrió ante los adjetivos —¡Tú eres el único que siempre se molesta porque estamos juntos! —miró a Jin Ling mirar hacia otro lado. —¡¿Es mi culpa que sientas celos!? ¿¡Qué no te hayas casado es mi culpa entonces!?

—¡Tú…! —gruñó Jiang Cheng—¡Yo me casaré cuando me plazca, no te metas en eso!

—¡Lo mismo digo! —dijo mientras reía. —Me voy a casar con quien me plazca, les guste o no, ¡No me van a detener, viejos amargados! —Lan XiChen no pudo evitar alzar una ceja ante semejante comentario, sonrió antes de negar suavemente. Sizhui, JingYi Y MonJi miraban la escena sin comprender.

—¿Viejo? ¿¡Viejo, yo!? —Jiang Cheng le miró con nueva irritación en su rostro. Jin Ling llamó la atención de su tío, pidiéndole que bajara el volumen. —¿Ahora me hablas así? ¿Crees que ya eres suficientemente mayor como para meterte en asuntos de adultos, no es verdad? —Jin Ling iba a hablar pero se detuvo. —Wei Wuxian, ¿Cómo demonios te atreviste a involucrar a Jin Ling en esto? No voy a permitir que él cargue con algo como tu ridícula boda, es el futuro líder de Lanling Jin, ¡que tontería!

Jin Ling cerró su boca con irritación, una mueca de disgusto se evidenció. Wei Wuxian observó con serenidad a Jin Ling. —¿Por eso has venido? Oh, disculpa Jiang Cheng, pensé que sólo era que te molestaba cada vez que me veías con Lan Zhan. He dudado de tí, pensé que sólo era tu baja tolerancia hacia los manga cortada. —Jiang Cheng iba a hablar cuando Jin Ling se interpuso entre ambos.

—Tío, ya te lo dije, yo fui quien lo ofreció; voy a pagar su parte de la boda. —los jóvenes de Gusu Lan se miraron entre ellos, ¿era verdad lo que habían escuchado entonces? La joven ama pagaría al ser el único miembro de la familia de Mo XuanYu que seguía con vida.

—No digas estupideces, tú no tienes porque meterte en esto, ¿no te importa lo que digan de ti como futuro líder? —Jin Ling le miró duramente.

—Soy su única familia, lo voy a hacer. —Jiang Cheng le miró irritado.

—Yo soy tú única familia. —Jin Ling negó.

—Tío, tú tienes tus razones pero yo también tengo las mías… y-yo no voy a dejar que te metas en… que te metas en este asunto. —Jiang Cheng acarició a Zidian. —No voy a ceder, ¿me entiendes? Si digo que lo haré, ¡lo voy a hacer! —le miró decidido, aun cuando podía sentir un ligero temblor en la punta de sus dedos. —T-tú no tienes derecho a inmiscuirte ¡son cosas de la familia Jin!

Jiang Cheng caminó con decisión, furia en su rostro; Jin Ling sintió su corazón acelerarse. Wei Wuxian se incorporó, y bajó de Manzanita.

Lan XiChen se acercó a ambos —Ciertamente, es un acuerdo entre ambos líderes. —Jiang Cheng se volvió a mirarle— Sandu Shengshou, usted no debería involucrarse, me temo que nosotros realmente llegamos a este acuerdo; para nosotros es una buena oportunidad también para estrechar lazos entre ambas sectas.

—Zewu-Jun, Lan XiChen… —Jiang Cheng se volvió hacía él— ¿Te burlas de mi sobrino?

—¿AHH? ¿Cómo puede decir eso el líder de la secta Jiang de nuestro Zewu-Jun? —atinó a decir JingYi antes de que Sizhui le reprendiera con una mirada.

Lan XiChen mantuvo su firme apariencia, su amable expresión impávida—: Yo sólo estoy respetando al futuro líder de la secta Lanling Jin. —se volvió levemente, viendo hacia Wei Wuxian. —El joven amo Jin considera a esta persona su familia, _es_ su familia de sangre, es tan sólo natural que quiera apoyarlo; me parece noble y respetable. —Jiang Cheng le miró irritado —Creo que usted, líder de la secta Jiang, también debería respetar los deseos del futuro líder de la secta Lanling Jin.

¿Cómo Wei Wuxian había logrado entrar en el corazón de Jin Ling?

¿Cómo Wei Wuxian seguía involucrándose con ellos?

¿Cómo Wei Wuxian podía seguir su vida lejos de Yunmeng Jiang?

—Creo que es admirable, joven amo Jin. —Zewu-Jun volvió su vista a Jin Ling, quien le miraba (ciertamente) contrariado. —El que defienda su postura en este momento, a pesar de su edad; tengo grandes expectativas. —saludó con un suave movimiento de cabeza y continuó con su camino.

Sin más, los demás miembros de la secta Gusu Lan comenzaron a moverse, Lan WangJi hizo a Wei Wuxian volver a montar sobre Manzanita y continuó también con su camino. Cuando pasaron al lado de Jiang Cheng, la fuerte voz de éste resonó nuevamente: —¿Cómo puedes simplemente romper tu promesa?

Lan WangJi le miró de reojo, cierta impaciencia en su mirada.

—Jiang Wanyin —Wei Ying se volvió a mirarlo con seriedad—, hace 13 años Wei Wuxian murió. —Jiang Cheng le miró duramente. —Te dí lo único que tenia de valor, ¿no fue suficiente? ¿No cumplí con mi promesa a Madame Yuu? —suspiró— Alguien como yo, este yo de ahora, de igual forma no te sería útil como segundo al mando.

Lan WangJi mantuvo su mirada sobre Jiang Cheng. —¿Soy un traidor? Esta bien, lo soy; he sido llamado peor. —dio una última mirada a la no tan dura expresión que Jiang Cheng ostentaba —Los héroes de Yunmeng Jiang ya no existen, entonces, por favor… —elevó su brazo izquierdo con suavidad, mostrando las nubes bordadas de la secta Gusu de su Hanfu, regalo de Lan XiChen. —…Jiang Cheng, tan sólo déjame ir.

El líder de la secta Jiang, no dijo palabra alguna; Wei Wuxian le miró con serenidad —Si puedes perdonarme, acompáñame ese día. —Jiang Cheng le miró con una extraña expresión; casi como si un deje de su antiguo amigo estuviera allí una vez más, igual que cuando estudiaban en Gusu. —Si llegas a venir, incluso usaré el velo que me regalaste. —dijo Wei Wuxian con una sutil sonrisa y un coqueto giño. 

Jin Ling observó la extraña expresión de su tío; sin palabras éste dio la vuelta y camino en dirección opuesta a los miembros del clan Gusu. Jin Ling silbó, los fuertes ladridos de Fairy llenaron el lugar, y aunque no pudo verlo, el futuro líder de la secta Lanling Jin juraba que había escuchado a Wei Wuxian exclamar un fuerte ‘¡Lan Zhan, abrázame!’.  
Jin Ling sonrió.

Durante el camino de regreso a Gusu Lan una conversación amena se desarrolló entre los jóvenes Lan y el antiguo Patriarca YiLing; en más de una ocasión recordaron lo que vivieron en su viaje con él y Lan WangJi y no pudieron sino mencionar hechos emocionantes (y otros vergonzosos) en el camino. Fue debido a eso, que Lan XiChen incluso se enteró de situaciones que ni Wei Wuxian (ni el mismo Lan WangJi) hubiese preferido que supiera. El penoso hecho de haber sido descubiertos por Lan XiChen de forma indirecta y haber sido escuchados una noche antes era más que suficiente para que Wei Wuxian deseara huir del lugar, el mismo Lan WangJi parecía incomodo con la situación.

—¿Entonces, lo amarró?

—¡Lo amarró! —contó JingYi con emoción. —¡Justo cuando estaba comiendo un ala de pollo, HanGuang-Jun alzó sus manos y vimos que estaba muy amarrado!

Sizhui suspiró, un ligero sonrojo llegó a sus mejillas, recordando aquel hecho.

—¡Y encima, Wei Wuxian nos dijo que era un “nuevo uso de la cinta”! Líder de la secta, ¡casi muero!

—¡No tienes que contar ese tipo de cosas! —Wei Wuxian le miró duramente, avergonzado. —¡HanGuang-Jun deberías educarlo más severamente!

Las protestas de JingYi no se hicieron esperar. Lan XiChen respiró profundamente; ¿era así como había sido? ¿era así como WangJi no era capaz de controlarse?

—Qué desilusión. —dijo súbitamente Zewu-Jun. Llamando la atención del resto. —De haber sabido que sólo necesitaba un poco de alcohol para que fueras tras el maestro Wei… pensé te conocía mejor, siento que he fallado como hermano.

Wei Wuxian quiso reír, pero no pudo hacerlo porque la mirada de Lan WangJi le previno de ello, porque recordaba como perdía el control siempre que bebía… y porque aún recordaba el penoso hecho de haber estado a punto de cruzar cierto punto, aun cuando Lan WangJi no era consciente de lo que hacía, aquella noche en la bañera.

Cuando la tarde comenzó a caer sobre la base de las montañas de la secta Gusu Lan sólo los jóvenes de la secta, Wei Wuxian y Lan WangJi continuaban caminando pues Zewu-Jun les había dejado atrás tras montar sobre su espada, decidido a volver primeramente a la secta. “Hablaré con los ancianos”, había dicho secretamente Lan XiChen a HanGuang-Jun, y éste no había hecho comentario alguno acerca de lo que su hermano pudiese intentar, pero de alguna forma, estaba agradecido por ello.

En algún punto, MonJi también decidió montar su espada y regresar a la secta, argumentando que quería llegar temprano para saludar a sus padres tan pronto como fuera posible; JingYi no dudo en hacer un comentario acerca de como el chico realmente quería buscar un furtivo encuentro con cierta dama del clan y, aun cuando el contacto con las mujeres de la secta Lan estaban prohibidos, MonJi pareció no temer al hecho de que HanGuang-Jun hubiese descubierto su pequeño secreto. Wei Wuxian sonrió al ver que el joven chico que se había mostrado serio durante todo el camino podía tener una expresión tan tímida y avergonzada en tan sólo un instante al recordar a la persona que anhelaba…

¿Sería así?  
¿…Sería así como él y HanGuang-Jun se veían?

Dio una mirada rápida a HanGuang-Jun, su rostro no se enrojeció como el de MonJi, tampoco se avergonzó por ello… pero pudo percibir a su corazón latir con fuerza y también una extraña calidez presionar su pecho. Sonrió con alegría cuando notó que Lan WangJi había sentido su mirada, volviéndose a verlo con la misma intensidad.

…Sí, así se sentía.

Ahora estaba seguro de ello.

Durante su aún animado camino, Wei Wuxian vislumbró la figura de un conocido amigo y aliado, sin dudarlo, saludó animadamente. El tímido hombre saludo amablemente, sus ropas eran nuevas, más actuales y cuidadas.

Después de varios minutos conversando—: Adelántense, me quedaré con él. —dijo Wei Wuxian sin dudar, al notar que lo que pensaba sería una corta plática se había convertido en una larga charla ya. Sizhui también parecía emocionado de verlo.

Lan WangJi miró a JingYi y Sizhui, y estos parecieron sólo buscar ramas y acomodarse en el lugar, dispuestos a dormir bajo las estrellas si eso significaba poder convivir un poco más con tan poco común aliado.

—Joven maestro Wei— Wen Ning tomó asiento al lado de Wei Wuxian—, ¿Cómo ha estado?

—¡Bien, bien! — continuaron conversando acerca de en que lugares habían estado, lo que había ocurrido con los epitafios de los Wen que les acompañaron en YiLing, sobre los viajes que a veces Wen Ning hacía con los miembros más jóvenes de la secta Gusu, sobre como había sido castigado A-Yuan por haber sido el líder de varias cacerías al lado del temible general fantasma…

—N-no cuentes ese tipo de cosas…— atinó a decir Sizhui, provocando la risa de Wei Wuxian. Lan WangJi no lo demostró ampliamente pero su rostro parecía haberse suavizado ante el momento de timidez que Sizhui había profesado— Estás avergonzándome, tío…— JingYi sonrió ante dicho comentario; sólo él tenía el honor entre los jóvenes miembros del clan de conocer la verdad acerca de Sizhui, sólo a él, A-Yuan había decidido confesarle sobre su verdadera naturaleza como el único sobreviviente de clan Wen.

Cuando Wei Wuxian preguntó acerca de su paradero, Wen Ning dio una rápida mirada a Lan WangJi antes de confesar—: E-estoy viviendo en esta área, en las orillas de las m-montañas de Gusu Lan, n-no puedo acercarme a la secta Lan, no quiero ofenderlos con mi presencia —dijo mientras recordaba como sus manos estaban manchadas con la sangre varios miembros del clan— pero tampoco quiero a-alejarme demasiado de A-Yuan… e-espero no sea una molestia.

—Al diablo si eres una molestia. —dijo Wei Wuxian sin pensar. Lan WangJi notó la mirada de Wen Ning sobre él, como si buscara algún tipo de autorización; negó suave, discretamente.

Su conversación continuó por aun más tiempo, incluso los chicos habían decidido comenzar a comer algo mientras esperaban por los mayores. Wei Wuxian caminó hacía un área del bosque, Wen Ning le siguió en silencio —¿Vives en el bosque? —Wen Ning afirmó.

—A-Yuan y yo c-construimos una cabaña… no demasiado cerca de la secta Lan para molestarles, no demasiado lejos d-de A-Yuan. —Wei Wuxian afirmó. —Joven maestro Wei, ¿t-te has casado? —dijo de la nada. Wei Wuxian rio fuertemente.

—¡Sí! —sin dudarlo, señaló hacía donde los chicos descansaban. Lan WangJi tan sólo miraba hacía ellos en silencio. —Mira nada más, ve a ese hombre~ ¡es mío~! —Wen Ning no mostró emoción alguna debido a sus entumecidos músculos, pero si hubiese podido, definitivamente sonreiría con la dulzura que su rostro solía tener cuando aún vivía. —Pero no te dejes engañar, es un salvaje~

—E-el maestro Lan es un s-salvaje. —por alguna razón, Wei Wuxian sintió que eso no había sido para nada una pregunta, sino una afirmación a lo que había dicho… y por alguna razón, no pudo evitar reír. —Felicitaciones por su boda, Joven maestro Wei.

—Gracias~ —se incorporó rápidamente— Te mostraré algo, Wen Ning —corrió hasta Manzanita, buscó en la canasta del burro y volvió con rapidez hasta el cadáver; colocó sobre él un velo rojo que Jiang Cheng le había regalado como burla a su compromiso. —¿Qué tal me veo? —en tan solo un instante, las manos de Lan WangJi le sujetaron por la espalda, quitaron el velo y lo jalaron hacia él suavemente.

—No.

—¿Otra vez, Lan Zhan? —Wei Wuxian intentó quitarle el velo a Lan WangJi, —Wen Ning no es Jiang Cheng, y no estoy usando “eso” —dijo refiriéndose al maquillaje. —Devuélvemelo. —intento tomarlo, pero Lan WangJi lo elevó por sobre sus cabezas, lejos del alance del joven muchacho.

—No. —Wei Wuxian iba a protestar cuando la suave pero masculina voz de Wen Ning llego hasta sus oídos.

—Se ve hermoso, maestro Wei. —Lan WangJi miró duramente al general fantasma. —Pero no debería mostrarse así, después de todo ahora esta con HanGuang-Jun, debe reservarlo para él.

—¿Tú también Wen Ning? Déjalo, Lan Zhan siempre se enoja por esto~

Wei Wuxian logró quitarle el velo a HanGuang-Jun, dispuesto a volver a colocarlo sobre su cabeza, Wen Ning sólo atinó a decir—: Si fuera yo, t-también me molestaría que otros le vieran con un velo, joven maestro Wei.

—Mn. —afirmó Lan WangJi.

Wei Wuxian miró a HanGuang-Jun y a Wen Ning—: Ey, ¿Desde cuándo ustedes han decidido sabotear mis bromas al mismo tiempo?

Aquella noche, poco antes de dormir, Wei Wuxian le confesó que si bien habían hecho 3 reverencias y se habían casado, dicho acontecimiento no había sido realizado con formalidad y que ahora el clan parecía no estar muy de acuerdo con ello; afirmó que sus planes eran afianzar esa relación y que incluso Jin Ling había ofrecido su ayuda para pagar la parte que le correspondía de la boda. Wen Ning escuchaba con atención, como siempre lo había hecho. Wei Wuxian no pudo evitar contarle acerca de cómo era su vida en Gusu y de sus nuevas intenciones por volver a cultivar de una forma normal, siguiendo las técnicas de Yunmeng Jiang.

Wen Ning observó a Wei Wuxian cabecear, víctima del cansancio, observó a los miembros de Gusu dormir plácidamente pues ya eran (definitivamente) más de las nueve de la noche.

—Oye, Wen Ning, —dijo mientras bostezaba —si puedes, ven a mi boda. —el general fantasma no pronunció palabra alguna, seguro que dicho hecho no podría realizarse, seguro que lo último que querría sería perturbar más la vida de Wei Wuxian dentro de la secta Gusu Lan.

—H-hare lo posible, maestro Wei. A-ahora deberías dormir. — en su interior, Wen Ning sabía que eso no podría ser, que no habría forma de burlar el campo de fuerza que rodeaba a la secta Gusu Lan sin perturbarlos… y él, él jamás querría perturbar la ahora pacifica vida de Wei Wuxian.

Aquel que le había permitido volver para ver a su hermana una vez más,

Aquel que había protegido a su sobrino hasta más no poder e incluso le había enterrado como una broma (de mal gusto, debía reconocer),

Aquel que el mundo había mal interpretado siempre, había perseguido y asesinado por defender aquello en lo que creía…

Observó a Wei Wuxian recargarse contra el hombro de HanGuang-Jun, y dejarse caer en el sueño.

…Wei Wuxian no era inocente, Wei Wuxian no era una buena o mala persona, Wei Wuxian no era el monstruo que la gente decía que había sido…

Pero Wei Wuxian tampoco era una víctima.

Sin embargo, para él, Wei Wuxian era alguien admirable, alguien respetable, alguien a quien jamás podría darle la espalda.

  
Wei Wuxian era simple y sencillamente…  
…su más querido amigo.

A la mañana siguiente el pequeño grupo se desplazaba por las montañas de Gusu, la fría brisa de la mañana hacía a Wei Wuxian temblar incluso cubierto por el hanfu que le había obsequiado Lan XiChen; en ese momento montaba sobre Manzanita y dormitaba en el camino.

No supo bien en que punto Wen Ning les abandonó, pero supo bien que había sido porque estaban demasiado cerca de Gusu Lan. Escucho a Sizhui y JingYi hablar acerca de cómo Jin Ling había dicho algo sobre dejar la secta y volver a Lanling Jin; Wei Wuxian sonrió, no sabía desde cuándo, pero ahora podía ver con claridad que el pequeño y rebelde hijo de Shijie tenía una buena amistad con personas de su edad (por fin) y que podía hablar con ellos de cosas que probablemente no hablaría con Jiang Cheng.

JingYi llamó su atención súbitamente: —Wei Wuxian, —JingYi sonrió con burla— La joven ama dijo que te verías como una linda novia~ —Lan WangJi no pareció mostrar interés por el comentario. Wei Wuxian, sin embargo, alzo una ceja solemnemente.

—¿Eso dijo? —pequeño rufián, ¿desde cuándo los amigos eran para hablar basura de tus mayores? —Ya que ustedes suelen comunicarse más, manda una carta donde diga que si no hace que me vea esplendido haré que él mismo se ponga esas ropas y lo casaré con el primero que YO quiera, incluso tú podrías ser el primer candidato.

—¡Nunca! —Wei Wuxian observó a JingYi enrojecer, ¿irritado?, ¿avergonzado? Eso no lo sabía, pero estaba satisfecho con su reacción; si creían que podrían avergonzarlo a _él_… ¡estaban 100 años más jóvenes antes de lograrlo! ¡nadie superaría el grosor de su cara!

Cuando finalmente llegaron al muro a las afueras de la secta, la amable y fuerte risa en la aguda voz de Mo XuanYu resonó en el lugar; pronto Wei Wuxian guardó silencio y rio con suavidad, “Olvidaba que está prohibido el ruido”; dijo antes de mirar una vez más la regla 4001, ahora llena de varios nombres e incluso tachada.  
El maestro Lan QiRen seguramente habría intentado borrarla una vez que vio que el efecto deseado fue el contrario.

Aquel día por la mañana, todo transcurrió de forma rápida, demasiado, pensó Wei Wuxian. Lan WangJi había dicho que iría a anunciar su llegada con su tío una vez que dejara a Wei Ying descansando y desayunando en el Jingshi. Wei Wuxian pensó que la comida ese día había sido un poco más insípida que otros días, incluso cuando había sido traída por los mismos chicos que solían llevarla para ambos todos los días.

Observó nuevamente la sopa con nulo aroma en sus manos; Lan WangJi la bebió con tranquilidad. Wei Wuxian volvió a observarla, tal como lo había hecho el día que habían vuelto y se había celebrado un banquete familiar.

—No la comas. —escucho a Lan WangJi decir, Wei Wuxian negó y bebió lentamente —Wei Ying.

—Lo prepararon para nosotros en cuanto nos vieron llegar, no sería justo. Además, tú estás comiéndola también. —odiaba lo insípido de la comida, pero era verdad que también estaba agradecido con aquellos que habían decidido preparar comida para ellos sin dudarlo. 

Cuando terminó de comer, Wei Wuxian no dudo en gatear hasta el lado del Segundo maestro Lan. —HanGuang-Jun~ —el aludido no respondió, pero dejo a Wei Wuxian recostar su cabeza sobre su hombro. —¿Por qué eres tan guapo? —la pregunta pareció desconcertar al hombre frente a él.

Wei Wuxian sonrió con suavidad. —No me veas así, sólo te he dado un cumplido, ¿no te gustan? —HanGuang-Jun le miró serenamente. —Oh, Lan Zhan, ahora que lo pienso, siempre están halagándote, seguro no te importa ya. —se incorporó suavemente, se acercó a la mesa y sirvió té caliente para Lan WangJi.

Lan Zhan aceptó la taza de té, bebió suavemente mientras pensaba una adecuada respuesta, sus ojos posados sobre el sonriente Wei Wuxian. —Tú también, siempre has tenido una apariencia agradable.

—¿Agradable~? —tomó una taza de té para el mismo. —¿Soy agradable? Qué frio~ —sin embargo, su intento por desconcertar a Lan WangJi no funcionó— ¿Entonces? ¿Wei Wuxian o Mo XuanYu? —dijo Wei Ying con coquetería. Lan WangJi le miró serenamente.

—Wei Ying es Wei Ying.

—¿Te gusta algo de este nuevo cuerpo? —dejo el de té de lado— ¿Qué opinas del anterior?

—No era común verte inseguro. —dijo sin dudar. Wei Wuxian rio.

—¡No es inseguridad, quiero ver con que puedo trabajar! —comenzó a jugar con su ligeramente ondulado cabello. —¿No puedo preguntar que le gusta al poderoso y fuerte HanGuang-Jun? —sonrió suavemente antes de volver a tomar un poco de té.

—No. —Wei Wuxian rio felizmente ante la absoluta negativa: ambas orejas de HanGuang-Jun se mostraban enrojecidas y un deje de incomodidad también se reflejaba en su rostro. Wei Wuxian le abrazó suavemente mientras decía “Está bien, está bien, HanGuang-Jun gana, Xian-Xian no preguntará~”.

Incluso cuando Lan WangJi quiso incorporarse varias veces, Wei Wuxian no le permitió irse sino hasta que ambos fueron llamados por Lan XiChen a uno de los salones principales; antes de asistir, ambos se bañaron rápidamente y cambiaron para vestir propiamente. Wei Wuxian vistió el hanfu que Zewu-Jun le había obsequiado; Lan WangJi se apresuró a enderezar la túnica, haciéndolo ver aún más honorable.

Wei Wuxian rio internamente… ¡cómo si la ropa hiciera al hombre!  


Y si lo hacía… ¡¡esperaba que hoy fuera el día para hacerlo ver como uno honorable y adecuado!!  
…aunque realmente no importaba mucho… porque seguía siendo… un hombre.  
  
Wei Wuxian mordió su labio inferior, reprimiendo una risa.  
Lan WangJi le miró de reojo, respiró profundamente, la punta de sus dedos temblaba ligeramente, observó sus manos rápidamente… ¿era ansiedad? ¿nerviosismo? ¿temor?

Una vez en el gran salón, observaron a al menos treinta hombres de mayor edad, probablemente aquellos eran los hombres más sabios de la secta Gusu Lan. Wei Wuxian sintió su sonrisa aumentar una vez que las duras miradas de varios hombres se posaron sobre él.  
  
No era una sonrisa alegre y brillante como otras,  
era una sonrisa defensiva.  
  
Sintió a Lan WangJi a su lado, dejo sus pulmones llenarse nuevamente de aire y mantuvo su sonrisa, preguntándose si en algún momento su corazón dejaría de latir con tanta rapidez.  
Vislumbro a Lan QiRen observarle desde uno de los cojines donde los ancianos descansaban, Lan XiChen se encontraba a la cabeza de todos y era el único que parecía mantener una sonrisa amable.

—¿Qué apariencia es esa?— dijo súbitamente un anciano.

—¿Es una burla?—dijo otro con dureza.

—Obsequio mío. —pronuncio Lan XiChen. —Ya le he aceptado como miembro de mi familia, no veo el porqué deba ser tomado a ofensa. —Wei Wuxian supo entonces que aun cuando Lan WangJi había insistido en que lo vistiera, tal vez haber llevado el hanfu a esa reunión había sido demasiado, especialmente sabiendo que su presencia no sería bienvenida.

—Son demasiado duros, Wei Wuxian también tuvo un brillante historial cuando joven. —dijo otro anciano.

—Sí, antes de volverse el patriarca YiLing, antes de seguir un camino tan torcido. —algunos asintieron. —Sin embargo, no sólo es aceptar que sea parte de la familia, también es aceptar perder la posibilidad de traer nuevos miembros a la familia.

Wei Wuxian dio una rápida mirada a Lan WangJi, “_¿Lo ves?_”, pensó, “_Si hubiera sido una chica, esto sería menos complicado_… ¡_encima el patriarca YiLing!_”. Observó a Lan XiChen, quien realmente parecía ajeno a los comentarios mal intencionados y sonreía para ellos dos con absoluta aprobación.

—¿Estamos volviendo a estas simplezas?—dijo otro anciano —XiChen aun esta soltero, si WangJi decide tirar su vida al lado del Patriarca YiLing, aún no está todo perdido. —Lan QiRen pareció molestarse ante el comentario. Wei Wuxian sintió el cuerpo de HanGuang-Jun tensarse.

¿Pensaban poner sobre Lan XiChen el peso de llevar herederos directos al Clan Lan?

Lan WangJi miró a su hermano, consciente de como dicho peso podría perturbar la mente de su hermano. Lan XiChen le miró con una sonrisa; en sus ojos había confianza; Lan XiChen no dejaría que nadie decidiera sobre sobre su vida. Jamás.

—¿Cómo es desperdiciar la vida de uno el buscar estar al lado de la persona amada? —dijo un anciano con serena expresión, barba larga y unos ojos cafés llenos de amabilidad. Wei Wuxian dejo de respirar al sentir su mirada sobre él. —Y hay que reconocerlo, es un muchacho muy guapo; buena elección WangJi.

Wei Wuxian no supo si reír ante el comentario o solo avergonzarse ante ello.

—¿Y por una buena apariencia deberíamos olvidar de quien es el alma? —dijo con irritación otro hombre cuyos ojos eran claros; su apariencia era tan solo un poco más joven, su voz más profunda y con un toque de rigidez. —Perder la sangre de uno de los hermanos es realmente un golpe para el clan, WangJi siempre ha demostrado potencial.

—¿No estamos olvidando a Sizhui? —dijo otro.

—Sizhui es un gran miembro en el clan, pero no debemos olvidar que sus orígenes no son los mismos que los de nuestras raíces. —Wei Wuxian sintió su sonrisa borrarse; abrió su boca dispuesto a protestar…

—Por favor, concentrémonos en la intención de estos dos; involucrar a Wen Yuan sale del interés de esta reunión. —dijo súbitamente Lan QiRen. En ese momento, Wei Wuxian observó con un deje de sorpresa a su antiguo maestro. Varios ancianos asintieron. Wei Ying escuchó un “Mn” a su lado.

—Hemos hecho 3 reverencias, incluso si dicha ceremonia no fue formal, —Wei Wuxian se volvió a ver a Lan WangJi —no hay forma de que cambien eso. Pienso seguir a su lado; no voy a tomar una esposa.

El anciano que había antes halagado la apariencia de Wei Wuxian asintió: —ciertamente, el hecho de que WangJi esté aquí es solamente por formalidad, ¿qué ganamos con oponernos? Hace 13 años se negó a aceptar nuestra decisión, ¿por qué nos esforzamos si quiera ahora?

—¿Dices que está bien dejarlo hacer esto? No sólo es una cuestión familiar, no sólo es aceptar que uno de los mejores miembros de la familia no tendrá descendencia, también es aceptar que sea parte de nuestra familia Wei Wuxian, ¡Wei Wuxian!

Lan QiRen asintió ante ese comentario, —Estoy de acuerdo con eso —observó a Wei Wuxian— pero pese a todo, el muchacho era talentoso, ¿podría aportar algo bueno a nuestro clan? Sus inventos realmente han sido útiles al mundo de la cultivación. Ideas extrañas y algunas monstruosas, una mente ágil pese a ello.

Un anciano asintió —: Eso es verdad también, el chico era un talento natural, parecía bendecido.

—Si tan sólo se hubiese sabido comportar. —Wei Wuxian respiró profundamente, igual no esperaba que hablaran maravillas de él. —Es una pena que no sea una muchacha.

Wei Wuxian miró severamente a Lan WangJi, en su mirada un claro: _“Te lo dije”. _Lan WangJi le miró con atención, un divertido brillo en sus ojos, como si tan sólo fueran ellos dos, HanGuang-Jun parecía decir _“No me importa”_ mientras sus anhelantes ojos claros le observaban con adoración.

Mientras algunos ancianos seguían argumentando y discutiendo acerca de las ventajas y desventajas de anexarlo a su familia, Wei Wuxian prefirió concentrarse en los comentarios de la gente que parecía no tener problema con su presencia ahí. Uno de los ancianos no dudo en comentar acerca de su cercanía con los jóvenes y de cómo las calificaciones de estos habían aumentado.

El efecto fue mixto, algunos parecían complacidos al saber que el nuevo cuerpo de Wei Wuxian había sido descubierto practicando la cultivación con los viejos métodos de la secta Jiang; y tal comentario incluso pareció sorprender a Lan WangJi, el cual miró con escrutinio a Wei Wuxian, quien sólo desvió la mirada, como si intentara decir “_Era un secreto~ pero ahora que lo sabes ya no lo es~”._

Otros ancianos sin embargo, parecían preocupados de que las intenciones del Patriarca YiLing fuera guiar a los nuevos discípulos por un camino demoniaco. Wei Wuxian quería intervenir, pero sabía de sobra que no estaba en posición para defenderse, sabía que incluso el mismo Lan WangJi no estaba en dicha posición.

—Si él quisiera hacerlo, ya lo habría hecho. —dijo el anciano de ojos claros y dura voz, Wei Wuxian le miró con sorpresa, ¿no era acaso él uno de sus detractores? —Parece un mocoso, véanlo, —dijo con un deje de arrogancia (incluso cuando tal estaba prohibido por la secta, Wei Wuxian se bufo internamente ante ello) —parece un cervatillo huérfano.

Lan XiChen rio suavemente ante el comentario —¿Un cervatillo, el maestro Wei?

Otro anciano rio ante la comparación— Dices eso pero ¿recuerdas que ese cervatillo fue el creador de una cultivación monstruosa? ¿Qué el creó a Wen Ning y exterminó a varios de nuestros miembros? Es un demonio.

Wei Wuxian trago saliva, no era la primera vez que escuchaba a otros criticarle.

—¿No es esta otra persona?

…y realmente no le importaba que lo criticaran… si tan sólo ello no involucrara a HanGuang-Jun.

—Es verdad, ese muchacho de ahí— señaló hacía el actual Wei Ying— me recuerda más al joven de Yunmeng Jiang que una vez vino aquí a estudiar… al menos es mejor que ver al arrogante hombre que me encontré en Lanling Jin sujetando el Amuleto del Tigre Estigio. — Wei Wuxian desvió la mirada, ya sabía que había cometido errores ¿tenían esos viejos que recordar todo?

—El cultivo demoniaco… —Lan QiRen habló— altera la mente, el carácter… —Wei Wuxian le observó, recordando las palabras que una vez había pronunciado para él HanGuang-Jun. —Ese hombre ahí, realmente es más similar al joven que una vez vino a estudiar aquí. —dijo con justicia. —Espero que los años le hayan ayudado a madurar— sujetó su barba antes de continuar— No, estoy seguro que los años y el sufrimiento le han hecho madurar.

Wei Wuxian le miró sin comprender, ¿por qué hablaba así Lan QiRen cuando le detestaba tanto?

Dichas palabras continuaron durante varios e insoportables minutos, Wei Wuxian mantuvo su espalda recta y apropiada durante toda la escrutiniosa conversación. Lan WangJi parecía sereno, pero había algo en él que Wei Wuxian identificó como nerviosismo e incluso molestia.

Después de un largo tiempo, que Wei Wuxian sintió extremadamente agotador, los ancianos acordaron aceptar dicho matrimonio, siempre y cuando Wei Wuxian declara acatar las leyes de su secta. Wei Wuxian iba a hablar cuando Lan XiChen intervino.

—Estoy seguro que él hará lo posible, pero su alma es libre, demasiado tal vez. —un anciano no dudo en declarar que eso no era más que una voluntad débil, falta de disciplina. —Antepasado, para mí, es sólo porque esta persona siempre ha sido tan alegre que ha captado el interés de WangJi. —sonrió suavemente, Wei Wuxian sintió un deje de calor subir a sus mejillas ¿eso era lo que había atraído a Lan WangJi en un principio? —Sé que se esforzará por atender a nuestras reglas, sé que se esforzará por aprenderlas y respetarlas; sé que ustedes dudan de él, pero les aseguro que están en un error. —Lan WangJi asintió. —Esta persona, hace feliz a WangJi. —algunos ancianos miraron a la pareja con escrutinio, más no con dureza. —Nosotros somos familia, incluso sabiendo que él fue el fundador del cultivo demoniaco. Además, antepasados, ¿acaso no es su cultivo algo que deba reconocerse como un acto asombroso?

—Ciertamente. —el anciano que había halagado la apariencia de Wei Wuxian en un principio intervino. —Talentoso en el pasado, ¿debería serlo igualmente ahora, no es así? —asintió— incluso sin su cultivo demoniaco, él debería aportar algo bueno al clan. —Wei Wuxian se bufó internamente: si esos ancianos supieran que el cuerpo de Mo XuanYu no era particularmente talentoso como su viejo cuerpo, ¿escupirían sangre?

Wei Ying dio un voto de confianza al antiguo señorito Mo: _“Te haré un buen cultivador Mo XuanYu, no creo que el mejor pues no eres como yo solía ser… pero ahora estoy en la obligación de hacerte mejor de lo que nadie creyó que podrías ser…” _

_Ev_entualmente los ancianos dieron su aprobación para celebrar el matrimonio en la secta. Lan QiRen se incorporó, dureza en su rostro. Lan XiChen le miró con atención, Wei Wuxian también percibió como Lan WangJi pareció moverse ligeramente: lo sabía, HanGuang-Jun estaba ansioso.

—Tío, —Lan XiChen le miró. —¿Te vas?

—Está aprobado, es lo que ustedes dos querían. WangJi sin embargo no dudo en afirmar que eran un matrimonio ya, que no lo dejaría, …que esto es sólo una formalidad, —miró con dureza a HanGuang-Jun— No vino aquí para pedir autorización a su familia, sólo vino a pedir que aceptaran su boda de forma formal. —dijo antes de abandonar el salón. Varios ancianos comenzaron a salir también, dejando sólo a algunos más optimistas, quienes no dudaron en afirmar la alegría de una boda, incluso con lo poco particular de la misma.

Wei Wuxian vio al anciano que antes le había defendido acercarse con una sonrisa amable: —Enhorabuena, muchachos. —Wei Wuxian iba a contestar cuando Lan WangJi agradeció.

—LingZu-Jun. —dijo antes de asentir al anciano, quien afirmó.

—Comenzabas a preocuparme, WangJi. —miró a Wei Wuxian —Confieso que pensé que eras una chica la primera vez que te vi, —Wei Ying abrió la boca para protestar —No obstante, resultaste ser un muchacho delgado con una cara linda.

—El cuerpo de esta persona me fue ofrecido en un sacrificio; no lo elegí yo. —el anciano rio ante la protesta de Wei Wuxian.

—No intentaba ofenderte, era sólo que tu cuerpo anterior era muy distinto; —observó a Lan WangJi— pensé que buscarían darte un cuerpo similar.

—No. — HanGuang-Jun negó. —Wei Ying es Wei Ying. —el anciano sonrió.

—Es verdad, es verdad; uno a veces no puede sino ver dentro ¿no es verdad? Uno simplemente no puede evitar amar a alguien e ignorar lo que los demás dicen. Sin embargo, WangJi, me alegró por ti, es una bella persona. —Wei Wuxian observó al anciano de amable mirada y larga barba que había defendido su persona momentos atrás. —¿Qué edad tienes?

—¿23? —Wei Wuxian miró a HanGuang-Jun —¿Supongo? —negó. —Si se refiere a este cuerpo, no lo sé. Morí cuando tenía 23. —el anciano posó su mano sobre su cabeza y revolvió su cabello.

—¡Esta vez vive más muchacho! —Wei Wuxian sintió su corazón suavizarse, un vago recuerdo de Jiang Fengmian acariciando su cabeza.

Minutos después y pese a que algunos ancianos se acercaron a ellos para conversar, Wei Wuxian notó que LingZu-Jun se retiraba junto a otro anciano, aquel que parecía molesto con su presencia y no parecía muy conforme con su matrimonio. Los ojos claros de este anciano se posaron en LingZu-Jun y de la nada le vio sonreír con suavidad cuando este asentía felizmente. 

Cuando la noche llegó, la pareja volvió al Jingshi, Wei Wuxian se dejó caer en la cama, Lan WangJi le observó suspirar. Vio su mano izquierda alzarse hacía él; HanGuang-Jun se acercó y la tomó. Sin advertencia fue tirado con fuerza, sin embargo, no fue la suficiente para caer.

Wei Ying protestó: —¡Déjate tirar por mí, HanGuang-Jun!

—Mn. —dijo Lan WangJi antes de dejar que nuevamente Wei Wuxian lo halara y cayera sobre él. —¿Mejor?

—¡Mejor! —dio un suave beso a su nariz y sonrió. —Pensé que serían peor que eso, aunque confieso que he estado nervioso todo el rato que hemos estado allí. —Lan WangJi se recostó a su lado.

El corazón de Lan WangJi latía con rapidez, incluso cuando Wei Wuxian no lo había notado, HanGuang-Jun estaba preocupado.

Sintió a Wei Ying abrazarlo y entrelazar sus piernas con él. Lan WangJi dijo “Las botas”, antes de sentir un suave beso ser depositado en sus mejillas.

El siguiente día transcurrió sin alteraciones más allá de la de alimentar a los conejos que Wei Wuxian había traído con él y a Manzanita. Lan WangJi parecía un poco distraído, pero era algo tan sutil que pasó desapercibido. La noche paso sin alteraciones, aunque para sorpresa de que Wei Wuxian, ese día no continuaron con su usual rutina nocturna. Aquella noche, antes de dormir, Wei Wuxian escuchó atentamente a Lan WangJi, quien le dijo que iría a un lugar a la mañana siguiente y que le tomaría algo de tiempo, que esperara pacientemente; sin cuestionar, asintió antes de caer dormido en los brazos de HanGuang-Jun.

Aquella mañana, el segundo hermano Lan no estaba más en el Jingshi, Wei Wuxian observó a los conejos en la canasta dormir en paz; HanGuang-Jun los había alimentado antes de irse sin lugar a dudas. Wei Ying volvió a cerrar sus ojos, permitiéndose dormir aún más.

Pasaron dos días así, Wei Wuxian observó tras la puerta del Jingshi, la lluvia continuaba cayendo como si nada más importara en Gusu. Suspiró con cansancio.

—HanGuang-Jun, —volvió su atención a los múltiples dibujos de Lan WangJi que tenía en la mesa— es aburrido sin ti, ¿Cuándo demonios piensas volver? —dijo antes de comenzar a dibujar nuevamente.

Todas sus comidas durante esos días habían sido insípidas, incluso había abandonado sus viajes a la pequeña cocina que había sido rudimentariamente preparada para ellos en el jardín privado del Jingshi. 

Wei Wuxian durmió aquel día en silencio.

Acababa de notar algo…  
Wei Wuxian se había acostumbrado a HanGuang-Jun demasiado.

Desmedida, inexorablemente… extrañaba a Lan WangJi y dormir sólo acongojaba su corazón. 

Wei Ying sonrió amargamente, —Te haré pagar esto, Lan Zhan. —dijo antes de dormir.

…Lo anhelaba, y sufría lejos de él.

Al tercer día, no fue otro sino Sizhui quien llevo su comida. Wei Wuxian conversó con él durante un largo rato, cuestionó sobre su entrenamiento, sobre su vida en Gusu y también sobre sus aspiraciones. Sizhui parecía confundido con las preguntas que recibida, pero no parecía estar molesto con las preguntas.

Cuando Sizhui se retiraba, le cuestionó sobre HanGuang-Jun, y Wei Wuxian no dudo en afirmar que se había ido, pidiéndole que esperara. El joven A-Yuan le observó en silencio.

—¿No le dijo a donde iría? —Wei Wuxian negó. —¿Por qué no ha salido del Jingshi?

—Dijo que esperara, asi que espero como un recatado esposo~ —rio suavemente al ver el desconcierto de Sizhui. —Simplemente no tengo ánimo de salir, ¿ves esta lluvia? Odio la lluvia, además hace frio. En Yunmeng Jiang siempre hace calor, este clima está acabando conmigo, así que prefiero quedarme aquí. —Y aunque todo eso era verdad, no era como si hubiera desperdiciado su tiempo, pues durante esos tres días se había enfocado en practicar la cultivación: avanzaba lentamente, ciertamente su cuerpo como Wei Wuxian había sido superior al de que Mo XuanYu pero no era como si ello fuera a detenerlo.

Siempre pensó que el talento era algo innato pero que para sacar su mayor provecho, uno debía fijar en su mente metas y trabajar en ellas, que era algo en la mente de las personas…

Ahora veía que no era verdad del todo.

Mo XuanYu no era un inútil como le habían dicho, simplemente su cuerpo era lento para desarrollarse. Él, Wei Wuxian, había sido afortunado, muy afortunado, ahora lo comprendía bien. Siempre se supo talentoso, pero ahora que podía experimentar en el cuerpo de otro, ahora que veía las dificultades del cultivo bajo otra perspectiva… justo ahora comprendía cuan afortunado había sido de haber poseído alguna vez el cuerpo que fue suyo; el trabajo duro no siempre remuneraba…  
Mo XuanYu debió haber sido miserable, pensó Wei Wuxian.  


Observó la nostálgica mirada de Sizhui. —¿Qué ocurre, Sizhui?

—Superior Wei, dijeron que no debíamos decirle sobre esto…

Lan XiChen miraba con tristeza el duro rostro del hombre frente a él; Lan QiRen suspiró; en sus habitaciones tomaban té en silencio. Lan QiRen podía escuchar el agua caer desde las tejas al piso. —Dile que se vaya. —pronunció el mayor. —Ya di mi aprobación, dile que vuelva al lado de Wei Ying y deje de continuar con esto.

Lan QiRen tomó un sorbo de té. —Una vez, hacía bastantes años ya, conocí a la criatura que Jiang Fengmian tomó bajo su protección. La primera vez que lo vi pensé que era una pequeña niña, sus ojos eran muy grandes y la piel demasiado blanca: era el mismo reflejo de CangSe SanRen, estaba seguro que era una pequeña muy afortunada.

¿Sabes XiChen? Pensé en que sería una buena alianza para nosotros… si pudiese organizar un matrimonio para ti y ella… —sonrió sutilmente— aquella vez, no tarde mucho en darme cuenta que la niña no era sino un varón y que era una criatura escandalosa, traviesa y rebelde; ¿quién diría que al final terminaría entrando a mi familia pero no de tu lado sino del lado de WangJi? Cuando me di cuenta que era un varón, descarté toda idea de que se casara con alguno de ustedes… y ahora, ve esta locura.

—Tío, tú nos criaste, te respetamos como a un padre, por favor, no estés triste, no estés molesto.

—La criatura escandalosa asesino a tantos, varios de nuestra propia secta, y aun así, WangJi no dudo en abandonar todo y fugarse con él, ¿a quién se supone que debo culpar? ¿a Wei Ying? ¿a WangJi?

—Tío…

—¿…A mí? ¿Debí entenderlo? ¿Debí aceptar que WangJi se había enamorado de la persona incorrecta y había decidido abandonar todo? ¿Debí permitir ese castigo? Aún tengo pesadillas recordando el látigo… por supuesto que estoy molesto, muy, muy molesto. —volvió a tomar un sorbo de té.  
Escuchó pisadas moverse con rapidez y el lodo ser removido: alguien corría; escuchó una voz molesta alzarse: alguien gritaba…

Las reglas de su secta siendo rotas una a una.

“¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?”, escuchó.

La criatura escandalosa, la criatura que una vez creyó que era muy afortunada y había tenido no menos que una vida llena de lamentaciones, sangre y muerte.

La criatura escandalosa que sonreía sin importar que su alma fuera despedazada...

  * ••

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? —con prisa, bajo una sombrilla de bambú, Wei Wuxian llegó hasta Lan WangJi; se acercó irritado, sus ropas ahora sucias con lodo por haber corrido hasta el lugar. Algunos metros atrás, Sizhui avanzaba lentamente, evitando que el lodo ensuciara la pulcritud de sus ropas.

Lan WangJi permanecía en silencio, arrodillado; la pulcritud de sus blancos ropajes hanfu manchados por el lodo… Esperando.

—Levántate, HanGuang-Jun. —al no recibir respuesta, Wei Wuxian sujetó uno de sus brazos e intentó hacer que se incorporara. —¡Arriba, Lan Zhan! —

Lan QiRen suspiró, tomando otro sorbo de té…  
El ruido estaba prohibido en Gusu Lan.

—¡Detén esto! —intentó halar de él con más fuerza, sin embargo, era claro que su físico no se equipararía al de HanGuang-Jun. —Ya lo aceptaron, ¿por qué insistes tanto?

—Wei Ying, —Lan WangJi no se movió. —Vuelve al Jingshi.

—¡Cuando vengas conmigo! —negó. —¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan insistente? ¡Aceptaron celebrar nuestra boda! ¿Entonces por qué? —sintió sus labios presionarse con ira— ¡¿Por qué tienes que seguir presionando?!

—Wei Ying… —Lan WangJi le miró. —Wei Ying también merece estar en el registro familiar, Wei Ying debe ser parte de la familia de forma oficial. —Wei Wuxian suspiró, pensaba argumentar algo como “No me importa” cuando HanGuang-Jun agregó—: Es importante para mí.

Wei Wuxian le miró suavemente.

Wei Wuxian pensaba que el que pudieran casarse era suficiente, jamás pensó que Lan WangJi también deseara que su apellido fuera cambiado y fuera aceptado en el registro familiar como parte oficial de la familia Lan. Sin embargo, incluso si Lan Zhan no lo decía, Wei Ying sabía que no era sólo el estar en el registro, era también el hecho de ser aceptado por el clan Lan… por Lan QiRen; si había alguien a quien HanGuang-Jun respetaba, ese era el maestro QiRen…  
HanGuang-Jun hacía eso por él y por Lan QiRen…

…Para Lan WangJi, para Lan Zhan, el maestro Lan QiRen era una figura paterna…

Era tan solo natural…

…que buscara su aprobación.

Wei Ying se arrodillo al lado de Lan WangJi. —Regresa al Jingshi, no necesitas estar aquí. —Wei Wuxian acercó el paraguas hacía el ya empapado Lan WangJi.

—¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que quería compartir todo conmigo? —sintió su hombro mojarse con las fuertes gotas de lluvia, su piel se enfrío rápidamente. —Qué egoísta eres a veces, Lan Er-gege.

HanGuang-Jun le miró serenamente: era verdad. 

Sintió el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian al lado de él, ambos hombros juntos, incluso cuando el rostro de Wei Ying esbozaba clara desaprobación al hecho de estar allí, arrodillados bajo la lluvia y ensuciándose con lodo.

Después de algunas cuantas horas así, Wei Wuxian súbitamente comentó—: Eso es algo que me molesta, pero al mismo tiempo admiro de Lan Zhan~ —observó el cielo con una ligera inclinación de la sombrilla; aún era de mañana— Lan Zhan es demasiado pasional, ¿es acaso que todos los Lan son así? —suspiró.

Lan WangJi escuchó en silencio.

—Hace 13 años, debiste decirme que me fugara contigo, tal vez lo habría hecho. —negó. —Bien, no, no lo habría hecho… mi corazón y mente estaban en otro lugar. Aunque cuando éramos adolescentes, tal vez aquella vez te habría escuchado, nunca tuve nada en contra de los manga cortada; seguro me hubiera enamorado de ti en algún punto. —rio suavemente— O también pudiste secuestrarme, poner tu hechizo de silencio y no me hubiera podido quejar.

—Ridículo.

—¿Ah? ¿Cómo es eso ridículo? —sonrió. —Aunque te hubiera odiado, —rio al ver la mirada de Lan Zhan, Wei Wuxian juraría haber visto preocupación en sus dorados ojos. —¿Por qué me miras así? ¿A quién le gustaría estar retenido en contra de su voluntad?

—Entonces no propongas ideas semejantes.

—Perdona Lan Zhan —dijo súbitamente Wei Wuxian. —Ahora que lo pienso, si no hubiera sido por Mo XuanYu, no habría vuelto a este mundo, no habría podido corresponderte… aunque realmente sólo pude responder porque _el hermano_ XiChen me dijo como te sentías… —suspiró— En realidad, ¿soy un tonto, no? Nunca me di cuenta de tus sentimientos, lo lamento, ¿me disculpe alguna vez? Ah… —negó— dijiste que no era necesario… pero aun así… Lan Zhan…

—No.

Wei Wuxian miró el aun húmedo rostro de Lan WangJi, sus ropas empapadas y sucias; el muchacho no pudo evitar sentir su pecho presionarse, sabía de sobra lo mucho que Lan WangJi odiaba estar sucio; sin controlarlo, sus ojos se humedecieron y desvió el rostro inmediatamente mientras reía amargamente.

—Venga ya, Lan Zhan, vámonos. —Lan WangJi notó el deje de angustia en la voz de Wei Wuxian. —Necesitas bañarte.

—No.

Wei Wuxian tragó, sabía que esa iba a ser su respuesta… aún así, debía intentarlo. —HanGuang-Jun, Lan WangJi, Lan Er-gege… ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan extremo? ¿Podrías pensar un poco más en cómo me hace sentir este tipo de cosas que haces? —súbitamente sintió el peso de Lan WangJi, quien se recargaba sobre él suavemente.

—¿Estás molesto?

Wei Wuxian se volvió a verlo, primero sorpresa, después una suave sonrisa —¿Es que nunca puedes pensar un poco más en ti? Me pones en una mala posición si sólo tú haces cosas así, ya has hecho mucho por mí. Me alegra, pero me entristece al mismo tiempo, no me gusta que hagas esto; es una sensación extraña ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

Lan WangJi le miró por un momento antes de decir —: Te sientes conmovido.

Wei Wuxian suspiró, casi con vergüenza. —No lo digas así, digamos que es incómodo. Es como si estuvieras siempre ahí para protegerme.

—Siempre.

—¡No lo necesito! Ese es el punto.

Desde el interior de las habitaciones de Lan QiRen, Lan XiChen observaba por entre una ligera abertura de la puerta. Tal como imaginaba, Lan WangJi seguía ahí; y para su sorpresa, también Wei Wuxian estaba allí. Lo había escuchado llegar, pero jamás pensó que se arrodillaría al lado de su hermano.

Informó a Lan QiRen del hecho, el mayor pareció incomodarse ante el conocimiento de que Wei Ying también esperaba ser aceptado por él para ingresar a su familia de forma formal.

¿Por qué Lan XiChen tenía que seguir allí con él, presionándolo?

¿Por qué Lan WangJi tenía que ser así de pasional por alguien?

¿Por qué Lan WangJi tenía que haberse fijado particularmente en un muchacho tan singular?

¿…Por qué ambos tenían que ponerlo en una situación tan dura?

Siempre pensó que Lan WangJi era similar a él, aunque tal vez de naturaleza más amable y más flexible, WangJi siempre había sido un estudiante excelente; incluso cuando su pasión le había llevado a miles de acciones que él jamás habría tenido el valor de hacer… comprendía bien el porqué de su profundo amor, el porqué de su profunda atracción y porque no podía olvidar a tan particular joven de carácter alegre y brillante…

…Wei Wuxian era como una extraña calidez a la mitad del invierno, una que incluso deseando no tocar, uno no podía sino desear estar cerca de esa fuente y disfrutar de su calor.

Negó.

Lan WangJi y él eran profundamente similares, incluso en sus pasiones… aunque la intensidad del amor de Lan WangJi era aún más desbordante...

Con nostalgia, Lan QiRen tomó el libro de “Rectitud” y comenzó a leerlo.

La noche ya estaba por caer sobre ellos, la lluvia que había cedido un par de horas ya estaba nuevamente presente y el frio viento de Gusu tampoco ayudaba a la pareja. Wei Wuxian tenía hambre, frio y aburrimiento… mucho aburrimiento. Bostezó suavemente, sintió su cabeza ser acariciada suavemente antes de ser recargada sobre el hombro de Lan WangJi, quien dijo: “Duerme”. Wei Wuxian negó, sus piernas dolían ante todas las horas que llevaba ahí, arrodillado al lado de Lan WangJi.

_—“Es porque siempre quieres hacer tu voluntad”,_ pensó HanGuang-Jun, _“Qué pases por esto, jamás fue mi intención… Wei Ying, jamás he deseado que sufras”_. 

—Lan Zhan~ —pronunció suavemente Wei Wuxian, adormilado. —¿Sabes que eres muy guapo? Enserio, me fascinas. —dijo mientras le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, casi vencido por el sueño. —Te anhelo, te deseo, te quiero.

_“Qué imprudente”_, pensó Lan WangJi, _“Es propio de él”_.

—He pensado que eres justo como tus antepasados, ¿recuerdas cuando el maestro Lan QiRen nos dijo sobre el fundador de tu clan y su amor por su compañera de cultivación? Siempre me pregunté como un monje podía ser tan pasional… Lan Zhan~ no cabe duda qué es tu antepasado… —rio suavemente— Ouch, no siento las piernas ya~

—…Wei Ying —el aludido hizo un suave “¿Hm?” mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Lan WangJi. —…Siempre… siempre he pensado que eres atractivo, incluso ahora… —Wei Wuxian abrió sus ojos con atención rejuvenecida ¡No esperaba que HanGuang-Jun dijera semejantes palabras! ¡nunca espero algo así, ¿estaba soñando?!

—¿¿Lan WangJi??

—…Me gusta como ondula tu cabello, también me gusta que tus ojos sean tan grandes… —las pupilas de Wei Wuxian perdieron su aburrimiento previo.

—A mí me gusta _todo_ de Lan Er-Gege~ —dijo mientras le guiñaba sin vergüenza alguna. —Enserio: **todo.**

—Qué descaro —negó. Wei Wuxian le miraba con suavidad, una sonrisa ligera pero sincera se esbozaba en sus labios ligeramente separados; Lan WangJi le miró con atención. —La sonrisa de Wei Ying me gusta, antes y ahora. —Wei Wuxian sonrió con mayor amplitud. Lan WangJi se acercó a él, susurrando —: Me avergüenza cuando me llamas ‘Gege’, …me haces pensar cosas impropias, pero me gusta tanto tu voz…

—Ey, no halagues a Mo XuanYu~ —Lan WangJi sonrió suavemente, —Er-Gege~ —Wei Wuxian se acercó al oído derecho de Lan WangJi, y sonriendo pronunció—: Xian-Xian te hará pagar por haberlo dejado sólo estos días, tan sólo espera que estemos asolas~ —rio suavemente— Te quiero, **_Mi_** Lan Er-gege~ —susurró con un deje de seducción y diversión en sus palabras. Los oídos de HanGuang-Jun enrojecieron.

Cuando la noche cayó, la lluvia no había parado. Wei Wuxian dormía acomodado en el hombro de Lan WangJi, quien sujetaba el paraguas hacia Wei Wuxian, tratando que se mojara lo menos posible. Los ojos de Lan WangJi estaban agotados.

Escuchó suaves pasos llegar hasta él; la muy dura mirada de Lan QiRen sobre ellos. —¿Tanto así quieres que su nombre esté en el registro familiar? —Lan WangJi asintió, un deje de asombro en sus pupilas. —Tu secta ya lo acepta, tu clan también —suspiró—; no me opondré a tu decisión pues es verdad que he visto la miseria en tus ojos durante más de una década… —negó— WangJi, yo también ahora lo acepto como tu compañero de cultivación, ahora levántate de una vez… —con una mirada deprimente, Lan QiRen observó el durmiente rostro de Wei Wuxian— Levántate y llévalo contigo, ahora que puedes tenerlo para ti. Váyanse ambos; déjenme tranquilo.

Sin más, Lan QiRen le dio la espalda después de asentir; Lan WangJi le observó partir, y con un gesto, agradeció a su tío.

Aquella noche volvió al Jingshi, calentó agua para ellos y despertó a Wei Wuxian para que se metiera a la bañera, Wei Ying no dejaba de llamarle “Lan Er-gege” de forma provocativa, avergonzándolo: había sido un error confesarle lo mucho que le gustaba que le llamara así…

Cuando salieron de la bañera, Wei Wuxian le ayudó a secarse, dándole su propia ropa en lugar de cubrirse él mismo; Lan WangJi no dudo en ofrecerle su propia bata y fue así como ambos cambiaron de ropa por primera vez.

_“Sentimiento extraño es éste”,_ pensó Lan WangJi, _“¿Por qué es tan encantador verle vestir mi ropa? No es sino una efímera situación sin sentido, pero mi corazón se enternece y agita por esto”._ Wei Wuxian sonrió mientras se acerca a él y daba un sutil beso en ambas mejillas, después beso sus ojos. _“Es demasiado, desborda mis sentimientos”. _

—Lan Zhan…— Wei Wuxian dejó su bata deslizarse suavemente, mostrando sus hombros desnudos. —Me abandonaste tres días, compénsame~

Lan WangJi pensaba continuar descubriendo el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian, cuando este le abrazó fuertemente y se dejó caer en la cama de ambos, una vez ahí, Wei Wuxian le miró sonriente; sus oscuros cabellos húmedos enmarcaron su rostro, brillante. Lan WangJi le miró serenamente, admirando.

—Eso no~ eso será mañana~ — se acercó a él y entrelazó sus piernas con las de Lan WangJi. —HanGuang-Jun, Lan WangJi~ — esperó a que HanGuang-Jun contestara con un “Mn” —¿Sabes que he soñado allá afuera mientras esperaba contigo bajo la lluvia? He soñado que era una chica, y que después de varias de nuestras múltiples noches me has hecho la madre de tu hijo, ¡pero tenías que despertarme! No pude ver su cara, ¡es imperdonable! —dijo con un curioso disgusto dibujado en sus labios. -—¡Pero sé que se vería como tú!

Lan WangJi no comprendía bien el porqué Wei Wuxian constantemente pareciera estar irritado de no poseer el cuerpo de una mujer… sin embargo, ahora que veía su rostro, con brillante emoción reflejada en sus grisáceos ojos, …probablemente ésa era la razón…

_“Le gustan los niños”,_ comprendió finalmente Lan WangJi.

—¿Cómo crees que hubiese sido? ¿Te hubiera gustado que pudiera darte un Joven maestro Lan? Lo habría hecho tanto como quisieras —rio— eres rico, así que pudimos estar en ello por años~ —Lan WangJi le miró atentamente. —¿A quién crees que se hubiera parecido? Seguro hubiera sido un niño bonito, o una linda niña… o ambos~

—Agradable. —dijo suavemente Lan WangJi.

—¿Agradable? ¿Nuestro hijo? —Wei Wuxian negó— No, Lan Zhan, tienes que pensar más~ me hubiera gustado que tuviera tu cabello, también tus ojos, pero que fuera más sonriente, ¡qué riera mucho! Un niño debe ser feliz y reír.

—Es un agradable sueño, —aclaró el segundo hermano Lan.

—Oh, ¿te parece? —Wei Ying sonrió con suavidad, casi con un deje de tristeza —Lamento que no pueda ayudarte a cumplirlo, lamento que tengas que renunciar a ello.

—Tú eres el que esta renunciando. —Wei Wuxian sonrió suavemente. —Pudiste elegir a otra persona y…—un furtivo y sutil beso le silenció rápidamente.

—“Sólo puedes ser tú”. —dijo Wei Wuxian mientras lo abrazaba. —Pero espero Sizhui no se tarde mucho, pienso malcriar a todos sus hijos, desde ahora te lo advierto~ —Lan WangJi asintió.

_“Si hubieses tenido la oportunidad de criar a A-Yuan… esto debe ser la razón de por la cual no siento como si yo perdiera algo… pero para Wei Ying es diferente”_. Lan WangJi removió unos cabellos del rostro de su pareja de cultivo. —Hazlo si eso quieres, respeta las reglas dentro del clan en toda medida que puedas.

A la mañana siguiente, Wei Wuxian continuaba en cama, sentía calor en sus mejillas y tosía suavemente; bajo el edredón que compartía con Lan WangJi, esperó a que Sizhui entregara la canasta con un sólo conejo en su interior.

Wei Wuxian suspiró. Ya sabía que el más pequeño no sobreviviría; Sizhui se había disculpado, pero realmente era innecesario pues era algo que había supuesto desde que les encontró. Tosió nuevamente, Lan WangJi dejo la canasta con el pequeño conejo de orejas oscuras que parecía comenzar a crecer finalmente.

—No es necesario que te quedes conmigo, HanGuang-Jun. —dijo antes de comenzar a toser— Antes nunca me enfermaba, culpo a Mo XuanYu de esto; no tienes que cuidarme.

Su comentario, sin embargo, fue ignorado complemente. Lan WangJi se sentó a su lado y le ofreció un poco de comida. Wei Wuxian sonrió, se incorporó lentamente, gateó hasta HanGuang-Jun, recargó su espalda contra el pecho de Lan WangJi y abrió la boca —: Aliméntame, estoy exhausto Er-gege~ —dijo al tiempo que miraba suavemente a Lan WangJi.

Jamás espero una respuesta, pero para su sorpresa, Lan Zhan no dudo en confirmar con un “Mn”, y acercar la cuchara hasta su boca.

Después de alimentar a Wei Wuxian, Lan WangJi le dejó durmiendo plácidamente. El menor de los Jade volvió su vista hacía el joven quien parecía sonreír entre sueños, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y su frente perlada; separó sus labios, dudando el dejarle, después negó: Wei Wuxian no era una criatura frágil, era verdad que el cuerpo de Mo XuanYu podría ser menos resistente al que originalmente Wei Wuxian poseía, sin embargo… él jamás se permitiría desmeritar la fuerza que Wei Ying poseía.

Cerró la puerta del Jingshi en silencio, y se retiró.

La secta Lan parecía tener inusual movimiento, Lan WangJi caminaba en silencio mientras veía a varios jóvenes moverse con rapidez (pero no demasiada, pues era contra las reglas) y llevar diversos objetos de un lado para otros. Varios jóvenes le saludaron, algunos le felicitaron, a lo que HanGuang-Jun asintió. Reconoció a varios de sus propios alumnos quienes sonreían para él sin recato, también cuestionó a algunos acerca de lo que había escuchado previamente de Wei Wuxian: —¿Es verdad que está asesorándoles?

—¡Es verdad, HanGuang-Jun! Es muy bueno explicando las cosas; además varios hemos visto al maestro Wei comenzar a cultivar de nuevo, Sizhui dice que le sorprende que progrese tan rapido, dice que probablemente es porque _es_ Wei Wuxian. —HanGuang-Jun les observó en silencio, ¿no habían dicho siempre que Mo XuanYu no poseía talento alguno para la cultivación?

—Yo lo vi cuando iniciaba su entrenamiento y aunque es mínimo su poder espiritual, realmente me sorprende que en cuatro o cinco semanas sea capaz de evidenciar energía; mi padre dice que le conoció cuando estudiaba aquí hace años, me ha dicho que era muy talentoso cuando joven.

HanGuang-Jun asintió, —Wei Ying siempre fue muy talentoso. —los chicos se sorprendieron, no era usual escuchar a Lan WangJi halagar a alguien.

Continuó con su camino por la secta, notó que, tal como imaginaba, había demasiado movimiento en el lugar. Se dirigía a la biblioteca cuando encontró a un joven estudiante quien le indicó que su hermano deseaba hablar con él. Fue hasta donde Lan XiChen y le observó tomar té con calma, mientras observaba algunos trozos de tela en la mesa donde se encontraba sentado.

—Hermano.

Lan XiChen alzo la vista y le sonrió, haciendo un movimiento de mano le indicó que se acercara, Lan WangJi hizo tal. Se sentó a su lado y Lan XiChen le sirvió té —Mira esto, —le mostró los trozos de tela con diversos tonos escarlata. —Como el joven maestro Jin Ling se encargará de las ropas del maestro Wei, es tan sólo natural que nosotros nos hagamos cargo de las tuyas, ¿Qué tono te atrae más? —Lan WangJi le miró sin comprender —Pienso que este estaría bien, aunque me gustaría saber el tono que elegirá el joven maestro Jin.

—Hermano, ¿está bien que tengamos esta clase de arrogancia? ¿No es excesivo para nosotros el ver esta clase de actos y…?

—No, no; uno se casa una vez, además no son excesos. Mira, estas telas las compré a lo largo de los años… pienso que este rojo sería el más apropiado para ti.

—Hermano.

—¿Cuál crees que le guste al maestro Wei? —cuestionó con alegría Lan XiChen; tal como planeó, la pregunta distrajo a Lan WangJi, quien señaló una brillante tela roja. —¿Entonces esta? Podríamos mezclarla, los bordados familiares los harán los miembros del clan, varias de nuestras familiares están alegres con esta boda.

Lan WangJi asintió.

Si Lan XiChen quería organizar para él dicho evento, ¿por qué él lo negaría? ¿Era arrogante de su parte? ¿Iba en contra de las reglas?  
  
…No era la primera vez que iba en contra de ellas por Wei Ying.

Así pasaron dos días, incluso durante las noches cuando había deseado poseer a Wei Wuxian, éste se había negado insistiendo en no querer enfermarle, pero a la tercera noche, era clara la mejoría en su voz y fiebre.

Lan WangJi le observó, Wei Wuxian estaba recargado contra la cabecera de la cama, con un rostro entre preocupado y burlón —Alto, Lan Zhan, estoy enfermo. —Lan WangJi se acercó lentamente. —Te contagiaré, además, piensa en lo frágil de mi cuerpo ¡soy delicado~!

¿Delicado?

Vaya burla.

Si bien su figura era ahora una más estilizada, tal vez incluso, andrógina, no debería llamarse a sí mismo delicado, ¡mucho menos siendo el Patriarca YiLing!

—Atrás HanGuang-Jun~ —dijo con ese coqueto sonido nasal que la voz de Mo XuanYu le permitía hacer; Lan WangJi sintió su corazón acelerarse. —¡No te acerques Lan Er-gege~!

Sin más, HanGuang-Jun tomó las manos de Wei Wuxian y lo sujetó contra la cama —: no me llames así. —Wei Wuxian rio —Te lo estás buscando.

—¡Xian-Xian está enfermo! HanGuang-Jun, trátame delicadamente~ —Wei Wuxian le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, parpadeando lentamente, seduciéndolo; Lan WangJi sintió su cuerpo responder vergonzosamente a tan simple provocación. Wei Wuxian sonrió ampliamente al sentir la dureza de Lan WangJi contra su pierna. —Con delicadeza~ no como la primera vez, fuiste tan brusco~

—Silencio.

—¿Ah? ¿Piensas silenciarme? —le miró sorprendido antes de reír. —¿Qué es esto? ¿Abusarás de Xian-Xian? —rio con delicia —HanGuang-Jun~ tan salvaje~ HanGuang-Jun tan…— súbitamente su voz se silencio, Wei Wuxian le miró sorprendido, prontamente su rostro seductor se vio cubierto por la contrariedad de estar a merced de Lan WangJi, y bajo el hechizo de silencio.

Sin dudarlo, intentó soltarse, pero rápidamente sus manos fueron amarradas por la cinta que Lan WangJi llevaba en su frente: Wei Wuxian sintió sudor descender por su frente, …y en definitiva no era sólo por la fiebre que aún tenía. Su cuerpo estaba aún debilitado por el resfriado y sus mejillas sonrojadas… ¿era acaso que a HanGuang-Jun…?

¿…le excitaba verlo así?

—Deja de provocarme, Wei Ying. —Wei Wuxian negó rápidamente, ¡realmente no estaba intentando nada! Originalmente su plan era escapar nuevamente de su rutina nocturna, simplemente no supo en que momento había dejado a su perspicaz y divertido yo comenzar a coquetear con Lan WangJi. Tragó, esperando que Lan WangJi le perdonará.

Sintió los labios de HanGuang-Jun llegar hasta su rostro, boca y cuello; sus grandes manos y delicados dedos se deslizaron por su piel, acariciando y dejando sutiles digitaciones como si de un Guqin se tratara. Wei Wuxian suspiró una vez que los dedos de Lan WangJi comenzaron a jugar con su cuerpo de forma más insistente, más madura, más atrevida, más sexual.

Sintió su cuerpo ser despojado de su ropa lentamente, las caricias de Lan WangJi provocaron en su nuevo cuerpo la reacción que en definitiva también habría tenido con su cuerpo anterior, sonrió con éxtasis; avergonzado por ser tan lujurioso, tan atrevido… se sonrojó aún más.

¿Era él realmente el lascivo?

Suspiró al ver a Lan WangJi descender y depositar besos en su suave y blando abdomen; sintió al hombre sobre él morderle a lo largo de su camino. Wei Wuxian ahogó un gemido debido al hechizo de silencio. Lan WangJi le miró con atención.

Lan WangJi observó sus ojos llorosos, su rostro enrojecido y perlado; había algo atractivo en tomar a Wei Wuxian en ese momento… ¿era porque estaba en una posición frágil? Sintió su corazón latir aceleradamente, se acercó a Wei Wuxian y susurró en su oído: —¿Me detengo? —Wei Wuxian no podría responder por los próximos 30 minutos a menos que él levantara el hechizo; sintió los grisáceos ojos del joven mirarle con burla.

_“¿Lo dices enserio, Lan Zhan?”,_ pensó Wei Ying, _“No te atrevas, Er-gege~”_, fue el pensamiento que rondaba su mente antes de intentar levantarse con rapidez y huir; Lan WangJi se desconcertó con el acto y le vio correr por la habitación. Un Wei Wuxian semidesnudo, se ocultó tras un panel de su habitación, asomó su rostro sonrojado, sonriendo incluso cuando estaba mareado por la fiebre de su cuerpo.

Lan WangJi le miró desconcertado, _“¿Esta huyendo?”_ se volvió a mirarlo con atención, “_No puede hablar, ¿realmente no quiere que lo hagamos?”_ rápidamente, Lan WangJi deshizo el hechizo y para su sorpresa incluso cuando se percató que Wei Wuxian sabía ya que no estaba bajo el hechizo, el joven de oscuros cabellos se negó a pronunciar palabra alguna, mientras cubría parte de sus hombros con su túnica y elevaba sus brazos sobre su cabeza de forma erótica, como si le invitase.

HanGuang-Jun le miró sorprendido, después se incorporó lentamente y comenzó a caminar hacía él: ahora estaba claro, Wei Wuxian deseaba dormir con él.

Se acercó lentamente, Wei Wuxian huyó de su alcance y se escondió tras otro mueble, Lan WangJi le miró desconcertado. Así continuó por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente Lan WangJi le sujetó contra un pequeño tocador, le hizo sentarse sobre él y continuó explorando su cuerpo. Durante la exploración de su boca, Wei Wuxian no dudo en gemir escandalosamente, haciendo que las orejas de Lan WangJi enrojecieran desvergonzadamente.

HanGuang-Jun intentó tomar sus manos para liberarlas del amarre de su blanca cinta, pero Wei Wuxian se las arrebató, era claro que deseaba ser sometido por él. Sin saber porque, Lan WangJi se sintió complacido por ello.

—¿Cómo puedes disfrutar algo así? ¿No te avergüenza pensar que abuso de ti? —Wei Wuxian le giñó seductoramente, depositó un beso en su mejilla y separó sus piernas para él; Lan WangJi no dudo en comenzar a desatar el resto de su ropa, desnudándolo y finalmente comenzando a acariciarlo profundamente. —Wei Ying, háblame. —el aludido negó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Entre caricias y besos, Lan WangJi separó las nalgas de Wei Wuxian, quien mordió sus labios al sentir su cuerpo ser profanado nuevamente por los dedos de Lan WangJi; observó con un aún mayor sonrojo a Lan WangJi, y tras separarse de su apasionado beso le miró expectante, suplicante. Lan WangJi tocó con su mano derecha el cuello de Wei Ying, éste recargó su mejilla, aumentando el contacto entre sus pieles. El pulso de Wei Ying estaba acelerado, tal como esperaba. HanGuang-Jun se alejó súbitamente. —¡Ah, Lan Zhan! —exclamó con sorpresa Wei Wuxian al sentir que su amado sacaba sus dedos de su interior y se alejaba.

Lan WangJi colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, —¿Wei Ying, no te negabas a hablar? Silencio entonces. —Wei Wuxian le miró con sorpresa por un instante, después sonrió. Vio a Lan WangJi retirarse para buscar entre sus pertenencias el bálsamo que habían utilizado desde su viaje a Caiyi. Una vez que Lan WangJi volvió, continuó con la exploración de su cuerpo, Wei Wuxian intentó rebelarse y huir de él de forma divertida, al principio Lan WangJi estaba confundido, pero pronto comprendió que no era sino un juego que Wei Wuxian disfrutaba, alejándose y fingiendo luchar por su libertad.

Una vez que ambos estaban lubricados, entró en su cuerpo, Wei Wuxian no dudo en gemir ante la fricción de sus cuerpos; la intromisión en su cuerpo prontamente se acomodó en él y comenzó a golpear en su interior, extasiándolo. Wei Ying luchó por alejarlo, y fue exitoso en más de una vez, pues ahora que Lan WangJi comprendía su juego, no dudaba en dejarle huir de vez en cuando, tan sólo para someterlo una y otra vez contra un mueble, una pared, el piso mismo si era necesario.

Wei Wuxian gimió con fuerza una vez que comenzó a ser embestido con mayor fuerza y rudeza; gritó en más de una ocasión que se detuviera, que tuviera piedad, pero había un deje de burla en su voz, uno tan evidente para los oídos de Lan WangJi que éste no dudo en continuar “castigándolo”.

Lan QiRen abrió sus ojos a mitad de la noche, escuchó la dulce voz empalagada de sensualidad y lascivia, tragó saliva y se giró, intentando conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Los gritos de Wei Wuxian llegaron nuevamente a sus oídos, gemidos llenos de placer que le recordaban que el dueño de sus afectos estaba siendo sometido por uno de sus más queridos estudiantes, y de hecho, su querido sobrino al cual amaba como a un hijo.

  
Lan QiRen negó, irritado; se incorporó rápidamente y abandonó sus habitaciones, iría a meditar a mitad de la noche si era necesario, pero ignoraría sus sentimientos como siempre lo había hecho, ignoraría la voz que incitaba pensamientos impuros y también ignoraría deseos impropios para continuar con su cultivación.

Pronto amanecería, Wei Wuxian llevaba horas siendo sometido contra el piso, sentía su piel adolorida y sus músculos tensos, aún no comprendía como Lan Zhan podía ser tan efusivo, —Lan Zhan~, por favor, córrete ya~

—No.

—¿…Podemos cambiar de posición al menos? Me duele la espalda. —Lan WangJi le miró con el rostro perlado en sudor, Wei Wuxian trago saliva, excitándose nuevamente… estúpido cuerpo joven el suyo, tan fácil de complacer. —Lan Zhan, HanGuang-Jun, Lan Er-gege, dime ¿soy la esposa? —Lan WangJi le miró atentamente. —Estoy abajo ¿no es verdad? Siempre soy yo quien abre las piernas para ti, seguiré haciéndolo si te place, me gusta cuando me llenas~ —para su sorpresa, el comentario no pareció avergonzar a Lan WangJi. —No estés tan serio, sólo quiero saber~ ¿Cuándo nos casemos, me llamarás esposa?

—Wei Ying…— Lan Zhan detuvo sus embestidas, le miró atentamente. —¿Serás mi esposa porque estás debajo durante la intimidad? —Wei Wuxian le miró sonriente.

—¿Supongo? —sin dudar, Lan WangJi le cargó y se sentó, haciendo a Wei Wuxian descender aún más sobre su miembro, penetrándolo a mayor profundidad, Wei Wuxian gimió escandalosamente, un deje de dolor y súplica en su voz. —¡Ah, Lan Er-gege! ¡Para, duele!

—¿Soy yo la esposa entonces? —cuestionó Lan WangJi, ayudando al entumido cuerpo de Wei Wuxian, saliendo un poco de su interior, aliviando el dolor. —Ahora yo estoy abajo. —Wei Wuxian le miró con una sonrisa.

—Lan Zhan, ¿serías mi esposa?

—Mn. —afirmó; Wei Wuxian rio.

—No te enojes~ no sabía que te molestarías tanto. Lan Zhan, mi buen Lan Zhan~ ¿qué tal si hacemos un trato? —dijo mientras apoyaba sus rodillas en la cama donde ahora Lan WangJi estaba sentado; Wei Wuxian comenzó a moverse con agilidad, complaciendo a ambos con la fricción de sus cuerpos. —Será nuestra palabra secreta, HanGuang-Jun~

—¿Secreta? —preguntó Lan WangJi miserablemente, mientras se resistía a dejar salir un gemido.

—Cuando lo hagamos, la “esposa” se dejará someter, ¿qué dices? Si en este momento tu eres mi esposa, HanGuang-Jun~ déjate someter por mí, ahora mismo seré el esposo… déjame hacer el trabajo~ —dijo mientras movía sus caderas ritmicamente, otorgándole a ambos placer. —Si tú quieres dominarme, entonces yo seré la esposa y tú el esposo… —

—¿Q-qué clase de sin sentido es esto? —preguntó Lan WangJi de forma entre cortada, suprimiendo los gemidos que deseaban abandonar su garganta.

—Shhh, _esposa_~ tan sólo disfruta~ —y continuó con su vaivén, hasta que Lan WangJi finalmente dejo a su semilla explotar en su interior.

Los siguientes días fueron agitados nuevamente; Lan WangJi se iba temprano para iniciar con su rutina y ponerse al día con las clases que debía dar; Wei Wuxian se levantaba hasta que el sol ya había alzado a media mañana (sabía de sobra que Lan WangJi alimentaría al conejo que había decidido adoptar) y una vez despierto volvía a alimentarlo, lo tomaba en su pequeña canasta y salía del lugar dispuesto a continuar con su entrenamiento de cultivador, que hacía tantos años no había podido hacer más.

Wei Wuxian había descubierto que su cuerpo se fortalecía aunque no tan rapido como antes; podía sentir su energía espiritual fluir por la punta de sus dedos y eventualmente había sido capaz de nuevamente hacer uso de esa energía de formas simples, sencillas y poco útiles, ¡pero era un gran progreso para llevar tan sólo unas semanas practicando!

—¿Es por la cultivación dual? —se cuestionó Wei Wuxian, al mismo tiempo que reía. ¿Quién pensaría que Wei Wuxian se beneficiaría de dormir con Lan WangJi no sólo recibiendo placer, sino también entrenando su energía _espiritual_? Wei Ying asintió, si tanta energía podía pasarle Lan WangJi en tan sólo el tiempo que llevaban juntos… ¿podría ser que obtuviera un núcleo dorado tan rápido como la primera vez?

Observó a los chicos frente a él entrenar con esmero, sonrió. Quería decirle a Lan Zhan prontamente, pero al mismo tiempo quería mantenerlo como un secreto, sería magnifico poder usar ese poder el día de su boda y atar la mano de Lan WangJi tal como él lo haría con él con la cuerda roja que significara la unión de sus destinos… si lo mantuviera en secreto de Lan WangJi hasta ese día, “_Estoy seguro que le gustará”, _sonrió con suavidad y alegría, casi timidez. _“HanGuang-Jun~ Wei Ying está volviendo a cultivar ¡Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan! Tu Xian-Xian se acerca más a ti~” _

—Maestro Wei, ¿es verdad que usted fue un maestro de las 6 artes? —preguntó súbitamente un muchacho. Wei Wuxian asintió, saliendo de sus pensamientos. —¿Y si fue así, porque nunca se casó?

—¡Nadie estaba interesado en casarse conmigo! —varios muchachos rieron.

—¡¿Cómo dices eso cuando han aprobado tu boda con HanGuang-Jun!?

—¡Qué burla!

—¿Por qué suena más a que es por culpa de tu mala fama?

—¡Ey! —Wei Wuxian les miró con arrogancia, burlonamente. — ¿Quién dijo que no era un hombre popular? ¡sólo dije que nadie se acercó con la intensión de casarse conmigo! —un agradable recuerdo llegó a su mente— Aunque una vez, hace mucho, una linda hada me beso en el bosque durante un torneo de arquería, ¡fue un hada muy fiera~! —los chicos le miraron sonrojados, mientras Wei Wuxian elevó la vista, recordando el ferviente primer beso que Lan WangJi le proporcionó.

—¡No diga ese tipo de cosas, maestro Wei!

—No miento —sonrió—, en verdad fue un _gran_ beso. —dijo al tiempo que giñaba un ojo.

—¡BASTA!

De camino a los grandes pabellones de Gusu, Wei Wuxian era seguido por varios jóvenes quienes conversaban con él acerca de sus avances y de las clases en las cuales tenían duda; para Wei Wuxian se había convertido en una rutina diaria ya que los jóvenes se acercarán a él por recomendaciones o consejos. Observó los conejos de Lan WangJi jugar cerca de Manzanita, quien rebuznó al verlo y le dio una dura mirada; el joven le miró con burla, _“Anda, ya estás mirándome con ese odio de nuevo”_, dijo antes de arrojarle una manzana fresca al animal quien felizmente empezó a comer mientras alejaba al resto de conejos que querían robar su “presa”. Wei Wuxian observó al pequeño conejo en la canasta que llevaba en su mano izquierda, el cual ya se asomaba para mirar al exterior; pronto podría dejarlo correr con libertad junto al resto de los conejos de Lan WangJi.

En su camino, vislumbró a algunos jóvenes de la secta llevar con ellos varios rollos de tela roja; observó atónito ver pasar al menos una docena de estos. Se despidió de los chicos que aún le acompañaban y caminó hacía un joven conocido.

—JingYi, ¿qué es todo eso?

—¿Cómo que qué? ¿Cuándo has visto una boda sin tela roja en ella?

—Es al menos una docena. —vio de cerca a otro muchacho quien cargaba otro rollo de la traslucida tela rojiza que bailaba suavemente con el viento frio de Gusu.

—¿Estás preocupado? —¿Qué si estaba preocupad? ¡Sólo asombrado! Asumía que su boda sería algo pequeño, algo discreto de lo que Gusu Lan no querría hablar mucho por ser él quien era, incluso si era Lan WangJi quien fuera a ser el novio ¡No esperaba tanto! —¡No te preocupes! Ya vienen otras cuatro carretas en camino, ¡Vamos a vestir todos los grandes pabellones de rojo!

—…No estaba preocupado, …pero ¡ahora sí que lo estoy! —sintió nerviosismo y sudor frio llegar a su frente —¿Sabes dónde está Zewu-Jun?

—¿Algo no te gusta? —miró las telas de buena calidad y pigmentación traídas desde la ciudad de Caiyi para ellos. —¡Si algo no te gusta, dímelo, yo también estoy a cargo de esto; me han dado el honor!

—¡No es que no me guste…! —dijo con un deje de vergüenza, sin saber la razón, “_Sólo pienso que están exagerando, ¡exagerando!” _

¿Realmente pensaban celebrar su boda con Lan WangJi con tanta faena? ¿Realmente pensaban hacer una gran celebración?

¿No había una regla que prohibía semejante arrogancia en el muro de las reglas?

Negó. Zewu-Jun debía decirle mejor que es lo que estaba pasando.  
Sin más, Wei Wuxian dejó a JingYi y se dirigió hacía lo que llamaban el salón roble, lugar donde solían tomar el té varios miembros del clan Lan. Una vez en el salón, entro lentamente, con discreción y tranquilidad falsa; observó a Lan XiChen y Lan QiRen tomar el té junto a dos ancianos quienes asentían a ciertas palabras del líder del clan. Lan QiRen fue el primero que notó su presencia, le miró por un instante antes de endurecer su mirada, Wei Wuxian sonrió.

“_Aquí vamos… compórtate”, _pensó Wei Wuxian. Se acercó a ellos y saludo, pidió hablar con Lan XiChen quien no dudo en invitarle a sentarse, Wei Wuxian insistió en que deseaba hablar acerca de sus nupcias; al oír esto, el anciano LingZu-Jun (quien le había defendido cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a los ancianos del clan) rio y afirmo de seguro amaba los preparativos ahora que estaban llegando. Wei Wuxian le miró serenamente, contrariado.

—Realmente sentimos que estamos siendo un poco excedidos, pero es una boda, siempre se han celebrado las bodas en la secta de forma esplendorosa; es importante para nosotros. Uno sólo encuentra su pareja de cultivo una vez ¡una vez! ¿No es verdad QiRen? —dijo el anciano con buen humor. El antiguo maestro de Wei Wuxian asintió aceptando la decisión de sus mayores.

—¿Hay algo que no le esté satisfaciendo, Maestro Wei? —cuestionó Lan XiChen, el aludido negó, asumiendo que no podría decirle cuanto estaba pareciéndole una exageración para alguien como él.

—El matrimonio de WangJi no era algo que esperáramos pronto, ha sido un tanto súbito. —el anciano de dura mirada observó a Wei Wuxian de pies a cabeza —No obstante, no deberías tener objeción en que estamos preparando una boda digna para ambos; particularmente después de lo inadecuado de su vida juntos, pese a no estar casados. —Lan QiRen asintió.

—No puedo creer hayas hecho ir a WangJi tan bajo. — dijo su antiguo maestro, Lan QiRen.  
¡AH! ¡Ahí estaba, Wei Wuxian era el corrupto, el cerdo, el pervertido! —Aunque no creo que algo pueda sorprenderme viniendo de ti, Wei Ying. —Wei Wuxian se mantuvo en silencio; divertido pensó: “_Le dije que debimos casarnos antes de acostarnos~ Tío, soy inocente~ fue tu sobrino quien robo mi inocencia~”_

—WangJi confesó que fue él mismo quien guio al maestro Wei a ese camino; por favor no juzguemos tan duro a esta persona. —intervino Lan XiChen. —Tío, WangJi no miente. —Wei Wuxian miró asombrado a Zewu-Jun; jamás pensó que alguien le defendería sobre Lan WangJi, mucho menos el propio hermano de éste.

Después de invitarle a tomar té con ellos, hablaron vagamente acerca de como planeaban colgar varias telas y decorar la zonas principales donde ellos pasarían como una pareja; explicaron cómo sería en el salón de sus ancestros donde ambos ofrecerían sus reverencias y también acerca de cómo se encontraban un tanto sorprendidos por las peticiones que habían recibido de Lanling Jin acerca de permitirle decorar la mitad de ciertas zonas importantes para la boda.

—¿Jing Ling lo pidió? —Wei Wuxian miró con sorpresa a Lan XiChen.

—Ciertamente, en su carta me ha dicho que quiere tener ese derecho pues tú eres su tío; como realmente el joven del que fue este cuerpo fue su tio de sangre, me parece apropiado cumplir con su petición.

Wei Wuxian observó a Lan XiChen sonreír, no pudo evitar corresponder al gesto ¿estaría Jing Ling en paz ahora? Esperaba que el muchacho pudiera perdonarse así mismo, pues en su opinión, Mo XuanYu jamás guardó algo semejante a rencor por el pequeño con el que alguna vez se divirtió entre juegos durante su juventud.

—Wei Ying —llamó su atención Lan QiRen—, deberás estudiar las reglas del clan Gusu Lan también, no sólo las reglas de la secta; si vas a formar parte de la familia, no esperamos menos de tí sino que sepas comportarte acorde a nuestras reglas.

Wei Wuxian le miró con resistencia, después el joven respiró profundamente y contestó a su orden —: Entendido.

Lan QiRen le miró con falsa dureza, en sus ojos bailaba la flama de la confusión y el anhelo; cerró sus ojos, apagándola, y asintió. —Wei Ying, has cambiado, parece ser cierto.

—Qué va, sólo no quiero causarle problemas a Lan Zhan~ —dijo con naturaleza Wei Wuxian. Lan QiRen abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¡ese mocoso! ¡ese mocoso de quince años estaba allí, _aún allí! _

—Las reglas del clan son las más importantes, usualmente es un año el que toma a un candidato prepararse; te hemos defendido frente al resto. —dijo el anciano de amable sonrisa—: Haz tu mejor esfuerzo.

—No les haré perder cara, —miró rápidamente a Lan XiChen, quien recordó el nombre para Wei Wuxian—, LingZu-Jun.

—No sólo a nosotros, también piensa en WangJi. —dijo duramente el otro anciano, quien parecía más joven que el otro mayor sentado allí. Wei Wuxian asintió.

Eventualmente Lan QiRen les abandonó, y cuando Wei Wuxian y Lan XiChen se habían alejado de la mesa lo suficiente, Wei Wuxian dio una rápida mirada a los ancianos quienes aún tomaban té en la mesa; observó la boca del anciano de dura mirada, entonces se sorprendió ante lo que acababa de verle pronunciar (a menos que hubiese leído erróneamente sus labios): “¿Por qué le miras tanto? ¿Te parece tan atractivo?”, había jurado haber entendido.  
Wei Wuxian, observó a LingZu-Jun acercar panecillos hacía el anciano de dura mirada, cuyo nombre era XieTieng-Jun.  
  
“Es atractivo, pero no le veo como piensas. Mi alma está conectada únicamente a la tuya, por la eternidad”, contestó.

Wei Wuxian, alzó una ceja, ¿había entendido bien?  
¡¿Había leído correctamente sus labios!?  
¡¡¡¿Lo había hecho?!!!

Durante su camino de vuelta al Jingshi, Lan XiChen le explicó que ese par de ancianos habían sido heridos por Lan WangJi una vez, pero se habían negado a que HanGuang-Jun fuera castigado en nombre de ellos, a diferencia de los otros 33 ancestros.

Aquella noche, Lan WangJi observó las luces de las velas encendidas, Wei Wuxian dibujaba con paciencia sobre papel; camino pacientemente hasta él y observó la belleza de sus trazos, donde había un dibujo de Wei Wuxian mismo vistiendo maquillaje y un lindo velo rojo.

—Has vuelto a dibujar desde hace algunos días. —observó hacía un estante, donde descansaba una pila de papeles, los cuales Wei Wuxian había insistido en tirar, pero HanGuang-Jun se negaba a verlos desaparecer pues en ellos estaban no sólo retratos de él, sino también de Wei Wuxian tanto en el pasado como ahora; serian sus tesoros, pues el dibujo que Wei Ying una vez había hecho para él se había perdido cuando los Wen incendiaron la biblioteca que él tanto protegía.

—Es la invitación para Jiang Cheng, —dijo con burla— ¿puedo enviársela, no? —dijo mientras escribía con tinta negra “Ven a mi boda, te espero” —justo por encima de donde su imagen parecía mirar con sensualidad, invitando a un beso bajo su velo rojo.

Lan WangJi sólo pronunció un suave “Mn”. Wei Wuxian se volvió a mirarlo, después sonrió: —Lan Zhan… —considero confesarle lo que había descubierto acerca de los dos ancianos con los que había tomado el té, pero entonces decidió ignorar esa pieza de información y enfocarse en otra cosa. —Vi la enorme cantidad de tela roja que trajeron para la boda. —Lan WangJi asintió. —¿No es demasiado?

—Las bodas suelen celebrarse con alegría en Gusu Lan, si mi hermano considera que es correcto, al igual que mi tío, no debes preocuparte.

Wei Wuxian asintió, —Es un poco hilarante. —el hombre a su lado le miró con duda—: Wei Ying, se esta casando casi como un respetable joven amo de alguna enorme secta ¡Lan Zhan~ me siento abrumado~! —Lan WangJi asintió. —El hijo de un sirviente teniendo tanta atención y nobleza~ —rio.

Lan WangJi dejo a sus brazos sujetarle por la espalda y atraerlo hacía él.

—No me estoy quejando~ he tenido una buena vida, nunca me sentí mal por ello; estás exagerando~

“Mn” fue toda la contestación que recibió de Lan WangJi, no obstante, Wei Wuxian permitió a Lan WangJi abrazarle y recargarlo contra su cuerpo.—Enviaré esto a Jiang Cheng por la mañana, me pregunto si vendrá, ¿apostamos, HanGuang-Jun~?

—Está prohibido.

—¿Y qué? Sólo lo sabríamos tú y yo, anda apostemos algo~

—No. —Wei Wuxian rio suavemente— Es muy hermoso. —dijo súbitamente Lan WangJi.

—¿Qué es hermoso? ¿Yo~? Lo sé~

—El dibujo que le envías es muy hermoso. —Wei Wuxian observó los delicados trazos en el papel con su figura… sonrió, ¿le estaba llamando hermoso entonces, no? —Es una lástima que se lo envíes.

—Lo sé, seguramente le prendera fuego o lo tirará~ —se volvió para mirar el rostro impávido de Lan WangJi—, pero tú tienes aquí al real ¿Me visto de rojo? ¿Me pongo el velo? ¿Me maquillo para ti? —Wei Wuxian volvió ligeramente su rostro, observándolo atentamente— ¿Qué quieres de mí, esposo?—la punta de las orejas de Lan WangJi enrojeció, Wei Wuxian se sorprendió ante ello, entonces sonrió seductoramente, negándose a comentar algo más.

—Ridículo.

Wei Wuxian asintió ante ese comentario, después dio un suave beso en los labios de Lan WangJi, y se incorporó; caminó hacía la cama, se volvió hacía su esposo, estiró sus brazos hacía él y le sonrió. Lan WangJi se incorporó y caminó pacientemente hacía Wei Wuxian.

—HanGuang-Jun, ven~ Xian-Xian necesita el cultivo dual~ 

Lan WangJi desató suavemente el cabello de Wei Wuxian, quien hizo lo mismo con Lan Zhan, después ambos comenzaron a deshacerse de la ropa del otro; una vez que HanGuang-Jun estuvo conforme, le hizo reposar en la cama mientras exploraba su cuerpo con anhelo; Wei Wuxian suspiró ante las caricias.

—Lan Zhan~ — dijo con un deje de inocencia. Lan WangJi se acercó a su oído y suavemente pronunció dos palabras, Wei Wuxian sintió su rostro enrojecer: —¡Ey, eso es trampa! —exclamó, recordando la sedosidad de la voz de su amado al llamarle súbitamente _Xian-Xian._

Lan WangJi le miró con serenidad antes de suavemente pronunciar: “Mn”.

Así pasaron los días, Wei Wuxian parecía sentirse menos abrumado ante los preparativos que veía y encontraba un buen apoyo en Lan XiChen quien no dudaba en preguntar si algo le incomodaba; Wei Ying asumía totalmente en ese punto que el hermano de Lan WangJi realmente estaba emocionado con la boda de Lan Zhan pues era él quien ponía mayor esfuerzo en que la organización fuera apropiada para ambos. Eventualmente Wei Wuxian fue informado que la comida de su banquete estaría compuesta tanto de comida de la secta Gusu Lan como de la secta Lanling Jin, ¡Wei Wuxian agradeció tanto por ello!

Eventualmente se le informó que un comité de la secta originaria de Mo XuanYu iría a Gusu Lan para poder hacer mediciones de él y probar sus actuales ropajes, en un principio pensó que esos preparativos serían un tanto exagerados pero en ese mismo momento, mientras se vía en el espejo podía ver que realmente era algo bueno que hubiesen ido para que él probara sus ropas.

—Deberían agregar una capa más, una tela más ligera seguro se vería bien, hay que aprovechar que tus hombros son delgados.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres agregar algo más? —Wei Wuxian se volvió a mirar a Jin Ling. —¡¿Y por qué tienes que puntualizar que mi actual cuerpo es delgado!?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —Wei Wuxian recordó una vez más su fuerte figura en su vida previa. —¿Y por qué no agregar otra capa? Mo XuanYu fue hijo de mi abuelo, es normal que se case con ese nivel de lujo.

—¡Estás exagerando!

—¡Tú dijiste que podría cumplir mi promesa!

Wei Wuxian le miró contrariado, —Pero me siento incómodo; Mo XuanYu podría haber tenido su personalidad extravagante pero la mía no es así… de hecho quisiera que esto se redujera un poco.

Jin Ling le miró dudoso, —Pero es un traje nupcial.

—Lo sé, enserio me gusta, pero siento que tiene demasiados elementos… ni siquiera antes vestí con tanto lujo… ¡ni siquiera Jiang Cheng!

—Pero es una boda, y te estas casando con el hermano del Líder de la secta Lan —Wei Wuxian le miró en silencio. —Se supone que sea esplendorosa. —bien, debía aceptarlo, tenía un punto a su favor.

—Tal vez el amo Wei Wuxian preferiría que ornamentáramos la chaqueta para así no agregar otra capa, —admitió una de las costureras que estaba a cargo de las ropas. Jin Ling lo observó, Wei Wuxian asintió.

—Eso, y ayúdenme un poco, en verdad no quiero que mis hombros se vean así —se señaló en el espejo, donde su imagen parecía más delicada de lo que le agradaba —Soy un hombre. —Las costureras se volvieron a mirar a Jin Ling, este hizo una señal de “Es su decisión”.

Una vez que se estableció que sus ropajes serían ligeramente cambiados, procedieron a probar como sujetar su cabello. Wei Wuxian suspiró en más de una ocasión, observando como lindas jovencitas se encargaban de arreglarle mientras él tan sólo pensaba en cuando sería nuevamente libre.

“_Lan Zhan estará pasando por lo mismo, ¿verdad?”_, recordó que justamente en esos instantes HanGuang-Jun estaba siendo sometido a la misma tortura.

—¿Deberíamos agregar joyería?

—¿Qué? ¿Piensas ponerle más oro a ese traje? —Wei Wuxian miró sorprendido a Jin Ling. —Está lleno de peonias y entretejidos dorados en las mangas y el pantalón, aunque reconozco que son lo suficientemente discretos… sigo pensando que es exagerado.

—¡Así se casa la gente en Lanling Jin! ¡Ahora eres mi tío, no pienso dejar que te cases con menos, además yo lo estoy pagando!

—¡Ya, ya! ¡Ya entendí joven ama Jin! —rio suavemente. No estaba a disgusto con el traje de cualquier forma, no obstante, agradecía que al menos lo más ornamentado fuera a ser la chaqueta y no otra capa larga que le hiciese ver más como una novia.

—Es común para los hombres en Lanling Jin vestir con ese nivel de decoración amo Wei. —dijo una de las muchachas que ayudaba en sujetar su cabello. —Que esté un poco más decorado su traje nupcial es porque usted es familia directa del Amo Jin. —Wei Wuxian sonrió suavemente ante el comentario.

—No puedo creer que me vaya a casar vistiendo ropa de Lanling Jin… es un tanto irónico~ —Wei Wuxian no pudo evitar recordar el despreciable rostro de Jin GuanShan, “_Me pregunto si estarás molesto… tú, un hombre sin escrúpulos que dejó niños sin reconocer, sin pensar una segunda vez. Tú que probablemente pensabas en ti como un gran hombre al tener tantas mujeres… me preguntó si odiarías que el cuerpo de tu hijo sea mío… sí, estoy seguro que lo odiarías; conociéndote, estoy seguro habrías matado a Mo XuanYu antes que dejar que me ayudara… ¿Te ofende que use su cuerpo para vivir como un manga cortada? Jin GuanShan, espero estés escupiendo sangre en el infierno~”_, pensó.

Continuó conversando con Jin Ling acerca de la situación en su secta, de cómo Jiang Cheng estaba siendo un gran apoyo para él, evitando que las malas lenguas pudieran llegar hasta él para hacerle daño, de como otros comenzaban a temerle (y criticarle) por ahora estar emparentado con el mismismo Patriarca YiLing. Si bien, no todos sabían de su futura “alianza” con la secta Lan, varios no dudaban en dejar su lengua correr y confirmar (o negar) la que creían podría ser una peligrosa situación para el mundo, pues tres sectas podrían convertirse en el pilar del nuevo mundo de la cultivación.

—Afortunadamente la secta Lan es bastante respetada, los que han llegado a criticar piensan que es bueno que te quedes aquí, que te “controlarán”. —Wei Wuxian rio ante la afirmación.

—¡No puedo decir que es verdad, pero tampoco puedo decir que mienten! —asintió—: Realmente no quiero causarle problemas a HanGuang-Jun~

Eventualmente las mujeres dejaron a Wei Wuxian, Jin Ling asintió considerándolo un estilo apropiado, Wei Wuxian observó su figura: su cabello recogido con mayor firmeza de la que esperaba, y realmente su rostro de suaves facciones no ayudaba a dar la imagen que él quería para sus nupcias.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Jin Ling— ¡Te ves bien!

—No quiero —intentó deshacerlo. —No sólo no me gusta, no voy a tolerar esto; es doloroso e impráctico: ¡Auxilio! —Jin Ling suspiró con cansancio; las mujeres que le habían peinado rieron y comenzaron a reiniciar su trabajo.

La siguiente vez que Wei Wuxian se vio en el espejo, asintió. Observó su cabello con mayor ligereza y libertad, con un deje de sutileza y sin embargo con suficientes cabellos libres para recordar el largo de su no tan lacia cabellera.

Si a Lan WangJi le gustaba el cabello de Mo XuanYu, entonces él aprovecharía eso.

Si a HanGuang-Jun le gustaba el actual cuerpo de Wei Wuxian, entonces él aprovecharía eso.

Si a Lan Zhan le gustaba verlo de ciertas formas… ¡entonces él en definitiva aprovecharía eso!

Sutiles pasadores dorados resplandecían a lo largo de su oscuro cabello, el cual parecía suavemente estilizado a pesar de la firma sujeción que tenía a lo largo del mismo.

Wei Wuxian sonrió, estaba conforme.  
Una de las mujeres tomó parte de la ropa nupcial de Wei Wuxian y la puso sobre él: —Si me lo permite, se ve muy bien, Amo Wei. —Wei Wuxian asintió mientras se veía en el espejo.

Escuchó cuando llamaban a la puerta de las habitaciones donde estaban, rápidamente identifico la voz de Lan XiChen, quien seguramente iría acompañado de Lan WangJi. Observó a la mujer a su lado retirar rápidamente sus ropas escarlatas y esconderlas.

Wei Wuxian se incorporó con tranquilidad, Jin Ling sin embargo no dudo en pararse con prisa y saludar; Lan XiChen comentaba acerca de cómo HanGuang-Jun estaba conforme con sus ropas mientras Jin Ling afirmaba que los cambios que Wei Wuxian quería no deberían tomarles mucho a las costureras. La costurera en jefe afirmó que agregarían motivos a una chaqueta para Wei Wuxian con la cual también querían agregar remembranza a Gusu Lan pues finalmente era Wei Wuxian quien se uniría a su familia; para Jin Ling fue una agradable sorpresa descubrir que de hecho, las ropas de HanGuang-Jun también incluían detalles de peonias en honor a la unión de ambas sectas.

Wei Wuxian observaba a HanGuang-Jun, quien llevaba un peinado tan sólo un poco diferente al usual, para su alegría, Lan WangJi no dejaba de mirarle, probablemente complacido con el estilo que Wei Wuxian llevaba en ese momento; el siempre busca problemas de Wei Ying no dudo en inclinar suavemente su cabeza a un lado, dejando algunos mechones de su cabello rozar sus mejillas; HanGuang-Jun tuvo un ligero cambio en su mirada y su boca parecía más tensa.

—_“Te gusta, ¿no?”_ —Wei Wuxian le miró suave, seductoramente —_“¿Te estas controlando? Oh~ pobre HanGuang-Jun~ ¿No dijiste que te gustaba este nuevo cuerpo? Pienso sacarle todo el provecho posible~”_ —Wei Wuxian dio un rapido giño a HanGuang-Jun. —_“No creas que he estado mirándome en el espejo por días para nada, ¿dices que no me viste lo suficiente antes como para compararnos? ¡Entonces voy a hacer que recuerdes bien este cuerpo y que no te atrevas a mirar a otra persona!_”

Lan XiChen continuó conversando con Jin Ling y su propio equipo para continuar hablando acerca de los preparativos, sin embargo, una aun mayor sonrisa escapó de su control; Lan XiChen no era ajeno a nada de lo que Wei Wuxian estaba haciendo…

…Lan XiChen había crecido siendo un gran observador, conocía a su hermano mejor que nadie más, y ahora también conocía a Wei Wuxian; estaba más que complacido que su hermano por fin tuviera la oportunidad de cumplir el anhelo que durante poco más de una década ensombreció su corazón.

Una vez que los arreglos quedaron determinados, Jin Ling confirmó su presencia en Gusu Lan durante los siguientes días, en los cuales se terminaría el ropaje de Wei Wuxian. Lan XiChen afirmó que los preparativos estarían listos en pocos días.

Wei Ying intervenía en algunas ocasiones pidiendo ciertas cosas en la comida que fuera incluida, Lan XiChen asintió una vez que notó el cada vez mayor creciente interés de Wei Ying por la boda que pronto se realizaría.

Fue durante esta conversación que Wei Wuxian notó que Lan WangJi observaba partes de lo que conformarían la ropa de su esposo y también hablaba con las costureras a cargo del mismo; notó las sonrisas de más de una mujer al ver a alguien con la belleza de HanGuang-Jun hablarles con absoluta naturalidad: su voz profunda y suave, su figura alta y atractiva, su hermoso cabello lacio estilizado de forma aún más formal y atractiva y su blanca piel que era decorada con el dorado par de ojos que poseía.

Dos mujeres rieron suave y delicadamente, una de ellas cubrió su boca, tímidamente.  
…La sonrisa de Wei Wuxian se endureció en un instante.

Lan XiChen dio una rápida mirada hacía donde Wei Wuxian tenía su mirada fija, negó internamente, suprimiendo la sonrisa que más que nunca deseaba abandonar su control; estaba muy complacido, tan sólo por una vez, tan sólo en única ocasión… estaba complacido de que el pobre maestro Wei Wuxian experimentara tan sólo una parte de lo que su hermano constantemente no era capaz de controlar.

Una vez que la reunión terminó, tanto Wei Wuxian como Lan WangJi caminaban en silencio hacía el Jingshi; Wei Wuxian se había negado a soltar su cabello y había recibido (aunque igualmente había pasado con Lan WangJi) halagos acerca de su apariencia.

En el Jingshi, Wei Wuxian observó la humeante tetera esperándoles en la entrada junto con algunos pequeños pastelillos los cuales probablemente habían sido enviados previamente por Lan XiChen. Wei Wuxian no se sorprendió como la primera vez, pues había descubierto que de hecho, el hermano de Lan WangJi era muy complaciente con HanGuang-Jun; al grado que le sorprendía el buen carácter de Lan WangJi y su ardua disciplina… para él sin embargo, era toda una malcrianza… ¡y lo agradecía!

Entraron al lugar y se sentaron en silencio, Wei Wuxian sirvió té para Lan WangJi y tomó un pastelillo sin dudar, lo mordió con cierta rudeza, aún irritado por el hecho de que Lan WangJi no se hubiese alejado de las jóvenes costureras que coqueteaban de una u otra forma con él. Wei Wuxian negó, Lan WangJi no era así, él en definitiva no era alguien de quien podía dudar.

—Las mujeres allá estaban muy complacidas, ¿verdad HanGuang-Jun? —el hombre frente a él le miró serenamente. —Fuiste amable, siempre eres amable, HanGuang-Jun siempre tan ajeno de las banalidades~

Rápidamente Lan WangJi comprendió lo que ocurría, sintió un deje de alegría inundar su pecho, mientras afirmaba, burlándose un poco del pequeño desplante de Wei Wuxian. —Me han dicho que uno de los jóvenes estudiantes esta muy apegado a ti, que siempre asiste en las tardes a asesorarse contigo.

—Oh, sí, sé a quien te refieres; pone mucho empeño en lo que hace aunque aún no ha alcanzado el éxito. Afortunadamente para él, sus calificaciones han aumentado un poco.

Lan WangJi le miró serenamente —Pareces complacido, no sabía te gustaba enseñar—, afirmó.

—En Yunmeng Jiang hacía exactamente lo mismo —afirmó—, siento como si pudiera continuar aquí mi vida; no esperaba que a los jóvenes les pareciera una persona interesante… es irónico, antes era temido, ahora parece que no tienen problema en aceptarme… los tiempos cambian. —sin saber porque Wei Wuxian sintió alegría. —Pero ey, Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan… —Wei Wuxian dejó su taza de té y se deslizó hacía HanGuang-Jun, seductoramente —No dejes a las chicas acercársete tanto, es más, tampoco no dejes a los chicos acercarse tanto…

—¿Quién bebe vinagre ahora mismo?

—¡No es eso! —la boca de Wei Wuxian formó la típica forma de un puchero lleno de capricho y alevosía — Mi Lan Zhan no me traicionaría~ —Lan WangJi no dudo en estirar sus brazos hacía él y abrazarse para tenerle cerca: “Mnm”, escuchó resonar firmemente en sus oídos; Wei Wuxian sonrió.

—Te ves muy guapo, HanGuang-Jun~ —dijo Wei Wuxian bajo sus brazos. —¿Te ves más guapo con la ropa nupcial? Cuéntame, no pude verlo; tu viste bocetos de mi ropa. —abrió sus brandes ojos, mirándolo con atención. —Seguro te ves ridículamente atractivo, demonios, hubiera querido a ir a espiar~

—Tendrás que juzgar tú mismo después.

—¡Qué injusto~! —se quejó Wei Wuxian, consciente que habían decidido que se probaran la ropa al mismo tiempo para así evitar que justamente Wei Wuxian intentara espiar.

Rápidamente Wei Wuxian tomó el cuello de Lan WangJi y lo jalo con él hacía el piso, este le miró sin alteración alguna; Wei Wuxian sonrió seductoramente: —Ví como me mirabas~ ¿te gusta cómo me veo? —el hombre de claros ojos no contestó palabra alguna. —Elegí este peinado pensando en que te gusta el cabello de Mo XuanYu, ¿sabes? —dio un suave beso en la punta de la nariz de Lan WangJi —Segundo hermano Lan, ¿no deberías estar agradecido?

—Qué insolente.

—Lo amas~ —dijo Wei Wuxian antes de subirse sobre él, tomar las manos de HanGuang-Jun y colocar cada una de ellas a cada lado de su cuello —no pudiste ocultar lo mucho que querías tocarme. —Lan WangJi no pronunció palabra alguna, sin embargo, ciertamente la punta de sus dedos comenzó a desplazarse por la piel del hombre que le seducía.

Wei Wuxian sonrió antes de comenzar a desamarrar el cincho de Lan WangJi, intentando liberarlo de la ropa. En un principio, Wei Wuxian pensó que su pronto oficial esposo le negaría la oportunidad pues aún no caía la noche en Gusu, para su sorpresa, él no presto importancia alguna a ello y dejo al joven desvestirle con paciencia.

Wei Wuxian depositó algunos besos en el blanco cuello de Lan WangJi, dio algunas suaves mordidas y descaradamente marco zonas con sus labios; Lan WangJi no pareció molestarle ante el efusivo comportamiento. Cuando Wei Wuxian se dirigía a besar su abdomen, Lan WangJi le detuvo, se incorporó y llevó con él a Wei Wuxian hasta la cama; Wei Wuxian dejo a Lan WangJi acariciarlo y retirar con la misma paciencia que él había tenido las ropas oscuras de su cuerpo. Sintió su piel erizarse ante el contacto con el frio ambiente de Gusu y los cálidos labios de Lan WangJi.

Sin dudar, Wei Wuxian desató el pantalón de Lan WangJi, y acarició aquella parte sensible del hombre frente a él; una vez que notó que éste paraba para disfrutar de sus caricias, Wei Wuxian se acercó rápidamente hasta su cuerpo, introdujo en su boca aquella parte y empezó a mover su cabeza en función de proporcionarle placer. Lan WangJi sintió sus orejas enrojecer una vez que sintió los labios de Wei Wuxian cerrarse cobre él y empezar un vaivén uniforme, introduciéndolo cada vez más en su boca. —Wei Ying— el dueño de tal nombre contestó con un “¿Mhm?” ahogado por el miembro de Lan WangJi, provocando que suaves vibraciones inundaran su garganta; HanGuang-Jun mordió su labio inferior, abrumado por el desvergonzado comportamiento de Wei Wuxian.  
Después de algunos movimientos más, Lan WangJi dejo a su cuerpo liberarse en Wei Wuxian, éste tragó la respuesta ante la excitación de su esposo y sonrió.

—HanGuang-Jun, te gusta cuando lo hago con mi boca~ —afirmó, convencido de ello. Las orejas de Lan WangJi ardían mas no contestó ante semejante afrenta. — Lan Zhan… —Wei Wuxian le hizo cambiar posiciones, dejándolo reposar en la cama. El joven de animoso carácter busco al lado de su cama, donde Lan WangJi tenía una caja de madera en la cual guardaba “objetos de primera necesidad”, entre los cuales guardaba el bálsamo que tan agradable había hecho su vida al despertar después de cada sesión nocturna.

Wei Wuxian tomó un poco de la suave sustancia, miró a Lan WangJi, cuestionándose si le permitiría tocarlo como una vez ya había pedido él. HanGuang-Jun le miró serenamente —Lan Zhan, —el atractivo hombre bajo él deslizó una mano hasta su rostro— yo quiero… —Lan WangJi se incorporó suavemente, besándolo. Tomándolo como una afirmación a su petición, Wei Wuxian deslizó su mano derecha entre las piernas de Lan WangJi, separó suavemente su piel y suavemente introdujo uno de sus dedos en él.  
El rostro de Wei Wuxian se encontraba enrojecido; Wei Wuxian se cuestionó porque la gente le llamaba “impúdico, sin vergüenza” y similar cuando ahora mismo se sentía tan agraviado por tocar íntimamente a la persona que consideraba suya.

Deslizó con suavidad su dedo, y no fue sino hasta que sintió que proporcionó a Lan WangJi el tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarse a la sensación, que Wei Wuxian introdujo un segundo dedo. Continuó con un rostro lleno de tensión, avergonzado y cuestionándose su siguiente movimiento (aun cuando lo conocía); Lan WangJi sintió eventualmente una horda de placer, Wei Wuxian parecía enfocado en buscar cierto punto dentro de él, probablemente el mismo que solía pedirle que golpeara cuando era él quien tomaba el control sobre su cuerpo.

—Wei Ying —los ojos de Wei Wuxian lo enfocaron con atención, preocupado por su bienestar—, no me molesta.

—¿Eh? —Wei Wuxian sintió el aire volver a sus pulmones. —¿Qué dices? ¡No es eso! —suspiró— Sólo, no quiero lastimarte… la última vez me avergoncé tanto… y no es como si ahora este siendo diferente ¿sabes? —rio forzadamente— Venga ya, como es que puedes hacer esto y mirarme al mismo tiempo… ahora que lo pienso eso también es vergonzoso, pero… haces que se sienta bien… espera, si estás concentrado en mí, ¿significa que no estás disfrutándolo? —Wei Wuxian tenía una tormenta de ideas rondándole; incluso cuando varias veces había experimentado el sexo, incluso cuando varias veces había dicho y hecho cosas por mucho más vergonzosas… ¡ahora mismo estaba tan apenado que no podía con ello! —L-Lan Zhan, ¿es doloroso? ¿Paro?

Lan WangJi le miró en silencio. Wei Wuxian tragó, no era como si nunca antes le hubiera dicho que su primera vez había sido dolorosa pero no quería hablar del asunto en semejante situación. —Continúa.

Wei Wuxian sintió su rostro enrojecer aún más, después sonrió con una mezcla de nerviosismo y ansiedad; prosiguió en su preparación y una vez que sintió que era suficiente, comenzó a aventurarse en el interior del cuerpo de Lan WangJi: su inicio fue lento y sutil, preocupado por el bienestar de Lan WangJi avanzó con cuidado y paciencia, tan diferente a su primera vez.

Escuchó a Lan WangJi suspirar; una vez que escuchó su tersa voz, la piel de Wei Wuxian se erizó inmediatamente.

Sintió las paredes de piel presionarlo mientras le recibían; no fue sino hasta que Lan WangJi afirmó que podía proseguir, que Wei Wuxian comenzó a moverse. Las mejillas de Wei Wuxian y sus labios enrojecidos como resultado de los pasionales besos que intercambiaban hacían que el cuerpo de Lan WangJi se sensibilizara aún más ante el contacto de ambos; una vez que Wei Wuxian logró tocar aquel centro de placer dentro de Lan WangJi, éste lucho en suprimir el suave gemido que quiso abandonar su garganta. Wei Wuxian lo notó y sonrió con triunfo (y culpa a la vez).

—Lan Zhan… Lan Zhan~ —pronunciaba mientras sentía su cuerpo ser atraído cada vez más hacía el interior de Lan WangJi. Continuó con su vaivén hasta que sintió que su cuerpo no soportaría más, le dio un rapido beso y le miró con una sonrisa —: No sé cómo puedes controlarlo, ¡no sé en verdad como puedes ser tan temible, HanGuang-Jun! —decía mientras depositaba sutiles besos en las mejillas de Lan WangJi, cuyas orejas ardían. —No puedo esperar más, no lo resisto… no sé si debería sentirme humillado~ —proporcionó a Lan WangJi un último beso en la mejilla antes de agregar—: Voy a salir.

Lan WangJi le retuvo, —No.

—Pero Lan Zhan, te ensuciaré con mi…

—Hazlo, ensúciame, Wei Ying. —Wei Wuxian sintió sus mejillas enrojecer aún más ante semejante propuesta.  


  * ••

* * *


	2. Tras las nubes .:. primer extra: "Otoño" Segunda parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte del primer extra

Wei Wuxian abrió sus ojos, suaves gemidos y exhalaciones abandonaban su boca —¡Ah, Lan Zhan~! —sintió su cuerpo arder ante las caricias de Lan WangJi. Sus piernas fueron separadas aún más y sintió el cuerpo de HanGuang-Jun hundirse con mayor profundidad en él. —¡Lan Er-gege~ más despacio~! —exclamó descaradamente, sintiendo como de entre sus piernas ya descendía el viscoso líquido producto de su primera interacción bajo la merced de Lan WangJi. —Gege~ me lo has hecho 3 veces, ¿cómo es que no te cansas? ¡…Yo estoy agotado!

Lan WangJi continuó embistiendo su cuerpo, Wei Wuxian sabía de sobra que probablemente su amado tenía algo de dolor pues en definitiva no le atacaba con la misma fiereza que otras noches, —L-Lan Zhan… —Wei Wuxian acarició el rostro de Lan WangJi, sus cabellos revueltos y ahora sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor de horas de interacción. — ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿No te he lastimado? —dijo entre suaves exhalaciones.

—No te preocupes. —dijo mientras continuaba con el vaivén de sus caderas. Wei Wuxian rio. —¿Por qué ríes?

—¡Lan Er-gege… la primera vez que me tomaste-! ¡AH! ¡…L-la primera vez me hiciste llorar! —le miró con ojos llorosos —Incluso ahora, ¡tan sólo mírame! ¡Xian-Xian es un desastre~!

—Fuiste amable conmigo… Lamento no haberme comportado igual.

Wei Wuxian le miró avergonzado, —Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan… —sintió su placer exacerbarse ante la suave fricción que Lan WangJi le proporcionaba en su interior, unidos íntimamente mediante el sexo que ambos disfrutaban. —Ah, Lan Zhan~ ¡…Lan Er-gege puede hacer de Xian-Xian un desastre~! ¡Amo que hagas de mí un desastre! —cerró sus piernas con mayor fuerza y forzó a su cuerpo a presionar a HanGuang-Jun en su interior. —¡Haz un desastre de mí, Er-gege!

—W-Wei Ying… —pronunció con placer Lan WangJi, mientras ahogaba un gemido.

Descansaban en la cama, mirándose en silencio; Wei Wuxian sonreía suavemente, sus cabellos enredados, producto de los tres asaltos de los que había sido víctima por parte de HanGuang-Jun. Este último le cubrió con adoración, podía sentir un ligero dolor punzante mas no prestó a él demasiada importancia, sabía de sobra que su pareja había sido tan cuidadosa con él, Lan WangJi se lamentó en silencio… que vergüenza, si tan sólo hubiese sido más cuidadoso con Wei Ying la primera vez.

—Lan Zhan~ —escuchó a Wei Wuxian llamarle, le miró con atención. —¿En qué piensas? ¿Te duele?

—La primera vez, no solamente te hice derramar lágrimas, también continuamos nuestro viaje: fui desconsiderado contigo.

—¿Ah? Recuerdo bien que iba en Manzanita. —Lan Zhan removió algunos cabellos del rostro de Wei Wuxian.

—Debimos haber descansado un poco más. —Wei Wuxian suspiró, después se acercó a Lan WangJi y le abrazó.

—Qué más da eso ya ahora— le miró con alegría—, Lan Zhan es mío~

Lan WangJi asintió—: Tuyo.

Después de descansar un par de minutos, Lan WangJi se incorporó, Wei Wuxian le cuestionó sobre ello y la respuesta fue que iría a preparar agua para que pudieran bañarse; Wei Wuxian le miró con una sonrisa, después se incorporó, —Iré yo —dijo.

—No. —Lan WangJi observó el desnudo cuerpo de Wei Wuxian, quien se inclinaba para recoger su ropa. —Debes cuidar tu cuerpo.

—¿Ah? Al menos no es mi primera vez, ¿no eres tú quien debería estar quejándose? — Wei Wuxian rio suavemente, recordando como había sido su primera vez, y el cómo se había quejado durante su viaje sobre Manzanita y de como había pedido a Lan WangJi su segunda noche juntos que esperara, que le diera más tiempo.

—Ire yo.

—Puedo ir yo. —dijo con seguridad; fue entonces cuando sintió un viscoso líquido descender de entre sus piernas. —¡Ah, demonios! —Wei Wuxian recordó lo vergonzoso que era cuando ello ocurría, y era por ello que agradecía cuando Lan WangJi solía limpiarlo con cuidado después de cada uno de sus encuentros pero ahora mismo HanGuang-Jun había dejado de lado esa labor, probablemente por sus propias molestias.

Lan WangJi observó a Wei Wuxian girarse con rapidez e intentar frenar el líquido que descendía entre sus muslos, secándolo rápidamente con su propia ropa. La boca de HanGuang-Jun se abrió ligeramente, anonadado y complacido al mismo tiempo. Se incorporó rápidamente, y recogió su ropa. —¡Ah, Lan Zhan espera, yo iré! —exclamó Wei Wuxian antes de notar que por las piernas de Lan WangJi también descendía su propio semen. —¡Por favor, Lan Zhan cúbrete! —exclamó con un deje de culpa, y sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer con locura.

Cuando la mañana llegó, Wei Wuxian no pudo evitar despertar al sentir que Lan WangJi se incorporaba, con cansancio lo observó moverse por la habitación. —Lan Zhan duerme un poco más, quédate conmigo~

—Está prohibido dormir más allá de las 5, tengo trabajo que hacer y es necesario que vaya a la biblioteca.

—Me vas a dejar solo~ —Lan WangJi ignoró el tono meloso con el que Wei Wuxian le llamaba— Lan Er-gege~ —el aludido le miró, su mirada severa.

—No uses ese tono, no me llames así.

—¡Lan Er-gege~! —HanGuang-Jun supo con certeza que había sido no sólo una mala sino una pésima decisión haberle confesado como le gustaba esa voz y que le llamara gege.

Sin más, Lan WangJi se volvió y continuó desvistiéndose, listo para alistarse para salir: dobló con delicadeza su ropa de dormir, escuchó sutiles pasos más les ignoró, sabiendo de sobra que no sería sino otro juego de Wei Wuxian. Una vez que estuvo listo para cambiarse, sintió su cuerpo ser cubierto suavemente por la seda de su túnica diaria —Wei Ying, ¿qué haces?

—Ayudándote a vestir— dijo seriamente Wei Wuxian mientras enderezaba los bordes de la tela y le ayudaba a colocar una segunda capa de la túnica.

—Es temprano para ti, vuelve a dormir. —Wei Wuxian, sin embargo, no contestó y continuó con su labor. Una vez que Lan WangJi estaba listo, observó al segundo Jade cepillar su cabello y peinarlo apropiadamente para poder salir del Jingshi; furtivas miradas recibía de Lan WangJi y no podía sino sonreír ante ellas.

Rápidamente Wei Wuxian se cambió, y tomó su propio peine para desenredar el ligeramente ondulado cabello de Mo XuanYu, mientras se veía en el espejo que Lan WangJi había traído para él poco después de que se habían mudado al Jingshi; Wei Wuxian sonrió ante su imagen, “Siempre pensé que eras un chico con un buen rostro, que era una pena que usaras un maquillaje tan terrible. Después de lo que me contó Jin Ling realmente sentí pena por lo que te hicieron vivir.”

Observó su rostro, incluso cuando no era el rostro que una vez tuvo, parecía ser cada vez más parecido al que una vez fue el suyo, su sonrisa era más grande y aun cuando sus bocas eran diferentes, en definitiva, podía disfrutar de la suave curva que coronaba los labios de Mo XuanYu. “Tu madre debió ser una mujer muy bella, no sólo porque Jin GuanShan no pudo evitar acercársele, sino porque puedo ver que tu rostro no se parece tanto al de la familia Jin”. Recordó la última vez que puso maquillaje sobre él, el rostro de Jiang Cheng avergonzado y pasmado ante su imagen, la intensa mirada de Lan WangJi cuando le observó y su claro interés incluso cuando lo exteriorizó verbalmente. “Mo XuanYu, a HanGuang-Jun también le gusta tu figura~ qué rabia~ pero… si alguna vez averiguo como permitir que tu alma reencarne, haré lo posible para agradecerte en persona, yo…”. Sintió a Lan WangJi sentarse tras de él y comenzar a desenredar su cabello por él, —¿Lan Zhan?

No obtuvo respuesta, más no dudo en dejar su propio peine sobre la mesa y disfrutar de la atención de Lan WangJi, quien suavemente deslizaba su propio peine por el largo y rebelde cabello. Sintió los dedos de Lan WangJi entretejer patrones; Wei Wuxian se cuestionó acerca de ello, más no preguntó y espero mientras suavemente tarareaba la melodía que una vez Lan WangJi compuso para ellos. Después de algunos momentos sintió el cuerpo tras de él incorporarse, más no dejó de tararear, después le vio volver a su lado y dejar una bella caja lacada de madera, la abrió y busco entre bellos ornamentos para el cabello; Wei Wuxian rio suavemente, ¿pensaba realmente hacerle vestir uno de esos? ¿Aun cuando el estilo era de Gusu Lan?

—No te muevas.

Wei Wuxian dejo de reír, su corazón se aceleró súbitamente y no comprendió el porqué de semejante reacción. Había algo en ese intimo momento que le hacía sentir extraño, mucho más que cuando dormían juntos… ¿sentiría Lan WangJi lo mismo que él? Observó con sutileza ayudándose del espejo sobre la mesa, no podía vislumbrar el rostro de Lan WangJi ¿estaría sonriendo? ¿estaría serio? ¿…estaría feliz con algo tan simple como eso…?  
Wei Wuxian sonrió suavemente, escuchaba su corazón golpear dentro de su cabeza con armonía y fuerza: a través del espejo pudo vislumbrar la oreja derecha de Lan WangJi, la cual ardía fogosamente.

Cuando sintió las manos de Lan WangJi dejar su cabello, Wei Wuxian recargó suavemente su espalda sobre el pecho de su pareja. —¿Me veo bien? —se volvió a mirarlo con ternura.

—Mn.

—¿Bien o muy bien? —Lan WangJi no contestó. —¿Qué pasa, Lan Er-gege? ¿Soy tan atractivo que no puedes dejar de mirarme? — los bellos ojos de Lan Zhan se suavizaron mientras sus labios se curveaban sutilmente; una suave risa que desconcertó al joven de grandes ojos grisáceos.

—Es verdad —confesó poco antes de dejar un suave beso sobre la frente de Wei Ying—, no puedo apartar mi vista de ti.

Wei Wuxian sintió un cosquilleo en sus mejillas, internamente no pudo evitar molestarse ¡estúpido cuerpo que no dudaba en delatar su vergüenza!

Tan sólo pocos instantes después, Lan WangJi abandonó el lugar a pesar de las quejas de Wei Wuxian. Una vez sólo, el antiguo y temido patriarca de YiLing se observó en el espejo: su cabello recogido amablemente, algunos de sus cabellos libres y algunos complejos trenzados decorando su cabeza. Sonrió antes de abandonar el Jingshi.

Aquella mañana más de uno le saludo y se sorprendió con su presencia pues era totalmente anormal verle tan temprano. En su camino saludo a Sizhui, JingYi y otros dos muchachos de la secta. Wei Wuxian se excusó por haber dejado al cuidado de Sizhui al pequeño conejo que había traído consigo desde Caiyi pues tanto él como HanGuang-Jun se habían probado sus trajes nupciales un día antes y no habían dispuesto de tiempo para cuidarlo.

—Come solo, lo trajimos a jugar con los demás, fui por él en la tarde y lo lleve a mi habitación; tu conejo duerme en la canasta aún, creo que será difícil que se adapte al exterior si sigues dejando que duerma con ustedes, superior Wei. —afirmó Sizhui.

—Ah~ es tan duro, crecen tan rapido~ mi pobre Rabanito se aleja de la madriguera~ —JingYi no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario al igual que otro joven que les acompañaba. Sizhui se sonrojó al escuchar eso.

—¡¿Qué clase de nombre es ese!? —JingYi dijo— “Manzanita”, “Rabanito” ¡dime que al menos le gustan los rábanos a ese animal! —Wei Wuxian sin embargo no contestó, miró suavemente a Sizhui, y suavemente movió sus labios, dejando que pudiera leerlos.

—“No lo decía por el conejo”. —fue lo que Sizhui logró entender; sonrió ante el comentario.

—Espero podamos ir de cacería nocturna, superior Wei. —dijo Sizhui, haciendo que los otros tres jóvenes se emocionaran ante la oportunidad, Wei Wuxian afirmó que podrían ir prontamente.

Eventualmente la atención de JingYi fue captada por la bella ornamentación de jade blanco que Wei Wuxian llevaba en su cabello, sujetándolo. Sonrió con burla: —Oh~ mira ese peinado, ¿te ha ayudado HanGuang-Jun? —los demás chicos suprimieron un grito de miseria ¡no era cómo si ellos no lo hubieran notado antes! ¡Simplemente no querían saber acerca de ése intimo momento!

—¡Así es! ¡HanGuang-Jun hizo mi cabello hoy~! —JingYi le miró con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡No puedo creer que no puedas peinarte tú sólo! —dijo mientras reía. Wei Wuxian le miró con una sonrisa aún más burlona; los tres muchachos negaron, Sizhui sonrió con cierta pena.

—No puedo creer que no sepas leer entre líneas aún cuando te gustan las novelas románticas: ¡JingYi, temo por ti, te auguro una mala vida en el amor!

—¡¿Por qué!?

Aquella mañana continuó su camino a través de Gusu, recorrió el camino que siempre, llevaba con él a Manzanita y a Rabanito, dispuesto a bajar de la montaña pues deseaba ver a Wen Ning; sabía de sobra que su presencia no sería tolerada en Gusu pero eso no significa que él no podría verle ¿cierto? Sonrió traviesamente.

Montando pacientemente y aumentando el trote de Manzanita vislumbró la fuerte figura de un hombre quien practicaba con suavidad movimientos típicos de la cultivación de Gusu: —“¡¡DEMONIOS!!” —pensó Wei Wuxian una vez que vislumbró de que persona se trataba, trato de desviar a su burro, el cual rebuzno con molestia pues sólo obedecía las fuertes manos de Lan WangJi.

La dura mirada del tío de los Jade se posó sobre él; Wei Wuxian sonrió con cierta preocupación. —¡Buenos días, maestro Lan!

—¿Wei Ying? —dijo duramente— ¿Tú despierto a ésta hora? —el mayor le miró secamente, se inclinó y tomó su hanfu, cubriéndose. —¿A dónde piensas ir? —Wei Wuxian maldijo internamente a Manzanita.

—Estoy entrenando nuevamente mi cultivación, suelo alejarme porque es embarazoso el actual nivel que tengo. —bien, mentir estaba prohibido en Cloud Recesses ¿no? pero eso no era una mentira, su nivel de cultivación era muy inferior al que alguna vez tuvo.

Lan QiRen le miró detalladamente, su siempre dura expresión jamás abandonaba su rostro, tensión en su rostro y también una voz que evidenciaba exigencia en ella —¿No es ese un ornamento de WangJi?

Wei Wuxian negó: —¡No lo he tomado! HanGuang-Jun hizo mi cabello hoy y lo puso sobre mí, maestro. —Lan QiRen se acercó lentamente, le observó a tan sólo dos metros o menos, su cuerpo perlado por el sudor del duro entrenamiento que llevaba a cabo diariamente desde hacía más de 35 años.

—Wei Ying —pronunció severamente—, no te atrevas a ser imprudente ahora mismo; los ancianos no serán tolerantes. —dijo antes de alejarse de él.

Wei Wuxian le observó alejarse, su nerviosa expresión cambió por una casi melancólica, suspiró; Lan QiRen había sido bastante obvio en declarar que no confiaba en él, que sospechaba de él y que en cierta forma lo estaba vigilando… bajar la montaña y buscar a Wen Ning sería un error. Estaba a días de su boda, si cometía un sólo error en ese preciso momento…

Sonrió suavemente, irritado: —Disculpa, Wen Ning… si fuera como antes no lo dudaría, pero… no quiero causarle problemas a Lan Zhan. —dijo mientras jalaba las riendas de Manzanita, redirigiendo su camino.

Aquel día, Wei Wuxian entrenó duramente; durante el día algunos de los típicos chicos que solían pedirle consejo acudieron a él como siempre y aunque ninguno comentó acerca de su peinado, era evidente su intriga; ¿era porque alguien tan respetable como HanGuang-Jun era un ‘manga cortada’?, ¿era porque él, el antiguamente temido patriarca YiLing estaba ahí con ellos como la pareja de HanGuang-Jun?, ¿era porque la imagen que ambos daban era tan diferente a la falsedad que consideraban de los ‘manga cortada’?  
Wei Wuxian sonrió ante la idea, ¿podría ser curiosidad?

—¡Maestro Wei, tu cultivo ha mejorado mucho en las últimas semanas! —dijo uno de los jóvenes. Wei Wuxian asintió, mientras observaba el brillo que sus manos podían producir al exteriorizar su energía.

—Su núcleo dorado ha comenzado a formarse, ¿no es verdad? —cuestionó MonJi, el joven que alguna vez les acompañó a la ciudad de Caiyi.

—Podría ser, aunque no puedo sentirlo… —declaró Wei Wuxian, observó una figura acercarse— tal vez sólo son pequeños desequilibrios energéticos.

—No pareciera ser así. —dijo duramente el hombre de mayor edad; los otros jóvenes se irguieron con propiedad al ver a Lan QiRen acercarse. —¿Cultivo dual? —algunos de los chicos que estaban familiarizados con el termino desviaron la mirada, avergonzados; MonJi observó con atención a Lan QiRen.

—No puedo decir que no sea así, maestro Lan. —confesó Wei Wuxian, cuestionándose si recibiría un regaño por declarar abiertamente que tenía una vida íntima con Lan WangJi pese a no estar oficialmente unidos.

—Descarado, tan típico de ti. —observó a Wei Wuxian sentarse sobre un tronco seco, despreocupado.

—Lo lamento, —se disculpó— a veces no se me da mentir~ —las cejas de Lan QiRen temblaron molestas, ¡qué descaro!

Lan QiRen pensaba continuar con su sermón cuando notó una vibración anormal desde su colgante de jade blanco, signo de su secta Gusu Lan. El severo maestro dio media vuelta y ordenó a dos jóvenes informarle a Lan XiChen para averiguar quién o quiénes eran los intrusos que habían cruzado la primera barrera del Receso de las Nubes. Wei Wuxian observó a dos chicos montar rápidamente sus espadas y alejarse.

—Será mejor que tú también vuelvas al Jingshi, —dijo duramente Lan QiRen. —no es necesario que WangJi se preocupe por ti, debemos saber quien ha llegado sin invitación.

Wei Wuxian le miró alejarse, vislumbró a sus pies al ya no tan pequeño conejo blanco con orejas grisáceas, el cual daba suaves saltos alrededor de él. —¿Escuchaste eso, Rabanito? ¿Dice que yo soy inofensivo? ¡Qué burla! —exclamó antes de tomar al conejo en brazos y caminar hacía las edificaciones principales del clan, junto con el resto de jóvenes que aún estaban allí.

Una vez que estaban cerca de los jardines centrales de Gusu Lan, Wei Wuxian escucho a Sizhui llamarle mientras montaba en su espada; este le explicó que aquellos que habían cruzado la barrera no eran sino cuatro mensajeros.

••

Observó con serenidad la bella caja lacada con un clásico paisaje de Gusu pintado sobre su tapa y sonrió ante la belleza de los dos abanicos que contenía, los abrió: motivos de Gusu y también de Yunmeng dibujados bellamente en el papel.

Nie Huaisang sonrió suavemente, mientras tomaba el abanico con flores de loto pintadas en él. —¿Líder de la secta? —escuchó a su fiel sirviente cuestionar, Huaisang negó.

—Era consciente de mis acciones; incluso si el pago debe ser el cortar vínculos con todos los que apreciaba—. sin dudar, acercó el objeto de papel a una ardiente flama, recordando en silencio cuando sus más hermosos abanicos fueron una vez quemados por su hermano mayor, Nie Mingjue— Ninguno de ellos puede remplazar a mi hermano; …no hay lugar para el arrepentimiento, Wei-xiong.

[Flashback]

A través de los cielos de Gusu, tanto Wei Wuxian como Sizhui se desplazaban lentamente. En más de una ocasión, Wei Wuxian maldijo no poder volar en su propia espada por falta de energía… pero maldecía más ahora que descubría que Sizhui tenía suficiente fuerza como para elevarse con él a su lado; ¡Lan WangJi debía ser en verdad un maestro formidable, estricto y esmerado!

Una vez que llegaron a la entrada principal de Gusu, observaron a Lan QiRen, Lan WangJi y al mismísimo Lan XiChen, cuya expresión era seria; Wei Wuxian jamás pensó que ambos Jades fuera tan parecidos cuando sus expresiones se combinaban.

Frente a ellos, varios jóvenes con las manos sobre la empuñadura de sus espadas.

—Por favor, permítanos ver al hombre que lleva por nombre Wei Wuxian—dijo un joven mensajero, su rostro amable y en sus manos una caja envuelta—, este es un regalo de nuestro líder para él. —tanto Sizhui como Wei Wuxian descendieron al lado de Lan WangJi, quien sin dudarlo sujetó la cintura de su pareja. Wei Wuxian se volvió para mirarlo confundido. —Maestro Wei Wuxian —saludó—, mi nombre es YuangSu, nuestro líder nos ha enviado para verle; permítame expresarle mis felicitaciones ante su boda.

Wei Wuxian le miró con cierto desconcierto, ¿cómo podían ellos siquiera saber acerca de la boda? —¿La secta Qinghe Nie? —dijo al reconocer el uniforme y el sable en su cadera. Wei Wuxian dio una rápida mirada a su lado derecho, donde Lan XiChen observaba duramente al joven. —¿Te han enviado a felicitarme? —suspiró.

—Traemos unos cuantos regalos para ustedes. —señaló tras de él. Wei Wuxian asintió, tomó la mano de Lan WangJi y la removió de su cintura.

—Entiendo —caminó unos pasos hacia el mensajero, Sizhui quiso detenerlo, no obstante, la dura mirada de Wei Wuxian sobre él le inmovilizó—, retírense por favor. —el joven mensajero asintió, descubrió la caja que llevaba en sus manos, un hermoso paisaje de Gusu lacado en ella; quiso dejarla en el piso una vez que escuchó al resto de sus acompañantes dejar los regalos en el piso. —No es necesario, llévenlos de vuelta.

—¡Pero…! —Wei Wuxian alzo una de sus cejas y sonrió.

Suavemente negó, —No entiendo que es lo que Nie Huisang quiere con esto, me temo sin embargo, que no estoy aquí como un invitado —recordó el sonriente rostro de Lan XiChen y de cómo su expresión actual lucía sombría y agraviada—, fui aceptado por esta familia, no puedo sino pensar en honrarla hasta el final de mis días, por ello… —asintió— por favor, márchense.

El discípulo bajo el rostro, recordando el emocionado rostro de Nie Huisang mientras el mismo pintaba el par de abanicos que enviaba como regalo principal.

[Fin del flashback]

El mensajero YuangSu no era sino uno de los pocos hombre de confianza de Nie Huaisang, uno de los que siempre le apoyo sabiendo bien cuales eran sus planes para desenmascarar a Jin GuangYao. —Líder de la secta, ¿puedo saber que puso en la carta que envio el maestro Wei Wuxian para usted?

Nie Huisang arrojó al piso el abanico con motivos de Gusu, el cual aún ardía; ambas piezas en el suelo, ardiento suavemente. —“Tú no eres mi enemigo, no puedo acusarte, tampoco culparte; si me usaste o no, es algo que sólo tú sabes…” —sonrió mientras limpiaba de sus dedos las cenizas que ahora manchaban su blanca piel —“No guardo en mi corazón rencor, no por mi persona. Sin embargo, líder de la secta Qinghe Nie, heriste a mi hermano y por ende a HanGuang-Jun: tú no eres mi enemigo, pero tampoco eres más mi amigo. Separemos nuestros caminos de ahora en adelante”.

—¿No es bueno que no quiera venganza, líder de la secta?

Nie negó suavemente, —Wei-xiong no es ese tipo de persona… el hecho de que él y HanGuang-Jun estén juntos los hace temibles, una alianza tan peligrosa que las demás sectas deberían temerles… pero para mí, siento como si el último amigo que alguna vez tuve acabara de darme la espalda —observó la breve carta escrita con simple caligrafía, sin adornos o gloria en ella—, y no puedo culparlo por ello. —recordó el rostro de Lan XiChen también, y sintió su amargura crecer.

Qué hipócrita… ¿quién había dado la espalda a quién?

••

Descansaba en silencio en sus habitaciones, observó en silencio al exterior, la luna resplandecía bella y solitariamente. Suspiró y segundos después escuchó dos suaves golpes en la puerta: “Adelante”, dijo.

Con paso tranquilo, la persona más importante para su hermano se desplazó lentamente hasta él y se sentó. Wei Wuxian llevaba con él una gran caja de madera, se la mostró con duda en su rostro.

—Zewu-Jun, ¿tú sabias que vendría? —el líder de la secta Lan asintió. —Yo envié la invitación, yo mismo le dije que esperaba que me acompañara y también le envié un pequeño dibujo ahí, una bromita inocente. —dijo seriamente— Pero jamás me contestó.

—En menos de una semana se celebrará su boda, es normal que Jiang Wanyin quisiera asistir. —Wei Wuxian tragó saliva. —¿Le disgusta la idea, maestro Wei?

Los labios de Wei Ying se curvearon hacia abajo, reflejando disgusto.

[Flashback]

El clima en Gusu parecía volverse cada vez más y más frio, las heladas corrientes de viento le recordaban que él originalmente era alguien que había crecido en el cálido clima de Yunmeng. Se abrigó mayormente con el hanfu que Lan XiChen había mandado a hacer para él y tan amablemente le había obsequiado como símbolo de su familia.

Wei Wuxian sonrió al ver a dos jóvenes mostrarle sus avances, negó suavemente a uno de ellos, quien afirmaba que no lograba estabilizar la energía de su núcleo y producir con ello un hechizo de fuego. Wei Wuxian nuevamente explicó el proceso, movió sus manos lentamente, el chico negó, Wei Wuxian repitió los movimientos una vez más; el pobre estudiante suspiró con cansancio y fastidio.

—Lento, ¡vamos, hazlo conmigo! —con lentitud movió sus manos y el chico le imitó; otros dos chicos los imitaron, interesados en las diferencias de invocaciones que existían entre las técnicas de Yunmeng y Gusu. —No esperes que yo produzca un gran fuego, ¡el que tiene un núcleo dorado eres tú! —sin embargo, cuando terminaron sus movimientos, fueron los cuatro individuos los que produjeron resultados en dicho hechizo.

Los ojos de Wei Wuxian resplandecieron, asombrado.  
Si le tomaba toda una vida recuperar su poder, estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, incluso si jamás pudiera ser lo que alguna vez fue… estaba dispuesto a invertir su tiempo en ello.

Wei Wuxian sonrió, “El patriarca YiLing ya no es necesario”, observó las pequeñas flamas que se formaban frente a sus manos, apenas si producían calor pero ahí, en ese mismo momento, como nunca antes: Wei Wuxian se emocionó.

Cuando joven, todo era tan simple, todo era tan fácil de alcanzar, de adquirir… ahora, constantemente luchaba con conseguir tan sólo un poco de energía fluir, tan sólo un poco de poder resurgir de entre el cuerpo de un muchacho cuya sangre de cultivador únicamente descendía de Jin GuanShan. “Qué ironía… pero es natural que me cueste, así se supone que debe ser”.

Recordó el bello rostro de su madre, de la cual había heredado no sólo su poderosa sangre, sino también su carácter y (acorde a su tío Jiang Fengmian) facciones y ojos; recordó también a su padre, cuyo carácter distaba un tanto de él, pero incluso con su seriedad era siempre alguien amable. Alguna vez, Wei Wuxian fue un espléndido cultivador, uno cuyo nivel estaba por encima de muchos otros de su época, sin embargo, él no había tenido la oportunidad de explorar todo su potencial, pues había perdido la vida cuando su juventud aún no le había abandonado.

“De alguna forma Mo XuanYu, estoy seguro estarías complacido de ver que en realidad nunca fuiste un inútil respecto a la cultivación”, juego brevemente con la energía en sus manos; los jóvenes estudiantes de Gusu le miraban atentamente, como si una demostración tan pobre fuera algo admirable, “Tus maestros debieron ser terribles si pasaste tu adolescencia en Lanling Jin, y aun así no pudiste hacer algo como esto… ¿Fue Jin GuangYao quien decidió eso? ¿o Madame Jin? …Me hubiese gustado poder hablar contigo, al menos una vez.”

—Qué patética demostración, Wei Wuxian. —la energía entre sus manos se disipó instantáneamente. Dos de los estudiantes frente a él miraron con molestia al hombre de arrogantes y hermosas facciones. El resto le miró serenamente, controlándose, tal como las reglas de la secta dictaban.

—Jiang Cheng, —Wei Wuxian se volvió lentamente —¿Qué te trae a Gusu en otoño? —la mano de Jiang Wanyin se cerró fuertemente.

—¿Qué clase de basura escupes? —al lado de él, un pequeño séquito de seguidores y seguidoras de la secta Jiang observaron la escena. —¿Y que fue esa miserable muestra de poder?

—¡El maestro Wei ha entrenado duramente, no menosprecie su trabajo! —exclamó molesto el chico que seguía con fervor los consejos de Wei Wuxian, incluso cuando su talento era inferior al de sus compañeros.

La risa de Wei Wuxian resonó —Jiang Cheng, ¿has hecho todo el viaje para venir a insultarme? —Jiang Cheng observó duramente al joven frente a él…

…ese era Wei Wuxian…

…incluso cuando su rostro era otro, incluso cuando sus facciones antes bien marcadas y angulosas ahora estaban suavizadas por un rostro amable y juvenil… 

…incluso cuando sus ojos antes alargados y hermosos eran ahora sustituidos por dos grandes y expresivos ojos grisáceos…

…incluso cuando el cabello, el cuerpo, la voz… incluso cuando todo era diferente…

…ese seguía siendo Wei Wuxian.

La boca de Jiang Cheng se endureció, irritado; Wei Wuxian inclino su cabeza hacía un lado, casi tiernamente, como un niño confundido…

…Incluso en el cuerpo del que todos llamaron un demente, un torcido, un manga cortada… ese seguía siendo el malditamente bendecido Wei Wuxian, el hombre talentoso que alguna vez había hecho temblar al mundo con tan sólo el sonido de una flauta.

El hijo de un sirviente,  
el preferido de su padre,  
el adorado de su hermana,  
el busca problemas del que su madre siempre se quejaba,

…el estúpido que había faltado a su promesa y le había dejado para seguir a Lan WangJi hasta Gusu.

El amigo traidor.

…pero finalmente, el amigo…

… el casi hermano con el que no compartía sangre…

Jiang Cheng sonrió con arrogancia, —“El imbécil manga cortada de Wei Wuxian” —pensó el líder de la secta Jiang al notar que realmente las facciones de Mo XuanYu eran beneficiosas, dándole una insólita apariencia con la ayuda de maquillaje ¡cuál descarado había sido en ir a verlo aquella noche!

…Lo reconocía, era un hombre bello.  
Un imbécil (¡y un manga cortada!)… pero lo reconocía… Wei Wuxian había sido afortunado incluso en su resurrección.

—Debiste volver en el cuerpo de un viejo decrépito, te iba más. —Wei Wuxian alzó una ceja, confundido; después sonrió con descaro.

—Oh por dios, estás pensando que soy atractivo ¿no es verdad?

—¡PÚDRETE! —escuchó la risa de Wei Wuxian, fuerte y clara. Una voz distinta, pero sin duda la risa de Wei Ying. —¡Agradece que no puedo entrar con Moli y Shan Shan* aquí o ya les habría ordenado atacarte!

*Nota: Moli y Shan Shan son dos de los perros de Jiang Cheng. El otro es Fei Fei. (acorde a: MDZS Disco song y a Shameful Clouds song).

Instantáneamente dos jóvenes de Gusu se incorporaron, manos sobre sus espadas. En silencio, MonJi se incorporó y caminó hacía Jiang Cheng, a una respetable distancia, el joven habló—: El maestro Wei Wuxian está a sólo unos días de ser reconocido como parte de la familia Lan, líder de la secta Jiang, usted es un invitado, usted no tiene permitido referirse a él con ese nivel de agresión.

Wei Wuxian continuó mirando a Jiang Cheng, y aun cuando no fue evidente para todos, para el líder de la secta Jiang fue claro el temblor en los labios del hombre con un hanfu del clan Gusu Lan.  
…Abiertamente acababa de amenazar a un miembro de la familia Lan, y si pensaban que él se disculparía por ello, ¡qué equivocados estaban!

—No te metas en conversaciones de tus mayores, tu formación no ha sido estricta, aun cuando la secta Gusu Lan habla maravillas de su educación… sin duda los años les han suavizado. —el silencio fue claro; Jiang Cheng estaba seguro que ahora mismo los muchachos cerca de Wei Wuxian estarían irritados, pero no había mentido… hacía una década su educación habría sido mucho más estricta, más severa…

—Jiang Cheng.

…más no por ello, menos honorable.

—No insultes la secta Gusu Lan. —Wei Wuxian se incorporó finalmente, un destello rojizo en sus grisáceos ojos; Jiang Cheng sonrió: tal como lo pensaba, una vez cultivador demoniaco, siempre un cultivador demoniaco.

Wei Wuxian seguía siendo peligroso, temible…

…Incluso bajo la piel de un conejo que se refugiaba en una madriguera entre las nubes y montañas de Gusu.

—¿Por qué has venido? —cuestionó Wei Wuxian.

—¿Enserio preguntas? —rio secamente —A ver que tengas el valor de cumplir tu promesa, … —sonrió con burla— eso claro, sólo si eres lo suficientemente hombre para ello.

Las cejas de Wei Wuxian se juntaron, evidenciando su molestia ante la provocación.

[Fin del flashback]

—Cuando nos despedimos en la ciudad de Caiyi le dije que usaría su regalo… ¿recuerda ese velo pobre que me envio una vez? —Lan XiChen sonrió suavemente, recordándolo con claridad. —Hace un rato me dio esto. —señaló la caja frente a él—: “¡¿Qué es esto Wei Wuxian!? ¿¡Tú realmente olvidaste tus palabras!?”, me dijo. Después me arrojó esta caja, las pobres chicas que lo acompañaban estaban aterradas con su desplante.

—¿Piensa usarlo?

—¡No! —suspiró con cansancio. —Es verdad que le dije que lo usaría, pero era una broma, además ¿Cómo espera que use un velo? ¡Soy un hombre! —Lan XiChen sonrió ampliamente, por fin sentía su ánimo volver después del desagradable encuentro con los miembros de la secta Qinghe Nie.

—No existe un impedimento como tal por ello. —Wei Wuxian le miró con preocupación— Y si prometió usarlo, empeñó su palabra en ello.

—P-pero Zewu-Jun… —Wei Wuxian observó la caja de oscura madera— no quiero avergonzar a los Lan… mucho menos a Lan Zhan. —Lan XiChen sonrió con aun mayor amplitud, colocó sus manos sobre la caja y cuestionó si podía abrirla; en su corazón Zewu-Jun estaba emocionado pues Wei Wuxian estaba preocupado no por su persona, sino por el deshonor que pudiese traer a su nueva familia. —Hazlo, si eso quieres, adelante, yo mismo no he visto el contenido… conociendo a Jiang Cheng me enviará algo para que se rían de mí; claramente quiere burlarse de mí.

Sin mayor espera, Lan XiChen abrió la caja y vislumbro un hermoso tejido rojo escarlata, pareciera que la seda llevara varias sombras de rojo en ella; lo sacó de la caja y descubrió entonces que el velo que el líder de la secta Yunmeng Jiang había traído con él era sin lugar a dudas un velo digno de recordar. —Si el líder de la secta desea jugarle una broma, maestro Wei, esta parece una esplendorosa.

Wei Wuxian observó la tela con asombro; incluso con la altura de Lan XiChen, la tela seguía descendiendo por el piso, en sus orillas varios adornos con oro amarillo, jade blanco y verde, dándole peso para evitar que se moviera una vez colocado; en la parte trasera varias flores de loto pintadas sutilmente con polvo de oro, resplandecientes.

—¡Ha perdido la cabeza! —el líder de la secta Lan lo puso frente a Wei Wuxian, permitiéndose ver el rostro del futuro esposo de su hermano tras la traslúcida tela escarlata de vibrantes colores —¡Lan XiChen! —exclamó Wei Wuxian avergonzado, después corrigió su atrevimiento —: Líder de la secta, ¡no juegues conmigo también!

Lan XiChen sonrió ante el súbito desplante de cercanía, sabiendo que en algún punto ambos tendrían tanta familiaridad como para llamarse por sus propios nombres, o incluso ‘hermano’. —Sólo estoy viendo como se ve a través del velo, maestro Wei; no podría ponerlo sobre su cabeza, sería una falta de respeto para WangJi. —Wei Wuxian se negó a usarlo pues le parecía escandaloso; jamás creyó que una broma a Jiang Cheng podría haber culminado con él siendo el burlado. —A mi hermano le complacerá —Wei Wuxian se volvió a verlo, seriedad en su rostro—, puedo asegurarlo.

Wei Wuxian observó el velo con disgusto; observó a XiChen doblarlo apropiadamente y guardarlo para él.

••

Dos días más…

Caminó con paciencia por el hermoso corredor de madera finamente pulida, la tela de sus ropas meciéndose cual las hojas que bailaban ante el frio viento de Gusu en aquella estación.

HanGuang-Jun y Zewu-Jun se desplazaban en paz aquella noche; tan sólo algunos detalles de los cuales su hermano le había hablado, decisiones que le parecían innecesarias acerca de ser cuestionado, mas había respondido pues así lo mandaba la etiqueta.

Dos días más, y su boda se llevaría acabo…

HanGuang-Jun pensaba que realmente era irrelevante que ahora fuese a tener una ceremonia oficial de matrimonio. Wei Wuxian había sido su pareja ya por meses, su esposo, les gustará a los Lan o no: Wei Wuxian era parte de su familia.

Llegó al Jingshi, tanto él como su hermano planeaban informarle a Wei Ying acerca de detalles que habían decidido y cuestionarle su opinión. Lan WangJi abrió la puerta, los ojos de ambos hermanos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¡HanGuang-Jun~; bienvenido!

La puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe; HanGuang-Jun observaba los detalles de su propia puerta, la cual no había podido evitar cerrar sin advertencia.

—¿…Debería irme? —cuestionó Lan XiChen una vez que recordó la imagen dentro del Jingshi. Lan WangJi asintió sin dudar y pronunció un suave “Mn”.

Una vez que su hermano abandonó el lugar, Lan WangJi volvió su atención a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y entró con una extraña sensación en su garganta y pecho…

¿Qué era eso?  
¿Ansiedad?  
¿Emoción?

13 años no podían ser suficientes como para oscurecer la pasión que en su corazón había habitado desde su tierna juventud.

—Lan Zhan, me has asustado, ¿Qué ha pasado? —Lan WangJi cerró la puerta con paciencia, observó al joven frente a él: ropas oscuras, típicas telas que Wei Wuxian vestiría en un día común y corriente…

Ante las luces de las lámparas de papel, un brillante escarlata decoraba la cabeza de Wei Wuxian; largo como nunca antes había visto, más largo que incluso el cabello de Wei Ying antes de su fallecimiento… vibrantes colores rojizos adornados con el dorado de flores de loto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó.

Wei Wuxian sonrió tras la traslucida tela. —¡Pensé que sería mala idea desperdiciarlo! Jiang Cheng lo trajo para mí, dijo que no tendría el valor de usarlo en la boda porque no soy lo suficientemente hombre; puede irse al diablo~ ¡no necesito usarlo en la boda para mostrártelo! —Lan WangJi caminó hacía él— ¿Te gusta cómo me veo HanGuang-Jun?

WangJi no contestó, aún admirado de cuanto podía despertar en él algo tan simple como una pieza de seda roja. —¿Xian-Xian se ve bien? ¿Quieres quitarlo? ¿Quieres quitarlo, Er-gege? —no obtuvo repuesta, Wei Wuxian volvió el rostro molesto —¿No te gustó? ¡Sólo dilo!

Súbitamente fue jalado hacía HanGuang-Jun, tan rapido que el movimiento causo que el velo cayera al suelo pues no había sido sujetado de ninguna forma, —Ah— dijo entre suspiros —E-espera —dijo entre húmedos sonidos; sintió sus nalgas se presionadas, gimió ante el atrevimiento. —Lan Er-gege~ qué pasional~ qué atrevido~

—Úsalo. — dijo Lan WangJi antes de sujetarlo por la cadera y elevarlo, Wei Wuxian cruzó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su marido mientras era llevado hasta la cama, donde fue depositado con suavidad. —Wei Ying.

Wei Wuxian sintió su ropa ser quitada con urgencia; rápidamente él procedió a desamarrar los ropajes de HanGuang-Jun; deseaban el contacto, necesitaban las caricias…

—Ah, Lan Er-gege… —dijo al sentir su cuello ser llenado de besos y mordidas, Wei Wuxian suspiró al sentir su cuerpo comenzar a ser invadido con el íntimo contacto del único hombre al que jamás permitiría tocarle con semejante atrevimiento.

Wei Wuxian el aventurero, el conquistador, el poeta… Wei Wuxian el maestro de las 6 artes de un caballero —Wei Ying.

Wei Wuxian suspiró, derrotado—: Siempre me haces hacer cosas extrañas, Lan Zhan~ — Wei Wuxian observó dentro de los dorados ojos de Lan WangJi, los labios de ambos enrojecidos por la fiereza de sus besos. —¿Quieres que use el velo? —sonrió coquetamente, giñando al hombre del clan Lan sobre él— Xian-Xian te complacerá, Lan Er-gege~

Wei Wuxian enredó sus piernas alrededor de Lan WangJi, sin decoro alguno movió su cadera con lascivia y censura; oh, pobre, pobre HanGuang-Jun quien le miraba contrariado por la provocación. Wei Wuxian sonrió tan sólo para cambiar posiciones con él y aprisionarle contra la suave cama del Jingshi.

Wei Wuxian suspiró, sus largas pestañas oscurecieron sus grisáceos ojos; sin decoro alguno, elevó sus manos para soltar su rebelde cabellera y sonrió antes de continuar moviendo sus caderas, —Ah, HanGuang-Jun… juguemos~

—Para.

—¿Por qué~? A ti te gusta cómo se siente… —con una sensual sonrisa, Wei Wuxian acarició la intimidad del cuerpo de Lan WangJi. —¿Por qué si quiera finges que no es así~? —Wei Ying sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al sentir el cuerpo de Lan Zhan engrandecerse bajo él, entre sus piernas.

—Wei Ying, no.

—HanGuang-Jun~ —pronunció con aquel tono casi nasal que Lan WangJi había confesado disfrutar. De la nada, Wei Wuxian comenzó a reír, acababa de recordar unos conejos que había visto en la tarde, seguramente Lan WangJi lo habría visto alguna vez… sólo un poco… presionaría un poco más… ¡porque era divertido! —Lan Er-gege~ me gustas~ —dijo mientras separaba sus piernas un poco más y daba suaves saltos sobre el duro miembro de Lan WangJi.

—¡Wei Ying! —exclamó Lan WangJi con un tono neutral, no, más bien con un tono casi urgente—Dije basta.

—¿Por qué~? ¿Haré que te corras? —sonrió antes de morder su labio inferior, enrojeciéndolo. —¡Hazlo~! —continuó dando suaves saltos sobre Lan WangJi —Piensa en mi como un pequeño conejito… ¿te gusta? Imaginalo, yo…— Wei Wuxian sintió las ridículamente fuertes manos de Lan WangJi sujetarlo firmemente, impidiendo que continuara “saltando” sobre él. —HanGuang-Jun, Lan Zhan… querido Lan Er-gege~ suéltame, anda… yo seré tu conejito~… tu único conejo negro~

Desde hacía algunos segundos las orejas de Lan WangJi ardían furiosamente, y con ello sólo había provocado que Wei Wuxian quisiera molestarlo aún más. —¡Wei Ying!

—Yo, presente —rio armoniosamente; sintiendo los dedos de Lan WangJi clavarse en su ropa, presionando su piel; Wei Wuxian sujetó ambas manos de HanGuang-Jun, acariciándolas —, ¡ese soy yo~!

—¡Descarado! —dijo antes de incorporarse con rapidez y tomar la boca de Wei Wuxian con la suya. El joven de brillante mirada sonrió mientras correspondía con alegría el agresivo beso; no paso mucho tiempo antes de que abriera su boca y permitiera mayor contacto, podía sentir la primera capa de su ropa ser removida con urgencia…

Rarrrr…. Rarrrr… rarrrr…

Wei Wuxian abrió los ojos, intentó volver la cara ante el sonido, pero las manos de Lan WangJi ya sujetaban su rostro y lo detenían. Sintió su cuello ser mordido con fiereza. —“Imposible…”

Suspiró satisfecho al sentir a Lan WangJi succionar la piel cerca de sus hombros, un deje de vergüenza le azotó… ah, ¡si tan solo HanGuang-Jun dejara marcas en lugares más visibles!

Rarrrr…. Rarrrr…. Rarrrr…

—“¡No puede ser!” —sin advertencia, Wei Wuxian se separó e hizo una señal a Lan WangJi, cruzando sus labios con su índice, pidiéndole silencio. —Ah~ HanGuang-Jun se siente tan bien~ —exclamó antes de rápidamente incorporarse y con suavidad avanzar hacia la puerta.

Sin advertencia alguna la abrió y se encontró con el sonrojado rostro de un pobre muchacho avergonzado, —¡!

—¡Tú! —Wei Wuxian sin embargo ignoró al muchacho y se hincó rápidamente, tomó con ambas manos al pequeño conejo de grises orejas —¡Rabanito escandaloso, por tu culpa he descubierto a un espía~!

—¡No estaba espiándolos!

—No quiero hablar con este espía, mira Rabanito, ¡qué vergüenza~! Ni siquiera yo me atreví a tanto cuando joven~

—¡He dicho que no estaba espiándolos! ¡Traía la cena! —exclamó avergonzado Sizhui.

Wei Wuxian se volvió hacía Sizhui, las orejas del pequeño conejo acariciaron sus labios. —Mira pequeño A-Yuan —Sizhui le observó anonadado… ¡¿Acababa de llamar A-Yuan al conejo!? —este desvergonzado joven A-Yuan dice que traía la cena… pero olvido tocar o avisar de su presencia~ —sonrió— Y olvidó que sueles rascar la canasta cuando quieres salir de allí~ Qué vergüenza~

Sizhui ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. —N-no estaba...

—Mentir está prohibido~

Sizhui guardó silencio automáticamente; Wei Wuxian sonrió. A veces le preocupaba que Sizhui era demasiado bien comportado, demasiado como HanGuang-Jun. Ahora veía que no era el caso, había algo en su torpeza… que en definitiva era parte de la familia; Wei Wuxian rio suavemente, recordando a su antiguo General Fantasma.

—Sizhui —el avergonzado muchacho bajo la mirada cuando escucho la profunda voz de HanGuang-Jun hablarle—, dos copias de ‘Rectitud’. —el chico asintió aún con las mejillas enrojecidas. Wei Wuxian sonrió ante el espectáculo mientras acariciaba al pequeño conejo en sus manos.

—Superior Wei…— Wei Wuxian pronunció un suave “¿Uhm?”—. Por favor no llame a ese conejo por mi nombre.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué clase de petición es esa? Mi conejo siempre se ha llamado A-Yuan.

—Basta —dijo contrariado el avergonzado Sizhui.

—Lo digo enserio~ Lo llamo “Rabanito” porque él sí creció rápidamente, a diferencia de ti~ —Sizhui negó aún sonrojado. —No te molestes~ no sabía que tenía que darte leche en lugar de regarte cuando eras un niño~ ¡de haber sabido te habría dado leche~!

—¡Superior Wei, deténgase por favor!

Aquella mañana había sido ridículamente ansiosa; Lan WangJi había sido nuevamente ayudado por él para cambiarse y como pago, su cabello había sido trenzado suavemente, decorado nuevamente con uno de los adornos que HanGuang-Jun solía prestarle. Wei Wuxian había tenido una mañana común y corriente, incluso cuando el día anterior había sido fatal en múltiples formas.

Observó frente a él, Lan XiChen sonreía pacientemente mientras ambos tomaban en silencio té en una pequeña mesa afuera del Jingshi.

…como demonios odiaba el silencio.

Wei Wuxian pensaba, “Por favor, ¡di algo!” pero de la boca de Lan XiChen no salía palabra alguna. A su lado, Lan QiRen observaba severamente al chico de carácter alegre y relajado, quien parecía mantenerse impávido ante la presión que realmente sentía en ese mismo momento.

—Entonces… ¿Hay algo que deba saber o hacer? —preguntó finalmente Wei Wuxian. Lan QiRen suspiró con cansancio.

—Ciertamente —Lan XiChen sonrió honestamente —Quería felicitarle, mi tío ha dicho que ha sido sobresaliente su conocimiento acerca de las reglas del Clan. —dijo Lan XiChen mientras asentía. Wei Wuxian correspondió de forma apropiada; él era desvergonzado, travieso, un caos (si así querían denominarlo), pero jamás mal educado. Jiang Fengmian no dudó en educarle como a un joven amo de una noble casa y ahora mismo agradecía eso.

—Wei Ying, si podías memorizar las reglas desde joven, es aún más vergonzoso que jamás te comportaras acorde a ellas. —Lan QiRen le miró con aún mayor severidad. Wei Wuxian desvió la mirada, un poco divertido, un poco confundido: él realmente no comprendía el porqué ahora era tan fácil recordar las cosas… pero tenía una teoría…

…Jin Ling había dicho una vez que Mo XuanYu tenía una memoria prodigiosa, a diferencia de sus habilidades en el cultivo, si ahora el cuerpo de Mo XuanYu era suyo y había obtenido con ello ciertas características, ¿no debería también obtener algunos de los talentos del joven Mo? Wei Wuxian sonrió desvergonzadamente; Lan QiRen pareció enfurecer más, provocando que Wei Wuxian borrara su sonrisa rápidamente.

Vale, suficiente provocación; ahora mismo lo último que quería era un regaño de su futuro tío.

—No tengo idea como sucedió, ¿podrá ser que lo repetí tanto cuando joven que terminé por memorizar la mayoría? —pero un bromista y busca problemas, siempre buscará diversión — ¿O tal vez es porque mis sentimientos por HanGuang-Jun son tan grandes que no pude evitar memorizarlas~?

—¡Sin vergüenza! —exclamó Lan QiRen con irritación. Lan XiChen suprimió la risa que deseo escapar. Wei Wuxian mordió su lengua y apretó los dientes, ¡debería dejar de molestar a su pobre tío, no quería que el pobre escupiera sangre después de todo!

Súbitamente Wei Wuxian notó algo, Lan QiRen en realidad…  
Wei Wuxian miró la taza de té frente a él, una suave sonrisa adornó su rostro: por supuesto, ¿¡cómo no se dio cuenta antes!?  
¡Tanto HanGuang-Jun como Lan QiRen le regañaban llamándolo sinvergüenza de una u otra forma!

Lan WangJi era reflejo de la dura educación del maestro Lan QiRen… era tan sólo de esperarse que ambos se expresaran igual de una u otra forma, ¡ahora entendía perfectamente porque el tío lo odiaba tanto!

¡Le estaba arrebatando a su queridísimo sobrino! ¡la col que con tanto amor cuido!

—“Soy todo un cerdo~” —pensó mientras recordaba los regaños de Lan WangJi y Lan QiRen… todo tenía sentido ahora ¡pobre de la esposa de Lan QiRen!

…Esperen… ¿pobre de él eventualmente?  
¿Era Lan WangJi tan similar a Lan QiRen o…?

—“Ugh, sácalo de tu cabeza… sácalo, no quieres pensar en el maestro Lan QiRen siendo un salvaje como Lan Zhan… eso, piensa en Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan en el baño, Lan Zhan cocinando, Lan Zhan comiendo… Lan Zhan borracho~” —Wei Wuxian sonrió ante el recuerdo. —¿Habrá alcohol? —no pudo evitar cuestionar.

Lan QiRen negó con desaprobación, —No se moleste maestro~, ¿no se supone que se brinda con alcohol? Sé que está prohibido pero no conozco las costumbres en Gusu; siempre pensé que sus bodas eran una celebración más pequeña, sin embargo, Lan Zhan dice que las bodas en Gusu siempre son celebradas con altos estándares~

—Deberías saberlo, ¡qué vergüenza! —regañó Lan QiRen.

¡¿Qué diablos!? ¿Por qué se supone que él debería saberlo? ¡ya bastante extraño había sido que estuviera a horas de casarse con alguien de Gusu Lan!

Lan XiChen sutilmente explicó que servirían tan sólo una bebida con una ligera cantidad de alcohol para el brindis de ellos dos; y aunque era verdad que había un acuerdo con Lanling Jin acerca del alcohol, se había optado por un licor suave que estaría prohibido para los miembros de la secta Lan; por ende la regla no aplicaría exclusivamente a las personas de las Lanling Jin y Yunmeng Jiang.

—Ni siquiera pienses en beber, Wei Ying — advirtió Lan QiRen—: El alcohol está prohibido en el Clan. — la sonrisa de Wei Wuxian se borró inmediatamente.

—¿Qué? —Wei Wuxian deseo protestar, refunfuñar y negarse ante semejante atrocidad. —…Entiendo —¿Pero no era él quien voluntariamente había aceptado ser parte de la familia Lan? —, tío. —¡Qué injusticia!

—No vuelvas a llamarme así. —dijo irritado el hombre de mayor edad.

Tan sólo algunos minutos después gente de Lanling Jin anunciaron su llegada, ingresaron al lugar y llevaron con ellos el hermoso traje nupcial que estaba finalmente terminado para él. El comité que prepararía a Wei Wuxian anunció que prepararían un baño para él así como sus cosas y que en tan sólo algunos instantes le llamarían para que entrara y pudieran prepararlo.

—Zewu-Jun, pronto seremos familia~ No se como sentirme, estoy abrumado~

—Me ha hecho recordar algo, me pregunto si así se habría sentido.

—¿Sentido? —Wei Wuxian se volvió a mirar a Lan XiChen, quien sonreía con inusual alegría. Lan QiRen dio una mirada a su sobrino, confundido por sus palabras.

—Mn —afirmó—. El primer amor, me preguntó si así se habría sentido si mi primer amor hubiese florecido.

—¡XiChen! ¿¡Qué clase de comentarios desvergonzados son esos!? —sin advertencia Wei Wuxian se inclinó hacía el frente, evidenciando su interés.

—¿El primer amor de Zewu-Jun? ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Quién fue la afortunada? ¿La conozco? —Lan XiChen rio suavemente, recordó por un momento a Jin GuangYao con quien solía conversar de inusitadas cuestiones tanto serias como triviales; Nie Mingjue negaría con una sonrisa amable y simplemente escucharía con paciencia hasta que tuviera la necesidad de expresar sus ideas con palabras fuertes pero sinceras.

—Oh, fue hace mucho, yo aún era un niño.

—¿Cómo es que yo no escuché jamás de esto? —Lan QiRen le observó molesto. —Debí ser informado, XiChen— paso un par de veces su mano derecha por sobre su barba—, pudimos hablar con la familia, tal vez estarías casado en este momento y tus hijos estarían presentes el día de hoy.

Lan XiChen desvió la mirada suavemente— Me temo que no habría funcionado, tío. 

Wei Wuxian sonrió ante la idea: ¡pequeños Lan! ¿podría haber visto a algún pequeño similar a Lan WangJi? ¡hubiera amado ir a Gusu Lan cuando niño! ¡Hubiera amado jugar con Lan WangJi cuando niño! —Además— continuó Lan XiChen—, fui rechazado; aquella linda persona amaba mucho a una linda joven ama; no quiso dejarla atrás por mí.

¿A una linda joven ama? ¿No quiso dejarla por XiChen? —Lan QiRen comprendió en ese mismo momento que el pequeño amor de Lan Huan no era otro sino la hija de un sirviente de alguna prodigiosa familia. —XiChen, tu posición no te permite eso. —¿Podría haber sido en Lanling Jin? ¿en Yunmeng? ¿en la secta Nie? ¿Dónde la conoció? Cuando Lan XiChen era un niño, Lan QiRen solía llevarlo a todos los viajes posibles, y cuando Lan WangJi fue lo suficiente mayor, también él les acompañó. 

—Tío —Lan XiChen se volvió suavemente hacía Lan QiRen —, discúlpame por favor, este día no enfurezcas; debemos estar felices por WangJi. —asintió— Sin embargo, tío, sólo yo elegiré con quien casarme, sus orígenes no serán cuestionados; no permitiré que nadie se entrometa en mi decisión.

Lan QiRen le observó serenamente, sin más, asintió.  
Estaba feliz, estaba tan feliz.  
Lan QiRen celebró internamente que su sobrino hubiera decidido que no permitiría que los ancianos de la familia eligieran por él ante algo que sólo a él le correspondía. Lan QiRen recordó por un momento a su propio padre, sin lugar a dudas, Lan XiChen se parecía a su abuelo, era una fortuna… una verdadera fortuna que ni WangJi ni XiChen se parecieran a Qingheng-Jun, su hermano.

—Zewu-Jun~ —Wei Wuxian intervino alegremente —¿Y sólo porque te rechazó una pequeña niña decidiste olvidarla? —Lan XiChen le miró sorprendido por un instante, después negó. — Le hice prometer que vendría a visitar a WangJi y a mi alguna vez, quería que WangJi conociera a esta persona porque era muy cálida, pensé que sería bueno para él pues cada vez era más reservado.

—Ey, no me agrada mucho esa persona ya~ Querías que esa niña fuera amiga de HanGuang-Jun~ —rio Wei Wuxian ante el pensamiento de que una linda niña se hubiese acercado así a un pequeño Lan WangJi. Lan XiChen tomó un sorbo de té ante el comentario. —¿Y dónde está esa chica ahora?

—Hace algunos años que su tiempo en este mundo terminó.

La sonrisa de Wei Wuxian se borró instantáneamente, Lan QiRen desvió la mirada, ¿era por eso que Lan XiChen no había tomado una esposa? —Lo lamento, Zewu-Jun, yo no quise remover el pasado.

—Oh, no debe preocuparse. Realmente cumplió su promesa y vino a Gusu Lan, aunque cuando lo hizo, aquel sentimiento en mi corazón ya se había apagado; aún así, fue agradable ver que estaba bien.

Con amabilidad, dos mujeres de Lanling Jin salieron y anunciaron que estaban listos para preparar a Wei Wuxian. Wei Ying cerró la boca, apretó sus dientes con tensión, su pulso se aceleró y buscó con la mirada —¿Y Lan Zhan?

—Se cambiará en mis habitaciones; ha dicho que usted debería usar el Jingshi. —anunció Zewu-Jun con amabilidad.

—¿Lan Zhan no piensa venir a verme antes? —Lan XiChen levanto la vista, sorprendido ante el tono que acababa de oír… ¿acaso eso era pánico?  
Lan XiChen sonrió suavemente, después negó con la cabeza.

—No vendrá, maestro Wei. —Wei Wuxian suspiró, Lan XiChen no pudo evitar pensar en lo tierno que había sido ese gesto, pues aquella mañana su propio hermano había suspirado al saber que no podría ver a Wei Wuxian hasta la boda.

Tras aquella conversación, ambos Lan dejaron atrás a Wei Wuxian, quien acaba de entrar al Jingshi junto con el pequeño comité que había ido para auxiliarle en su arreglo. Lan QiRen miró tras de su hombro con suavidad —: Al menos a Wei Ying le queda algo de vergüenza. —dijo al recordar el ridículamente sonrojado rostro de Wei Wuxian cuando había preguntado “¿Lan Zhan no piensa venir a verme antes?”.

Lan XiChen rio suavemente— Creo que es más apropiado decir que el maestro Wei —Lan QiRen se volvió a verlo—, es inesperadamente dulce.

Lan XiChen observó a su hermano vestirse con rectitud, en algunas ocasiones otros miembros del clan Lan le ayudaban con ciertos adornos y decoraciones, Lan WangJi parecía impávido, sin embargo, para el mayor de los Jades era clara la emoción de su hermano menor.

—El maestro Wei preguntó por ti —confesó Lan XiChen. Lan WangJi se volvió hacía él con atención—, le dije que tú te cambiarias aquí y él en el Jingshi.

—¿Cómo está?

—Uhm…— no comprendía bien el porqué su hermano siempre había sido tan particular con respecto a las emociones humanas, sabía que siempre le había sido dificultoso el moverse en el mundo siendo él un hombre tan hermético a pesar de su nobleza —Diría que está ansioso.

—Ansioso… —pronunció Lan Zhan antes de comenzar a caminar, llevando con él a dos miembros de su clan, quienes le ayudaban a vestir. —Ire a verlo.

—¡Para, HanGuang-Jun! —exclamaron. El joven que intentaba ayudarle con su cabello dejó caer el tocado que había comenzado a colocar, con rapidez otro joven del clan Lan evitó que este golpeara el piso, dañando la bella pieza con decoraciones en dorado y rojo.

Al observar como el joven Sizhui había rescatado su regalo de dañarse con la caída, Lan XiChen no dudo en llamarle la atención a su hermano, pidiendo paciencia de su parte.

—A-Yuan —llamó Lan XiChen —, ¿me harías un favor?

••

Sizhui tocó la puerta del Jingshi, asombrado de que esta sería probablemente la primera vez en años que podía pisar nuevamente dentro de las habitaciones de HanGuang-Jun. Una vez dentro, se sorprendió ante la bonita imagen que Wei Wuxian daba ahora que estaba completamente vestido y sólo esperaba con paciencia mientras era peinado por dos lindas muchachas de la secta Lanling Jin.

—¡Sizhui, hola~!

—Le queda muy bien. —contestó el muchacho con honestidad, sin siquiera esperar la pregunta que sabía vendría de igual forma de los labios de su antiguo hermano Xian. —En verdad se ve muy, muy bien.

—Lo sé~ lo sé~ —dijo mientras sonreía; algunas señoritas rieron ante el descarado comentario. —Me veo como un gran novio ¿o acaso miento jóvenes damas~? —Sizhui alzó una ceja ante el tono de semejante comentario.

—¡Se ve muy atractivo, maestro Wei~! —contestaron con dulzura las chicas. Sizhui se sentó cerca de Wei Wuxian.

Decidido.  
Él se quedaría ahí.

—¿Cómo está HanGuang-Jun? Seguro se ve arrasadoramente guapo~ —rio ante la imagen mental que se formaba él mismo. —¿Sabías que tuve que pedir que modificaran mis ropas, Sizhui? La primera vez parecía una novia, me irritó mucho~ —el muchacho escuchaba con atención.

—No es verdad, maestro Wei, ¡realmente parecía un novio!—dijo una muchacha que cepillaba su cabello.

—En tu clan los hombres tienen las facciones demasiado delicadas, ¡no me gusta! —las chicas rieron. —¡Lo digo enserio! ¿Qué puede gustarles de ellos? Mira a los hombres de Lan, ¡hay una gran diferencia~! —señaló hacía Lan Sizhui, quien sonrió avergonzado ante semejante atrevimiento por parte de Wei Wuxian.

—¡Eso es porque está enamorado, maestro Wei~! Nuestros hombres son hermosos también, ¿qué hay de malo con las facciones lindas?

—¡Ahora veo de donde viene el problema! ¡A las mujeres les gustan los hombres con facciones delicadas! —reclamó Wei Wuxian, recordando el hermoso rostro de la sonrojada YanLi.

—¡Maestro Wei, usted mismo tiene facciones delicadas!

Otra muchacha agregó: — ¡Muchas de sus facciones se parecen a las del maestro Jin ZiXuan!

El antiguo patriarca YiLing no pudo evitar quejarse ante semejante comentario—: ¡¡No digas eso, no lo repitas!!

Así continuaron bromeando hasta que Wei Wuxian preguntó por la caja en las manos de Sizhui, quien respondió que era un obsequio del líder de la secta Lan. Wei Wuxian la abrió y notó enseguida que era un adorno para su cabello; hacía semanas previas habían decidido su peinado así que no le sorprendía que Lan XiChen hubiese averiguado como sería y hubiese enviado para él algo acorde al estilo elegido. —Usaré esto. —pidió Wei Wuxian a las jóvenes que le auxiliaban; estás asintieron y colocaron el adorno en su cabello.

—Superior Wei, HanGuang-Jun usará uno que hace juego —confesó Sizhui; Wei Wuxian le miró con atención—. El líder de la secta debió mandarlos a hacer para esta ocasión, porque claramente son piezas pareja. —Wei Wuxian sonrió.

Una vez que estuvo completamente vestido, las mujeres se sorprendieron ante la petición de Wei Wuxian de auxiliarle con el velo que Jiang Cheng había enviado con osadía propia de él. Por un momento, Wei Ying esperó críticas e incluso miradas burlonas, pero para su sorpresa no hubo semejantes, sino más bien risas y halagos.

Sizhui asintió una vez que le vio completamente vestido, seguro de que Wei Wuxian portaba una exquisita imagen. Súbitamente Wei Wuxian pidió a todos abandonar el lugar, Sizhui estaba por irse también mas fue detenido por Wei Ying quien le pidió que guardara un secreto por él, pues sólo él y HanGuang-Jun podrían saber acerca de ello.

Cuando Wei Wuxian observó nuevamente su imagen en el espejo, asintió; volvió su grandes ojos grisáceos a Sizhui, quien no dudo en afirmar que guardaría el secreto de su pequeña broma. Nuevamente le ayudó a colocar el velo sobre su rostro y finalmente comenzaron a platicar acerca de sus planes. Wei Wuxian insistió particularmente acerca de sus deseos de llevarle a cacerías nocturnas donde pudiera entrenar sus habilidades, Sizhui parecía emocionado con la oportunidad.

Eventualmente la puerta fue tocada con elegancia; Wei Wuxian afirmó que podían pasar y con paciencia entró Lan QiRen. Una vez dentro, su antiguo maestro le observó… primero sorpresa, luego negó suavemente y se sentó.

—¿Realmente usarás eso? —cuestionó, preguntando seguramente sobre el velo; antes de que Wei Wuxian contestara Lan QiRen continuo—: ¿Para qué pregunto si quiera? Eres el caos de mi clase, la única macha en mi carrera: Wei Ying*

Nota: ¬v¬ permítanme shippear unilateralmente a Lan QiRen con Wei Wuxian, su amor prohibido, su amor no correspondido, pero finalmente el que le robo los suspiros al más estricto en Gusu Lan…. Y ahora el amor que se casará con su amado sobrino … ¬_¬ …se fuerte Lan QiRen. Ya te daré tu extra.

Wei Wuxian no pudo evitar reír ante el último comentario; Sizhui ahogó un grito, pensando tan sólo en el duro castigo que Wei Wuxian tendría al día siguiente. Lan QiRen sin embargo, sonrió sutilmente.

—¡Presente~ Ese soy yo!

—Tú no cambias. Ah, WangJi, ¿por qué justo él? —se lamentó con irritación QiRen— Sizhui, necesito hablar con él. —Wen Yuan se incorporó con elegancia, asintió y se disculpó con ambos. —Wei Ying —el aludido rectifico la espalda, sentándose apropiadamente—, no puedo creer que de entre todas las personas, seas justo tú quien entrará a nuestra familia. —Wei Wuxian abrió la boca—: Silencio, aun no termino de hablar. —inmediatamente Wei Ying la cerró; primero pensó que era un regaño, pero sólo ahora notaba lo sereno del rostro de su siempre estricto maestro.

Lan QiRen le miró con atención, a través del carmín velo podía ver el atento rostro de un hombre joven, su cabello sutilmente recogido y sus grandes ojos atentos a sus palabras. Era distinto, muy distinto al muchachillo de 15 años que conoció cuando Jiang Fengmian había enviado a estudiar a dos de sus mejores discípulos a Gusu. —No acepto, ni apruebo que seas tú…— Wei Wuxian desvió la mirada, ¿estaba cuestionando sus sentimientos por Lan Zhan? ¿Estaba quejándose de él? ¿…o estaba quejándose de Lan Zhan por haberlo elegido justamente a él? El terrible Wei Wuxian, la desgracia de Lan QiRen, el espantoso patriarca de YiLing, la nube negra que cayó sobre Gusu Lan, la única mancha en el pasado, presente (y futuro) de HanGuang-Jun. Wei Wuxian apretó sus dientes—…pero entiendo porque debes de ser tú.

—¿Discúlpeme? —Wei Wuxian le miró asombrado.

—No voy a repetirme, si no puedes poner atención ni siquiera en estos momentos…

—¡Estaba poniendo atención, pero estoy atónito!

—No alces la voz, está prohibido. —dijo irritado Lan QiRen, quien acababa de notar un viejo listón rojo sobre la mesa, el mismo con el que Wei Wuxian solía amarrar su cabello. —Conoces las reglas y aun así no te comportas— Wei Wuxian sonrió suavemente…

¿Estaba acaso Lan QiRen… divertido con la situación?

Lan QiRen se incorporó, Wei Wuxian imitó el gestó.  
Wei Ying sintió asombro al ver a Lan QiRen observarle con evidente sorpresa una vez que vio su imagen completamente.

Su antiguo maestro negó sin motivo alguno, después se acercó con tranquilidad. —Haré lo mejor, tío. —confesó Wei Wuxian.

—No me llames así, ya te lo dije. —Lan QiRen estiró su mano izquierda, con sutileza, acomodó el velo de Wei Wuxian, la punta de sus dedos acariciaron sutilmente la escarlata seda.

Tan suave…

Wei Wuxian rio alegremente —Si no lo llamo tío, ¿debería llamarle “Gege”? Lan Zhan se enojaría.

—¡No seas irrespetuoso! —exclamó con irritación. —Tú serás parte de mi familia, pero te prohíbo que me llames tío; Llámame, ‘maestro QiRen’ o sencillamente ‘maestro’, incluso te permitiré llamarme ‘QiRen’ pero no cruces la línea conmigo, Wei Ying ¡no veo bien en tu irrespetuosa búsqueda por familiaridad!

Sin más, Lan QiRen desató el colgante de su propio cinturón y sin mayor advertencia comenzó a atarlo en el amplio cincho dorado y rojo de Wei Wuxian: una nube de blanco jade pendía ahora de la cintura de Wei Ying.

—Les deseo buena fortuna a ambos. —dijo Lan QiRen antes de abandonar el lugar. Wei Wuxian le miró salir; con suavidad tomó la nube de blanquecino material… era resplandeciente y un trabajo de fina calidad, el cordón se veía firme, limpio y bien cuidado… pero en definitiva, ese símbolo no era otro sino el del mismo Lan QiRen.

¿Significaba que lo aprobaba? ¿O simplemente significaba buena fortuna?

Wei Wuxian pasó la punta de sus dedos por lo largo de la parte superior de su velo, sintió los hilos bajo su piel, las figuras doradas de las orillas de la tela y las cuentas de jade verde y el oro que daban peso.

Había algo extraño en como Lan QiRen le había tocado hacía un momento…

…o tal vez sólo él estaba siendo extraño… ¡que más daba~!

Poco después ingresó al Jingshi Lan XiChen, quien asintió al verle vestido con sus ropas nupciales. —WangJi está listo, sólo esperaremos unos minutos más —se acercó a Wei Wuxian —mientras tanto, maestro Wei, quiero darle mi… —observó la nube en la cintura del amado de su hermano. —¿Ha sido mi tío?

—Sí, el maestro Lan QiRen me lo dio hace unos minutos. —Lan XiChen sonrió. —¿Cómo debería interpretarlo? Imagino es bueno, pues Zewu-Jun está sonriendo~

—Es parte de nuestras costumbres en Gusu, los padres entregan su símbolo al que formará parte de la familia, de manera que ambos novios tengan algo de su nueva familia —Lan XiChen sacó de entre su ropa su propio símbolo—. Pensaba darle el mío ya que ninguno de nuestros padres continúa con vida… me conmueve ver que mi tío ha venido aquí para reconocerlo como parte de nuestra familia.

Wei Wuxian tomó la nube de Lan QiRen con su mano izquierda… ¿Eso era lo que había pasado?  
Sonrió.

Wei Wuxian dio una última mirada a su imagen en el espejo que Lan Zhan había llevado para él —“Woah~ mírate ¡vamos mírate!”, pensaba, “No creí que la ropa hiciera un cambio tan drástico~ ¡Mírate, Wei Wuxian! ¡Te ves como todo un novio!… Tan guapo ¡Wei Wuxian te ves muy guapo~!”, continuó pensando sin sentidos, “¡Lan Er-gege no puedo esperar para que me veas! ¡Quiero ver tu cara! ¡Estoy seguro qué debes verte ridículamente atractivo!”

¿Se vería él igual ante los ojos del Segundo hermano Lan?  
¿Estaría feliz? ¿Le molestaría el velo? ¿Le molestaría su broma?

—Lan Zhan, espero no te enojes mucho~

—¿Por qué se molestaría WangJi, maestro Wei? —Wei Wuxian dio una rápida mirada a Lan XiChen.

—Líder de la secta, disculpa todas las molestias~ simplemente no quiero que Lan Zhan se lleve una desagradable sorpresa; nunca pensé que estaría en esta condición, al menos no en Gusu; más de una vez me reí acerca de aprender las reglas porque ‘no me casaré con alguien de Gusu de todas formas’ y ahora estoy aquí, esperando para poder salir y ver a tu hermano. —Wei Wuxian inspiró profundamente— Me pregunto si Lan Zhan, si HanGuang-Jun, esta ahora mismo pensando lo mismo que yo o si esta allá, afuera, esperando con alguna expresión en su rostro. No sé cómo sentirme ahora mismo, Zewu-Jun.

Lan XiChen sonrió, se acercó suavemente a Wei Wuxian, con suavidad colocó sus manos en sus hombros—: Feliz. Incluso más feliz de lo que yo me siento por WangJi, por usted… por ti también. Vi a WangJi anhelarte por años, incluso cuando sólo eran unos muchachos —Wei Wuxian le miró con asombro— Sí, es verdad, WangJi no lo notó pero yo sí. Incluso a tierna edad era imposible que no lo notara ¡él siempre te miraba! Estaba tan molesto contigo: ¿cómo no podías verlo? ¿Por qué tratabas a mi hermano así? ¿Por qué le hablabas con tanta familiaridad y después lo alejabas de una u otra forma? Me lo preguntaba todo el tiempo. No sé que fue lo que ocurrió en el clan Wen cuando pelearon con Xuanwu, pero sé que algo pasó… WangJi no fue el mismo después de eso; estaba exhorto, anhelante… cuando supo que atacaron Yunmeng estaba tan agitado, tan preocupado… después de aquel ataque nunca fue el mismo; mientras tu bienestar estaba en juego, nunca tuvo paz … —Lan XiChen rectificó la tela en los hombros de Wei Wuxian, regresándole una imagen pulcra— hiciste que mi hermano te anhelara tanto que incluso después de todo lo que ocurrió, nunca pudo abandonarte.

—Soy… reconozco que era un tanto ingenuo, nunca me di cuenta de sus sentimientos, Lan Zhan no habla… no recuerdo mis últimos años, no lo sabía… si no hubiera sido por ti, Líder de la secta, si no me hubieras dicho esas palabras…—

Recordó aquel vergonzoso incidente en la posada, recordó las caricias de Lan WangJi y sus propias acciones desvergonzadas hacia HanGuang-Jun, recordó la imagen de Lan Zhan con el cabello humedecido y las orejas sonrojadas por el alcohol, y también recordó su propia imagen mientras desnudaba su cuerpo mientras pensaba en dormir con Lan WangJi en aquel hotel adjudicándole sus deseos a poseer el cuerpo de un manga cortada: su pobre forma de justificar sus ardientes sentimientos por Lan Zhan. —Lo lamento… yo no me di cuenta, Zewu-Jun, …Lan XiChen, me disculpo por ello.

—No lo hagas; no tienes porqué lamentarte ahora. —Lan XiChen sonrió— Me complace decirte hermano. Por favor, siéntete libre de llamarme de igual forma cuando así lo desees.

En silencio, Wei Wuxian asintió.

Minutos después tocaron en la puerta del Jingshi, Wei Wuxian y Lan XiChen salieron del lugar; el líder de la secta abandonó el lugar y fue en busca de Lan WangJi. Wei Wuxian observó en silencio el amplio lugar, la fría corriente y la suave brisa que llegaba desde montañas más bajas agitando las delicadas sedas rojas que decoraban el lugar, adornos de papel rojos y dorados cortados por los propios miembros de la secta Gusu y por miembros de la secta Lanling Jin.

—Parece tan real. —dijo suavemente Wei Ying. A su lado Sizhui sonrió.

—¿Hablas de tú boda? Es real, Wei Wuxian. —dijo Jin Ling, quien había ido junto con JingYi hasta allí para hacer compañía a Sizhui mientras esperaban.

—Jin Ling, eres torpe a veces~ igual a tu padre~ —Wei Wuxian se recargó contra el barandal de madera del Jingshi; en su mente no pudo olvidar recordar los amplios lagos cubiertos de lotos, los pescadores, las lindas chicas que sonreían y cantaban, los jóvenes cultivadores que entrenaban y escapaban con él para jugar y para cazar faisanes a su lado…

…El fuego que cubrió su hogar, los muros que vio convertirse en cenizas, la piel carcomida y los huesos rotos, el olor a cadáver y las tierras infértiles, las discusiones sobre si debía plantar rábanos o patatas, los banquetes con amigos asesinados, el vino destilado de dudosa procedencia, …la comida desabrida…— “Bien, eso supongo que seguirá”—pensó Wei Wuxian mientras reía suavemente. —“Supongo que puedo pensar en Gusu Lan como mi hogar ¿o no debería?”— bostezó, provocando que Sizhui le regañara— “Nuevos chiquillos, nueva familia…”

Dio una rápida mirada a sus manos, ahora cubiertas de seda roja—“¿Puedes creerlo tío Fengmian? A-Xian realmente se va a casar~ Aquella vez me prometiste que podría casarme con una gran belleza, con la chica que yo quisiera, que no tendría que preocuparme por la dote ni por mi futuro hogar… me prometiste que podría casarme con la persona que yo deseara, incluso si Madame Yu insistía en que debía casarme con quien ustedes eligieran; tú jamás dudaste en protegerme.”— Wei Wuxian sonrió con suavidad, sus ojos enternecidos, recordando al hombre que alguna vez le acogió en su hogar e insistió en que le llamara padre a pesar de los reclamos de la señora de Yunmeng.

—“¿Sabes? Realmente me casaré con una belleza~, aunque al final he tenido que preocuparme por los pagos… pero al menos no tengo que preocuparme por donde vivir, ser pobre es duro tío~ ¿Qué pensarías de Lan Zhan? Creo que estarías muy sorprendido de que este con un hombre… ¿estarías molesto?”— Sintió un suave apretón en su hombro, uno familiar, uno inexistente pero que sabía su mente no dudaría en traicionarle haciéndole pensar que era muy real.

—No lo estarías, —sonrió— y si asi fuera, me disculpo pero deseo quedarme a su lado~— pronunció suavemente. JingYi y Sizhui le miraron sin comprender el porqué de sus súbitas palabras, Jin Ling se sonrojó y desvió el rostro, recordando su penosa declaración en el templo aquella noche— En verdad le quiero demasiado. —dijo con seriedad.  
Sólo entonces los jóvenes de Gusu Lan desviaron el rostro, prefiriendo hacer oídos sordos ante lo que acaban de oír.

••

Observó el lugar en silencio, los jóvenes de la secta Lan conversaban amenamente mientras esperaban la señal. Pronto un joven desde la parte baja de las habitaciones informó que podrían comenzar. El corazón de Lan WangJi comenzó un estrepitoso palpitar, sintió que su estómago le presionaba y por alguna razón no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

Sin dudarlo, Lan WangJi empezó a caminar con cierta rapidez, a su lado Lan XiChen caminó al mismo ritmo, pidiéndole con amabilidad que avanzara con calma. —WangJi, llegarás antes que el maestro Wei. —Lan Zhan se detuvo un instante, miró a su hermano; Lan XiChen sintió su corazón enternecerse ante la mirada casi perdida de su hermano, quien le miraba contrariado. —Sólo ve más despacio.

—Despacio. —pronunció Lan WangJi ante de comenzar a moverse nuevamente.

••

Sintió sus manos temblar ligeramente, sus pasos lentos y pequeños, confiando en no tropezar —Patético. —escuchó al hombre de elegantes ropajes violetas refunfuñar, —¿Es que olvidaste como caminar?

—Cállate, tú y tu estúpido velo monstruoso— Grande había sido la sorpresa de Wei Wuxian al ver a Jiang Cheng esperarle en la parte baja de aquel bellamente decorado corredor en los jardines de Gusu.

—¿Ah? ¿No dijiste que querías uno? No entiendo porque ahora culpas mi regalo, ¿no dijiste que lo usarías? Sé un hombre.

—Soy un hombre, por eso estoy usándolo. —dijo irritado, caminando con calma y cuidado, temeroso de tropezar a cada paso que daba.

Observó frente a sí, galante y bellamente peinado…

Alzó la vista y pudo vislumbrarlo, su rostro cubierto hermosamente de escarlata…

A tan sólo unos metros frente a él, su persona anhelada le observaba atentamente…

Sus amplios ojos le observaron con atención, sintió su corazón acelerarse y una amplia sonrisa escapar hacia su rostro.

Sintió su boca tensarse, sus dientes presionándose contra sí, un sutil gesto adornado su rostro como una suave sonrisa invernal.

Caminó hacía él con paso lento, uno a uno, no quería tropezar ¡por favor, no quería tropezar! ¡Maldito Jiang Cheng y sus estúpidas bromas!

Lan WangJi avanzó con prontitud, escucho a Lan XiChen pedirle avanzar con calma… la sutil sonrisa en su rostro y el corazón traicionando su paz interior.

—¡¡Lan Zhan te ves tan guapo~!!

…La tela bajo sus pies le traicionó,  
el solemne Lan WangJi debió dar tres pasos con rapidez para evitar caer.

Wei Wuxian le observaba anonadado; la suave risa de Lan XiChen a su espalda… la dorada mirada de HanGuang-Jun estaba fija en el asombrado rostro del hombre frente a él.

“Hermoso”, pensó Lan WangJi, “Muy hermoso”.

Wei Wuxian pese a su tropiezo, no rio; distinto a su naturaleza, Wei Wuxian caminó con cierta rapidez hacia él y ofreció su mano, Lan WangJi la tomó sin dudar, su sonrisa aún evidente en su rostro. —Lan Zhan~, ¿cómo has podido tropezar? ¿No era ese mi papel?

—Muy hermoso.

—¡¿Eh?! —Wei Wuxian rio suave, nerviosamente. —No digas cosas embarazosas, Lan Zhan~ —dijo comprendiendo perfectamente lo que Lan WangJi decía. Escuchó un suspiro de fastidio por parte de Jiang Cheng y Jin Ling, volvió su mirada rápidamente y notó que ambos hombres habían desviado el rostro y parecían incomodos ante la situación. Por su parte, los demás ahí no parecían tan incomodos, incluso cuando los más jóvenes tenían rosado color en sus mejillas (probablemente, ¡pues con aquel velo de seda roja realmente no podría asegurarlo!).

Una vez cerca de él, ambos comenzaron a caminar con tranquilidad, sus manos no estaban sujetas pero su cercanía era clara. Lan XiChen sonrió cuando pudo vislumbrar a su tío mirarle con irritación, ‘¿Qué hace el líder de la secta caminando ahí?’ seguramente se preguntaba, sin embargo ¿ser líder de la secta le impedía ser el hermano de Lan WangJi? Sonrío ampliamente, más aún al notar que no era el único líder de secta caminando al lado de dos novios.

Una vez que pasaron cierto arco con telas rojas y peonias doradas, se separaron de ellos y caminaron hacia los lugares que habían dicho serían asignados para varios de los invitados; Wei Wuxian se sorprendió ante no sólo ver miembros del clan Lanling Jin (entre ellos, las lindas chicas que le habían ayudado en su arreglo), sino también algunos jóvenes de Yunmeng a los cuales había conocido durante su viaje con Lan WangJi cuando buscaban encontrar al asesino de Nie Mingjue.

A sus oídos llego un suave “¡Maestro Wei!”, y su sorpresa no fue poca al ver a varios de los jóvenes de Gusu Lan, a los cuales había asesorado en las últimas semanas desde que había comenzado a entrenar su cultivo en el cuerpo de Mo XuanYu. Los chicos sonrieron una vez que notaron que tenían la atención de Wei Wuxian; incluso el estoico MonJi estaba en aquel pequeño grupo y cuando la pareja pasó por donde ellos estaban, los jóvenes no dudaron en arrojar puñados de pétalos de peonia.

Wei Wuxian suspiró avergonzado.

—Lan Zhan, olvidemos todo esto, es muy embarazoso… ¡venga, vamos a fugarnos ahora mismo~! —sonrió seductoramente a Lan WangJi, sus ojos oscurecidos más allá de lo que las abundantes pestañas de Mo XuanYu usualmente permitían. Lan WangJi se volvió a mirarlo con atención— Lan Er-gege~, si dices que sí, te trataré bien~

—Wei Ying —Lan WangJi tomó el mango de Bichen con una mano, con la otra el brazo de Wei Wuxian —, prueba si puedo negarte algo.

Wei Wuxian le observó, ambos habían parado su caminata y algo de expectación pareció surgir en aquellos que les miraban más no podían escuchar de lo que ellos hablaban —Lan Zhan, mi buen Lan Zhan, era una broma~ Realmente quiero casarme contigo hoy… Lan Er-gege, fuguémonos otro día~

Lan WangJi dejo ir su brazo, y asintió suavemente —Mn.

Una vez frente al salón ancestral, Wei Wuxian observó la enorme peonia dorada y las banderas rojizas que tenían contenido en ellas el dibujo de varias nubes en hilo dorado. Wei Wuxian suspiró…

—Tan lujoso, tan excesivo~ —dio una rápida mirada a Jin Ling, quien al notar su mirada sonrió con orgullo y altivez al mismo tiempo que elevaba un dedo de aprobación, como si dijera: “A que ha quedado perfecto ¿verdad?”

—Wei Ying —Wei Wuxian volvió su atención a Lan WangJi. —¿Te disgusta? —sin decoro alguno, Wei Wuxian sonrió antes de dejar su mano derecha deslizarse con rapidez sobre el listón rojo en la frente de Lan WangJi, delineó con lentitud las nubes doradas en el mismo. Pudo escuchar como varios de los presentes habían exclamado un “¡¡¿UH?!!” al verlo actuar con tal desfachatez frente a todos ellos —Wei Ying. —le regañó.

—El hijo de un sirviente se casa como un joven amo~ es tan terrible~ insoportable~ —sintió la mano de Lan WangJi sujetar la suya, alejándole de su listón rojo. —Lan Er-gege… déjame quitarlo pronto~

Una vez que los familiares cercanos tomaron posición, la ceremonia se suscitó; las personas solían decir que era una situación importante, un gran acontecimiento… pero ahora mismo Wei Wuxian veía que el evento era algo más corto de lo que recordaba cuando niño.

Presentaron sus nombres, sus clanes y sin más ambos hicieron su primera reverencia hacia el horizonte en honor al cielo y la tierra; después volvieron nuevamente su atención hacía donde las bellas telas colgaban y donde descansaban las tablillas de sus padres…

Wei Wuxian sonrió al notar que al frente estaban no otras sino las tablillas de aquellos que le habían acogido en Yunmeng; volvió su rostro a Jiang Cheng quien desvió el rostro con irritación. Al lado de la tablilla de Jiang Fengmian y Madame Yu, dos tablillas más se erguían orgullosas, Wei Wuxian pudo leer ahí el nombre de los amados padres que había perdido cuando aún era un pequeño niño.

Lan WangJi y Wei Wuxian hicieron una segunda reverencia, aquella destinada a los padres.

Finalmente, se miraron el uno al otro con solemnidad; Wei Wuxian no dudo en guiñarle a Lan WangJi descaradamente, quien fue sorprendido por el gesto tan sólo para después suavizar su rostro con una casi inexistente sonrisa.

Con honorabilidad y respeto, ambos se reverenciaron mutuamente, reverenciando a su pareja.

Dos jóvenes se acercaron a ellos, uno del clan Gusu Lan, otro del clan Lanling Jin; ambos colocaron sobre sus manos, ahora sujetas, un cordón rojo con dorado; Lan WangJi dejo su energía fluir, haciendo el cordón moverse para rodear la mano de Wei Wuxian. Cuando pensaba hacer moverse a la parte que rodearía su propia mano, le observó deslizarse lenta y temblorosamente, rodeando su mano; miró con sorpresa a Wei Wuxian.

—¿Wei Ying?

—Wei Wuxian vuelve a cultivar al estilo Yunmeng Jiang, ¿no te gusta Er-gege? Wei Ying quiere volver a cultivar como cuando vino a Gusu por primera vez~

Lan WangJi le miró suavemente, después sus muñecas, ahora atadas por aquel cordón que les uniría a su destino.

—Me gusta, Wei Ying.

Varios pétalos fueron arrojados como signos de buena fortuna, sin ruido o escandalo excesivo, respetando a ambos novios. Wei Wuxian notó entonces los pétalos de un particular tono rosado, dio una rápida mirada a Lan WangJi, —Estas flores, ¿no son acaso las que vimos en la base de la montaña? —Lan Zhan se inclinó ligeramente —¿No son las mismas que hay donde vive Wen Ning? —al ver que no obtendría respuesta alguna, Wei Wuxian rio suavemente. —Lan Er-gege~ tienes tus propios secretos~ Xian-Xian quiere saber también~

Lan WangJi tomó el velo de Wei Wuxian, quien sonrió al notar lo que planeaba hacer; humedeció sus labios con rapidez, tentando a Lan WangJi.

Súbitamente Wei Wuxian se vio no sólo a sí mismo, sino también al mismo Lan WangJi bajo el velo color escarlata. —HanGuang-Jun, sorpresa~ Lo hice para ti~ —dijo con orgullo al notar el confundido rostro que ahora le miraba bajo la misma molesta y larga seda roja.

—Qué ridículo. —dijo Lan WangJi al notar el hermoso color rojo sobre los ojos y labios de Wei Wuxian.

—Dijiste que te gustaba~

—Desvergonzado.

Wei Wuxian no pudo evitar reír ante ese comentario, —He hecho cosas peores y lo sabes~ HanGuang-Jun, Lan Zhan, Lan Er-gege~ yo realmente creo que…~ —sintió un suave calor depositarse en su frente, tan sólo una breve caricia antes de que Lan WangJi dejara su rostro oculto bajo el velo que había vestido por la petición del mismo HanGuang-Jun.

Absortó aún en dicho gesto, Wei Wuxian se dejó guiar por Lan WangJi hasta la mesa que les correspondería aquel día mientras celebraban el banquete para sus invitados.

No podía notar los rostros asombrados de algunos quienes aún no se acostumbraban a observarles ante semejantes muestras de cariño… Wei Wuxian simplemente no prestaba atención a dichos rostros…

Sus mejillas enrojecidas, y su corazón latiendo con fiereza; sin dudarlo, tomó la muñeca de Lan WangJi y tocó buscando el pulso de éste… un corazón acelerado, el mismo corazón que le había confesado que jamás podría mentirle.

—Lan Zhan, la próxima vez que hagas algo así… adviérteme, necesito estar preparado.

Lan WangJi tomó su muñeca, tocando donde el ritmo de su corazón se evidenciaría: el corazón de Wei Wuxian tampoco mentía —: Tan sólo he besado tu frente.

—¡Qué descaro, HanGuang-Jun!

Lan WangJi le miró con brillantes ojos, feliz. —También he hecho peores cosas que eso, y lo sabes, Wei Ying.

—¡Santo cielo! —Wei Wuxian sonrió seductoramente—: Alguien está ansioso~

—Mn.

Mientras el sol alumbraba las muy lejanas montañas y nubes en rojizos y naranjas, la noche en Gusu comenzaba a cubrir el delicioso banquete que era celebrado ahí mismo.

Wei Wuxian miró con nostalgia su mesa vacía y el sutil sabor del té blanco que habían dejado para ellos… maldita fuera su suerte, “El banquete es para los invitados” habían dicho…

¡Y una mierda!  
¿Eran conscientes que no había podido comer antes? ¡¿Sabían lo que era el estrés!?  
¡Él no! ¡Él nunca había dejado de comer por estrés!

Wei Wuxian recargó parte de su cuerpo en el brazo derecho de Lan WangJi —Siéntate apropiadamente. —dijo HanGuang-Jun.

—Hambre~ —Lan WangJi se mantuvo impávido aunque dejo de pelearle a Wei Wuxian sobre su postura. —Aliméntame~ ¿no prometiste cuidar de mí? —para su sorpresa Lan WangJi se volvió a mirarlo con asombro en sus ojos. Súbitamente Lan WangJi intentó incorporarse, el brazo de Wei Wuxian le detuvo. —¿Qué haces? No puedes dejarme solo, es nuestro banquete. —Lan WangJi le miró contrariado. Lan XiChen, quien pareció reír desde la no tan lejana mesa a ellos. —Lan Zhan, ¿habrá comida de Lanling Jin en nuestra sala nupcial también, verdad?*

—Mn. — Wei Wuxian sonrió ante la confirmación de algo más que comida insípida.

*nota: según leí originalmente el banquete era para los invitados, la pareja solo pasa, saluda a los invitados y se van a su recámara :v pero este dato no lo tengo confirmado asi que hasta que lea más al respecto, asumiré que es verdad… necesito un chino para que informe de esto D:! internet es muy vago en cuestiones de una boda tradicional china!

Una vez que los invitados habían comenzado a comer, tanto Wei Wuxian como Lan WangJi se incorporaron y saludaron a cada uno de los invitados como la tradición marcaba.

—Maestro Wei —Lan XiChen extendió su mano con suavidad —, un obsequio. 

—¿Más obsequios? Me llevo a tu hermano, Zewu-Jun~ — Wei Wuxian tomó el pequeño bocadillo y lo observó por un instante y sin dudarlo lo metió a su boca, después sonrió… ¡tan delicioso, tan dulce~!

—Es verdad, no lleves a WangJi demasiado lejos. —dijo Lan XiChen, sabiendo de sobra que incluso si Wei Wuxian pudiese adaptarse a Gusu, inadvertidamente podría simplemente dejar el lugar al lado de Lan WangJi… ya fuera petición de él o porque el mismo Lan WangJi deseara salir a continuar con su interminable búsqueda del caos.

—No requiero salir como antes —dijo suavemente Lan WangJi, confirmando las sospechas de Lan XiChen acerca de que su hermano abandonaba la secta para buscar rastros de Wei Wuxian.

—Es verdad entonces —Lan XiChen miró a Wei Wuxian—. Sin embargo, el maestro Wei seguramente deseara salir de cacería nocturna con relativa frecuencia —Wei Wuxian elevó sus hombros con cierto desinterés y un suave “Iré donde Lan Zhan”, fue pronunciado.

Lan XiChen negó con una sonrisa… asi que era verdad, pensaban seguir saliendo esporádicamente, desapareciendo por días, por semanas… tal vez por meses e incluso años. Lan XiChen sintió un deje de tristeza en su interior, no obstante, ambos novios ciertamente reflejaban felicidad ¿Quién era él para negarles algo entonces? Lan XiChen asintió: —Vuelvan a casa con cierta frecuencia.

—Mn. —pronunció con seguridad Wei Wuxian, Lan XiChen le miró con cierta sorpresa, notando ahora que su cuñado había contestado tal como lo habría hecho su propio hermano. —Zewu-Jun, ven alguna vez de cacería nocturna con nosotros. —aunque probablemente Wei Wuxian siempre hablaría con más alegría de la que era si quiera consciente.

Su reclusión, incluso cuando aún no la había abandonado del todo…  
Tal vez esta oportunidad debería aprovecharla y proseguir con su vida.

Así continuaron saludando y una vez que habían terminado, ambos conversaron con distintas personas… tan sólo fueron unos minutos los que se separaron y bastaron para que Wei Wuxian buscara hablar con Jiang Cheng, quien le miraba con burla mientras bebía con elegancia y altanería.

—¿Quieres? —Wei Wuxian le miró con irritación, ¡semejante provocación! Wei Wuxian abrió la boca para protestar —Oh, es verdad… eres un Lan ahora, “Beber está prohibido”.

Wei Wuxian sonrió con arrogancia —Disfruta del banquete nupcial, Jiang Cheng; al ritmo que vas, probablemente sólo puedas disfrutar de ellos como invitado.

—¡Tú! —sin notarlo, Jiang Cheng había golpeado la mesa con su delicado vaso con licor, pronto recupero la cordura y le miró con irritación —No es mi culpa que no exista una candidata digna, y para tu información es sólo porque nadie es lo suficientemente buena para mis estándares, no es como que nadie esté interesada.

—Claro~ — Wei Wuxian golpeo suavemente las mangas de su ropa, simulando limpiar polvo inexistente en el escarlata de la tela. Dicho gesto simulaba una vieja burla que solía hacer Jiang Cheng cuando niño, como “arrojando lejos de él la mala suerte”.

Jiang Cheng elevó sus brazos y presionó ambos dedos índice y pulgar, simulando una pinza. —¡Ja! ¿¡Qué intentas con eso, Jiang Cheng!? —Wei Wuxian dijo con duda.

—Ven, inclínate y déjame pellizcar esas mejillas; aprovechemos ahora que nuevamente tienes mejillas redondas. —Wei Wuxian recordó entonces cuando él era un pequeño niño y recién había sido llevado por su tío Fengmian a su secta, cuando varias mujeres en Yunmeng solían pellizcar sus mejillas anunciado lo delgado y pálido que era. Al principio le pareció algo lindo… pero después de que alcanzó los 11 años, dichos gestos eran intolerables para él.

—Y no sólo mis mejillas son redondas, pero por supuesto tu no podrás verlas~ sólo Lan Zhan, ¿sabes por qué? Porque soy un hombre casado~ —Wei Wuxian realizó un sugestivo, casi sensual movimiento con su mano al deslizarla por su pecho hasta su cintura.

Jiang Cheng observó el gesto y no pudo evitar sonreír… con un deje de ira. Sin dudarlo, se incorporó y estiró sus brazos, tocando el velo de Wei Wuxian, quien reaccionó demasiado tarde a la cercanía de Jiang Cheng.  
Súbitamente el líder de la secta Jiang no pudo ocultar su sorpresa —¿E-estás usando maq…? ¿¡Ahora mismo!? —sin dudarlo, Jiang Cheng intentó descubrir el rostro de Wei Wuxian para confirmar que éste había tenido el descaro de maquillarse tal como una novia…

La delgada mano de Wei Wuxian le detuvo y con un tono severo en su voz —: No te atrevas.

Jiang Cheng tomó la advertencia más como una burla que como algo serio; ignorando el gesto de Wei Wuxian, intentó nuevamente levantar el velo; los ojos de Wei Wuxian resplandecieron con un brillo escarlata.

Súbitamente la mano de un Lan se cerró con demasiada fuerza sobre la muñeca del líder de Yunmeng Jiang; Wei Wuxian miró sorprendido al joven Lan de amable rostro. —Líder de la secta Jiang, sólo HanGuang-Jun puede hacer eso, por favor retire sus manos.

Sin saber el porqué, Jiang Cheng sintió en ese momento la gravedad de su gesto, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y tomó asiento. Avergonzado por su atrevimiento (tal vez resultado del alcohol), había estado próximo a quitar el velo de la pareja de otro… incluso si no fuera una novia ¡¿no era eso algo demasiado atrevido!?  
¡Estúpido Wei Wuxian y su ridiculez de usar velo!

Sizhui acompañó a Wei Wuxian hasta llegar con Lan WangJi, sin embargo, cuando le dejó a su lado, el sonrojo de sus mejillas no había cedido pues Wei Wuxian no había tenido piedad en expresar su alegría al decir durante el trayecto: “Haz defendido a tu padre~ HanGuang-Jun te educo tan bien~ El pequeño A-Yuan es tan fiero~”

Lan WangJi observó a Wei Wuxian—: No me alejaré más~ No te enojes~ —se acercó suavemente al oído de Lan Zhan —Sólo tú has visto bajo el velo, tal como te lo prometí~ —Wei Wuxian giñó sin descaro alguno a su esposo, dos de los hombres que conversaban antes con Lan WangJi miraron el hecho sin comprenderlo, sin embargo uno de los ancianos que había apoyado su matrimonio desde un principio no pudo sino reír abiertamente ante semejante coquetería y pedirle a Lan WangJi que se retirara junto a su pareja.

—Wei Ying — dijo Lan WangJi mientras sentía su brazo ser sujeto con fuerza (o al menos tanta como Wei Wuxian podía demostrar)—, compórtate.

—¿Por qué~? —cuestionó con alegría.

Lan WangJi intentó responder dicha pregunta… ¿Por qué? ¿Porque se suponía que tendría que comportarse? ¿Era porque era un Lan? ¿Era porque era su boda? ¿Era porque estaba frente a su familia?

…Lan WangJi no pudo responder dicha pregunta, y aunque sentía cierta alegría al ser halado por Wei Wuxian, también podía sentir con claridad las miradas fijas en ellos…

Aprobatorias,

Desaprobatorias,

Anhelantes,

Sinceras,

Resignadas,

Indiferentes, incluso.

Lan WangJi asintió: era verdad, si antes no le importó profesar su amor por Wei Wuxian, no sería ese día un momento en el cual le importase tampoco.

Mientras sus invitados continuaban comiendo, se anunció la retirada de la pareja hacía lo que por tradición sería una habitación ceremonial con adecuada decoración para su noche de bodas. Wei Wuxian pensaba que era un poco extraño que hubiesen preferido permitirle cambiarse en el Jingshi, sin embargo, no se quejaría por donde pasaría su primera noche de bodas ‘oficial’ cuando había dormido con Lan WangJi en el bosque, en la montaña, en un montón de paja… simplemente no tenía un rostro tan grueso como para quejarse por ello.

Mientras se alejaban de su mesa y caminaban con lentitud después de recibir felicitaciones de los presentes, Wei Wuxian se enderezó con orgullo; varios habían visto ya el emblema de las nubes que llevaba en su cadera, y para su sorpresa, algunos habían descubierto que era de Lan QiRen… irónicamente dicho hecho le había ganado halagos, bajo el argumento de haber sido “aceptado” finalmente. Wei Wuxian, sin embargo, no lo consideraba como tal un logro… sino algo que había sido resultado de la petición de Lan WangJi mientras esperaban bajo la lluvia aquel día.

La pareja avanzó en silencio durante algunos pasos, Wei Wuxian, sin embargo, no dudo en romper la solemnidad de dicho momento con un suave pero embarazoso comentario dicho con sutileza tras haberle pedido a Lan WangJi que se inclinara ligeramente: —¿No me llevarás en brazos? Aquella vez cuando me confesaste que sabías que era yo, no lo dudaste~ —Lan WangJi se incorporó inmediatamente y tras un ‘Ridículo’, continuó caminando a su lado. Wei Wuxian rio.

La pareja continuó su camino por un largo rato, Wei Wuxian no esperaba un camino tan largo, no obstante, tampoco protesto por ello. Durante su caminata hablaron acerca del día, de los preparativos y de que planeaban hacer al día siguiente… irónicamente era una plática común y corriente. Súbitamente, Lan WangJi le pidió seguirlo dentro del bosque, donde los espesos arboles se erguían; Wei Wuxian no dudo en burlonamente decir —: Oh Lan Zhan, ¿piensas hacérmelo aquí? ¿A la luz de la luna~? —Lan WangJi no pudo evitar volverse para verlo con claro sonrojo en sus orejas. —Ya te lo dije aquella vez en el templo Guanyin, por mi está bien, HanGuang-Jun~ ‘puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, cuando quieras, …como quieras’~

—¡Descarado!

—J-joven Amo Wei. —Wei Wuxian no pudo evitar volver su atención hacía la suave voz que provenía de entre unos arbustos, de entre los cuales salió Wen Ning; sus ropas distintas, limpias y nuevas. —Felicitaciones.

—¿Wen Ning? —Wei Wuxian volvió su atención a Lan WangJi. —¿Tú fuiste quien trajo esos pétalos? Las flores de la baja montaña… ¿fuiste tú?

—El joven amo Lan me permitió venir, no podía estar cerca, pero estuve allí, yo… quería estar allí, no podía estar más cerca porque… —

—Lo sé, Wen Ning. Fue mi culpa. —Wen Ning negó. —Gracias por venir, no creía que tú podrías también estar allí… ni tú… ni Jiang Cheng… no esperaba que estuvieran hoy.

—Felicitaciones joven amo—, Wen Ning estiró su mano hacía Wei Wuxian, en ella, tres jarras de La Sonrisa del emperador. Wei Wuxian no pudo evitar sonreír ante dicho obsequio: “¡Es el mejor regalo!”, dijo. Cuando Wei Wuxian le preguntó acerca de si había tenido que robarlas, Wen Ning negó rápidamente —¡No, no…! y-yo no. — Wen Ning le explicó acerca de cómo se había disfrazado con la ropa que Sizhui le había regalado recientemente, de cómo había usado un sombrero y de cómo había ayudado a recolectar las cosechas de los lugareños. —Wen Ning asegura que está enfermo de la piel, que el sol es malo para él… nadie pregunta, solo ven que mi piel no es normal y como me ven con A-Yuan— Wei Wuxian le miraba sorprendido — Asumen que Wen Ning es un ermitaño, nadie se mete con Wen Ning. —Wei Wuxian rio ante dicho comentario.

—¡No deberían! ¡No con el general fantasma! —observó a su viejo amigo, tal como había prometido, ahora caminaba su propio camino. —Pensé que venderías rábanos, como en los viejos tiempos~

—N-no, no soy bueno hablando… el trabajo físico es mejor para mí. —Wei Wuxian asintió.

—Gracias por haber venido. —Wei Wuxian se volvió a ver a Lan Zhan. —No pensé que pudiera entrar aquí. —Wen Ning le mostró una pequeña ficha de jade verde, Lan WangJi explicó entonces a Wei Wuxian que dichas fichas eran dadas a invitados para poder pasar las protecciones en Gusu Lan, Wei Wuxian observó el objeto con nostalgia, recordando cuando había intentado robar la ficha de blanco jade que Lan WangJi poseía.

Se despidió después de unos momentos y tomando con él la tres jarras de la Sonrisa del emperador, comenzó a caminar para regresar al sendero, Lan WangJi estaba por seguirle cuando sintió la mano de Wen Ning aproximarse a él con rapidez; dio una mirada hacía la mano del joven Wen que acorde a lo que Wei Wuxian le había contado, lo había protegido a él y a Jiang Cheng cuando jóvenes…

…El muchacho Wen que había sido asesinado cuando Lanling Jin había ascendido como la secta más poderosa, el tímido muchacho Wen que Wei Wuxian solía llevar consigo a todos lados… y el mismo muchacho Wen que había decidido entregarse junto a su hermana para salvaguardar la vida de Wei Wuxian…

…y qué pese a sus esfuerzos, Wei Wuxian había sido asesinado.

Lan WangJi observó la ficha en la mano de Wen Ning.

…Una de las personas por las que Wei Wuxian decidió condenarse a si mismo y le dio la espalda al mundo, uno de aquellos que decidieron protegerlo incluso después de la muerte.

Lan WangJi recordó aquel estanque lleno de energía resentida, recordó los cadáveres que salieron de allí, su amorfa forma, y el rostro confundido y entristecido de Wei Wuxian al verlos…

…Recordó la culpa en el rostro de Wei Wuxian, y recordó también cuando Wei Wuxian no dudo en contarle acerca de ellos, de cómo eran los Wen con los que vivió en YiLing…

La muerte de Wei Wuxian fue un conjunto de malos acontecimientos, y pese a haber sido una amenaza para el mundo de la cultivación… el honorable mundo de la cultivación no pudo tener dignidad suficiente para dar sepultura a los cadáveres de aquellos Wen sobrevivientes.

…Un mundo de la cultivación tan indigno…

—Segundo maestro Lan — Wen Ning acercó su mano aún más—, le agradezco me permitiera venir; le devuelvo la ficha.

Escucho a Wei Wuxian reír “¡Ah, sin duda alguna es el mejor licor!”. Lan WangJi observó con rapidez a Wen Ning, quien observaba a Wei Wuxian: pupilas sin brillo, piel pálida e incluso cuando ahora vestía con honorabilidad… un joven sin vida, expresiones imposibles para sus músculos…

…incluso una sonrisa sería algo que jamás podría volver a mostrar…

—Que nadie te vea, no deben descubrirte. —dijo antes de caminar hacia Wei Wuxian, quien se retiraba del lugar.  
Wen Ning observó en silencio a la pareja alejarse, miró su mano, donde aún permanecía la ficha de jade verde que le había permitido el acceso a Gusu Lan. Wen Ning se retiró en silencio, agradeciendo por la confianza que acababa de ser depositada en él.

Wei Wuxian tomaba sorbos de la Sonrisa del emperador, el velo que aun cubría su rostro era sin lugar a dudas una molestia, pensó en quitarlo pero después asumió que debería molestar a Lan WangJi con ello. —Lan Zhan~ Lan Zhan~ ¿A dónde vamos? ¡Rápido! ¿No quieres quitar este velo por mí? —Lan WangJi caminaba a su lado en silencio —¿No sientes ansiedad? ¿Emoción? —dio un nuevo sorbo al vino de fuerte sabor —¿…No quieres verme? Las chicas que me vistieron se esforzaron para hacerme ver bien para ti~ —Lan WangJi se mostró impávido, sin embargo, ponía atención —Mientras me vestían, adulaban que me veía bien, como un gran novio~ Aparentemente los novios de Lanling Jin siempre son decorados en demasía~

Al no obtener respuesta de Lan WangJi, Wei Wuxian continuó: —Pensé que tan solo era el mal gusto del pavorreal, pero ahora veo que no es así~ Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan ~ tu novio fue deseado por esas chicas~ ¿no te sientes agraviado p—? —Wei Wuxian sintió sus piernas ser elevadas con rapidez, tomó con fuerza las jarras de licor y observó el rostro de Lan WangJi, quien le miraba seriamente mientras le llevaba en brazos. —¡Ah, Lan Zhan!

—Qué frívolo. —Wei Wuxian tapó el licor nuevamente y dejo las tres garras sobre su abdomen, sujetó con fuerza el cuello de Lan WangJi y sonrió tras el velo.

—¿Te he hecho beber vinagre? —el Lan frente a él no contestó, Wei Wuxian rio suavemente. —Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, si me llevas ahora en brazos ¿Esperas que así no huya de ti? ¿Piensas que me iría con alguna de las chicas? —Wei Wuxian le miro con atención: casi imperceptible, la boca de Lan WangJi estaba tensa y disgustada. —No me alejaría, Lan Zhan~

—Si encontraras otra persona, te dejaría ir… pero, Wei Ying yo… —Wei Wuxian dio a sus labios un furtivo beso, separados sólo por la roja seda que cubría su rostro.

—‘Ridículo’. —Wei Wuxian se acomodó en sus brazos, disfrutando del gesto. —No te perdonaré si te enamoras de otra persona, al contrario de ti; no pienso dejarte ir… tendrás que lidiar conmigo. —Wei Wuxian le miró con una sonrisa casi maligna —Lan Zhan, mi buen Lan Zhan~ yo no era así, pero tendrás que hacerte responsable… —un amenazador escarlata surcó por sus ojos— HanGuang-Jun, si te veo con alguien más: la voy a aniquilar.

—Yo jamás…

—¿Crees que yo sí? —Wei Wuxian destapó con alegría la sonrisa del emperador nuevamente; el escarlata en sus ojos desapareció. —Qué cruel HanGuang-Jun~ incluso cuando el pobre de Wei Wuxian fue privado de su primer beso por una bestia fiera en la montaña Fénix~ incluso cuando el pobre de Wei Wuxian murió sin saber lo que eran las caricias en la intimidad~ ¿Por qué estas molestando el alma de aquel pobre virgen~?

Espero de Lan WangJi un regaño, pero tal jamás llegó; contrario a lo que esperaba, Lan WangJi dio un suave beso en su cabeza.

—Tu mala imagen te la buscaste tú mismo.

—¡Qué cruel! —Wei Wuxian dio un sorbo al licor. —Me quejaré con el hermano XiChen por la mañana~ —Wei Wuxian delineo los labios de Lan WangJi con su dedo— A menos que hagas que no pueda levan…— súbitamente el joven guardo silencio, recordando como Lan WangJi podría no dudar en cumplir sus palabras, aunque sólo fuera una broma.

—¿No piensas terminar de hablar?

—No, no, ignora mis tonterías. —Wei Wuxian prefirió dejar morir su broma, lo último que quería era hacer que Lan WangJi tuviera el pretexto perfecto para agotarlo aquella noche con su infantil provocación de “A menos que hagas que no pueda levantarme por la mañana”.

Una vez en su destino, Wei Wuxian pidió a Lan WangJi bajarle; observó la pequeña casa que alguna vez fue de Madame Lan, la madre de Lan WangJi, la mujer que vivió encerrada los últimos años de su vida.

¿Amo ella al padre de HanGuang-Jun? ¿Era ella feliz?  
Wei Wuxian volvió su atención a Lan WangJi, quien abrió la puerta para él.

Una vez dentro, Wei Wuxian fue guiado a una habitación, sintió su corazón acelerarse, y dio una rápida mirada a Lan WangJi, quien mostraba sus orejas sonrojadas ante la visión del lugar ricamente decorado para ellos. No hacía mucho, alguien habría estado allí y habría encendido tanto al fénix como al dragón que en toda boda se presentaban; las decoraciones en rojo y dorado también estaban presentes e incluso el suave aroma a sándalo que Lan WangJi tanto disfrutaba (y por ende Wei Wuxian).

Wei Ying caminó hasta la cama, se sentó y comenzó a beber nuevamente —Lan Zhan~ quería que bebieras conmigo…. Pero he cambiado de opinión, te quiero sobrio~

Lan WangJi le observó en silencio, súbitamente salió de la habitación diciendo que volvería prontamente. Wei Wuxian le observo confundido, después sonrió y comenzó a beber nuevamente; lo que fuera que Lan WangJi tuviera que hacer, sería mejor esperarle…

…o eso pensaba…

… la paciencia de Wei Wuxian no era uno de sus más destacables atributos.  
Wei Wuxian bebía de la segunda jarra cuando decidió dejarla a un lado y abandonar la habitación; Lan WangJi no estaba en esa pequeña casa. Pensaba salir del lugar cuando vislumbró tras una ventana la silueta de Lan Zhan vistiendo hermosos ropajes rojos; estaba afuera de la casa, bajo la luna y observando un árbol de magnolias.

Lan WangJi le daba la espalda, Wei Wuxian no sabía que era lo que hacía allí ¿estaría orando?, ¿estaría agradeciendo?, ¿estaría llorando?, ¿estaría intentando calmarse?, ¿…estaría nervioso?

…Wei Wuxian volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la habitación, dejo el licor lejos de la cama y arregló sus ropas para después sentarse sobre la cama con paciencia. Después de algunos minutos más, escuchó la puerta abrirse con suavidad, su corazón pareció latir con fuerza y sintió una fuerza golpearle en el estómago… de la nada, sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas y sus manos comenzar a sudar…  
¡¿Qué clase de ridiculez era esa!?

¡No era la primera vez que dormía con HanGuang-Jun!

Lan WangJi se desplazó con lentitud hacía él, sus orejas enrojecidas y su mirada suave mas no nostálgica; su corazón latía con locura y cuando vio a Wei Wuxian moverse suavemente en la cama no pudo evitar sentir un sudor frio invadirle.

Lan WangJi llegó hasta Wei Wuxian, quien alegremente dijo —: HanGuang-Jun, Lan Zhan, ¡Lan Er-gege~! —movió su cabeza hacia un lado, invitándolo —¡Rápido, rápido, quita el velo sobre mi cabeza y empecemos a hacer cosas de recién casados~! —Wei Wuxian vio a Lan WangJi bajar hasta su altura y observarle, la sonrisa que ampliamente mostraba Wei Wuxian pareció desaparecer lentamente, tornando su rostro en uno expectante y confundido.

—Wei Ying —Lan WangJi tomó la delicada seda roja y descubrió su rostro, el escarlata en los labios y parpados del siempre bromista Wei Wuxian se mantenía intacto y hermoso —, ¿por qué estás temblando?

El comentario desconcertó aún más a Wei Wuxian, quien tornó sus grandes ojos grisáceos hacia sus manos, las cuales efectivamente temblaban —¿Qué? Yo no… —súbitamente sintió su cuerpo ser sujeto y quedar bajo Lan WangJi quien le miraba atentamente. —¡No estoy temblando, yo no…! —HanGuang-Jun depositó un pasional beso en sus labios, y prontamente le obligó a darle entrada, profundizando. Wei Wuxian sintió un extraño calor cubrirlo desde la cabeza hasta el torso.

Estaba avergonzado.

¡¡Y era ridículo!!

Las manos de Lan WangJi tomaron sus mejillas, podía sentir los largos dedos de Lan WangJi acariciar sus parpados arruinando el delicado maquillaje… y no esperaba que sus labios estuvieran mejor ante semejante trato. Wei Ying suspiró una vez que Lan WangJi le dejo respirar nuevamente; sintió sus mejillas enrojecidas y no pudo evitar estremecerse al escuchar la grave voz de Lan WangJi cuando decía —: Es verdad, me gusta cómo te arreglaste para mí. Enfurecí cuando vi a Jiang Wanyin tocarte. — Wei Wuxian giro levemente su rostro, mirándolo. —También estoy complacido de verte temblar ahora mismo.

—¡N-no estoy temblando! —Wei Wuxian sintió sus mejillas enrojecer aún más —¡¿Por qué estaría temblando!? —intentó incorporarse, y sonrió con arrogancia; el labial que ahora se encontraba corrido por sus labios y difuminándose sutilmente; su imagen casi desalineada. —¡Anda, házmelo como la primera vez! ¡Hazlo crudo y salvaje, como me gusta! 

Lan WangJi le miró con añoranza, suavidad en sus ojos y una sutíl expresión en sus labios, ¿era eso una sonrisa?  
Wei Wuxian no estaba seguro de ello, pero sabía que Lan WangJi encontraba su comentario como algo divertido. HanGuang-Jun sujetó unas hebras de su oscuro cabello con su mano derecha, con la izquierda quitó el tocado, regalo de Lan XiChen, y liberó el indomable cabello del que ahora era dueño Wei Wuxian.

—Wei Ying —dijo antes de acercarse a él y dejar un delicado beso en su mejilla, Wei Wuxian le miró confundido—, mentir esté prohibido.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué estás…? —Wei Wuxian fue suavemente envuelto por un súbito abrazo que Lan WangJi inicio. —¿Lan Zhan? —sintió a HanGuang-Jun presionarlo con mayor fuerza. —Ey, es difícil respirar si me aprietas así.

—Mio. —Wei Wuxian le observó de reojo, escuchándolo. —Wei Ying, finalmente eres mío.

Wei Wuxian sonrió suavemente. —Tuyo~ —sintió las manos de Lan WangJi acariciar su espalda antes de descender a su cintura y buscar desamarrar el cincho que mantenía parte de sus ropas en su lugar. —Lan Er-gege~ —le llamó con ese sonido nasal que Lan WangJi tanto disfrutaba, provocándolo.

Con insólita violencia, Wei Wuxian cayó a la cama, Lan WangJi le miraba con un deje escarlata en sus ojos; Wei Wuxian sonrió mientras acariciaba el rostro de HanGuang-Jun, antes de tomar unos mechones de su oscuro cabello y oler del dulce aroma a sándalo que Lan WangJi poseía. — ¿Y tú? ¿Eres mío, Lan Er-gege~?

—Ha sido así desde el principio. —dijo Lan WangJi antes de sentir su cabello caer sobre sus hombros tras haber sido liberado del adorno que lo contenía. Sintió las manos de Wei Ying acariciar sus hombros y meterse entre su ropa, aflojándola para dejar al descubierto su piel. Sintió los cálidos labios de Wei Wuxian acariciar su piel, depositando besos por su rostro y cuello con suavidad… añorándole.

Usualmente las personas pensaban que Wei Ying era un descarado, un sin vergüenza… sin embargo, Lan WangJi sabia mejor que nadie que incluso cuando Wei Ying podía ser hablador… era el tipo de persona que disfrutaba de la intimidad suave, de las caricias y de los besos. Le había tomado semanas descubrir aquello, y aunque Wei Wuxian podría gritar y gemir con placer, pidiéndole más… también sabía que Wei Wuxian era sincero cuando le pedía que lo hiciera de forma lenta, cuando pedía misericordia al no poder manejar el placer que estallaba en su cuerpo, …cuando pedía más…

…e inocentemente hablaba de caricias y besos…

Wei Wuxian era sin lugar a dudas,  
un bromista descarado…

…que disfrutaba con los besos, casi tanto como disfrutaba con el sexo…

…esa era la verdadera naturaleza de su amado; el mundo era ignorante de ello, …y seguiría ignorante para deleite de Lan WangJi.

…Mio…

Wei Wuxian gimió suavemente al sentir las manos de Lan WangJi descubrir su cuerpo con lentitud, deslizándose por su cuerpo como si de un GuQin se tratara. —Lan Zhan… —sintió los labios de Lan WangJi succionar su cuello, rio ante el detalle. —Dejarás marcas que no podré ocultar mañana~ —Lan WangJi continuó succionando, esta vez entre su cuello y oreja, donde sería imposible de esconder la marca de su fuerte pasión y deseo por Wei Wuxian —HanGuang-Jun~ ¿no te avergonzarás si los demás ven?

—Déjalos que vean. —dijo antes de continuar recorriendo su cuerpo con caricias y besos; desnudó su piel con lentitud y delicadeza, como sabía que Wei Wuxian disfrutaba (incluso cuando el mismo Wei Wuxian se avergonzaba de reconocer tal)

—¡Eso dices hoy, pero mañana me dirás que lo esconda~! —dijo mientras reía. Observó a Wei Wuxian, el labial carmesí casi inexistente ahora. Wei Ying sonrió antes de darle un suave beso y después pasar su pulgar por encima de los labios de Lan WangJi —Te he manchado — retiró de Lan WangJi la pintura y sonrió —No esperaba tan buena reacción por parte de HanGuang-Jun~

—Eres un hombre imprudente.

—Lo soy, lo soy~ —Wei Wuxian levanto su pierna derecha, acariciando la cadera de Lan WangJi. —Tal vez decida vestirme de chica la próxima vez, ¿quieres tratar?

—No.

—Está bien~ me pondré algo lindo para ti~ incluso podría fingir tener grandes senos, nunca me dijiste si te gustaban los senos grandes~

—¡Wei Ying!

Wei Wuxian rio ante la reacción de su esposo. Con paciencia, deslizó sus manos por la cadera de Lan WangJi, y tortuosamente deslizó lentamente sus dedos por el cinturón que sujetaba las cuatro capas de tela que componían el traje nupcial de HanGuang-Jun. Observaba la mirada de Lan WangJi en todo momento, sonriendo con coquetería, consciente de que su esposo no estaría feliz con la lentitud de sus gestos, los cuales buscaban provocarle.

Una vez que logró soltar el cinturón, deslizó suavemente la ropa de Lan WangJi, dejando a la vista su blanco torso, observó la cruda cicatriz en el pecho de Lan WangJi y dio una suave caricia sobre ésta. Wei Wuxian sonrió antes de decir —: Lan Zhan, eres tan guapo, que humillante~ —ante el comentario, Lan WangJi no pudo evitar intentar desvestir a Wei Wuxian con mayor rapidez.

—Wei Ying.

—Mi tío —dijo refiriéndose a Jiang Fengmian—, dijo que podría casarme con una chica linda… —observó la dura mirada de Lan WangJi — No fue una chica, pero estoy complacido~ —deslizó sus dedos hacia HanGuang-Jun, tocando peligrosamente la intimidad de su esposo— Lan Zhan, más~ —rio al sentir su cuerpo ser sujeto íntimamente, pensaba comentar alguna obscenidad (o eso pensó HanGuang-Jun) cuando Lan WangJi tomo su boca con desconcertante sutileza.

Wei Wuxian le miro expectante, y nuevamente sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas al notar la dorada mirada de HanGuang-Jun. Suavemente Wei Wuxian contestó el beso, excitado ante el contacto cuidadoso. Lan WangJi abrió su boca para Wei Ying, permitiéndose tocar mutuamente; podía apreciar la mirada nublada y claramente complacida que el joven bajo él le daba ante el contacto.

Cuando termino de besarlo, la respiración de Wei Ying se mantuvo agitada, —Lan Zhan… —Lan WangJi estaba complacido en su interior, su capacidad para observar a los demás a detalle le habían permitido descubrir esos detalles que Wei Wuxian guardaría para sí, si pudiese. El hecho de que el temible y descarado Wei Wuxian se rindiera ante un placer tan inocente complacía enormemente a HanGuang-Jun… pero las personas promedio no lo sabrían, y él, HanGuang-Jun, en su afán por mantener a Wei Ying para él mismo, jamás permitiría a otros saber sobre el placer de Wei Ying. 

Escucho a Wei Wuxian suspirar bajo él y el intercambio de caricias continuo durante un tiempo; ambos corazones acelerados y el calor inadvertido e insólito de finales de otoño les asaltaba entre las sabanas de seda que habían preparado para ellos. Lan WangJi dejo escapar un vergonzoso sonido al sentir que Wei Wuxian mordía agresivamente su oreja derecha, —¡Compórtate!

—¿Ah? ¿HanGuang-Jun no es acaso el que siempre está mordiendo aquí y allá? Lo tienes merecido~ —dijo Wei Wuxian antes de atacar la otra oreja de Lan WangJi. —Ah~

Lan WangJi separaba con suavidad la íntima piel que Wei Wuxian jamás creyó que dejaría a otro aparte de él mismo tocar. Como el calor que el fuego de una vela provee, recorrió tal sentimiento y sensación la sensible piel por la cual se abría camino HanGuang-Jun. Wei Wuxian sintió el sudor perlarle ante el contacto. Sintió a Lan WangJi alejarse y fue entonces cuando le advirtió acerca de su negativa por agregar a su cuerpo sustancias que permitieran menos fricción entre ellos, Lan WangJi parecía dudar de la decisión, pero tras el ruego sensual y nasal que su esposo produjo para él, decidió abandonar su empresa por la búsqueda del bálsamo que había preparado para aquella noche.

Sintió a Wei Wuxian incitarle con caricias en su espalda baja, Wei Ying abrió sus piernas para él y sonrió eróticamente —¡Descarado! —exclamó Lan WangJi al sentir un pellizco en sus nalgas.

—Siempre~ —Wei Wuxian dio una suave caricia al vientre de HanGuang-Jun, después a la intimidad de su cuerpo —, pero sólo contigo, Er-gege~ 

El amor que había terminado desarrollando por Lan WangJi no era sino el resultado de su viaje; sentimientos que lentamente florecieron de la inmadurez de la juventud para crecer entre un hostil campo de agresión y desprecio, donde el odio de otros había enardecido el rechazo de los demás.

Wei Wuxian sintió su cuerpo ser invadido con lentitud, el calor en sus mejillas aumento, preso de sus verdaderos sentimientos y de la grave voz de Lan WangJi en su oído, quien susurraba vergonzosas palabras para él.

Cuando estuvo lleno, no pudo evitar exteriorizar su placer, brazos y piernas sujetos a Lan WangJi mientras con descaro profesaba sus deseos y emociones. HanGuang-Jun complacía sus peticiones y se alejaba de él cuando sentía su carne ser mordida con suavidad entre risas y coqueteos. Sólo ahora Lan WangJi comprendía lo impúdico y molesto que él podía ser para con Wei Ying, tomando su piel entre sus dientes cada vez que podía.

—¡Ah, Lan Zhan! — entre confusos movimientos y roces, acariciaba el interior del cuerpo de Wei Ying, con intenciones claras, Lan WangJi mantuvo un ritmo tan natural al de su propio corazón que no podía sino permitir suspiros abandonar su cuerpo como si parte de su propia vida le dejara ante cada movimiento.

Lan WangJi volvió su atención hacía la enorme vela de fénix y de dragón en una mesita cercana, ambas luces se mantenían fuerte y firmes, tan sólo parecía que eran sus propios cuerpos los únicos que temblaban ante cada caricia cargada de sexualidad. Escuchó a Wei Ying gemir su nombre, rogarle por moverse con lentitud y desquiciante suavidad, exigiendo el trato más agresivo de siempre.

—Basta~ misericordia HanGuang-Jun~ — su ceño fruncido ante el placer, sus mejillas sonrojadas y el rojo en sus parpados aún presente. Lan WangJi continuó con un ritmo ligero, tan sólo separando un poco más sus piernas, adentrándose más en el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian. Wei Ying suspiró, dejó expuesto su cuello una vez más y sintió los dientes y labios de Lan WangJi apoderarse de la ardiente piel.

El tiempo pasó y Wei Wuxian sentía su pulso acelerarse ante cada embestida; llevaba al menos una hora en dicha posición y no estaba dispuesto a continuar con un ritmo que, si bien disfrutaba más que el usual, ahora mismo le enloquecía más allá de su poder. Wei Wuxian sentía vergüenza de cada gemido que Lan WangJi le hacía expulsar abiertamente, mordió su labio inferior tratando de suprimir un grito de placer al sentir nuevamente a Lan WangJi acariciar el interior de su cuerpo; una estrepitante corriente llego desde su vientre hasta su espalda, Wei Wuxian dejo que unas lágrimas de placer corrieran por sus mejillas, Lan WangJi llegó hasta su mejillas y dio un suave beso.

Wei Wuxian le miró irritado —: HanGuang-Jun~ ¡vamos! —rogó una vez más —¡Tómame como siempre! —Lan WangJi le miraba serenamente, incluso cuando su corazón acelerado no podía controlarse dentro de su cuerpo.

—No.

—¡Hazlo! —Wei Wuxian enredó con mayor fuerza sus piernas sobre la cadera de Lan WangJi —¡Acaríciame dentro con fiereza, hazlo como me gusta! —

—Mientes, impúdico —Lan WangJi dio un suave beso—, es a mí al que le gusta así, tú lo prefieres lento y suave. —Wei Wuxian se sonrojó ante el comentario. —Por eso ahora mismo no puedes soportarlo; el hecho de que tiembles así es muestra de ello. —Lan WangJi se retiró ligeramente, tan sólo para volver a entrar con suavidad, aumentando el tiempo de fricción con el interior del cuerpo de Wei Wuxian. Le oyó gemir poco antes de que el joven bajo él cubriera su boca, avergonzado.

—¡Qué cruel! —sintió su cuerpo ser nuevamente atacado con lentitud —¡HanGuang-Jun es tan desvergonzado! —Wei Wuxian rio en cuanto notó el rostro molesto de Lan WangJi, —¡HanGuang-Jun es depravado! — la dura expresión e Lan WangJi y su mirada enardecida: molesto.

Sin advertencia, Wei Wuxian usó toda su fuerza para arrojarlo bajo él, y ante el inaudito movimiento, se sentó sobre él, separó sus piernas aún más y comenzó a realizar suaves movimientos de arriba abajo, primero lenta y dolorosamente (pues su rostro evidenciaba que había tanto placer como dolor ante dicha posición), después aceleró el vaivén de su cuerpo y su rostro enrojeció aún más ante la exhibición de dicha posición. —Lan Er-gege~ cuando te enojas~ ¡Ah! —sintió las manos de Lan WangJi sujetarle de la cadera, intentando ralentizar su movimiento —Er-gege es tan erótico cuando está molesto~ me encanta~ ¡me encanta tu rostro molesto, Lan Zhan~!

Lan WangJi detuvo en ese momento sus manos, sintió un sudor frio en su cuerpo y súbitamente un calor llegar desde su pecho hasta su rostro; Wei Wuxian le miraba atentamente y sólo entonces Wei Wuxian pareció asombrarse ante lo que veía: Lan WangJi estaba enteramente sonrojado… avergonzado ante el descaro de Wei Wuxian.

—¡Wei Ying! —exclamó antes de que Wei Wuxian humedeciera sus labios para él y sonriera con la dulzura con la que él siempre sonreía…

…Lan WangJi le observó impávido, no lo comprendía, pero en el cuerpo ajeno que ahora Wei Wuxian poseía, en el cuerpo del hijo de Jin Guanshan, en aquel mismo momento… acababa de ver al antiguo Wei Wuxian, el mismo que reía alegremente después de hacer cualquier grotesca travesura, el arrogante y divertido joven que no dudaba en afrontar los problemas confiando fieramente en sus habilidades, el mismo joven que había capturado su mirada desde sus tiernos 15 años.

Wei Wuxian sonreía mientras acariciaba la conexión entre ambos, sonidos húmedos y obscenos resonando ante cada movimiento de las caderas de Wei Ying. Lan WangJi se incorporó ligeramente, su mirada fija en la aún hermosa sonrisa que parecía más de Wei Wuxian que de otra persona.

Wei Wuxian tomó una jarra de licor que tenía cerca, dando un profundo sorbo a la misma dejo que un poco de Sonrisa del Emperador recorriera desde su cuello hasta su abdomen e incluso más allá, donde ambos cuerpos se conectaban en un rítmico movimiento.

El alcohol atravesó la garganta de Wei Wuxian, quien no pudo evitar reír ante el delicioso sabor del fuerte licor, siempre su favorito y el primer amor de su vida en Gusu durante sus años de estudiante. Sintió a Lan WangJi moverse bajo él, haciéndole protestar ante la profundidad de su contacto: había logrado lo que quería, Lan WangJi estaba tomándole con la fiereza que disfrutaba en ocasiones.

—HanGuang-Jun~ si prometes no decirle a nadie que me has visto, te daré una jarra~ —Lan WangJi tomó el miembro de Wei Wuxian, aprisionándolo y agitándolo, excitándole aún más; Wei Wuxian protestó ante la súbita atención a su parte más privada. —¡Er-gege~!

—Mn. —afirmo Lan WangJi, aceptando la oferta de licor. HanGuang-Jun se incorporó aún más, sentándose y haciendo que Wei Wuxian tuviera que acomodar el ángulo en el que era atacado, vislumbró que HanGuang-Jun pensaba robarle un beso (y con ello licor) y rápidamente trago para evitar que la boca de Lan WangJi tomara del vino.

—No~ tú beberás después; no te perdonaré que olvides todas las cosas vergonzosas de esta noche con Xian-Xian~ —Lan WangJi le observó en silencio, sintió las suaves manos de Wei Wuxian acariciar su rostro después de finalizar aquella jarra de la sonrisa del emperador. —Lan Zhan, ¿Qué harás con un esposo como yo? No podrás controlarme~ —Wei Wuxian sujetó la ahora torcida cinta de restricción escarlata en la frente de Lan WangJi, las bellas nubes bordadas en oro resplandecieron antes de que Wei Wuxian retirara con fiereza la cinta. —Una cinta tampoco bastará para contenerme.

Lan WangJi sujetó las caderas de Wei Wuxian, y presionó con mayor fuerza, hundiéndose en su cuerpo con fiereza, Wei Wuxian gimió ante el contacto más profundo. —¿Quién quiere controlarte? —tomó la cinta de entre los suaves pero masculinos dedos —Ese no soy yo. —dijo antes de comenzar a amarrar la roja cinta alrededor de ambas muñecas, Wei Wuxian sonrió ante la forma en la que Lan WangJi ataba sus manos. —Wei Ying no tiene que contenerse por mí.

Wei Wuxian pasó ambas manos por encima de la cabeza de HanGuang-Jun, sujetándolo como sabia disfrutaban. —Lan Zhan, abrázame~ — dijo Wei Wuxian antes de sentir que Lan WangJi empezaba a moverse con un ritmo más agresivo. Sintió su cuerpo temblar ante el movimiento de las muñecas agiles de Lan WangJi y no paso mucho tiempo antes de sentir su cuerpo ser invadido por una calidez húmeda; poco después Wei Wuxian también ensució ambos cuerpos.

Una vez que sus latidos se estabilizaban y su respiración abandonaba la agitación del calor nocturno de aquella noche escarlata, Wei Wuxian sintió su cuerpo descender y a Lan WangJi intentar removerse de él; cruzó sus piernas con fuerza, impidiéndoselo —Oh no, no lo harás.

—Debe ser molesto, necesitas bañarte.

—Oh sí, es doloroso~ muy molesto~ ¿recuerdas cuando te rogué por ser más rudo? Ahora quédate dentro.

—Wei Ying.

—Lan Zhan~ —dijo nasalmente, imitando el sonido que hacía mientras le llamaba ‘Lan Er-gege’ — ¿No se supone que cuando nos reverenciamos prometiste hacerme feliz? —vio a Lan WangJi abrir la boca para protestar —¿No prometí yo lo mismo? ¿No eres feliz dentro mío?

HanGuang-Jun le miró un instante, Wei Wuxian rio antes de sentir que Lan WangJi descendía hasta su frente, depositó un suave beso antes de ir hasta su oído y pronunciar: “Si lo soy, muy feliz”.

Cuando ambos cuerpos se separaron, Wei Wuxian le dio la espalda, “¿Está agotado?” se cuestionó HanGuang-Jun, “¿He sido tan insistente?” se cuestionó nuevamente mientras observaba que a pocos centímetros de la cama se encontraba su cinta de restricción escarlata, hecha especialmente para sus nupcias con Wei Wuxian...

Aquella cinta tenía poco más de 13 años, había sido un regalo de su propio hermano… Lan WangJi se había sorprendido al recibirla aquella vez y la sonrisa de su hermano no había hecho sino confundirlo más: “Entrégasela, tal vez logres que esa persona venga hasta aquí”. Y él, erradamente había decidido guardarla en el Jingshi, seguro que sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos.

Wei Wuxian suspiró con cansancio.

Lan WangJi observó los aún enrojecidos hombros del nuevo cuerpo de Wei Wuxian, una figura más pequeña que la que anteriormente tenía, pero finalmente aquella que contenía el alma de su persona anhelada.

¿Había sido un error no haber escuchado a su hermano aquella vez?

—Wei Ying —la grave voz de Lan WangJi llegó hasta Wei Wuxian, quien lejos de dormir observaba la marca rojiza en sus muñecas. Wei Wuxian contestó con un sutil sonido, afirmando estar despierto—, ¿sentías algo por mí… antes de morir?

Wei Wuxian se mantuvo quieto por unos instantes, Lan WangJi esperaba escucharlo reír, pero dicha risa jamás llegó. —Quería que fuéramos amigos. —pronunció finalmente Wei Wuxian. —Pensé que me odiabas, siempre alejándome, rechazándome… creo que por eso no podía evitar molestarte aún más. — Lan WangJi tuvo la impresión de que Wei Wuxian se encogió, como si estuviera avergonzado —Jamás pensé que terminaríamos en la cama, Lan Zhan.

Lan WangJi suspiró, escuchando —¿Mentir está prohibido, no? No pienso mentirte. —Wei Wuxian sintió la calidez que Lan WangJi había depositado en su interior abandonar su cuerpo vergonzosa y lentamente, ensuciando seguramente las sabanas de fina seda —Cuando era joven pensaba casarme con una linda chica, y tener al menos tres hijos ¿sabes? Siempre quise ser padre. —sintió la mano de Lan WangJi posarse en su cintura —Fui muy feliz de tener a A-Yuan a mi lado durante la época en YiLing; incluso cuando fue breve… fui enserio feliz. Cuando volví y vi a un niño comprar juguetes en una de las ciudades por las que avanzábamos… sentí desesperación de pensar que A-Yuan estaba muerto por mi culpa, por haberlo llevado a ese lugar inhóspito… —depositó su mano sobre la de Lan WangJi, entrelazando sus dedos. —Gracias por cuidar de él… conozco a los Lan, sé que no habrán estado felices de dejarlo a tu lado, mucho menos de que le hayas renombrado como un “Lan”.

—No agradezcas. —dijo suavemente. —Lamento que no puedas cumplir tu sueño de ser padre— Wei Wuxian se volvió para mirarlo con molestia.

—¿Ah? ¿No debería disculparme por eso también yo? —rio suavemente —Lan Zhan~ ¡Me molesta mucho! —dio unos suaves toques a la cicatriz en el pecho de Lan WangJi —¡Si hubiera sido una chica al menos podría tener un grupo entero de pequeños! —sonrió abiertamente —¿Habrían sido como tú? ¿Qué clase de ojos tendrían? ¿Serían serios, alegres? ¡Qué rabia no poder conocerlos! —dio un furtivo beso a Lan WangJi— En estas dos vidas, he sido bendecido teniéndote a mi lado, al menos esta vez me he enterado de tus sentimientos~ ¿Y sabes qué? —dio un suave giño antes de dar otro sutil beso —al menos esta vez me he enamorado de ti sin siquiera notarlo~ ¡Incluso culpe a Mo XuanYu! —dijo riendo.

—Wei Ying, yo…— Wei Wuxian colocó un dedo sobre los labios de HanGuang-Jun, silenciándolo.

—Ey, déjame decirte algo: cuida de mi~ —sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse sutilmente— ¿Vale? Porque enserio te amo, Lan Er-gege~

Lan WangJi le observó en silencio, sus pupilas dilatadas y brillantes ante dichas palabras. Sin más, Wei Wuxian desvió la mirada claramente avergonzado por lo que había dicho y volvió a darle la espalda. —Eh, sé que no lo había dicho antes… ¿pensé que era obvio? Bien… es obvio ¿no? ¿Por qué dejaría que… me hicieras… ya sabes…? —Wei Wuxian rio suavemente —Bien… no pensaba decirlo de esta forma…

—Wei Ying —Wei Wuxian sintió el cuerpo de Lan WangJi deslizarse en la cama, llegando hasta él y abrazarle por la espalda—, siempre ocupas mi mente. —Wei Wuxian sintió el calor en sus mejillas incrementarse— Siempre ha sido Wei Ying.

—Lan Zhan —Wei Wuxian acercó su espalda aún más al pecho de Lan WangJi, sintió su cabello ser suavemente removido y sutiles besos cubrir nuevamente su cuello poco antes de sentir que la piel era succionada con firmeza. Wei Wuxian suspiró ante el contacto; sintió su pierna izquierda ser ligeramente elevada antes de sentir el cuerpo de Lan WangJi nuevamente introducirse en él. Wei Wuxian exhaló ante la intromisión, el roce de esa nueva posición le hacía arder entera y nuevamente; sintió sus nervios reaccionar ante el placer. —Er-gege~ lento… lento~

Nuevamente su cuerpo fue tomado, aunque sentía un deje de nostalgia con dicho contacto. Wei Wuxian rio cuando sintió a Lan WangJi colocarlo boca abajo y sujetar sus caderas, elevándolas. Se movieron con suavidad, recordando los viejos tiempos de juventud que jamás volverían para ninguno de ellos, las duras palabras que intercambiaron e incluso la triste despedida de una batalla ante el malentendido de los sentimientos de Lan WangJi y la desesperación y soledad de Wei Wuxian al perder a sus dos preciados amigos, los hermanos Wen y a su amada hermana, YanLi.

¡Qué ironía de la vida darle justamente a Wei Wuxian el cuerpo de Mo XuanYu, el hijo del hombre que alguna vez no dudo en amenazarlo abiertamente con matarle!

Wei Wuxian rio ante las suaves mordidas que Lan WangJi daba sobre su cuerpo, porque era suyo, incluso si había sido obligado a volver a la vida… Actualmente no podía sino agradecer por dicha acción y, en algún lado de su mente, Wei Wuxian se prometió averiguar más de Mo XuanYu.

—¡Er-gege~ despacio~! —se quejó

—No. —Wei Wuxian rio ante el comentario.

—¡Lan Zhan~ tan salvaje~! ¡…AH! —no pudo evitar morder sus labios al sentir el furtivo ataque del que era presa. —Lan Er-gege~ te quiero ¡te quiero! —sintió a Lan WangJi crecer en su interior, y ante ello no pudo sino reír pues sabía de sobra que sus palabras tenían un fuerte efecto sobre Lan WangJi; Wei Wuxian cerró sus músculos alrededor de Lan WangJi, haciendo a este detenerse por un momento ante la presión sobre la intimidad de su propio cuerpo.

—¡Desvergonzado!

Después de unos minutos más, ambos cuerpos descansaban nuevamente sobre la cama, Wei Wuxian aún exhalaba como si su vida dependiera de ello: estaba agotado. Lan WangJi salió de su cuerpo una vez más y observó el vergonzoso liquido abandonar el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian, rebosantemente. —Prepararé el baño.

Wei Wuxian continuó suspirando por un instante—: No lo hagas~ no dejes a Xian-Xian sólo~ —sin embargo, pese a sus quejas, Lan WangJi salió de la cama, se vistió rápidamente con una de las piezas que previamente cubrían el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian y salió en busca de agua caliente. Para Lan WangJi no fue una sorpresa descubrir el fuego ardiendo por un pequeño hechizo, Lan WangJi sabía de sobra que esa debía ser obra de su propio hermano, quien también había sido el encargado de arreglar la vieja casa de su madre para ellos dos.

Cuando volvió al interior de la habitación vació varios cubos de agua caliente en la bañera que había para ellos, una vez llena, tomó el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian, quien no dudo en hacer comentarios vergonzosos —Ah~ HanGuang-Jun, está escurriendo~ HanGuang-Jun déjame, puedo caminar~ ¿no ves el piso? Es tan vergonzoso~ —Lan WangJi observó el piso, varias gotas de su interacción previa ensuciaban la pulida madera del lugar, observó el rostro de Wei Wuxian, quien sonreía con erotismo para él.

Lan WangJi comprendió en ese momento que Wei Wuxian lo sabía… Wei Wuxian sabía bien como era el hermoso cuerpo de Mo XuanYu, y no dudaba en usar ese conocimiento.

—Wei Ying —Wei Wuxian rio suavemente, confiando en tener un tercer encuentro con Lan WangJi—, no creo que exista el día en el que deje de amarte. —los grandes ojos le miraron con asombro, Wei Wuxian le abrazó fuertemente.

—Cállate… —sonrió, luchando por evitar que sus ojos ahora humedecidos permitieran a dichas lagrimas salir de su control— Te dije que me advirtieras cuando pensaras decir algo romántico. —sintió sus mejillas enrojecer nuevamente —Qué demonios, si tu antepasado fue un monje… ¿cómo pueden ser sus descendientes tan pasionales? Maldición, me arde el rostro. —Wei Wuxian cerró ambos ojos avergonzado.

Cuando la mañana llegó, Wei Wuxian despertó perezosamente, el olor a ardiente comida le hizo incorporarse. Observó su cuerpo apropiadamente vestido con ropa de dormir, no recordaba haberse vestido así que aquello sólo podía ser obra de Lan WangJi.

Se incorporó de la cama y notó entonces que Lan WangJi observaba tras la ventana; cerca de la cama, el caliente desayuno esperaba. Wei Wuxian se incorporó lentamente, camino hasta Lan WangJi —¡Lan Zhan! —dijo tirándolo del cuello, abrazándole. —¡¿Cocinaste para mí!?

—Cocina de Lanling Jin. —Wei Wuxian observó la comida que imaginaba con suficiente picor para satisfacerle. —Ayer no comiste.

—Es verdad~ tan cruel HanGuang-Jun~ alimentándose conmigo, pero dejándome sin cenar~ —Lan WangJi se volvió a mirarle.

—¿Hice mal? —pregunto con seriedad.

—No~ Me gustó~ —dijo antes de darle un rapido beso en la mejilla y soltar su cuello para retirarse a desayunar. Ambos comieron en paz; después Wei Wuxian ayudó a Lan WangJi para colocar sobre él su usual ropa de ‘luto’ y él mismo observó la ropa blanca que estaba destinada a él mismo.

—No tienes que usarla. —Wei Wuxian sonrió.

—No creo poder mantenerla limpia, Lan Zhan. —tomó las prendas y empezó a desvestirse —Pero al menos hoy —dio un sensual giño a su esposo —, creo que debería usarlas~ —Lan WangJi ayudó a Wei Wuxian a vestirse apropiadamente, una vez listo, Wei Wuxian observó el listón con nubes bordadas que le hacía parte del clan Lan.

La suave mirada sobre el listón, Wei Wuxian lo tomó, envolvió con suavidad y guardó en sus ropajes blancos. —No lo creo~ un listón no va a detenerme… Lan Zhan, ¿no sería acaso más irrespetuoso de mi parte usarlo y no respetarlo? —Lan WangJi no dijo nada al respecto, así que Wei Wuxian asumió que estaba bien con su decisión. HanGuang-Jun ayudó a Wei Wuxian a desenredar su rebelde cabellera de profundo oscuro, entonces Wei Wuxian notó algo… Lan WangJi parecía dudar.

—¿No te gusta? —dijo Wei Wuxian mientras amarraba su cabello en su usual coleta.

—No… no es eso. —miró las claras muestras de amor que había compartido con él la noche anterior: agresivas marcas de mordidas y besos adornaban el cuello de Wei Wuxian. —No recojas tu cabello hoy. —Wei Wuxian se volvió hacía él, su mirada divertida ante el comentario.

—¿No te lo dije anoche~? Te dije que te avergonzarías… dijiste que dejara que los demás lo vieran—Lan WangJi desvió la mirada. Wei Wuxian dio un beso al aire, coqueteándole —Si no quieres que amarre mi cabello, —sonrió—… desátalo tú mismo*.

*Nota: la escena que provoco este fic XD es la primera que les postee en el grupo de fb.

Una vez fuera de la casita de la Madame Lan, ambos caminaron nuevamente hacia las estancias principales de Gusu Lan. Wei Wuxian se sorprendió al notar que la alegría de su boda en realidad seguía en el lugar pues las decoraciones aún adornaban con alegría. Recibió el elogio de algunos jóvenes que había auxiliado en sus estudios desde su llegada.

Sizhui y JingYi le miraron sorprendidos cuando le vieron vestir la ropa típica de los Lan, e incluso cuando se encontraron con algunos ancianos, ni Wei Wuxian ni Lan WangJi parecieron ocultar que estaban contentos con su situación, pese a cualquier desaprobación que aún pudiese existir en los corazones de los viejos Lan.

Durante su camino, Wei Wuxian encontró a Rabanito mientras el fiero conejo peleaba con otros pequeños por algunas zanahorias que JingYi y Sizhui dejaban caer para las pequeñas bolas de pelos. Wei Wuxian rio con alegría al notar que mientras los demás conejos huían de él sin dudarlo, Rabanito era el único conejo que corría con prisa hacía él y daba pequeños saltos hasta ser cargado por el antiguo maestro de las artes demoniacas.

Así, entre algunos jóvenes Lan y conejos que desvergonzadamente Lan WangJi criaba, Wei Wuxian escuchó la voz de Jin Ling, quien le saludo. Wei Wuxian contestó a dicho saludo con alegría —: ¿¡Te ha gustado la boda!? ¡No escatimé en gastos! —Wei Wuxian no dudo en regañarle y revolver sus cabellos.

—¡Demasiado lujo!

—¡¿Qué!? ¡Eres un tonto! ¡¿Por qué tendría que ser algo pequeño?! —mientras Wei Wuxian y Jin Ling discutían acerca de lo que él imaginaba como suficiente para una boda, JingYi también intervino en la conversación defendiendo las ideas de Jin Ling acerca de como debía ser la boda de HanGuang-Jun.

Ninguno de ellos se percató de la presencia de Jiang Cheng, sin embargo, la atenta mirada de HanGuang-Jun y de Sizhui estaba posada sobre el líder de Yunmeng Jiang. —¿No te da vergüenza caminar así? —Wei Wuxian volvió su atención al hombre de atractivo rostro, sus ropas moradas volvían a ser las usuales para el líder, dejando de lado el lujo que había mostrado el día anterior.

—¿Por qué? Aprobé el examen del maestro QiRen, de Zewu-Jun y el resto de los ancianos me aceptaron en la familia. Básicamente soy un Lan por matrimonio, puedo vestir estas ropas, estoy en mi derecho. — Wei Wuxian señaló las nubes bordadas en su blanca ropa.

Jiang Cheng le miró irritado —¡Me refiero a esas marcas en el cuello! —reclamó —¡No tienes una pizca de vergüenza!

Wei Wuxian río —¡Eso es culpa de HanGuang-Jun! —Jiang Cheng le miró con mayor irritación, súbitamente Wei Wuxian le giño. —¡Ya verás que algún día también conoces a alguien!

—¡¡Púdrete!! —exclamó con irritación.

Después de unos instantes, ambos jóvenes de Yunmeng Jiang se distanciaron del grupo; JingYi y los demás chicos jugaban con los conejos de HanGuang-Jun, quien observaba en silencio a Jiang Cheng y Wei Wuxian hablar a lo lejos.

—E-ey, Lan WangJi —súbitamente dijo Jin Ling. HanGuang-Jun le miró con atención. —S-si haces… si haces que él… ya sabes, si él se siente mal aquí… lo llevaré a Lanling Jin y… n-no dejaré que vuelva a este lugar. —tanto JingYi como Sizhui observaron atónitos a Jin Ling. —Y-ya sabes… porque es Mo XuanYu, así que… básicamente es mi tío… así que es parte de la familia, así que… ¡n-no te perdonaré si le haces algo!

Jin Ling observaba a HanGuang-Jun, y por un momento HanGuang-Jun recordó a un muchacho arrogante y de bello rostro quien mostraba el mismo tipo de sonrojo cuando había confesado sus profundos deseos a la joven dama de Yunmeng Jiang. Espero un momento, el pequeño Jin Ling no huía como su orgulloso padre; la expresión de Lan WangJi se suavizó, recordando por instantes a la amada dama que alguna vez cuidó de Wei Wuxian y quien le defendió fieramente de acusaciones arrogantes e insultantes.

—Mn —pronunció suavemente Lan WangJi —, tu preocupación es innecesaria, líder del clan Lanling Jin. —Jin Ling se sonrojó aún más, pero volvió su atención a los conejos con los que previamente jugaba; sus grandes ojos reflejo y herencia de su amorosa madre a la que no tuvo la esperanza de conocer. —Ven a visitarnos.

Jin Ling acarició un conejo antes de afirmar con un embarazoso sonrojo, alegría en su voz —: Vendré, te mantendré vigilado. —Jin Ling sonrió, recordando el sonriente y tímido rostro de Mo XuanYu, el joven adolescente que alguna vez conoció y amaba a los perros tanto como él mismo; Jin Ling jamás lo confesó, pero el hecho de que Fairy persiguiera a Wei Wuxian como lo hacía, era porque al ser el cuerpo de Mo XuanYu, naturalmente Fairy buscaba sus caricias como cuando el alma de este seguía en su cuerpo. 

Wei Wuxian jugaba con un activo conejo de oscuras orejas, quien con grandes ojos oscuros le miraba moviendo su nariz con alegría. —Me iré por la tarde. —Wei Wuxian dio una rápida mirada a Jiang Cheng.

—¿No es muy rapido?

—No tengo nada que hacer aquí. —Wei Wuxian le observó por un instante, después asintió.

—Iré al “Festival de la novia” de este año; a menos que algo se atraviese. —A lo que Wei Wuxian se refería, era un festival donde los lugareños de Yunmeng creaban una lampara de papel para alumbrar el camino de almas que se separaban en la vida.

Jiang Cheng movió sus hombros, evidenciando que poco le importaba dicho comentario —Quiero que HanGuang-Jun vea algunas cosas en Yunmeng Jiang, algunas de las cosas que disfrutamos cuando éramos jóvenes… íbamos cada año…

—-Ya no somos niños, Wei Wuxian. —Jiang Cheng le miró duramente— Haz lo que te venga en gana.

Wei Wuxian miró con una amarga sonrisa al conejo en sus manos, —Es verdad… eso haré, Jiang Cheng. —el líder del clan Jiang le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar lejos de él. —Encontrarás a alguien, sé un poco más exigente contigo y menos con esa persona… hay alguien allí para ti, y volverás a sonreír como antes, líder de la secta. —Jiang Cheng le miró con un deje de nostalgia tras la dureza de sus facciones.

Jiang Cheng se alejó de Wei Wuxian una vez más; Wei Ying escuchó el pasto crujir ante cada paso. —¡Wei Wuxian! —exclamó Jiang Cheng antes de arrojar un metálico objeto hacía el joven, quien apenas tuvo oportunidad de tomarlo sin que le golpeara directo en la cara. —¿¡Quién demonios te pregunto si quiera!?

Wei Wuxian observó su mano derecha, en la cual sostenía a Suibian. Vio a Jiang Cheng alejarse y caminar hacia Lan WangJi, pasando a su lado restándole importancia. Observó a HanGuang-Jun darle una rápida mirada a Jiang Cheng, tan sólo para después fijarse en Wei Wuxian; el movimiento en sus labios le hizo comprender que Lan WangJi contestaba algo.

Jiang Cheng observó con desprecio a HanGuang-Jun, sin más dijo—: Tú lo trajiste a tu familia, lidia con él —su ceño fruncido, irritado —Y si alguna vez te hartas, envíalo a casa, junto con mil maldiciones para tu secta, Gusu Lan. —

—Aquí también es su hogar. —miró con atención a Wei Wuxian, quien también le miraba —Él no es un sirviente aquí, él es un Lan.

Jiang Cheng le miró con molestia —HanGuang-Jun —continuó su camino—, que insolente de tu parte. —mientras Jiang Cheng continuó alejándose, por su mente no pudo evitar recordar al pequeño mocoso que su padre había llevado una vez a su hogar, el pequeño cobarde con el que compartía su cuarto aunque no lo desease y aquel con el que compartía la mesa y sus aventuras… así era, ciertamente…

Para ellos, los Jiang…

…Wei Wuxian jamás había sido un sirviente.

••

Los días pasaron en Gusu Lan; el rojo, naranja y amarillo resplandecía cada vez menos, el frio viento era aún más cortante que antes y los árboles habían perdido ya sus hojas, dándole llegada al invierno.

Escuchaba el suave sonido de los peces saltar y el sonido de un lejano riachuelo llegar a sus oídos, sonrió al sentir un sutil calor acariciar sus labios. —Wei Ying— Wei Wuxian abrió la boca, permitiendo a Lan WangJi dejar una fresca semilla caer en su interior. Masticó mientras se acomodaba en el regazo de Lan WangJi. Sobre el abdomen de Wei Wuxian, Rabanito se removía, y no lejos de ellos, unos cuantos conejos más comían.

—Lan Zhan~ —Wei Wuxian escuchó mientras HanGuang-Jun pelaba para él unas semillas de loto que habían sido enviadas por el clan Jiang bajo el argumento de que había demasiadas aquel año. Wei Wuxian escuchó un “Mn” en respuesta a su llamado, —Vayamos a Yunmeng el próximo año, quiero ir a un festival a principios de la primavera… también te llevaré a comer allá, podemos ir en un bote a buscar raíces de loto, y también quiero que juguemos un poco~ Vayamos a disfrutar de ese festival, quiero hacer una lampara para Shijie… —sintió nuevamente los cálidos dedos de Lan WangJi acercarse a su boca y darle nuevamente una fresca semilla —quiero prender incienso para los Jiang— recordó a Jiang Fengmian y a Madame Yu —e incluso haré una lámpara para Jiang Cheng, tal vez consiga que alguna chica se interese en él~

—Mn.

—Tengamos una cita en Yunmeng~ siempre quise arrastrarte allí —Wei Wuxian abrió sus grandes ojos, alegres y animosos —, pero HanGuang-Jun siempre fue tan estricto y rechazó a mi pobre y virgen yo de 15 años~ —rio suavemente— Ahora no puedes rechazarme, Lan Zhan~ —Lan WangJi asintió, su mirada parecía contener un alegre y reconfortante brillo.

A algunos discretos metros lejos de ellos, Lan XiChen les observaba con una sonrisa, y no pudo sino reír al escuchar a su tío refunfuñar ante la escena, —Vergonzoso, WangJi ya no parece prestar importancia a lo que los demás ven.

—Siempre ha sido así, ¿por qué te sorprende ahora, tío? —notó entonces que Wei Wuxian les había notado, Wei Wuxian se giró, sentándose, y llamó con la mano.

—¡Zewu-Jun, maestro QiRen! —Rabanito cayó de su abdomen hacía el piso, movió las orejas con molestia —¡Vayamos a comer a la ciudad de Caiyi, hay un restaurante donde en verdad quiero llevarlos!

Lan XiChen sonrió ante la invitación, la misma que ya antes le había sido ofrecida y que no había decidido tomar como seria, Lan XiChen asintió; sus ojos fijos en su hermano cuya expresión pacífica había vuelto y cuyas doradas pupilas antes nostálgicas ahora habían sido sustituidas por unas más similares a los años de su juventud —Iré, maestro Wei.

—¡Qué descaro, Wei Ying! —Lan QiRen exclamó irritado —¡No sólo no vistes más las ropas de los Lan, tampoco llevas contigo el listón de restricción! —Wei Wuxian volvió a acomodarse en el regazo de HanGuang-Jun, tomó con dos dedos el objetó con el que sujetaba su cabello en una alta coleta.

—¡Sí que lo llevo, mire bien maestro QiRen~! — Lan QiRen notó entonces que Wei Wuxian extendía sus dedos, dejando que notaran el brillante listón escarlata con nubes bordadas en dorado que Lan WangJi llevaba el día de su boda.

Lan XiChen río suavemente —Es verdad, lleva uno.

—¡Wei Ying, sin vergüenza! —Lan QiRen dio la espalda a la escena, avergonzado ante la imagen de aquel listón nupcial sujetando el oscuro cabello de Wei Ying.

Wei Wuxian sonrió a Lan WangJi, quien le regañó por su alevosía, al mostrar sin recato alguno que llevaba con él el listón de su propia boda. Wei Wuxian se volvió hacia Lan WangJi, dejo a su mano izquierda acariciar por un instante el rostro de Lan WangJi. HanGuang-Jun dio un suave beso a la punta de sus dedos. —HanGuang-Jun~ Lan WangJi~ Lan Zhan~ —sonrió antes de descaradamente exclamar—: ¡Lan Er-gege~ te quiero, de forma ridícula~! —Lan WangJi le miró duramente, ambas orejas comenzaban a teñirse de rosado— ¡Lan Zhan, enserio te quiero hasta la muerte!

Lan WangJi exhaló, antes de acariciar rápidamente su cabello y después deslizar sus dedos por el listón escarlata que adornaba su cabello. —Ridículo. —Wei Wuxian rio suavemente ante el comentario.

Por sobre su hombro, Lan QiRen les observó, tosió una vez que notó que Lan XiChen les miraba sin pudor alguno. Lan XiChen se volvió hacia su tío y se alejó junto con él—: Me entristece un poco… siento que WangJi se ha alejado de mí de alguna forma… al mismo tiempo, no puedo evitar sentirme feliz por él. Es un sentimiento extraño; verle feliz regocija mi corazón, y al mismo tiempo lo rompe de alguna forma.

Lan QiRen suspiró —Es porque amas a tu hermano, es perfectamente natural. —Lan QiRen dio una rápida mirada a la pareja y continuó su camino— Hay sentimientos que es mejor dejar ir. —recordó al joven de 15 años que alguna vez contestó a sus preguntas de forma arrogante y fresca, que con alegría se rebelaba y sonreía sin dudar.

…al muchacho que abandonó Gusu Lan para jamás volver…

…al muchacho que se convirtió en hombre y aterrorizó clanes completos ante un poder indomable; ojos antes brillantes que se tornaron en oscuridad y búsqueda de sangre; torpes palabras convertidas en veneno y amenazas; sonrisas transformadas en molestia y desprecio…

…al brillante muchacho convertirse en un honorable caballero mientras buscaba el alma perdida de un amor lejano; el hombre de suave e inocente mirada cuyas pupilas se ensombrecieron ante la nostalgia del abandono y también, al recatado caballero que ahora no dudaba en expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos… 

—Los tiempos cambian, incluso si no nos gusta… —observa a Lan WangJi sonreír sutilmente mientras Wei Wuxian besaba sus dedos— la felicidad de los que amamos también nos obliga a cambiar.

Fin del primer extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:
> 
> Antes solía poner una sección aquí que era el "glosario" pero como los fics no funcionan como los libros, no me puedo dar el lujo de dejar en una historia tan larga el glosario hasta abajo, asi que me la pase poniendo notas de la autora cada vez que me quería, hahaha, una disculpa.
> 
> Este fic nació como mi loca idea de "¿Por qué no se describió la boda de Wei Wuxian y Lan WangJi?", fue algo que no me decidía a escribir porque SABÍA que sería largo... aunque ¡no pensaba que tan largo!! Originalmente pensaba que fueran 50 o 60 páginas... conforme fue avanzando, me di cuenta que superaría las 100 fácilmente... y acerté, pensé hace poco: serán 180 mínimo... pues aún falta la revisión (que religiosamente he hecho yo desde hace más de 10 años hahahaa). Hasta ahora, sin revisión, son 179 paginas... ya veremos después del proof Reading.
> 
> Edit: Pues ya, hice la revisión, son en total 186 paginas XDDDDDD (maldita sea! Pensé llegaría a 200 hahahahaha tal vez en el próximo fic).
> 
> Originalmente quería publicar esto hace muuuucho, porque leí la novela de febrero a marzo, y pues este es básicamente mi primer fic de MDZS... siempre soy crack de lo canon, espero les haya parecido suficientemente canon; de mi parte, estoy muy feliz y contenta, probablemente mi mejor fic hasta ahora (y pensé que jamás superaría mi fic de inuyasha... estoy muy complacida).
> 
> Este fic iba a ser una serie pero por la carrera es muy difícil que me de tiempo en el hospital asi que creo fue acertado hacerlo un capitulo. Básicamente Tras las nubes es una SERIE pero de capítulos autoconclusivos (oneshots?) así no los dejare en el cliffhanger de cuando jodidos actualizaré. Quisiera hacer los otros caps de este fic ya, YA! Pero me ha surgido una idea de hacer un fic wangxian omegaverse así que... supongo iré por el omegaverse y después continuaré con esta serie de extras, básicamente lo que tengo planeado para "Tras las nubes" aun es:
> 
> -infancia wangxian, Jiang Cheng Y Lan XiChen (no shipping en este fic)
> 
> -incienso 3 (HAHAHAH)
> 
> -y estoy segura tenia otra idea pero ya la olvide (por eso los apuntaré aquí XD para acordarme cuando vuelva a abrir la serie y seguirle hahaha).
> 
> De momento sin embargo, me voy a escribir el fic de omegaverse que haré serie pero escribiré de jalón XD porque si no soy capaz de actualizar cada 3 o 4 meses hahahaha...
> 
> Hasta luego Tras las nubes, ha sido un placer escribirte; espero encuentres amor en los que te lean.
> 
> Nos vemos en otra historia~
> 
> Atte.
> 
> Tsuki no youkai (Judal Saiju en Facebook)
> 
> Fanfic hecho sin fin de lucro.  
Los derechos de Mo Dao Zu Shi le corresponden a MXTX  
Sólo autorizada la publicación de "Tras las nubes" en wattpad y en mi cuenta de AO3

**Author's Note:**

> ASH. AO3 limita a 500 000 palabras por capítulo... otro punto para wattpad... continua en siguiente "capítulo" aunque este trabajo es originalmente 1 sólo capítulo.


End file.
